


Dead Space Monster Lust 1

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Dead Space
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 105,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: A Darker version of DS 1 with a gender bent Issac Clark or in this case, Isabelle Clark who is trying to see Nicole.Has various OC's of TDS and DDS in new roles, no super powers for most of them, Lemon warnings inside.Just like in dead space one, the crew of the Kellion responds to a distress call of the Ishimura but bite off more than they could chew when monsters attack.





	1. Prologue: A bad beginning

**The scene opens to not show a portal, but to show two figures who were running from Necromorph and using various weapons to dismember them while the one in the old looking outfit spoke up.**

**"You know, I don't know why I even humored this idea and actually ENTERED THIS HELLHOLE!, we could have been in the safety of the vacuum of space hosting this thing but noooo, were fighting for our freaking lives." The one wearing the old armor said while he used a line gun to take out the legs of a necromorph before he looked to the other figure in the different armor. (A/N: The Armor is the Vintage armor from Dead space two, always have at least one power node at all times to open locked doors that need them, it's in one and gives a discount in the store and the rooms normally have all kinds of goodies.)**

**"Well don't look at me. I was FOLLOWING YOU!" The other figure said before firing at the Necromorph with a Pulse Rifle. (A/N: The armor is a Elite Class RIG Advanced Hazard Engineering suit from Dead Space 1)**

**"Hey don't put all of the blame on me, we were originally supposed to be floating outside of the place but thanks to that damn Marker, the landing got fucked up, Monica and Heather got split up from us as a result... I mean I had to find you remember and you were in the control room of this ship, I think I got shot into a damn meat processing area of all things!" The Figure now known as TME said when he switched to the classic plasma cutter and aimed at another Necromorph before blowing its legs out one by one before blasting off the arm like blades and used the kinesis module to pull one blade like arm and launched it into another Necromorph who tried to jump them and it got pinned to the wall.**

**The other Figure known as Atomsk, used the stasis module on another Necromorph, that was coming at him before he used the Pulse Rifle on said Necromorph before blowing its head off along with the limbs.**

**TME then looked around before he saw a door that could be opened.**

**"OVER HERE!" TME called before he bolts to the door and opened it while blasting Necromorphs out of the way with the dead space 2 version of the pulse rifle with the grenade feature helping greatly.**

**Atomsk followed as well while using a bit of the Stasis module to slow a few Necromorphs down before passing through them.**

**TME entered the room and turned around to cover Atomsk while the other host ran into the room before the door close and TME hopped back a few times before bringing out a detonator mine gun and laid a mine at the door which had a few lights going to the ceiling as a warning signal before he looked around the room after making sure the door was guarded.**

**Seems it looked like a place with a shop, a workbench, a save point, and a tram, seems to head to the medical ward if he looked at a nearby map right before looking to Atomsk while the helmet on TME's head collapsed for a bit which showed a cloth covered head and only his face was seen.**

**"You Alright Atomsk, need a med pack or two?" TME said when he looked to the back of Atomsk's rig to see how his health was holding.**

**As it turns out Atomsk only lost a few inches of his health bar but looked okay.**

**"I'm… fine. Just need... a moment." Atomsk said between pants.**

**TME nods before he spoke up.**

**"Well I armed the door so we'll know if anyone or anything tries to enter with hostle intent, I'll make some traps here so can you talk to the readers while I make sure no Necromorphs try and jump us?, I'll pitch in every now and then alright?" TME said before he starts to shoot detonator mines in likely places where Necromorphs pop out from.**

**Atomsk finally caught his breath before his helmut opened to reveal Atomsk wearing a bandana before speaking when he looked to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to Hell. Sorry for that intro but as you just saw, TME and I we're trying to get away from some Necromorphs that are on board of the Ishimura. How did we end up in there? Well if you played the first Dead Space, then you already know. But not only are we trying to survive but our girlfriends, who were with us before we got separated, are in the same situation. I just hope we find them soon." Atomsk said with a worry look.**

**TME than looked to Atomsk with a blushing face before he calls out.**

**"First off, Heather's not my girlfriend alright, second I would prefer a simple case of getting split up compared to what happened with Nicole in the canon dead space game, and third, those two are tough, I would worry more for the necromorphs than them since you've see how those two play zombie based games, they get… a bit scary when it comes to those games oddly enough." TME said before he sweat drops near the end when he gave Monica and Heather a resident evil 0 game once for the co-op feature… and after a bit of practice the two beat TME and Atomsk's score by a landslide… and it seemed TME was still in denial it seemed.**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

**"Well I thought it was hot. But furthermore stop denying it. You care for Heather same way she cares for you. And don't pretend like you didn't enjoy seeing Heather kill every zombie they saw. If anything the four of us should play Zombie on CoD someday."**

**TME just gave Atomsk a half lidded look before responding.**

**"You know I'm not dating material…. anyway, as the title of this story says, this is a different kind of dead space, for starters the main protagonist is gender swapped to be a women names Isabelle Clark, or Izzy for short, and to have a character for Atomsk's turns here, but first I would like to say that there are various changes to the Dead Space story to spice things up, first off there are going to be 6 protagonists, 4 of which are DS varients of DDS characters here, but will split up into various groups depending on the story itself, and Isaac clark is gender bent to be female here, named Isabelle Clark or Izzy for a nickname, finally Necromorphs here sometimes corrupt females in *Certain Situations* that we all know me a non-con lemon scene here and there, and then send the corrupted females out to lure humans to either kill or corrupt to their side, did I miss anything Atomsk?" TME said before he continues to bobby trap the area.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

**"What about impregnating the corrupt humans?"**

**"Hmmm… well than add a monter tag or something, would make it interesting to see since Necromorphs do take over humans for the most part." TME said when he finished arming the place.**

**"Oh yeah. And imagine the babies that are coming. Remember that scene in the first game when the babies attack?" Atomsk asked.**

**"Hmmm not really, I'll need to look up the longplay video I saved on youtube earlier and check it out, but I do remember the exploding ones in 2… I don't think we should mention those since they don't appear right?" TME said with a sweatdrop.**

**"Well it's Dead Space, I'm pretty sure everyone knows already." Atomsk said.**

**"Unless they have no gaming consoles of computers but I get the point, might as well mix things up and have some dead space two creatures to make the monster roster bigger huh?" TME suggests with a grin on his face.**

**"Exactly… Hopefully we won't have to run into Joey." Atomsk**

**"I… may have missed that one but Joey?" TME asked with a confused tone.**

**"Hehe… Right sorry. See back then I borrowed Dead Space 1 from a friend at school and he called this one Necromorph, that regenerates, Joey." Atomsk answered.**

**"Ah… him… well I remember that guy in DS2, unless there was a weapon to take it out that I missed than that guy just kept popping back up, had to use statis a lot….hmm… I have an idea for later but I need to brainstorm it a bit more before telling you… anyway, unless I missed something in the story, the tags are as followed, Lemon warning, Futa, yuri, straight, monster, non-con, gore obviously, hmm… am I missing anything else?" TME said when he walked to the store to restock on ammo and health packs.**

**"Hmmm… nope. That's about it." Atomsk said before TME hummed while his helmet re-equipped itself after he left the store.**

**"Well can you get the tram?, I'll finish things here and meet you inside." TME said to Atomsk when he got close.**

**"Roger that." Atomsk said before he approached the control pad and tapped on the buttons before trying to summon the tram.**

**In the meantime, TME looked to the readers before he spoke up.**

**"As you can see, Atomsk and I will be busy from here on out so I'll only say two things first, first off, hopefully the intros and outros will be much shorter and second, like usual the chapters will be long, but the prologue here is short, it mainly introduces the DDS to DS OC varients and their reasons for being here while the ship taking them, and the canon cast, Issac to female Izzy though, to the Ishimura, its… mainly a way to give the four *new* characters a backstory here… and I can see that the tram is coming so wish us luck." TME said when he noticed the tram arriving before he turned to the tram itself and away from the readers before he walked to Atomsk and passed him with a thumbs up.**

**Atomsk sees this before giving the readers two fingers before entering the tram.**

**A moment later passed before the tram start moving into the depths of the ishimura before the scene shifts.**

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

You see a computer screen or at least something like that. At first it was static for a bit before you see some words on it.

**CEC MISSION ER529**

**STATUS UPDATE…**

**USG KELLION EN ROUTE TO AEGIS SYSTEM…**

**PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS…**

**...Zach Hammond - Chief Security Officer…**

**...Cedric Middleton - Sergeant…**

**...Maite Soler - Corporal…**

**...Azure Solara - Specialists…**

**...Isabelle Clark - Engineering and Ship Systems Specialists…**

**...Emerald Ranmyaku - Private…**

**...Kendra Daniels - Computer Specialists…**

**...Rick Carmona - Assistant Engineering...**

**DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG ISHIMURA…**

**DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT…**

**TIME TO CONTACT POINT: 10 Minutes…**

Just then a video appeared to show a woman with blonde hair before said person spoke.

_"Isabelle…. Izzy, it's me. I wish I can talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happen… It's strange… such a little thing…"_  The woman said before the video stopped playing and shut off.

A moment later a female voice spoke up from near Izzy which made her look over to see that the women was looking her was while the ship was in some kind of hyperspeed setting to get to where they needed to go while other people were nearby.

"How many times are you gonna watch that thing?... guess you really miss her… don't worry we're almost there, you'll be able to look her up once were on board, sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." The woman said before the ship exits hyperspace to see a planet in the distance when man spoke up near Izzy.

"Yeah Izzy, don't be a worry wart." said a man with dark red hair, white skin and had a Brooklyn accent.

Izzy just shook her head at the man's attitude about how she was feeling before a dark skinned man spoke up when he looked at a nearby monitor to see how far they were from the planet.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Syncing our orbit now…. Seems it will take 10 minutes to get there from here." The man said before he moved away from the monitor to look at the front part of the bridge to see a planet and a lot of asteroids.

Another man in some soldier RIG with a low rank on it spoke up with a relieved tone while he sat on a nearby chair with a slightly ill look, his helmet was equipped to hide his ill looking face but his slouched position and the arms covering his stomach showed that he didn't look so good.

"Oh thank God, I thought we would never get there… ugh, you think hyperspeed would be smoother than this after all of these years but no… and getting carsick here…" The man said while he held his stomach.

That's when another man, whom's wearing a another RIG suit, with blue hair and brown and green eye color came up to the queasy soldier before handing him a bag.

"No worries man. You'll get used to it."

The helmet of the low ranking soldier collapsed away to reveal that the ill soldier had brown hair and green colored eyes that actually seemed to glow a bit in the dim light before he took the bag from the man and spoke up.

"Thank you sir… sorry for the trouble but I'll feel a lot better when we get inside of the Ishimura… no disrespect but I may take a nap before we get there so I don't lose it… unless someone here has some stomach meds on them..." The low rank soldier said while he held the bag with his hands in case he really lost if if the green coloring on his face was an indicator of his condition right now.

Some of the crew shook their heads meaning they didn't have any on them.

That's when a female soldier, who is also wearing an RIG suit, had magenta hair and hazel eyes, walked up to the queasy soldier before speaking.

"Here this might help." She said before giving the soldier some medicine with a kind smile.

The queasy soldier looked to her with a smile on his face before he carefully took the medicine from her before speaking up.

"Thank you mam, after I get some water, I'll take these." The Queasy soldier said before he got up and stumbles a little before he walks over to the bathroom and past a soldier in a similar RIG who was away from everyone else, the person had a female figure but her face was hidden by the helmet she wore and kept silent the entire ride here.

The male solder then approached the female before speaking.

"You doing alright?"

The female soldier looked to the soldier before she spoke up.

"I'm fine sir." The women said with a cold tone to her voice and went silent after that.

The soldier didn't want to cause trouble before he gave the female soldier a firm nod before walking to the front before speaking.

"Do you see her yet?"

One of the pilots then looked back to the soldier before he spoke up.

"The Ishimura?, not yet, we came out of hyperspeed just recently and since there are asteroids around, I'm doing one last scan of the ship to make sure the shields and engines are in top shape for just in case." The pilot said before he continues to look at some complicated stuff after looking back to the screens before the other pilot spoke up.

"You might as well get to know the others here sir, we got about 8 minutes or so now before we get to the asteroid field around the Ishimura, and here, can you pass these to the soldiers?, I got them from a guy who looked like a scientist who got orders to give them to you when we got near the Ishimura, said about an experiment or something for a new weapon schematics, only had enough for 4 people though." The other pilot said before he passed a box to the soldier.

The soldier wondered what's inside the box before he opened it and checked what's inside.

One was a schematic for two single bladed weapons that can interlock to make one larger blade, also seems like the blades can emit an electrical energy to help line the edge of a blade like a plasma cutter.

_'Hmmm… this could actually work for me.'_  The soldier thought before looking at the second schematic.

This one looked more like a mix of a sword/hammer/axe, this one seemed to be made to bash an enemy in half and the secondary mode would emit a stasis field to freeze enemies temporarily for a few seconds if the bladed part was slammed onto the ground or some kind of surface with enough force.

_'An interesting design.'_  The soldier thought before wondering who would use this schematic well till he noticed the pink haired soldier that helped the queasy soldier.

Judging by her body, she has some muscles so this schematic might work for her.

The blue haired soldier approached the female soldier before said soldier noticed before asking.

"Something you need sir?" She asked with a confused look before the soldier stop in front of her before speaking.

"No, but I was given 4 schematics and I saw one that might work well with you." He said before giving the female soldier said schematic.

The Pink haired soldier couldn't resist a bit of a tease here before she took the schematic.

"Oh, and how does it work for me?, something a bit more revealing that those scientists made to try and mess with the soldiers?" The pink hair soldier teased before she examined the schematic before she raised an eyebrow at the weapon and the details it had.

The blue haired solder blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Whoa whoa, nothing like that. I figured this schematic goes well with you because your strong looking."

The pink haired soldier took a moment to smile a bit before she spoke up.

"Sorry sir but I got tricked before by some scientists and got a… interesting outfit that was hidden well, still have it though since it really gets people's attention." The Pink haired soldier said with a smile on her face.

"I understand. And you don't have to say sir for now, you can call me Cedric." The soldier now named Cedric said with a return smile.

The pink haired soldier smiled back a bit before speaking up.

"Maite. My name is Maite." The soldier now named Maite said before she went back to her seat.

Cedric nods to her before looking at the third schematic.

This one seemed a bit odd but it looked like a bow of all things, says in the description that thanks to the special ring on the string in the middle, it can fire bolts of plasma energy and its secondary mode is an actual rapier of all things that can be charged with plasma for a devastating thrust attack.

'Okay… that's something. Who would work well with this?' Cedric mentally ask before looking at the queasy soldier who returned from the bathroom with a wobble in his walk before he collapsed onto his seat near Maite.

Cedric sweatdrop a bit before thinking.

' _Yeah I don't think so.'_  He thought before he noticed the female soldier that talked with a cold tone before thinking.

_'I don't know why… but I believe this is meant for her.'_  He thought before he walks forward to the female soldier sitting alone.

Said soldier looked to him before she spoke up.

"What?" The female soldier coldly asked when it seemed obvious that she wanted to be alone.

Cedric once again sweatdrops a bit after stopping in front of the soldier before speaking.

"Sorry, wasn't trying to disturb you or anything, but I received these schematics and call me crazy, but I saw one that probably works well with you." He said before giving the soldier the schematic.

Said soldier took a look at the schematic before she just pockets it and stayed silent.

Cedric mentally sighed a bit before speaking.

"Alright. I'll let you have your moment. Sorry again for bothering you. Also my name is Cedric." He said before turning around and walk to the middle of the bridge before looking at the last schematic.

This one was surprisingly lacking in appearance, it looked like just a high tech looking sword handle with some odd contraptions for the guard handle.

Says in the description in that thanks to experimental gravity generators and plasma, the plasma can be reformed into multiple weapons and the alternate fire shows that it can change into multiple guns but that was it, no extra effect.

_'Okay wow… Never saw nothing like that before.'_  Cedric thought while wondering who gets the last schematic till his eyes spot the queasy looking soldier.

Seems the medicine helped the soldier greatly with his coloring looking better than before and it looked like he was thanking Maite with animated gestures and trying to make some jokes with her to pass the time.

Maite chuckled a few times after hearing said jokes.

Cedric smiled a bit at the scene before he approached the duo before the male soldier noticed Cedric approaching before he stood up with an excited look on his face.

"Oh hello sir, as you can see, thanks to Maite here, I feel much better." The soldier said while he had a grin on his face and a spring in his step.

"Hehe… Glad to hear. Also take this." Cedric said before tossing the soldier the schematics.

The soldier was a bit surprised before the soldier caught the schematic after a bit of fumbling before he sighs in relief when it looked undamaged.

Maite giggled a bit after seeing that which made the soldier blush a bit when it seemed he embarrassed himself a bit.

Cedric sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Nice save."

"T-thank you sir, but why hand it to me?" The soldier said before he starts to read the description of the weapon before he let out a whoa like noise when he finished.

Cedric chuckled again before speaking up.

"I think you just answered your own question. By the way, what's your name?"

The soldier then salutes to Cedric before speaking up.

"I'm new to the army sir, just graduated the academy a week ago, Private Emerald Ranmyaku at everyone's service." The soldier said while he felt a bit nervous since his name was pretty strange compared to others.

Maite and Cedric were a bit surprised to hear that before Cedric spoke up.

"Well welcome to the party pal. But take it easy on the salute. We're all friends. Name's Cedric."

"O-Oh right… uh my drill instructor normally liked to hit me upside the head if I went to casual though." Emerald nervously said while he rubbed the back of his head when some memories came to mind.p

Cedric frowns a bit after hearing that before Maite surprised Emerald by wrapping an arm around him to bring Emerald a little closing before speaking.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands now. If anyone tries to smack your head, they'll have to go through me." She said before giving him a light hug..

Emerald just froze like a statue when she hugged him before he looked to her with surprised eyes.

"Uhhh…" Emerald said when he couldn't find the words to speak right now.

Cedric chuckled a bit before speaking.

"First time getting hugged by a girl?"

"Uhhh… outside of family…. Yes…. not really popular back home." Emerald unknowingly admits before he blushed a bit when he realized what he just said before he looked away.

Maite and Cedric were surprised after hearing that before Cedric spoke up.

"Well if it helps, you're okay with us Emerald."

"Uhhh… right, not very popular back in school so I'm not very comfortable with hugs… and…. You're… crushing… me." Emerald said before he sounds a bit strained.

Maite then let go of Emerald before speaking up.

"Sorry about that."

Emerald moved his body around to get his body back to normal before he spoke up.

"No worries, your a lot stronger than even most men I knew, you train a lot, got some cybernetics or is it a natural thing?" Emerald asked when he felt some bones pop for a moment.

Maite chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Oh I trained a lot. My mother was a champion kick boxer in a woman's competition."

Emerald nods before he spoke up.

"Remind me to not get you angry, seems you got some serious muscle under the armor." Emerald said while he cracked his neck a few times.

Maite chuckled again before speaking up.

"Don't worry you seem like a nice guy. The only time I ever hurt someone would be when my ex boyfriends cheat on me."

Emerald tried to cheer her up by speaking.

"Well I don't get why, you seem pretty enough to get any guy or girls attention so I wonder if their eyes must be messed up or something." Emerald said with no perverse undertone before he looked away to try and move his arms a bit to see if anything was messed up..

Maite blinked a few times before smiling a bit at the compliment before speaking.

"Aw thanks. But those idiots dated me just so they can make their old girlfriends jealous. So I make them *learn* something."

Emerald shudders when his mind went to more… bloody images before he cleared his throat.

"W-Well, I'll try to be a gentleman and stay an arms length from you, don't want to cause an accident, I heard some scary things women will do if their angered." Emerald said with no ill intent.

Maite giggled a bit before speaking.

"Well as long as you stay a perfect gentlemen then you're okay."

Emerald nods a few times before he spoke up.

"Alright, hey Sergeant.. uh sir…" Emerald when he had trouble remembering Cedirc's name for a moment.

Cedric sweatdrops before speaking.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or a wife?... Or… a husband?" Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow at the end since he had trouble with understanding relationships since he never really talked about this stuff with others and he saw some surprising couples over the years.

Cedric blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Uh… no to the husband part. But I was married once."

"Oh… who was the lucky lady?, do you have any kids?" Emerald asked with a smile on his face.

"Her name was Kyra. She was my highschool sweetheart. We married about two years after graduating. We found out that we were gonna have a baby girl. Then came a tragic night. I was driving her to the doctor because she was gonna give birth. Unfortunately, we were hit by a truck driver who was texting. I blacked out before anything else happened. I don't know how long it was but I finally woke up and found myself in the hospital. I was lucky to live… but my wife and child did not make it." Cedric said while feeling sad from the memory.

"Whoa… I… whoa." Emerald said when he had trouble forming words after he heard that.

Cedric sighs a bit before speaking.

"It's been 10 years since then. I sometimes wondered if I picked a different route or listened to my wife when she suggested home pregnancy, they would still be alive. The only thing I have as a reminder is the scrape on my shoulder from the crash." He said while feeling some guilt.

Emerald took a moment to think on that before he spoke up.

"Maybe, but do you think your wife would blame you for that?, she was pregnant and a hospital could have helped a lot better than a home pregnancy, so even if she disagreed, besides, my master, as in a master of a dojo or something similar to that told me that dwelling on the past can be both a blessing and a curse, but that's just it, the past, the only thing that really matters is the present and the actions you make for the future, honestly he may have been the most anger inducing perverted guy you would have ever met but he is definitely a guy who can say a bit of wisdom or two every now and then, doubt just saying this will help now but I think it's something to think about down the line right?." Emerald said in a way to try and cheer Cedric up while everyone nearby listens.

Azure at the wall just stayed silent… but her head did tilt a bit to show that she was listening.

Maite, who listened to Cedric's story, was shocked before feeling a bit sad.

Cedric took a moment to let the info sink in before speaking.

"Actually that does help. I will think on that later on."

Emerald nods before he sent a grin to Cedric before he noticed something behind the higher ranked man.

"I think we're getting close to the Ishimura… looks a bit odd though, I mean why are there no lights?" Emerald said when he squinted his eyes a bit after looking around Cedric.

Cedric turns around and was curious why said ship's lights are off before he starts walking.

He passed the female soldier to as he was heading to the bridge before heard something.

"Azure." The female soldier said to Cedric when he passes.

Cedric stopped in his tracks before blinking a few times before looking at the female soldier before speaking.

"What was that?"

"My name… it's Azure Solara." The soldier now known as Azure said before her helmet fell away to reveal her face.

She had dark brown skin, one ruby colored eye and a bright green colored eye and short midnight black hair on head.

Cedric was surprised on inside when he saw Azure's face before thinking.

_'W-Wow… she looks beautiful. Wait… why did I think that?'_  He thought before he gave Azure a kind smile before speaking.

"It's great to meet you Azure. And that is a beautiful name." He said before he resumes walking to the bridge before thinking.

_'Why did I just say that? I mean I'm not lying… it is a beautiful name...and so was her face… *GAH!...*Sigh*... Something is wrong with me. Wonder what she's thinking now.'_  He thought.

Azure however just went back to stand near the wall before her helmet went back to equip itself around her head before she heard the two commanding officers up front talking while Cedric got close to them, Izzy, and the assistant engineer next to her.

Cedric finally reached up to the officers before speaking.

"Any word from them?" He asked before the bald headed man spoke.

"Nothing yet. Corporal Briggs, take us closer and hail them. And stay clear of the debris field. We're here to fix their ship. Not the other way around."

The pilot named Briggs than pressed a button on a keyboard before speaking up.

"USG Ishimura, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call, Come in Ishimura." the pilot said before nothing happened before the women spoke up.

"You're going to need to boost the signal if their powers low." The women said before the bald man spoke up quickly.

"Yes we know. Boost the signal. More." The bald headed man said before the pilot did just that before something garbled came through the monitor.

"What is that?" the second Pilot said before the woman spoke up.

"It's a busted array like we thought, sounds like they're having problems with the encoder, you get us down there and Isabelle, Rick, and I can fix it, fouty-eight hours max." The women said to the bald headed man.

"Alright, you heard the lady. Take us in. Let's see what needs fixing." The bald headed man said.

A moment later, the ship got a bluish hue before one of the pilots spoke up.

"Gravity tethers engaged, Automatic docking procedure is go." the second pilot said when they got closer to the Ishimura.

A few moments pass before something bad happened which made everyone stumble around and something passed by the front of the ship before the Bald headed man spoke up.

"What the hell?!" The bald headed man said.

"Sir, the automatic docking!" one of the pilots said before the ship starts to sway and everyone grabbed onto something

"What is it?!" The bald headed man questioned.

"Were off track, were going to hit the hull!" the pilot said when they got closer to the ship in a bad way.

"Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damaged! Switch to manuel...NOW!" The bald headed man ordered before the women next to him looked to him with shock on her face when the ship starts flying past steel support columns.

"Inside the magnetic field, are you insane!?, abort!" The women orders the pilots before the bald headed man spoke up.

"NO! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you and order!" The bald headed man yelled.

The Pilot than pulls down a lever next to him before metel shields close on the ship and a monitor which showed the outside appeared while a pilot spoke up with a strained voice.

"Argh, the field is to strong!" The pilot said before everything went black for a bit and everyone starts to come too slowly with people either thrown onto one another or straight out of their seats before the metal shields opened to reveal they had made it in one piece somewhat.

Cedric groans a bit before getting up.

Azure was doing the same nearby before she gripped her helmet for a moment before she thanked her luck she had it equipped.

Maite groans a bit from her seat before she starts to wake a but.

However she felt something warm under her which confused her a bit before she pushed herself up and looked down to only blush a bit when she saw that Emerald had her in her arms and seemed to have protected her from any damage it seems when only the crash knocked her out.

The bald headed man coughed a bit before he regained his composure before speaking.

"Everyone okay?"

However the woman next to him spoke up before anyone could answer after she regained her footing.

"What…?, what the hell were you thinking!?, were you trying to get us killed!?" The women said with an angered tone when she approached the bald headed man.

"I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at the speed at the speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura! Now settle down, and let's get to work. Corporal Biggs, report!"

The Pilot than spoke up while looking at a monitor near him.

"I'm not getting any readings from the port booster and we've lost comms and autopilot… it'll take some time to fix." The pilot said while Izzy managed to recover before she put her helmet onto her head before she heard the bald headed man speaking.

"Alright, let's get some extra hands from flight deck to help out." The bald headed man said.

The Women, known currently as Daniels, walked over to Isabelle before she starts talking when she starts to mess with it.

"Hold still, Isabelle, I'm syncing up everyone's RIG's with the ship… Okay, we're done, clean bill of health for everyone except for the Rookie there who seems to have taken a decent hit in the crash when he protected his teammate." Daniels said while everyone's RIG's health meters go to full health except for Emerald's whos went to half… and she looked to the right for a moment before the Bald headed man spoke up while the pilots start to get up from their chairs.

"Alright. We still got a job to do. Get that soldier a health pack. We're moving out." The bald headed man said before he, Daniels, the pilots went out of the ship to check things out..

Cedric and Rick went to check on Maite and Emerald to see if they're okay.

"You okay Maite?" Cedric asked the pinked haired soldier..

Maite nods before Rick chuckled a bit before speaking.

"The rookie has balls, but wonder what his reaction will be when he wakes up."

Cedric rolled his eyes before he went pull Emerald out.

Azure at the time rolled her eyes as well at Ricks response before she did the same to Maite before Cedric helped a dazed Emerald up.

"Ohhh… Ok, ow… first day on the job and got thrown around in a crashed ship…" Emerald said when he starts to come back to reality when he was set on his feet.

"At least you protected your teammate. That shows courage." Cedric said before Izzy spoke up.

"Yeah, either that or insane... not many people do that, they're normally cowards with no spine, or normally they normally can't do much at the time." Izzy said while Emerald chuckles and rubs his head with a grin on his face but flinched when he pulled his hand away to show blood on it.

"Uhh… anyone got a med pack?" Emerald said with a slight slur in his voice when he starts to wobble when the adrenaline starts to wear off in his body and he starts feeling pain.

Cedric approached Emerald before he grabbed his shoulder with one hand before speaking up.

"Hold still while I apply it." He said before giving giving Emerald the med pack before looking at Azure before speaking.

"You okay Azure?"

"Yeah." Azure simply said while crossing her arms while she watched Emerald's health going up a block before the group saw Emerald shudder before he grins.

"Thank you sir, sorry about you using it on me if it was your only one." Emerald said with a grin before he touched the back of his head and pulled it away to not see any blood on it, man those packs really do wonders.

Cedric however frowns a bit before speaking.

"Here's something you should know Emerald. When you lead a group, you must make sure that everyone is okay. And if someone is hurt, it's never optional to sacrifice your own med pack. The safety of your team will be your top priority. And if something were to happen, I make sure to sacrifice myself just to make sure everyone gets out alive."

However to everyone's shock, Emerald got a glint in his eyes before he actually slugged Cedric in the cheek and knocks him back which shocked everyone before speaking.

"Sorry sir but there was one part of that speech that pissed me off enough to do that… mind hearing why before you give a punishment?" Emerald said with a surprisingly dangerous glint in his eyes.

Cedric rubbed his cheek for a bit before standing.

"I'm listening." He said before Emeral spoke up.

"It was the last bit… even my master would agree with me but there's this saying he has but it can be meant in many way... those who break the rules maybe scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, before you get confused… my master would say that he would do everything to live and save his comrades before even considering sacrificing his own life, because how would everyone feel or react if they see their leader getting killed for them, it doesn't matter what rank you are, in a battle, everyone is equal, my master made it very clear to me that unless every possibility is explored than you shouldn't give up on living with your comrades." Emerald said to Cedric with a glint in his eyes before he spoke up again.

"Sorry but when it comes to my allies, I want to protect everyone as well, and live if I can, so don't blame me if you try something that could get you killed for our sakes and I slug you again for it." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Cedric took a moment to look at Emerald before he chuckled a bit.

"You're one tough Private, Emerald."

Emerald uncrossed his arms before he got a haunted look on his face.

"Yeah… well if you went through the training I went through… you either get tough or turn into a crybaby… I only trained for a year before I got here but my master's training program was a nightmare compared to the standard stuff… I thought I would die a few times." Emerald said before he starts to shiver with fear… what kind of training and memories went through his head for that reaction?

Then Cedric spoke up.

"Well least your master wasn't a monster… unlike my own."

"Uh… I'm not trying to make you mad or sad but I should point out that I got tossed into a jungle with nothing but a combat knife for 1/3rd of that year with many carnivorous beasts… how the hell did your master top something like that?" Emerald said with a shocked look on his face.

"When I was a young lad, I was forced to joined a fight club. I didn't like it… but an opportunity to make money was there. It wasn't for me but for my family. So I thought what can go wrong? My answers was clear when I met a man name Bordux. He had me chained up to a wall and test my endurance of pain by cutting my torso with a heated knife. And to make matters worse, he injected me with drugs to make me a killing machine. I won a few battles because of that. Bordux gave me the same treatment over and over till I went berserk. I killed his guards and was coming for him. He grabbed a gun and told me to stand back. But I didn't listen. He made one shot that went to my right leg but was still able to go. So with all my strength, I knocked him down and was able to get his gun. He begged for mercy. But I still fired at him till he was dead. I was then put to rehab because if what I saw and did." Cedric said.

"Whoa… insane training aside at least my master was a fair guy… that Bordux… he's insane…" Emerald said while he looked a bit confused when he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head for some reason… but he shook it off to make sure Cedric was alright.

Cedric then spoke up.

"Now for your punishment… there's not gonna be one."

"S-Seriously?, I mean stories aside, I did punch you." Emerald said with a raised eyebrow when he had trouble following.

Cedric rubbed his cheek again before speaking.

"Yes you did, but you gave me a life lesson with what your master said. So I'm gonna take those words to heart. Just don't make it a habit of punching your superiors."

Emerald nervously rubbed his head while laughing a bit before he looked to Maite.

"So how are you feeling Maite?, we did crash in the Ishimura after all at full force, I'm surprised this clunker is still intact." Emerald aid before he tapped his foot on the floor a few times before the ship made a creaking noise which caused Emerald to get a comical look on his face when he froze and the creaking stopped while Azure shook her head at Emerald's antics.

"Yeah best you don't do that kid." Rick said before chuckling a bit.

Then Cedric spoke.

"Now if there's nothing else, let's get out of here."

Everyone nods before they all left the ship after grabbing their weapons, simple combat rifles while Rick and Izzy had nothing and saw the others were already at the door before Daniels called to them.

"Finally done?, we need Isabelle or Rick here to hack the door, it won't open for some reason, most likely the power being out." Daniels calls which made Izzy nod before she looked to Rick.

"Let's go Rick, seems we got more work than we thought." Izzy said with a serious tone before she starts walking to the door.

"No kidding." Rick said before following Izzy before Emerald spoke up when the 4 soldiers followed the engineers.

"You know, I got a bad feeling about this, and I'm not talking about the creepiness here… doesn't it seem to quiet to you guys?, I mean we crashed in here and no one is coming still." Emerald said when he points his rifle around which had a flashlight attached and saw that there was a surprising amount of dust and how damaged the ship was on the outside.

"Not only that, but it looks like some we're trying to leave." Cedric said when he flashed his light on some suitcases.

"I don't like this… not one bit." Azure said when she noticed the lack of other ships here, there was like 3 or 4 ships left if you count the wrecked ship they came on.

Maite was feeling the same thing as well when the soldiers entered the room and saw that one of the doors was locked and The bald man and the pilots had pulse rifles equipped before the 4 soldiers split up, Emerald and Maite went to Izzy who walked to the right near the glass office looking building in the room and Cedric and Azure went to Rick who went to Daniels and the bald man before Daniels spoke up.

"Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry." Daniels said when she saw all of the suitcases around her, she thought it was strange for some to be on the landing dock but this was getting odd for her.

"There should be a security detail in here." The bald man said.

"Well aside from our 4 body guards here, there's nobody else, I can't pick up any broadcasts." Daniels said to the bald man who looked around and noticed something near Izzy.

That's when the bald man noticed something at the glass window before speaking.

"That security console is still active. Isabelle, you Maite, and Emerald, login and see what you can find. Kendra, get that elevator back online."

Daniels, or now known as Kendra, just gave the bald man a look that showed how annoyed she was right now before she spoke up while Izzy, Maite, and Emerald walked to the room when it seemed like a fight might break out.

"Power's dead, I can't." Kendra said with with an annoyed tone before the bald man got impatient.

"Then re-route the damn power!... *Sigh*...Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Let's get that computer on display you 3." The bald man said to Izzy, Maite and Emerald.

Izzy nods before she and her to guards went to the door leading to the glass room before she hacked it to open before Emerald entered with the gun at the ready before speaking up over the communicators to everyone before they saw his video feed of what was in front of him… it looked like something painted the ground with something red.

"Uh… everyone, I'm not sure but I don't think this is rust on the floor." Emerald said before he fully entered before Izzy and Maite followed a moment later before Izzy felt a bit nervous when she saw what Emerald saw fully when she followed him.

Cedric then spoke.

"Is that… blood?" Cedric said when he took a closer look at the red substance in Emerald's video feed when he looked around when Emerald, Izzy and Maite got to the security panel before Izzy boot it up and one pilot spoke up from the other side of the glass.

"Huh… that doesn't look good, She's taken a lot of damage." The pilot said when he examined the security panel from the other side of the glass.

"The trams system's offline, getting around is going to be difficult…. The air seems to be flowing again… that's a start." The bald man said right before the alarm went off which got everyone on guard while Emerald and Maite got near Izzy to guard her and Cedric and Azure did the same in their room near Kendra and Rick since they had no weapons.

"What the hell was that?" Kendra asked when she looked around with worry on her face.

"Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax." The bald man said.

However a thumping noise was heard which got everyone's attention before Kendra spoke up.

"What was that… did you hear that?" Kendra said with a slightly panicked tone before the bald man spoke up with his guard up.

"I'm not sure…"

Cedric, Azure, and the pilots were on guard with their weapons before something burst through the ceiling and lands on the ground out of sight for a moment before they could see it since the alarm light didn't show the landing point.

"What the hell!?" A pilot near the window near Izzy's group said while he turned away before Kendra spoke up.

"I don't know, something's in the room with us!" Kendra said when she couldn't see what got in the room.

Emerald however noticed something before shouting.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Emerald roared to the others which got their attention, but since the pilot near the window didn't see what the others saw… well… it was to late for him when whatever it was pounced onto the pilot and started to rip and stab him apart before anyone could react.

"Jesus! Open fire! Open fire!" The bald man said before everyone on the bald man's side minus Kendra and Rick starts to fire on the creature with their weapons while Izzy's group were shocked beyond belief at what they just saw.

"Kendra! Power! Kendra…!" The bald man yelled.

Kendra and Rick were working on the door while Kendra spoke up.

"Come on… come on… got it!" Kendra said before the door opens on her end and gives a way for them to escape but the creature starts to crash through the ceiling which made thing look worse for them when it moved around the ceiling to find another target.

"Isabella!, Maite!, Emerald!... get the hell out of there!" The bald man yelled.

"The Door's unlocked, run!" Kendra said before Izzy starts to run before Emerald called out to the others when he starts to follow before he starts to gun down another creature who crashed into Emerald and Maite's side of the room..

"Cedric, Azure!, you better not die or I swear I'll punch your corpses!" Emerald called out before he looked to Maite with a serious look in his eyes.

"Follow Izzy!, I'll cover you!" Emerald ordered before he kicked a creature that came close which forced it back before he starts to shoot it in the head, it slowed it down but it seemed to not stop the creature at all.

Maite nods before she went to follow Izzy who ran past some creatures who tried to chase her but saw Maite as well before one of them ran to her with pincers outstretched while the other continues to chase Izzy.

Maite was able to shoot one creature who was running for Izzy before kicking the other coming her way while still trying to catch up to Izzy.

Emerald than follows and jumped over the one that Maite knocked away before passing the other which slowly recovered before the communicator went off with Kendra's voice calling to them.

"Run you three, get the hell out of there!" Kendra called out which caused Emerald to double time it to follow Maite and Izzy before he saw them in an elevator at the end of the hall and starts to book it with Maite covering him.

Izzy was able to keep the elevator open while Maite made sure to fire at the creatures that were following Emerald before he practically crashed into the elevator before Izzy hit the button which slammed the door shut before it got ready to move.

However a creature surprised them when it stabbed it's stinger like hands through the door gaps and forced the doors open.

But before it could do anything, the doors slammed shut on it which crushed it's torso into a gory mess before the elevator starts to move downward.

Maite sighed with relief for a bit before speaking up.

"What the hell were those things?"

"Not Zombie's I can tell you that much, or at least not a normal one, I pumped one's head full of lead and it only slowed it down… Geez just what the fuck happened here?" Emerald said after he caught his breath before he spoke up.

"You two Ok?" Emerald asked while he checked their RIGs to see their health.

Seems that Izzy took a slight blow from a possible one that crashed through a ceiling but no real damage.

"Nothing a pain killer won't help, one busted right through the ceiling and I got hit with debris and possibly kicked, think my ears are ringing." Izzy said while she rubbed her helmet where the hit, hit her.

Emerald then look to Maite and her RIG to see how she was doing.

Said pink haired soldier's RIG looked undamaged. She seems to be okay.

Emerald sighs in relief before he spoke to Maite.

"Might as well get the helmet equipped and see if we can get in touch with the others." Emerald said before his helmet's visor color changed to a green color before he spoke up after a moment.

"Cedric, Azure, do you read me?, It's Emerald." Emerald said when he started up the soldier based communication frequency channel.

Static was heard for a few seconds before Emerald heard a voice in the channel.

"Yeah, hear you loud and clear." Said a voice belonging to Cedric.

"Good, how are things on your end?, Maite and Izzy are with me in an elevator leading downwards right now." Emerald said when the scenery around the elevator was heading upwards.

"Well me, Azure, Rick, Kendra and Zack made it. However… we lost the other pilot along the way." Cedric said feeling a bit upset that he wasn't able to save the pilot.

"Damn!, well…. Damn… we'll try and find a way to you guys but if you still have the pulse rifle the pilot has than you can pass it to Rick if needed, better arm Kendra as well if possible, I'll try and find something for Izzy to use on our end." Emerald suggests while he looked to Isabelle who was watching Emerald while he talks with Cedric.

"Alright. Be careful you three. We'll try to find a way meet you guys." Cedric said before the channel was turned off.

A moment later, the elevator stopped before the trio found themselves in a small room of sort.

They walked out before they heard something like someone who was banging on the door on the opposite end before Emerald spoke up when he walked to the door with the rifle at the ready.

"Izzy, see if you can find something in here to arm yourself, Maite, stick with her, I'll take a look at that door there." Emerald said when he approached the door and Izzy nods before she starts to walk into the room and looks around for anything she can use.

"Alright, be careful." Izzy said before she starts to walk to a table with something written on a board over it when it got her attention.

Maite also noticed the writing on the wall which said 'Cut off their limbs'. But it was written in human blood.

You can also see a couple of handprints on the wall as well.

"Whoa… that… is both informative and unsettling… hmm?" Izzy said before she noticed something on the table and picked it up and saw it was a plasma cutter.

"Hmm… this should be handy if that limb thing actually works." Izzy said before she starts to check the plasma cutter to see if it was operable.

"Does it have any ammo?" Maite asked.

After a moment of checking, a hologram appeared to show that it did have ammo in it.

"Yeah, a full clip but it's not much so I need to be careful with each shot." Izzy said when she tested the alternate mode and the Plasma cutter shifted to show that the muzzle turned to the sides instead of up and down before she she sets it back to the first mode.

Emerald in the meantime got close to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked or something before he looked around for a moment before noticing a uncovered locking section for the the door was uncovered and he aimed the butt of his rifle at the object before the sound of breaking glass was heard by Izzy and Maite before the door unlocked and Emerald got ready to open the door.

Maite sees this before speaking up.

"Emerald, wait."

Emerald stops for a moment while the banging and calls for help got louder before he spoke up.

"What?" Emerald said when he looked to Maite when it looked like he wanted to see who needed help on the other side of the door.

"We don't know what's there." She said before she walked to him and aim at the door before giving Emerald a firm nod to open the door.

Izzy in the meantime opened a few boxes to find a spare clip of ammo and some credits before she went to join the duo before Emerald opened the door… only for the trio to see a man getting killed by one of the creature before it lept inside and towards Emerald.

"Oh Shit!" Emerald called when he jumped back to avoid the creature when it swiped at him before he starts shooting the body of the creature to slow it down when he didn't know the limb part yet.

"Go for the limbs!" Izzy called when she aimed at the creatures leg and used the alternate mode to get the plasma cutter to go to the side to side mode before she fired and the leg was severed before the creature fell to the ground.

Maite aimed her weapon before she shot at the creature's other leg which severed the leg which caused the creature to roar before it used it bladed limbs to drag itself towards Maite before Emerald aimed at the bladed limbs before unloading his ammo before one arm got severed before the other limb went next before the creature fell still before Emerald took a moment to sigh when the creature didn't move after a bit.

"Definitely not like zombie… I mean going for limbs?, in a sense kind of seems like a serious weakness if you think about it, I mean 4 fatal targets after all… but man was it fast." Emerald said when he kicked a limb away from him.

"Yeah well… there's a lot more where that came from." Maite said before Izzy spoke up.

"Yeah, we might as well continue since this is the only way for now." Izzy said before she starts to walk to the door while Emerald reloaded his weapon when the ammo in it got low.

Maite done the same thing before following Izzy with Emerald following close behind before the three went down the hall.

They entered a door before finding a fork in the road so to speak before Emerald spoke up.

"Which way now?" Emerald asked before Izzy spoke up.

"Hang on." Izzy said before her left hand was held out before her palm lit with a light before a beam of light went to the ground and went down the right path.

"Looks like we're going that way then." Maite said before she notice a small med pack on the floor before picking it up.

Emerald and Izzy noticed Maite picking something up before Izzy spoke up.

"What did you find?" Izzy asked when she didn't get a good look at the item yet with Emerald wondering the same while he kept his rifle at the ready when he looked around with his flashlight..

"Just a med pack." Maite said.

"Ah, well we should hold onto it for just in case, I only have 10 slots for inventory though, how about you?" Izzy asked since Military grade RIG's were different.

"I should have 15 or so since this is basic Military RIG armor, though Maite might have more space since she's a higher rank than I am." Emerald said when he checked his inventory for a second to be sure of his own space.

"Indeed. Mine can hold at least 20." Maite said before pocketing the med pack.

"Well let's get going, no point in sticking aroind right?" Emerald said before he starts to lead the way down the right hall before he stopped to pick up something that caught his eye before Maite and Izzy heard someone talking when it seemed to be an audio log.

_"This is Benson, Everybody listen up!, They're using the vents!, that's how their getting around the ship!, Stay away from the vents…. And what their doing to some of the women who they don't kill… Look out, Get back!, get back!..."_  The audio log said with another man speaking up at the end before the man screamed before it cut off with Emerald frowning under his helmet.

"Well that's helpful but what about the part about the women?" Emerald said when he got greatly confused before Izzy spoke up with a worried tone.

"Oh God… Nicole!" Izzy said when she got worried for Nicole.

"What is it?" Maite asked before Izzy frowned under her helmet before looking to Maite.

"You heard the audio log, these things are doing God knows what to the women here who don't get killed, and just to point out, Nicole… is… a...woman, so if she wasn't killed than she might be in trouble!" Izzy said with a tone that got more and more worried when she worried for her wife.

Maite then tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. But we don't know for sure that they got her. She could be safe somewhere. The only thing we must do is find the others and look for help. We might find Nicole along the way."

"Yeah, besides panicking now will only cause us to make mistakes, I mean I'm normally a coward but when around others and their in danger I get this weird thing where my brain just has a switch or something and I can fight well… alone… I'm more of a runner than a fighter." Emerald said while admitting to the two that he can be a coward sometimes.

Maite was surprised to hear that before speaking.

"Really?"

Emerald just nods before he spoke up after a moment of silence.

"...Yeah… uh… well considering what we're up against I think it would be better to run if one of us is alone here, kinda justified after what we just went through." Emerald said to Maite while he kept an eye out for any trouble.

Maite took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"That is true… but I'm not judging you or anything."

"Didn't say you were, just admitting that I'm not always like this." Emerald said before he looked to Izzy.

"So try to not worry about her yet, try and believe she is alive and well alright?, besides, you got Maite and I to protect you and Nicole if we find her and possibly other survivors." Emerald said while he flexed his arm a bit to try and be a bit funny for Izzy to help calm her down… though his arm didn't look impressive it did cause Izzy to chuckle a few times from the display which seemed to help calm her somewhat while Emerald tilts his head from some confusion at the laughter.

Maite giggled a bit from the scene which made Emerald get more confused before he turned away from them and starts walking down the hall.

"Alright ladies, let's get going." Emerald said while he scouts on ahead before he turned to a door that made him grin under his helmet.

"And I think we found the area we were looking for if we were heading for the Tram area." Emerald said which made Izzy look to Maite for a moment before she jogs on ahead before turning to see what Emerald saw.

Maite jogged up ahead to see as well before she saw a door and a monitor above it that showed Tram control room on it before Emerald starts walking with his rifle at the ready before he opened the door before the trio enters the room which was oddly dark except for a few small lights..

"OK…so their not here." Emerald said before he walked forward before his, Maite, and Izzy's RIG's got a video message from Kendra when the metal shields to their right opened and showed that Cedric, Azure, Rick, Kendra, and Zach were on the other end of the tram room while Kendra waved to them with both arms.

"Isabelle!, Emerald!, Maite, God, I can't believe you three made it… no offense." Kendra said to the trio.

"I knew they would make it. Especially the Rookie." Rick said before chuckling which caused Emerald to get a half lidded look on his face under his helmet.

Then Cedric punch his arm.

"Hey! What that's for?" Rick question.

"For making a stupid joke at a time like this." Cedric

"Actually sir, we found an audio log that might make what he said not seem so much like a joke, hold on, I'll start the audio log and send it to you." Emerald said before he tapped a few buttons on his rig before everyone on Cedric's side heard about the vents and the part about the women before the scream happened and it cut off.

"So no offense but I think you jinxed me you son of a…" Emerald said before he fell silent to shake his head.

"Go ahead. You can say it, Private. I think he earned this one. Cedric said.

"Eh I got one for later that I want to make really count, so I'll give him a free pass this time sir, anyway, I think the ladies shouldn't go anywhere alone so Mrs. Daniels and Specialist Solara should stick by you, or Mr. Hammond for protection." Emerald said to the others on the other side while Azure just rolled her eyes under her helmet for Emerald actually worrying about her while Izzy got a bit worried again but she didn't say anything this time.

"Good idea. Same thing should apply to Maite and Izzy. Anything else you found?" Cedric asked before Emerald spoke up.

"Found a Plasma cutter for Izzy here and a med pack, ran into a survivor but he got taken out before we could even react and it attacked us, found out that you should aim for the limbs not the head it seems to kill them when Izzy told me that bit from somewhere if you didn't know it yet." Emerald said before Izzy spoke up.

"Yeah, that tip was written in something like blood, seemed strange but it worked." Izzy said while she showed the Plasma cutter to the others and switched it back and forth between both modes.

"Good to know Izzy. But what were those things and how did they get in the Ishimura?" Cedric questioned.

Emerald just shrugs at the question before he spoke up.

"Who knows, for all we know, it could have been some kind of alien artifact or something but what do I know, then again we are on another planet so… no that seems ridiculous..." Emerald said before he shook his head when the idea made no sense to him.

"Well we're not gonna stand around here thinking on any possible theories." Cedric said.

"Yeah, but where is the Tram?, shouldn't it be here?" Izzy said when she looked around the place, the area looked like it was powered down but the trams should have their own kind of power source for emergencies.

Then the bald headed man, now known as Zach, spoke up.

"Kendra, can you check what's wrong with the Tram system."

"I would if things weren't trying to kill us left and right!, what the hell are those things… they looked like they were dressed at the crew!" Kendra said when she got a bit louder.

"Keep your voice down. Whatever they are… they're obviously not friendly. And half the doors are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge, but first, we got to repair the tram system." Zach said before Kendra spoke up.

"You're crazy Hammond, you're going to get us all killed." Kendra said with a disbelieving tone at what she just heard.

"If you listen to me, I WILL get you ALL out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the tram?" Zack asked before Kendra walked past Cedric a moment later and looked at a computer monitor for a moment before she sighs and speaks up.

"The Data board is fried but there should be a spare in the maintenance bay… There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired… Dammit… everything is on the other side of this Quarantine… We can't reach it from here." Kendra said while she points to Izzy's side of the room.

"No we can't… but they can. Isabelle, if I can get to the bridge, I should be able to access the personal files. You, Maite and Emerald fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole." Zach said before the video communicator shut off before Emerald sighs and spoke up a moment later.

"Welp… seems like it will be us for a while doing the grunt work, you two ready?" Emerald asked the two ladies before Izzy checked her ammo and reloads the clip to full before she spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm good." Izzy said while she held her weapon in hand.

Maite nods to Emerald with her weapon ready before Emerald nods back before he looked to Cedric and Azure before speaking up.

"We'll try and be quick, sit tight." Emerald called over the coms before he starts to lead Maite and Izzy away but Izzy stopped to open a couple lockers when one of them was unlocked to get some items from it, seemed to be credits and a med pack.

"Well that's good. An extra med back and some money." Maite said before Emerald spoke up.

"Yeah, the cash should be handy for the store and the pack for emergencies, we can get more if we find a working one, should also get up a chance to use these schematics." Emerald said while he showed the schematic he had before he pockets it again.

"Oh yeah. Definitely wanna see what mine can do later." Maite said with a grin on her face before Emerald turned to the door that led out of the room before he starts walking with Maite and Izzy in tow while he had his rifle at the ready before the scene shifts to a different location.

* * *

**?/?/?/?**

The scene this time now showed a large room in the Ishimura before the camera went to the door before moaning and groaning was heard from multiple women while multiple snarls and growls sounded out as well.

The camera than went in before a shocking scene was viewed.

Multiple women were either tied up in tentacle like flesh or held down by various types of monstrous creatures who were actually screwing them with whatever hosts body's dicks they had, some female looking creatures actually had some dicks as well and they were screwing some held down women here and there while some of the normal women had dicks as well it seemed, either it was genetic or put there by science, but some of the female creatures were using their own pussies to ride them as well while most of the women cried or some of them looked broken and moaned out with pleasure.

However it seemed one woman in particular was really going at it with some of the creatures who looked like they were actually trying to please her when one was screwing her ass while she rode it and another had a dick in her mouth which she sucked off while a third one was fucking her vagina while she moans and groans with pleasure… but the odd thing was that she looked different compared to the women who were tied up, she looked human for the most part, long brown hair that was braided had actual working arms and shapely legs, large massive F-G cup breasts which could have been messed with by science or by the creatures but no one would know now.

First off about the non human parts which were some creature like attachments, the blade like arms like the ones that that Izzy's group fought from earlier where sticking from back to help support her by stabbing them in the ground and some flesh like armor on her body for protection but the flesh like armor seemed to give enough room for her large breasts and ass to be seen which meant she didn't need to remove it at all for her to get screwed by the creatures and finally eyes that gave off a pure red-yellow like glow.

Just than the one in her mouth let out a roar before semen starts to pump into the womens mouth before she drank it like it was the most tasty thing she ever had before the creature steps away when it was finished before the Women continues to ride the one under her while the other one keeps fucking her pussy.

"Oh yeah… harder!" The women said with glowing eyes before another creature approached… but instead of joining, it stopped before the women stopped riding the creature under her before things went silent for a moment before she grins.

"Oh… we have guests huh?, anyone of interest?" The women asked before things fell silent again before the woman's eyes lit up for a second when it seemed she got something from the creature before she spoke up.

"Ohhh… not bad… might as well get ready than, get me some clothing from my room.. I need to look presentable for our guests after all in a moment." The women said before she starts to ride the creature under her again before the one on top of her start thrusting faster before all three let out a loud groan or in the creatures case, roars a minute later before they shot semen into the woman who took a minute to enjoy her orgasm before pile of clothing was set near her by a creature which made her grin.

"Thank you, might reward you later if you keep this up." The woman said with a teasing grin to the creature who just stood there before the women picked up a shirt after she got up from the ground and it came with a name tag on the front.

**NAME: Lillum Demonica**

**OCCUPATION: Chief science officer**

The Women, Lillum, than put on the shirt, after she cleaned her face with a rag and a bottle of water, which restricted her breasts a little after ripping some holes in the back for her stinger like arms before she equipped the pants after cleaning her ass and pussy which tightly hugged her ass before she walked over to a large Gorilla like Creature who had a dark like appearance and red-yellow eyes, and looked strong enough to smash through just about most things.

It was screwing a woman who was begging for it to stop when it was seen to have multiple dicks which were screwing the woman's ass and pussy which in turn caused massive bulges to be seen in the poor women stomach area.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!, KILL ME!" The women begged which made Lillum giggle before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, you won't die from this, he had practice to not do that, but accidents happen, so don't worry, you'll just turn into one of them if you die." Lillum said to the woman before she looked to the large gorilla like creature who stopped to look at her before Lillum just giggles.

"Oh don't stop on my account, please finish, than we can talk." Lillum said to the large creature while the woman's pupils shrank in fear at what Lillum just said.

The gorilla like creature grunts before it resumes screwing the woman who starts screaming when the creature seemed to go even rougher on her while Lillum just smiles when she watched what was happening before a tentacle went behind her before she sat on it like a chair to watch the sight for a few minutes.

The gorilla like creature continues to buck its hips about 5 more times before it grunts and climaxed in the woman's ass and pussy which quickly makes her stomach bloat.

The woman in turn let out a scream before her head hit the ground while Lillum smiles before she approached the woman and knelt down to see that she had a broken look in her eyes and she was still alive which made Lillum smile before she looked to the Gorilla like creature who finished cumming about 20 seconds later and pulled free before semen slowly exits the womens destroyed holes when the dicks on the creature were massive.

"Good boy, we got a new birth mother it seems... maybe I can reward you as well later, but for now I need you to come with me, we may have some new guests to meet and I want to see if we can use them to get rid of the other wild Necromorphs who won't join us, and maybe get the one who seems interesting to join us… I'll even let you have the women with them if things go well." Lillum teased while she ran a finger across the Gorilla like creature's chin.

The gorilla like creature let out a low growl of approval after hearing that which made Lillum smile before a flesh like tentacle went to the broken woman and dragged her away before she spoke up with a commanding tone in her voice.

"Remember, this is just a meeting so no violence unless they attack first, maybe next time if I want to test them…  **but disobey your Queen's orders…**." Lillum said before one of her stingers shot to the ground before the impact area caved in somewhat but still held strong before she looked to the Gorilla like creature with a serious expression on her face.

**"And I doubt you need me to explain what happens to disobedient soldiers right?"**  Lillum said with a cold tone in her voice.

The gorilla like creature somehow shivered a bit with fear before nodding a bit in understanding.

Lillum than smiles at the Gorilla like creature like she was never irritated before she spoke up.

"Good, now like I said, do a good job and I'll personally reward you, so gather about 5 grunts and the regenerator and we can head on out, I'll be waiting." Lillum said with a smile before she walked past the Gorilla like creature while making sure it can see her ass when she gave it a slight swing of her hips when she walked away.

In some strange way, the gorilla like creature seemed to enjoy the sight of Lillum's ass before it finally follows her while hoping it gets to fuck her later on…. But first it went to get the creatures Lillum wanted to have by her side when she met the guests she wanted to meet.

The scene then fades to black with Lillum humming a tune when she waits for the Gorilla like creature to get what she needed.

* * *

**The scene fades in to now show the Tram that TME and Atomsk were on stopped at the medical section of the Ishimura before the duo walk out with their weapons at the ready.**

**TME had the Pulse rifle out and was looking down the sights when he looked to his left.**

**Atomsk did the same when he looked to his right with his own weapon drawn.**

**The coast looked clear before TME sighs and lowers his weapon before he spoke up.**

**"Seems the coast is clear, want to take 5 to end this outro and rest up before we head on out?" TME said to Atomsk when he stretched his arms to get them relaxed since he was firing various guns here and there a lot.**

**Atomsk nods before looking at the readers.**

**"Welcome back everyone. As you can see we just reached the medical section of the Ishimura. We hoped you enjoy the first chapter of DS:ML 1, and also the dark lemon scene that was put in. Looks like our heroes gonna have a big challenge for what's coming. Isn't that right TME?"**

**"Yeah, and if no one knows who Lillum is, than look on TDS or DDS and you'll know who she is, or at least know what she looks like, she's… more like a neutral character right now so it could go either way for the others if she decided to either help or hinder them but well see, hopefully the lemons will get better and longer next chapter but this is the prologue so compared to the rest of the story, this is a short chapter by our standards, were using google docs and… it's 35 pages for this paragraph when we normally have around 70 to 80 or even higher, right Atomsk?" TME said when he felt his arms pop in a pleasant way.**

**"Indeed." Atomsk said in agreement before Emerald spoke up.**

**"Also sorry if the extra characters don't exactly agree with some of you but you have to admit it makes things a bit more realistic, first off Issac is an engineer with no real combat experience and has to use mining tools to take out Necromorphs alone, I thought that adding a few OC's could also help the story since Isaac in the game doesn't talk till the sequel, or in this stories case Isabelle or Izzy, but she has her lines here and there, anything to say about the added OC's Atomsk?, be brutal if you want." TME said when he went to look around the area for hidden goodies in boxes.**

**"No actually this makes sense. In the actual game, you arrive with 4 characters. Adding extra will give them a chance to survive more." Atomsk said.**

**"Don't forget Lillum and her own personal Necromorph's... she could be a villain or an anti-hero in this story at least if things go bad for their first meeting." TME said to his armored co-host when he found a few medium size med packs and pockets them.**

**"Yeah… wonder who she's gonna meet first." Atomsk said when he found a couple of ammo clips and some credits before pocketing them.**

**"Most likely Emerald, Maite, or Azure, but since Emerald and Maite are in the lowered numbered group, I would say their group first since well, they are the only two with actual weapons and running around the place while the others are holed up in an area with plenty of weapons to use." TME said when he decided to get the Ripper, a weapon from dead space two that uses sawblades as ammo and it had a built in kinetic launcher so no need for him to waste his own charges for now.**

**"That's true, but Izzy has a weapon too. Also think Azure might start opening up a bit to Cedric later?" Atomsk said before switching to a Contact Beam.**

**"True but Izzy only has a round or two for her to use with the Plasma cutter while Emerald and Maite have more ammo with their rifles, granted Izzy could upgrade later but they haven't run into a shop… yet, and as for Azure, she would have to get rescued by Cedric first before she opens up to him since there is a character building moment I have in mind, can't rush things after all." TME said while he checked the ammo of his Ripper before he decided to change the weapon to one of his favorite dead space two weapons, the contact Beam, a weapon that can use a charged shot of energy and if used with it's alt fire, can be used on the ground for a shockwave like attack that can topple most enemies, and since this one is upgraded, the alt fire mode has a stasis effect.**

**He also decided to take the Plasma cutter since it was upgraded to have a burn effect with each shot since the Force gun had limited ammo while the Plasma cutter had many.**

**"I agree with that. I also have an idea in mind for Cedric later on that can help him with Azure." Atomsk said.**

**"Well no spoilers for the readers yet please, can't let them get upset right?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**"Never said I said was gonna spill any details. Just saying." Atomsk said with a grin as well.**

**Just than, a pair of screams rang out which made TME's eyes widen when he recognized the voices.**

**"Oh shit, let's book it!, sorry readers but I'll let the Spirit handle the rest." TME said before he starts to run to the source of the screams before the Spirit appeared with a more holographic form to fit the Dead space theme.**

**Atomsk was a bit surprised before speaking.**

**"Yeah what he said. See yeah!" Atomsk said before he followed after TME while the Spirit chuckles.**

**"Well everyone, seem's I'll be handling the intros and outros for a bit until this issue is resolved, I'll invite someone to join me as a co-host here, but for now, like Atomsk would say, Deuces." The Spirit said with a two finger salute before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Meeting the Queen and rewarding a Brute

**PS from TME: sorry this intro is a bit long, either skip or enjoy.**

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk racing through the Medical area of the Ishimura before they actually saw Heather and Monica running from a few Necromorphs into another room before TME got a dark tone to his voice when he actually tossed his weapons away and his fists charged with energy.**

**"Oh fuck this." TME growls out before he charged a Necromorph that dropped down in front of him and gripped its stinger like arms before he ripped them off and kicked the Necromorph into the wall next to him which splatters the creature before he shot forward before Atomsk could even catch up from the surprising boost and into the room that Heather and Monica entered, the Helmet made TME's face unreadable but one thing was clear… he was beyond pissed.**

**Atomsk was surprised after seeing that before speaking.**

**"Yeah, fuck this." He said before dropping his weapon before another Necromorph was coming in for an attack.**

**Atomsk then used his stasis mod to slow down the Necromorph.**

**That's when a few more showed up before Atomsk grabbed the frozen Necromorph's legs before Atomsk starts spinning making sure that the Necromorph's stingers hit the other Necromorphs.**

**The hit Necromorphs got knocked back while the first two broke off the limbs of the Necromorph and died when the force of the hit was too much while the third was dazed from crashing on the ground a few times.**

**When the Stasis starts to wear off on the Necromorph in Atomsk's arms, it's body broke off from it's legs which killed it which only left the dazed one with Atomsk while it slowly got back up.**

**Atomsk didn't give the dazed Necromorph time to recover as took out a flame thrower and set the Necromorph a blaze.**

**Said Necromorph starts to scream in agony before it's body starts to break down limb by limb before it was no more than Ash.**

**However before Atomsk could do anything, a Necromorph flew from the room that TME, Heather, and Monica went into and it crashed into some crates nearby with such force that it and the crate explode in gore and Metal before the Spirit appeared next to Atomsk like a hologram.**

**"Seems TME isn't holding back, you go on ahead, I'll handle things from here, I invited Cedric and Azure here, the DDS ones to help host this, now run along, you got two damsels in distress and TME will need help soon." The Spirit said when it got serious near the end.**

**Atomsk nods to the Spirit before he went to the room that TME, Monica and Heather were in till he saw Heather giving TME a hug for being there before Monica gave Atomsk a hug as well.**

**A moment later, a roar rang out from the next room before an enhanced brute crashed through the door nearby and set its sights on the four while TME spoke up in a cold tone when it looked to the brute and cracks his knuckles.**

**"Atomsk, take the two to the Spirit and try and find a way out, I'll catch up once I take care of this fucker!" TME said while a dark mist rises from his body.**

**Atomsk nods to TME since he knows what he's doing before he starts leading Monica and Heather out of the room.**

**Once they were, TME spoke up while the brute charged him while energy radiates from TME when he got ready to fight the Enhanced Brute.**

**"Seriously did not expect to do this today, BUT CONSIDERING YOU FUCKERS TRIED TO HARM MY FRIENDS, I'M BEYOND PISSED" TME said before he charged the Brute while the camera went to Atomsk, Heather, and Monica before they heard the sound of the fight starting after the door closed and they made it to The Spirit while a confused Cedric in human form and in basic Military gear appeared, not the higher rank of his DS variant… but where was Azure?**

**"Uh what's going on? Where's Azure?, and is there a draft in here?" Cedric asked with confused look.**

**"Seem like TME is busy fighting a enhanced brute right now after he and Atomsk rescued Heather and Monica, and as for the draft, you might want to look at your body first before I tell you what happened to Azure." The Spirit said when the trio got close to the duo.**

**Cedric was confused on what the Spirit said before he turned a bit before his eyes widen in shock when he saw his reflection on the metal walls before speaking.**

**"Okay… despite the cool ass armor, but… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"**

**"Well you remember that in certain Dimensions that Mobians do not exist right?, when you came here, you turned human and it seems you were given Military grade RIG armor, I'll skip the complicated stuff but tell you that you got a manuel in there somewhere, as for Azure… well she's hiding behind a box there, she saw what her form was before you got out of the portal and well…" The Spirit said before it points a thumb at the metal crate like boxes before the group heard one word.**

**"Traitor!" The Voice of Azure called out which made the Spirit chuckle at the insult while she still hid while the sounds of TME's fight got louder behind the door the group came from.**

**"Why did she call you traitor?" Cedric questioned.**

**"Well before I say why, are you three OK?, you three were silent the entire time." The Spirit said when it looked to the three who joined them.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather pants for a bit before Atomsk spoke.**

**"Yeah… for now. But I'm happy TME and I were able to find Monica and Heather. I know they're tough but still." He said before Monica gave Atomsk a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Nice, and Heather, how are you feeling?, seems Monica is alright enough to kiss Atomsk after all." The Spirit asked with an amused grin on its face.**

**Heather blushed a bit before she speaking.**

**"Well I'm fine. And to be honest… I wanted to kiss TME on the cheek as well before that brute showed up and wrecked the moment."**

**"Ohhh… maybe you can give it to him when his guard is down on the lips after he gets back, I mean you have to be very blunt with him and I think it would be funny to see his reaction from the surprise attack, eh...eh… ehhhh." The Spirit said before nudging her with its elbow, or at least looked like it when the Spirit stopped short since it would just phase through her.**

**Heather blushed a bit brightly after hearing that while everyone else sweatdrops at the Spirit's antics before Cedric spoke.**

**"Okay, sorry for intruding on your fun Spirit. And even though I'm glad you guys are safe, but I still want to know why Azure is hiding behind a box and calling you traitor." He said with a half lidded look.**

**"Oh that's easy, Atomsk can you come here for a moment." The Spirit said since it didn't want Azure to run off if she listened in on the conversation.**

**Atomsk raised his eyebrow before approaching the Spirit.**

**The Spirit than leaned in and whispered into his ear for a moment while the group overheard something about stasis and hitting near the box at a low volume before the Spirit points to the boxes and crates a bit behind them with a grin.**

**Atomsk was now more confused before he zap the box Azure was hiding with the stasis mod.**

**Azure barely made a noise when she saw the light before her body froze up before multiple footsteps were heard before the four walked around the human sized crate and looked Azure's way and looked to her with both blushes on their faces and shocked looks as well when they saw her form.**

**It looked like she actually mimicked DS Azure for the most part, but unlike DS Azure… she looked like she was mixed with Lillum's DS Necromorph form which left her entire body in the nude while the flesh like armor and the long stingers on her back were seen… and since she was frozen, everyone saw her nude body from head to toe to see that she wore no clothing whatsoever.**

**Atomsk, Monica, Heather and Cedric blushed greatly before Cedric spoke up.**

**"What happened to her?"**

**"My best guess, seems something called a Marker screwed up the Dimensional jump and it looks like Azure got this form as a result, though considering the look on your face, you're not complaining much…. Just like Atomsk, Monica, and Heather as well." The Spirit said before teasing all four when they looked at Azure's nude form with a grin on its face.**

**Said trio blushed in embarrassment before turning their heads away.**

**Then Cedric spoke.**

**"Okay, can Atomsk or the girls magically put some clothes for Azure?"**

**"Well I'm not sure about Heather and Monica since I don't look into their lives, but Atomsk should with his abilities, though it might be a pain to work since Azure has those two stinger like objects on her back so she might be only able to wear pants unless one of you is a tailor, and I can't touch things so good luck." The Spirit said with an amused tone to its voice while the Stasis wore off on Azure before she was quiet while she sent a glare to the group before speaking up.**

**"Who did that freeze thing to me…" Azure growled out while her eyes gave off a red and yellowish glow when the Necromorph form affected her body in that area as well and since she was already found out, she didn't bother to cover up when her anger starts to overpower her embarrassment.**

**Cedric then tried to help out.**

**"Azure, I know you're angry but please be calm."**

**"Would you be if you were in this situation?, and in the nude with no clothing?, granted I do sleep in the nude but I don't do that in public." Azure asked Cedric with a raised eyebrow when she gestured to her altered nude body that was forcefully frozen for a few moments out of the blue.**

**Cedric blushed again before speaking.**

**"Well you got me there. But I know someone else will tell me the same thing because getting angry won't get us anywhere."**

**"Maybe, but unless someone can at least get me some pants, I'm going to start hitting this guy here since he looks like the most used to the tech he has and seems to be the one who most likely froze me." Azure said while pointing a thumb at Atomsk while her stingers moved a bit.**

**Atomsk blinked a few**

**Monica frowns after that before getting in front of Atomsk before speaking.**

**"Oh no you don't sister. No one is getting to my boyfriend. Plus you should blame Spirit since he made Atomy freeze you."**

**"Only to keep her from running and I have no way to do anything, if you really want to blame someone, blame TME for not making me more able to interact with the world, I mean just look." The Spirit said with a grin on it's face when it phased a hand through Cedric's stomach and wiggles its fingers comically which made Azure sweatdrop at the sight.**

**Cedric felt a bit disturbed before backing away from the Spirit.**

**Azure than spoke up with an irritated tone.**

**"Can someone please get me some pants or something, I'll even borrow their panties if I need to." Azure said before she looked to Heather and Monica while she looked at their pants.**

**Heather and Monica blinked in surprise before backing away a bit before Atomsk spoke.**

**"Relax Azure, I'll poof you some clothes since I know Cedric here doesn't want no one else to look at your body." He said with a chuckle which made Cedric facepalm**

**"Well it's not like you need clothing anyway, seems for Lillum in this story, the DS Variant, only needs clothing when meeting someone for the first time, you two did get the story right?, pretty interesting to see that this Emerald is the newbie while Cedric is the higher ranked fighter right?" The Spirit said with a teasing grin while Azure blushed from the nude part but was surprised as well about Lillum and the others.**

**Cedric was surprised after hear that part about being Emerald's boss before speaking.**

**"Okay, besides the Lillum part, I get to boss Emerald around?, oh I definitely gotta read this. Do me and Azure end up together in the story?"**

**Azure blushed a bit when Cedric seemed a bit excited about him and her getting together in this story as well before the spirit spoke up.**

**"Well that part is a work in progress and this story does get dark here and there and… oh hello Emerald, boy do you look mad." The Spirit said while looking behind Cedric.**

**Cedric however snorted before speaking.**

**"Oh nice try, I'm not falling for that one." He said with a smirk.**

**"Oh really, seems I made the trip for nothing than when I got the call from the Spirit, guess I should leave then huh boss?" A voice said from right… behind… Cedric…**

**Atomsk, Monic and Heather were surprised to see who it was.**

**Cedric paled a bit when he knew who was behind him before speaking.**

**"Oh… look at the time… I should… go help TME with that problem. Bye." He said before he was about to run.**

**However before he can move a hand was placed on Cedric's shoulder before Emerald**

**spoke up.**

**"Oh don't be like that… boss… I'm sure we can talk things out." Emerald said while having a tight grip on Cedric's shoulder.**

**Cedric paled again before shivering with fear before he gave Azure a look that said he's not gonna make it.**

**Azure sighs before crossing her arms before she just relaxed when it looked like no one was getting her clothing anytime soon.**

**"Can you give Cedric a free pass on the boss thing Emerald, you know he was just playing." Azure asked while Emerald took a moment to think before speaking up.**

**"Alright, I just wanted to make sure Cedric's ego didn't make his head get to big for his helmet when I overheard him being smug about bossing me around in this Dimension." Emerald said while he pats Cedric's shoulder before he walked in front of him and took off his coat which got two holes in the back since the coat was made from his energy before he held it to Azure.**

**"And here, should work well to cover you." Emerald said before Azure looked to it before she took it and after a bit of work, slipped it on after slipping her stingers through before she spoke up.**

**"Thanks." Azure said when she noticed that the coat covered her body enough for now since it was a long trench coat.**

**Cedric was happy for Azure. But he decided to go do some guard duty before speaking.**

**"I'll be… guarding something." He said before he walks in a different direction to be away from the group. Especially Emerald.**

**Emerald noticed before he shrugged before speaking up to the fleeing wolf/human.**

**"Use Zetsu, it will hide your presence from those things." Emerald said when he got into teacher mode.**

**Cedric didn't say anything but gave Emerald an okay sign with his hand as he continues to walk.**

**"So… how about this long intro, not really short as TME said it would huh?" The Spirit said while pointing to the readers to change the subject.**

**"Well TME is busy with something, while Spirit here was making me freeze Azure and seeing her new look. Also Cedric getting excited from the new story. I think you almost scared the soul out of him dude." Atomsk said.**

**"Like I said, did not want him to get to big of an ego and personally, it's been awhile since I pranked someone so I feel better now." Emerald said with a grin before the Spirit whispered to Atomsk.**

**"Who has the big ego again?" The Spirit asked with a humored tone.**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

**"Yeah well, looks like he'll be avoiding you for sometime Mr. Prank king."**

**Monica and Heather chuckled a bit at the title name.**

**Azure however decided to turn away and to follow Cedric before the Spirit got a teasing grin.**

**"Make sure to not damage him too much Miss Queen, I doubt a bed will withstand what you have in mind for him." The Spirit teased which made Azure blush brightly before she ignored the Spirit to follow Cedric.**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

**"Okay, with all that is happening, I'm gonna make this intro short so we can get the story rolling." He said before looking at the readers.**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of DS:ML, I'm your co-host, Atomsk and with me is my girlfriend Monica, TME's *friend*, Heather, Spirit and Emerald." Atomsk said before passing the spot light to said individuals.**

**Monica waved to the readers while Heather did the same before blushing a bit after knowing what Atomsk meant.**

**The Spirit chuckles for a moment before it waved to the readers while Emerald did the same with one hand a moment later.**

**"Now then as most of you are wondering, TME is still fighting that brute while Azure went to comfort her boyfriend Cedric after the scare he received. But anyway, sorry to make this intro short, but you guys waited long enough. So see you all at the outro. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene shifts to Izzy, Emerald and Maite when they exit the tram room.**

* * *

**Ishimura/ Tram section/ Izzy, Emerald, Maite**

The scene now showed Emerald while he led Izzy and Maite out of the room while he acts as a guard for the ladies before they found themselves at another fork in the road.

"Seems this is going to be a normal thing." Emerald said with a half lidded look on his face while Izzy walked forward and used her locator to show the way again which showed a trail of light that led to the door to their right.

"Looks like we're going this way then." Maite stated when she saw the light leading that way.

"Yeah, everyone keep your guard up, I got a bad feeling like something is gonna happen sooner or later." Emerald said before he walked to the door before he got ready to open it before looking to the two women for a moment to make sure they were following while Izzy did follow after she looked around for a moment.

Maite did the same before walking next to the duo.

When Emerald opened the door though, the trio got spooked greatly when a body fell from the ceiling and Emerald shot the body a few times on the way down in reflex before he pants for breath when his heart beats rapidly before he spoke up when he got a good look and saw it wasn't a creature while Izzy's pants for breath as well.

"Oh I just shot a dead body, that has gotta be some kind of bad luck." Emerald said when he slowly walked forward after his breathing got even again.

Maite walked up behind Emerald before placing her hand on Emerald's shoulder in a comforting way before speaking.

"If it helps, we were already getting bad luck when we entered here."

Emerald though blushing a bit from Maite touching him just shrugged for a moment before he spoke up.

"Maybe, just hoping I don't get a heart attack or something from these jumpscares, I'm only in my 20's here, 25 to be exact." Emerald said before he starts walking forward with his rifle at the ready.

Maite blinked a few times before speaking.

"Really? I'm also 25, 26 next month."

"Well, happy birthday in advance for you, mines near the end of the year in December, and unless we get lucky or really careful, I doubt we'll see next month." Emerald said while he blushed a bit again which was hidden by his helmet.

Maite smiled a bit before speaking.

"Well when we do get out, I'm definitely inviting you to my birthday." She said before she starts walking.

Emerald blinked a few times while blushing again before he shook his head to snap out of it before he continues while Izzy watched the duo with a raised eyebrow before shrugging before she followed them into a long big tunnel.

**Meanwhile in the upper levels…**

Lillum watched the trio enter the area before she looked closely at them, two were in Military grade RIG armor, one male in a lower rank armor than the female Military ranked armor and a woman in engineering armor before she spoke up in a low tone so she wouldn't be heard.

"Interesting, seems the info I got was right… tell me, what do you think of the three?, personally the rookie looking one seems interesting to me while the two women look tasty, though the one in the engineering one seems a bit.. Off to me." Lillum said when she looked to her right to see the Gorilla like creature next to her while the regenerator and some grunts stood behind it while it looked like two broken Women, one who had long brown hair and another had short White or Platinum hair was next to them as well, seems they were brought for some reason while they wait for orders.

The Gorilla like creature looked at the trio before responding.

**"Rookie… weak. M-Me… l-l-like… strong… p-pink one."**

Lillum just grins at the Gorilla like creature before she spoke up in a low tone.

"Just remember that you and the regenerator were like that before you became what you are… you two fell short of king material after all but got those enhanced forms since you took well to the infection, so he might be the one if we're lucky... and who knows, you might be able to play with the pink haired one if you get the chance if he hasn't claimed her as his own, though from what I heard when I eavesdropped on them with a tiny Necromorph, seems he will try and defend them to the death…  **but I won't allow that… alright?"**  Lillum said before she emitted a small amount of bloodlust at the Gorilla like creature to get her point across.

Said Gorilla like creature shudder a bit before it nods its head at Lillum who mood improved.

"Good, we'll let them through first and see if they can deal with the broken tram and the wild Necromorphs there who won't join us as a test, after that, on their way back here, well go and say hi to them, I'll even let you feel the pink haired one up a bit if it helps you feel better and the regenerator can take the engineer." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she had an ambush in mind while the regenerator was oddly silent.

The Gorilla like creature surprisingly felt a bit excited after hearing that before it nods its head again at Lillum in agreement.

"Good, and tell you what, don't harm them at all for now and I'll even let you have your way with me when we get back, the whole nine yards so to speak, only a king can get me pregnant but it doesn't mean I can reward those who do a good job right?" Lillum said with a teasing tone to the Gorilla like creature while she watched the group pass under them before a loud roar like sound echoed through the tunnel which made Lillum frown since she sensed that creature who made it wasn't a tamed Necromorph yet before Emerald down below them spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" Emerald said when he aimed his gun down the long tunnel.

Emerald got his answer when the trio saw a Gorilla like creature appearing through the side before it starts running towards them.

"Oh Shit!" Maite yelled while Izzy said the same when all three aimed their weapons at the creature.

Lillum sighs when she saw that when her plan had to be altered before she spoke up to the Gorilla like creature and regenerator next to her.

"Change of plans, get rid of that wild one you two, their weapons won't work well on that one yet." Lillum ordered before the Regenerator shot forward at the command before it dropped down to the ground next to the wild Necromorph and tackles it on it's side with Emerald letting out a surprised call.

"The Hell!?" Emerald said when he saw another creature fighting the one that tried to attack them.

Maite and Izzy were thinking the same thing as well before the trio where shocked again when they saw a different Gorilla like creature appearing in front of the group before it went to assist the regenerating creature before a voice spoke up from above them.

"Geez, and I had plan to make me look more important but nooooo…. that one just had to ruin things." The voice said which made the group look up to see Lillum who sat next to more creatures and a couple broken looking women in thick rags and shoes.

Lillum looked normal to them for a moment before she surprised the group by dropping down and landing in front of them on her feet before they saw the stingers coming from her clothed covered back while the other grunt like creatures picked up the two women and jumped down as well to join Lillum while Emerald spoke up with his rifle at the ready.

"Again… what the actual hell!?" Emerald said when he saw so many creatures with Lillum… though he did blush a bit when he saw the size of Lillum's breasts and how shapely her figure was… thankfully his face was hidden under his helmet.

Maite was thinking the same thing before she readied her weapon as well before speaking.

"Alright, who are you? Are you the one who caused this mess in the Ishimura?"

Lillum took a moment to think before she gave a so-so gesture.

"Hmmm… not quite, I did cause quite a bit of trouble here and there mainly for survival and to build my own forces, that was after I got this new and improved form though, but no I did not cause the infection that created the necromorphs, you can blame the ones who dug up something called a Marker, names Lillum Demonica by the way, Ex-Chief science officer here since the ranks not needed anymore." Lillum said while she posed a bit to make her body and nametag more noticeable while Emerald and Izzy blushed a bit when she did that.

Maite blushed a bit as well before speaking up.

"You were a Chief scientist?, and what is this Marker you speak of?"

"Well I can explain more later when we meet again, but for now, I just wanted to say hi to you three... mainly him…" Lillum said while Emerald got confused and points to himself with confusion before Lillum grins a bit and nods to confirm things.

Maite did not like what she was seeing before she went in front of Emerald in a protective way before speaking.

"What do you want with him?" She asked with a frown.

Lillum however just chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well every Queen needs a king and so far no one has made the cut, the two that helped you, an enhanced brute and a regenerator, or in some cases, called a hunter are two previous candidates who came close, but fell at the finish line, think of it as my instincts looking for a strong male, the one in the other group with the higher rank than you does seem promising, but something tells me he won't make the cut for some reason, anyway... like I said, I'm a Queen here, not an in ego way or a title way… but because scientifically, I'm the strongest, smartest, and…" Lillum said before she moved with such speed that she blurred to the trio and her face went right in front of Maite's with a grin on Lillum's face before she spoke up.

"... the fastest Necromorph there is here… I may not be physically human anymore… but I can assure you, Necromorph instincts aside… I'm still human mentally." Lillum said when she gripped the barrel of Maite's rifle and effortlessly raised the gun into the air after slipping it a bit under Maites arm and lifts Maite off the ground to prove how strong she was and it didn't even look like she tried.

Maite in turn was very shocked after being lifted.

She didn't think no one else was stronger than her until now.

Emerald and Izzy than points their weapons at Lillum before Emerald spoke up with a slight growl.

"Put her down…  **NOW!** " Emerald said before he growled out with such intensity that Lillum and Izzy next to him was a bit off guard at that before Lillum chuckles and did as told surprisingly before stepping back a few steps away from the trio.

"Hehe… seems you really are interesting… well like I said this was just an introduction, no real combat per say, but don't think I'll leave you alone now… after all… you got my interest and I won't give up easily… for now anyway..." Lillum said before the attacking brute got tossed between the groups in a bloody but still living mess which surprised Emerald's group before the regenerator and the enhanced brute jumped over the divider and walked to them with barely any scratch on them.

That's when the bloodied brute got up for a bit before it gave out a loud roar before it went to attack Lillum.

Lillum however decided to show what she is capable off when the Brute raised its arms into the air to smash her before it brought it's hands down…

But to Izzy, Emerald, and Maite's shock… Lillum just raised her hands and caught the attack and she didn't even buckle when the floor under her bent a bit which showed how strong the brute was…but it also showed how strong Lillum was to them and when the Brute tried to pull away… it couldn't before it roars in pain when Lillum's hands start to crush the brute's hands with ease and to keep it in its place.

The Brute cried again in agony from the pain while the trio continues to watch in AWE of Lillum's strength.

Lillum than giggles before she spoke up.

"Cute… you think you can try and harm me because I look weak?... no…" Lillum said before she pulled the Brute forward and spoke into its ear.

"I'm the leader here for a reason you wild simpleton… I'm the strongest here… I would make the brute and the regenerator who harmed you seem like a walk in the park in comparison." Lillum said to the Brute to get a reaction from it.

The brute let out a few grunts while still being in pain to let Lillum know that it's sorry.

"Awww… how cute, you think that you can expect mercy after trying to harm a possible king and a few new pets?, I mean you should know how serious it is for a Queen to need a King right?" Lillum said with a grin while her facial features took a deadly edge which showed how badly the Brute fucked up.

The brute paled a bit with fear before grunting a bit again to let Lillum know that it didn't know.

"Hooo… so you think that just because you didn't know, I should let you live right?... hmm… actually I'll do just that but on one condition..." Lillum said with a smile on her face when it seemed to good for the brute.

The brute wondered what the condition was before grunting a bit.

"Well… it's more like two things, but the first… is surviving the horde of Necromorphs that I have here for a short time… and if you live… spread the word that no harm is to come to the man I've picked… if anything does happen… I'll hunt all wild Necro's down for their transgression and only a few wild ones can match me right now… and you are not one of them." Lillum said before she had a slight growling tone near the end when she lets go of the Brute before speaking up.

"You have a 30 second head start… better take it…" Lillum teased with a grin before she waits for the Brutes next action.

The brute shivered a bit with fear before it starts running away from the groups with a slight slowness when its injured hands hit the ground.

Lillum than looked to the regenator before speaking up.

"Follow it from the shadows after 30 seconds, and when it spreads the word somewhat… finish it off." Lillum orders with a cold look on her face which made most shudder… but the regenerator didn't before it follows at a slow walking pace before it picked up speed when 30 seconds pass and jumped onto the higher level and into the shadows… seems this regenerator was like a robot or something.

Lillum than looked to Emerald, Maite, and Izzy before speaking up.

"Sorry about that but you understand a show of power is needed right?, I mean I'm just a cute, sexy lady here and those vicious monsters just want to have their way with me and other women…" Lillum said in an attempt to look harmless and sexy looking before she got a cold grin on her face.

**"But as you can see… I'm not one to rape easily after all."**  Lillum said to the group while a chilling feeling went up everyone's spines.

Maite, Emerald and Izzy shudders a bit before Maite spoke.

"As chilling as that is… you still haven't answered my question about that Marker thing. What is it?"

"Well apparently it's an alien artifact that some planet cracker workers dug up and shortly after, things went to hell for them, after that, things got to what it was today with the ship swarming with the Necromorphs, in fact I was human when I was taken, I thought I would be killed, but instead, they showed me what they do to the women here and of fighting it… I joined willingly since these guys are very well endowed." Lillum said before she walked to the brute and placed a loving hand on its shoulder to get a rise out of the Enhanced brute before she points to have the group look at her brutes undercarriage with a grin on her face.

Maite, Emerald and Izzy looked down before their eyes widen in shock when they saw what the brute was packing.

Seems it had two 14 inch dicks with barbs running all the way up and down the dick… and the width was around 3 to 4 inches while the tip of the dicks seemed to look like freaking organic looking drills while Lillum grinned at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Sooo… what do you think, hot or very hot?" Lillum teased the two women since Emerald looked away before Izzy and Maite could do so.

Maite blushed brightly before she regained her composure before speaking.

"Well it's hard to tell when you see the ugly mug on that… guy's face."

"Awwww and he was so looking forward to have fun with you Miss pink hair, he seems to like you the most after all." Lillum teased when the enhanced brute slowly looked Maite up and down while Emerald's eyes widen before he stepped in front of Maite in a protective way.

"Sorry but he'll have to kill me before that can happen lady... I'm not just going to let that happen to her." Emerald said with an oddly calm tone while he points his rifle at the brute in question while his helmet collapsed to allow him a better aim at the brute which showed how focused he was.

Maite was surprised after seeing Emerald being protective before blushing a bit at his bravery.

Luckily for her, Emerald didn't notice but Lillum did before she decided to tease him.

"Awww how cute, maybe after you become a King hopefully, you can keep the pink haired one as a pet, seems cute to me as well so it would make some very interesting times in bed." Lillum teased while Izzy blushed under helmet when she got a mental image of the three… in very suggestive positions.

Emerald however didn't even react when he had the rifle out when his overprotective nature caused his nervous nature to be pushed down.

Maite blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking up.

"Well like it or not, we're gonna kill everyone of those… Necromorphs, as you call them and we'll find any survivors and get off this ship."

Instead of getting angry Lillum just grins before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but you do realize how big the Ishimura is right?, odds are very low with anyone getting away anytime soon since most ships here are gone, maybe an escape pod or two… but how will you fit these survivors in huh?, seems to me your just trying to hold on to some hope… but know this, you have to sacrifice some people to survive… after all, my Necromorphs and I are the best hope you have to survive after all… try keeping that mentality when we meet again hot stuff, but first…" Lillum said to Maite before the group heard Izzy scream in surprised which made everyone look to see the two couple broken women and a grunt Necromorph holding Izzy in their arms.

"IZZY!" Emerald called out before Lillum spoke up.

"The Rookie here is really the only one I want though, so I'll give you a choice Pinky… let me do two things to this guy here without any issue from either of you… or I'll just have to take the engineer here with me to… see how she fares with this guy here and if you listen, I'll let the three of you go… for now." Lillum said with a grin on her face while the threat was clear when she tapped the Brute on her side a few times.

Maite didn't know what to do. She worried for Emerald, but Izzy was also in danger. She was now feeling scared.

The brute grinned a bit after hearing about its possible treat.

Emerald however turned to Lillum before he spoke up when he lowered the rifle.

"Do what you need to do and let her go." Emerald said all of a sudden while he dropped the rifle next to his foot while Lillum smiles a bit at that action.

Maite's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Emerald, what are you doing?"

"I should ask the same to you, she has a hostage and we can't do much right now, we could run but Izzy would be the one who pays for it." Emerald said when he noticed the Brute's slight grin.

Lillum then spoke up when she slowly steps towards Emerald before she spoke up when she got close.

"Talk about King material since you care for your allies…. no worries, you can stay with your allies to protect them if you want, all I ask for is two things… one is for you to take this… and if you get into life threatening danger… stab it into your body…" Lillum said when she held out a sliver… of something to Emerald who raised his eyebrow in confusion before he spoke up when he took it into his hand.

"And the sec-!" Emerald tried to say before Lillum gripped the back of his head and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone while Emerald's eyes widen in shock and his face blushed brightly when he felt her tongue entering his mouth.

Maite blushed brightly at the scene before she was feeling something inside.

Izzy blushed as well at the sight before one of the broken women looked to her and looked down before getting smile on her face… when she saw a slight bulge in Izzy's suit before she used a hand to start rubbing the clothed organ to Izzy's shock.

"H-Hey!" Izzy called out before Lillum pulled away from a blushing Emerald and looked to Izzy before chuckling.

"Oh… I thought something was off with you, but it seems these ladies have no issue, guess you were either born with that or got it from some doctor in some kind of clinic right?" Lillum said while Emerald had trouble processing what just happened while he continues to blush.

Maite was shocked when she saw the bulge in Izzy's suit before thinking.

_'Oh my God.'_

Lillum however just smiles before she turned away from the trio before speaking up.

"Let the engineer or Izzy as the Rookie called her go, I'm a woman of my word after all." Lillum said before the Necromorph, and to a slight reluctance, the broken women as well before the three on Lillum's side went back to her before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, you two ladies can help me while I give this guy here his reward, think that helps?" Lillum said with a teasing smile while she place her index fingers on their chins before they smiled while blushing when they glanced to the brute in question… seems things just got better for the Brute now.

The brute grins a bit knowing it was gonna get lucky 2 more times with his queen as well.

Lillum then looked to the human trio, mainly Emerald, before she spoke up.

"First off, don't throw what I gave you away… otherwise I'll just have all of my Necromorphs attack you all, kill the three other men you have with you, take you by force, and have all of my Necromorphs have their way with the women of your group… and second, mind if I ask your names?" Lillum said to Emerald about the item she gave him, the killing of Cedric, Hammond, and Rick, and her taking him by force and asked the second part since she never did hear the names of the other two.

"M-Maite." Maite introduced with a slight stutter before sending Lillum a glared after hearing what Lillum saying about her friends.

"... Emerald." Emerald said while he still had a slight blush on his face which rapidly went away when he heard about his comrades being in danger.

"Nice names… I'll remember them when we have our fun later." Lillum teased before she turned away and spoke up.

"Let's go everyone, I'm sure after that, you guys and gals deserve something for your troubles when we get home, you grunts can pick any lady you want when we get back, and Brute, carry these two so they won't get exhausted before they and I have our fun with you." Lillum teased her group while Emerald blushed again for many reasons while the broken women just smiles at Lillum before they both looked to the Brute with blushes on their faces, Izzy blushed as well even if she didn't want to but her body betrayed her when her dick grew a bit more erect under her suit.

The brute grins a bit in an exciting way before it went to grab the two broken women in its arms before jumping high up to a different level.

The grunts though mainly mindless did have some primal urge left over which caused them to subconsciously grin before they all followed the Brute before it was only Lillum who was left with the trio while she smiles.

Maite paled a bit after everything that just happened before she spoke.

"I would quit smiling if I were you. Cause one day, I'll place a bullet so far in your head and we'll see who comes out smiling." She said with hatred to the Queen Necromorph.

Though instead of getting angry, Lillum just smiles at Maite before she spoke up.

"Well see... I mean it would be interesting to see you try but if not… well you'll be screaming my name in the future anyway, whether its in pain… or pleasure is up to you... but until then, better stay healthy and make sure Emerald doesn't get killed... See you later." Lillum said with a two finger salute before she bent down and jumped to a higher level before she vanished from sight.

Maite continues to be angry before her face turned to sadness before she got on her knees and punch the floor with her fist.

Emerald grit his teeth before he looked to the object in his hand… seems to be a red sliver like object that glowed a little with a red light and some kind of gunk on it… he would have tossed it, but with the threat hanging over his head, he had no choice but to pocket the item.

Izzy in the meantime shudders in relief when the threat passed… but the secret she had was now seen and it looked like it wouldn't go away for awhile.

All in all, everyone was silent before Emerald picked up his rifle before he spoke up.

"Let's get the Tram fixed and get the hell out of here… the sooner the better I say." Emerald said when he looked back to Maite with worried eyes.

Maite grit her teeth while her eyes were closed before tears start to leak out.

Emerald frowned before he walked forward, knelt down in front of Maite, and used his free arm to hug Maite and pat her back in a comforting way while he kept quiet… how did he keep calm in this situation?

Maite was surprised from that action before blushing a bit before speaking.

"I'm sorry Emerald." She said in a somewhat low tone.

"No worries, just take a few minutes to calm down, if you need to, Izzy can wait here with you while I go on ahead and clear things out… I got some anger to work out anyway." Emerald said before he got ready to stand up.

Before Emerald was about to leave, Maite wrapped her arms around Emerald in a tight embrace to keep him there for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"I won't let that bitch get to you."

Emerald in turn was surprised before he just waits for Maite to calm down before he tried to joke with her a bit to calm her down.

"Careful, keep acting like that and people might think your jealous." Emerald said even if it might piss Maite off, angry or not, Emerald wanted to get Maite to not be afraid right now while Izzy in turn just blinked a few times while she rests against a wall while she thought Emerald had a death wish right now.

Surprisingly for Emerald, Maite did chuckle a bit before speaking.

"Thanks Emerald." She said before she let him go and starts to get up.

"No worries, feeling better now?" Emerald asked when he stood up and helped Maite up off the ground.

Maite wiped a couple of tears away from her face before she nods to Emerald before smiling at him.

"Right, to fix the tram now!" Emerald said while his helmet re-equipped itself before he comically walked away with his rifle pointing the way to get Maite and Izzy cheered up more while Izzy in turn chuckles a bit when she walked next to Maite before she spoke up.

"Seems to be a good guy to me, better get your claws into him before that Lillum person does... hopefully I can find Nicole somewhere in here and show her how much I worried for her and care for her." Izzy said with a slight teasing tone before she walked past Maite to follow Emerald.

Maite blushed a bit before chuckling a bit before thinking.

_'You're a great guy Emerald. I don't know what I'm feeling now, but I promise I'm not letting that bitch of a Queen get to you. I hope Cedric and his group are doing better._ ' She thought before following the duo.

Meanwhile with said other group right when Emerald's left…

Azure was a bit irritated when she saw the group leaving on their own before she spoke up.

"Is there really no way to that end?, maybe we could go back the way we came and circle to them." Azure suggests to the group when it seemed bad to her that only Maite was the most experienced of the group in Emerald's team.

Then Cedric spoke.

"Don't worry, I have faith in them. Especially, Emerald. There's more to the kid than meets the eye."

"Really?, seems to me that the guy is still trying to figure things out and he can barely fight without a weapon, Maite might be able to defend herself but have you seen Emerald fight before?" Azure said with a serious look on her face when she had issues with many things about this situation… she even seemed angrier than before after hearing the audio log about the monsters doing things to women.

Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.

"I don't know… yet. But we can't count him out for anything. I mean back at the Kellion, he was definitely holding back that punch."

"Really?, how can you tell?" Azure asked since Emerald did look angry to her at the time.

Cedric chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Well let's just say I have an understanding with the people around me. I had an uncle who was a psychiatrist, and he taught me how to understand and analyze people just by looking at them."

"You have an interesting family, got a millionaire grandparent as well?" Azure said with a half lidded look under her helmet to Cedric while the tone of her voice showed she had some doubts about the uncle.

Cedric chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Nope. My grandparents and my father immigrated to America to escape an evil dictator."

"I see… well try and read me than, can you guess what I'm thinking." Azure said while her helmet fell away to show her face to Cedric.

Cedric was surprised for a bit before his helmet fell away as well before he took a moment or two to look at Azure before speaking.

"Are you sure?, It probably helps if you tell me about yourself since I have a feeling this is very personal for you."

"I want to see if you can really read me first, do it right and I'll tell you, but only if you get it right." Azure said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Cedric sighes a bit before speaking.

"Alright… but don't say I didn't warned you." He said before speaking.

"You had… a troubled past. You feel… you can't trust anyone because you were betrayed by someone close to you."

Azure blinked a few times before she starts to chuckle.

"Oh wow… seems you were telling the truth… alright, I'll tell you, but like I'll say to you, it's not as pretty as you think and you might regret not walking away now… last chance sir." Azure said while teasing Cedric near the end by using his higher rank against him like she was mocking him.

Cedric crossed his arms before speaking.

"I'm not walking out."

Azure just shrugged before she spoke up.

"Fine… I was raped a few years ago by a guy like you… a higher ranked officer and he had a few other men with him and a few women as well… the women joined willingly and helped the men." Azure said with a very dark glint in her eyes while everyone else in the room heard and their eyes widen in shock, Cedric did ask after all and Azure wasn't holding back.

Cedric uncrossed his arms before his eyes widen in shock.

"He… get why I don't respect you or any military personal now?, I killed most of those fuckers except for two of them in cold blood after that but one women and one of the men got away so as you can see, I'm still in the military for payback only, no heart of gold on my end, and since we're on a ship that's swarming with monsters, I doubt you can try and stop me from killing more." Azure said with a dark tone.

Cedric was so shocked after hearing Azure's story, he then starts to get angry.

His eyes start to change to a different color before speaking.

"Those monsters." He said before he surprised Azure and everyone else by punching to the wall next to him.

However, that punch created a huge hole from where his fist was.

Azure was the first to recover before she spoke up with slightly wide eyes.

"Uh… before calling them monsters… mind explaining how you did that?, or does high rank Military RIG's come with some kind of experimental strength booster or something?" Azure asked since she didn't expect that while Kendra wondered the same thing from near Hammond and Rick who wondered the same thing as well.

Cedric took a moment to calm down before his eyes revert back before speaking.

"Sorry for that and to answer question, if you remember the part of the story when I was in rehab after killing Bordux, I later found out that the doctors couldn't flush out all the drugs in my body. It seem whatever Bordux gave me had a will of its own. So I had to stay 4 more years in that place just so I can get it under control. I only use it if I'm in a serious situation."

"I see… any chance you would tell the others that as well?, I only told you my story thanks to the deal we had but you might blow a hole in the ship and cause us to get sucked into space or something, seems more dangerous than what I'm going through right now." Azure said while she managed to calm down faster than anyone else.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Listen Azure, I might not know what you went through and I can understand why you won't trust someone like me because of my rank. But I'm not like those people. I would never do something like to you or anyone else. So when we escape this place, I hope we can both be friends when this is over."

"Yeaaahhh… try saying that next time when you don't blow a hole in the wall where creatures can get in, Kendra can you get the store here booted up, I want to upgrade to the new weapon I have before trouble finds us." Azure said when she gave Cedric a half lidded look and points to where he blew a hole next to the door which showed the hallway where they came from while Kendra rushed over to get the store on this side working by rerouting power to the store before it boots up while a few lights went out over Hammond and Rick which made them move into the light.

Cedric looked at the hole before his helmet went up so no one can see the regret he's feeling right now before thinking.

_'Smooth move Cedric. Looks like there's no chance of me being friends with her and maybe more…'_  He thought before stopping himself from thinking any other thoughts.

Meanwhile Azure went to the store before she took a moment to load the schematic into the store before she used some saved up credits to create her weapon before it popped out of a slot in the wall a few minutes later before she picked it up, it's main colors were red and black with some blue for the plasma on the blade.

"Hmmm…" Azure hummed out before she starts thrusting and slashing with it before she comboed into it's alternate form like a dancer and used the hole Cedric created and fires an arrow through it with perfect aim before nodding when it hit a far away pipe on the far end if the hall.

"Works for me, need some practice to rapid fire it but I'm happy so far." Azure said while she sheathed her weapon in rapier form when a sheath popped out of the wall.

Cedric was surprised after seeing that display but no one can tell since his helmet was up.

Rick then spoke up.

"Nice shooting Azure."

"Yeah… try hitting on me or messing with me and we'll see how well my aim is on a moving target." Azure coldly said while looking a bit to Rick's southern area.

Rick put up his hands in defense before speaking.

"Just complimenting you, that's all. H-Hey Sarge need to upgrade or something?"

Cedric looked at the scared assistant before shaking his head.

Zack than spoke up to get things under control.

"Azure, calm yourself, Cedric, get the upgrade, I'll pay for it personally if needed and Rick, just stand in a corner or something since you seem to get into trouble lately." Zack said which made Kendra sweatdrop at the last order while Azure just crossed her arms before she went to the wall near the store to stay out of trouble.

Rick sighs before going to a corner like a kindergarten student.

Cedric sighs as well before he went to the store and decides to load the schematic he got to the store before using some personal credits he saved for himself on the schematic before the weapon popped out.

It looked like a traditional Chinese sword. On one side it had the Ying symbol while the other holds the Yang symbol.

Cedric then grabs the sword before he was able to split it in two making him have two swords.

Then he made sure to get in a nice distance so no one was in the way before he did some practice attacks with the blades.

Azure and everyone watched for a moment before before Azure spoke up.

"So… how do the weapons feel?" Azure said to the higher ranked man.

Cedric who stops before looking at Azure through his mask before speaking.

"I feel… comfortable. It reminds me of the good times."

"I see, hope they help then." Azure said with a slightly gentler tone since he heard about his story before the tram menu blinks for a moment and a voice signals to them to signal that the tram was repaired.

"Replacing damaged Tram car, Please stand by." The computer voice said which made Kendra grin a bit before she spoke up.

"Nice, seems the three got the tram fixed… now about that board." Kendra said before she got ready to call the three in question.

Meanwhile with said trio…

They managed to fix the tram after getting through some Necromorphs, mainly Emerald and Maite taking care of the Necromorphs while Izzy handles the repairs with the stasis module she picked up before she activated the control panel which caused a voice to speak up.

"Replacing damaged Tram car, Please stand by." The computer voice said before Kendra's voice was heard over their headsets before her face was seen when all three's vid windows booted up in front of them.

"Well done you three, you did it!, That Tram was blocking the whole system… when you get the computer online, you'll be able to call the tram from the control room. Faster the better… I can hear something crawling out there and after what Cedric just did…well… just hurry ok?" Kendra said while Emerald and Izzy looked confused when the wid window closed.

"Uh… she said Cedric right?, what do you thin-!" Emerald tried to say before more Necromorphs popped up from the walls before Emerald shoots the first one he sees in the limbs.

"Questions later I guess!, let's just run!" Emerald said when more seemed to pop up and look at Izzy and Maite specifically which really pissed Emerald off… he even tossed a grenade at the Necromorphs way in the back corner before a small explosion happened which destroyed about 4 of them before he starts to run.

Maite starts to run before she shot one Necromorph that popped out of the vent.

Izzy did the same as well with a couple more with one shot when she got lucky before she jumped and stomped her foot on one which caused a crunching sound when another limb as severed before Emerald jumped past her and slammed both of his feet onto the other one's arms before he fired away and took out the last leg before he starts running till the three were back in the long tunnel after Izzy used Stasis on the messed up door before it starts rapidly opening and closing when they got there before Emerald and Izzy start to pant for breath when they saw no other Necromorph following them here.

Maite pants as well before she heard something.

"You two hear that?"

Emerald and Izzy looked to Maite with confused expressions on their faces before they removed their helmets and cupped their ears with one hand to hear what Maite hears.

That's when the trio heard a slight roar followed by some scrape like sounds before they saw a Necromorph appearing from one of the vents on the ground.

Though, this Necromorph looked a bit like a dog except it only had two arms and a tail.

Though the look it gave Maite did piss Emerald off when something was seen at the end of the tail that looked phallic shaped before it licked it's lips and got ready to pounce from surprising far away when it got a running start.

However this Necromorph go to a few feet before jumping through the air.

Emerald took aim with his rifle before popping a cap in its face which caused it to crash on the ground near Maite which caused her to get a good look at the creature and… its attachment which points at her feet.

It was about 8 inches long and 2 inches in width.

Maite blushed a bit before paling at the dead Necromorph before she looked at Emerald.

"Thanks Emerald, that was a close one."

"No worries, I'll make sure none of them touch you while I'm here." Emerald said to Maite before he stomped on the tail for good measure which evered it from the Necromorph's body before he stomped on the arms for good measure.

Maite blushed a bit after hearing that before she speaking up.

"So we better head to the tram room right?"

"Yeah, seems their gunning for Maite mainly, guess those Necromorphs have some way to communicate with one another and heard about… my extra part and Lillum and Emerald." Izzy said with a slight blush while Emerald though blushed as well and did look a bit angry when Lillum was mentioned.

Maite was feeling the same thing as well before getting angry after hearing Lillum's name. But her anger was more than the two combined.

There was also that other feeling too which she now realizes as jealousy?

Maite might or might not know why she felt that way but she will make sure that no one gets Emerald. But she must remember to protect Izzy as well before speaking.

"Well let's hurry and help our friends out." She said.

Emerald and Izzy nod before they start to follow Izzy when the light points back to the door they came from.

As the trio walked, Maite was curious about something before speaking.

"Say Izzy, can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure?" Izzy asked when the trio got to the door and stopped to look to Maite who looked a bit curious.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"Sorry for asking this, but how long have you had… that attachment?"

Emerald blushed a bit at where this was going before he walked to the door.

"I'll... just wait up ahead on the other side of the door, you can see me when you open the door." Emerald said before he enters the door before anyone could object while Emerald blushed brightly the entire time.

Izzy, right before Emerald left, just then blushed brightly at the question before she saw Emerald exiting before looking to Maite when she fully registered the question.

"Uh… I guess since you saw… I can't exactly pretend that it never happened… I got the attachment during the time Nicole was here and I wanted to surprise her when we met again after six months… I… never did anything to… it at all since I… wanted Nicole to be the one to do things… with me… so… I get set off easily." Izzy explained while she blushed more and more with each word till she looked like a tomato.

Maite blushed brightly before speaking.

"I see… Well I think it's sweet that you wanted to pleasure Nicole like that."

"Well…it… only if Nicole… is alive… we haven't ran into her yet and from those two women with… well…. You know who.. And when she said others… I'm worried she might be with her..." Izzy said when she blushed a bit when she imagined Nicole in the rags the broken women wore which caused her… attachment to twitch a bit under her outfit.

Maite blushed a bit when she saw that before speaking.

"Well we still don't know for sure. It's a big ship after all. She can be in a room with no vents. I'm sure we'll find her." She said while trying to calm Izzy down,

It worked to an extant when Izzy sent Maite a smile before she spoke up.

"Thanks Maite, hopefully nothing will have happened to her and we can get out of here alive." Izzy said before surprised Maite by hugging her for a moment before letting said soldier go before she walked to the door… but she accidentally rubbed herself on Maites hip which showed how big her attachment was but it was a soft touch so Izzy didn't react as all.

Maite jolts a bit after feeling that before she regained her composure and follow Izzy to meet up with Emerald.

Emerald was at the end of the corner leading before the path turned back to the tram area and further before Kendra's voice spoke up over the communicator.

"Izzy, Maite, Emerald, I patched into the deck security system, it took some work, but I got the door to the maintenance bay unlocked, the data board should be somewhere inside." Kendra said before Izzy used her locator to see that the path went past the tram room before she sighs.

"Wow… guess you were right about us doing the grunt work Emerald." Izzy said before he starts walking down the path before Emerald sighed when he starts following Izzy down the hall they found a audio log but it talked about the limb thing they already know before they start to walk more before they found a fallen Necromorph who looked dead.

"Uhhh… was that Necromorph there before?" Maite asked.

"I'm… not sure." Izzy said when she and the other two never came in this direction before Emerald surprised them by shooting it's legs which caused it to roar in pain before Emerald went to its arms before it fell down again, this time truely dead before Izzy pants for breath from the sudden scare of the Necromorph being alive and Emerald shooting the Necromorph out of the blue.

Maite was a bit surprised before looking at Emerald.

"What?, you heard the audio logs, take out the limbs, and this guy was intact so it was obvious to me that this was a trap." Emerald said with an oddly calm look on his face before he starts walking forward.

Maite was again surprised before speaking.

"How can you be so calm after all that Emerald?" She wondered before Emerald stopped for a second before he spoke up with a calm look in his eyes.

"Because if I panic and don't plan ahead, you two will be in danger, simple as that." Emerald said before he continues down the path with a focused look on his face.

Maite was speechless for a moment before looking at Izzy before speaking.

"He acts so different here than on the Kellion." She whispered before Izzy spoke up.

"Yeah, seems motion sickness is his Achilles heel and the smoothness here helped, either that or his body is not able to work well with hyperspeed, really bumping ride after all." Izzy said before she follows Emerald to the Maintenance bay.

"Yeah." Maite said in a low tone before she followed Izzy and Emerald and it seemed that the pink haired soldier has some great respect for Emerald's calmness and stuff now.

After going deeper down the hall, the trio found an elevator before they entered and Izzy activated the elevator before it starts moving before Kendra spoke up over the communicator.

"Izzy, Emerald, Maite, it's Kendra, it looks like the door to the storage room is locked, there should be a key somewhere in the Maintenance bay.

The group than exits the elevator and saw that there was an hanging object that looked like a tram being made.

The group than saw some Necromorph appearing before Emerald and Izzy starts to fire their weapons at the Necromorphs.

Maite fired as well before some of the rounds to off the Necromorph's limbs.

After a few minutes of working through the room, finding some items and credits, and having a few close calls when fighting past Necromorphs, they found another elevator and entered it before it starts to go up before Emerald spoke up.

"Ok, how many people were on the Ishimura in the first place cause this is getting ridiculous." Emerald said with an irritated tone when he had to use around 30 bullets or so and it looked like he was slowly running out.

Maite then spoke up.

"Well knowing how big this ship is… you don't want to know the answer to that."

Emerald's head looked to the ground while he comically sighs before he spoke up.

"Hope we find a shop soon than, I think I'll need the new weapon since things have gotten even worse since we got here and I doubt these rifles will work much long." Emerald said when he looked to his rifle which seemed more worse for wear when he had to block a few attacks with it.

"Yeah, same with mine." Maite said in agreement before Izzy spoke up.

"Well I'm fine with my weapon." Izzu said before Emerald gave her a half lidded look.

"Because you keep finding ammo for it, not that I'm complaining but why do we keep finding stuff to help us anyway, it's like someone or something is just trying to help us for some reason." Emerald said when the group found a lot of small med packs and a lot of ammo for the plasma cutter while Izzy rubbed the back of her head while chuckling nervously when things seemed to work for her.

"It's like we're basically part of someone's story." Maite said.

Emerald raised an eyebrow before he spoke up with a serious look on his face.

"Nah, I mean what kind of sick person would do that?, I mean you heard what Lillum was doing with those women right, if we're part of a story than the author or authors must have some sick, twisted minds." Emerald said with a half lidded look a moment later.

"Eh who knows. Maybe in some twisted reality, Cedric might get paired with Azure or… you and me might get paired." Maite said with a slight blush on her face which went unnoticed by Emerald.

"Like that will happen, I mean maybe for Azure and Cedric sure, but your a beautiful woman and I'm just an average guy, so I doubt that it might work for us since you could find a better guy or maybe a gal in the future." Emerald said while Izzy facepalmed without making a noise, granted he did compliment Maite but he did put himself down as well.

Maite frowns a bit before she grabbed a Emerald's shoulders before turning him around to make Emerald look at her before speaking.

"Now look here, you're a decent guy, and any girl will be lucky to date you. But you can't be negative for anything. And first of all, who I date or not is up to me. So if I want to date you, then so be it because here's the thing, the heart wants what it wants. And I'll be damn if you think otherwise. You got that?"

Emerald however frowned before he spoke up.

"Cause you would technically be the first if you really meant that or second if we put Lillum on that list, but that is a different matter altogether, and believe me, people and me don't mix for a lot of reasons, so please don't take offense to this, but unless you know my life… don't insult me alright cause aside from my family, no one else, human wise at least seemed interested in knowing me." Emerald said with a slightly cold look in his eyes, it wasn't at Maite but talking about his past seemed like a bad move.

Maite, who still has a hold on Emerald, looks a bit sad before speaking.

"I never lie about such things. And I would enjoy getting to know you and stuff."

However, before the conversation could continue, Izzy spoke up to get their attention.

"Uh guys?" Izzy said when she points to the elevator which stopped on the next floor before Emerald shook off Maites hands gently and was quiet when he stepped out with his rifle at the ready.

Maite looked at Emerald with a sad look before she decides to put her helmet on before following the duo with her weapon ready.

Izzy pats Maite on the back when she followed to let her know she had her back with this while her own helmet equipped itself.

Maite gave Izzy an appreciative nod before being on guard.

A moment later, the duo jolts when Emerald took out another Necromorph that was playing dead before he continues on while keeping his guard up before another tried to jump him.

Emerald seemed to be in a bad mood or something, cause instead of gunning it, he lets the Necromorph attack him and he dodged the attack at the last moment before he gripped the right arm of the Necromorph, roared when he ripped it off and used the arm as a lance when he charged into the Necromorph before pinning it to the wall and used his rifle a moment later to blast the other three limbs off while Izzy's eyes widen in shock when she didn't expect that.

Maite's eyes widen as well before thinking.

_'Oh. My. God. Who knew he can do that. But how is he doing it? Judging from his body language, he seems… angry. But is it to them?… or me?'_  She sadly thought before she shot at a Necromorph that was running towards her.

Izzy supported Maite before Emerald spoke up when the Necromorphs were dead.

"I think I found what we were looking for." Emerald said when he walked to the group a moment later with some kind of object in hand, looked like a cardkey but was it the right one?

Izzy than walked forward before she looked at the board before she spoke up.

"Yeah, good thing too, let's follow the locator." Izzy said before she took the card from Emerald before the group heads back to the Tram room.

Though after they entered the elevator, everyone was silent on the way down before everyone got shocked when the doors opened when they made it to the previous floor and a necromorph of all things was right in front of them which made everyone scream in shock before they all opened fire before it could charge them and it fell to piece a moment later before all three people pant for breath.

"Oh God that… seriously that wasn't even…." Emerald tried to say while he held a hand over his beating heart with Izzy doing the same over her own chest while she keeps panting for breath.

Maite was panting as well but didn't want to say something.

After getting their breath, the soldiers followed Izzy to a locked room to the right before she used the card before they all entered and found a power node in the room and the databoard they needed and even an upgrade bench.

"Hmmm... Give me a moment." Izzy said before she approached the bench and after using it for a moment, walked back to the group with her weapon at the ready.

"Done, just boosted the power of this plasma cutter a bit." Izzy said while she took a moment to switch firing modes before Emerald nods when he spoke up.

"Nice, seems things might be a bit easier if we collect those." Emerald said before with a slight smile on his face from the slight good turn the trio had.

Maite nods in agreement for the trio's luck.

The group than left the room before a vid window appeared in front of the trios faces.

"Well done you guys, Take that board back to the tram control and slot it into the computer array, that should get the tram system back online." Kendra said before Izzy spoke up before Kendra could log out.

"Uh… what's with that large hole in the wall behind you." Izzy asked which made Kendra blink before she spoke up.

"Uhhh… well… you should ask Cedric that since he caused it, seems personal." Kendra said when she had no idea how to explain what just happened to them while the trio looked confused.

Maite then spoke up.

"What did he use, a grenade or something?"

"Uh… his… own…...fist…" Kendra slowly said while Maite, Emerald and Izzy's eyes widen in shock.

"His own fist?" Maite questioned.

"Like I said, you'll have to ask Cedric that, said something to Azure about this Bordux person and not able to get the chemicals out of his body and 4 years of training to get it under control, now he gets super strength when he gets angered." Kendra said while giving a simplified explanation of what Cedric said which made the trios eyes widen before Emerald gave her a half lidded look.

"Ok seriously, what really happened since that stuff sound straight out of sci-fi fic… then again we are fighting monster aliens so then again it might not be too out there." Emerald said while his views on reality got flipped onto its side.

Then Cedric finally went to Kendra's side before speaking.

"Well that's what really happened private. I get angry, and you see the results."

Though Maite and Izzy looked shocked, Emerald looked thoughtful before he spoke up.

"Well… considering who or what we ran into, that strength might be handy since Maite, Izzy and I ran into someone who seems to control her own group of Necromorphs." Emerald said while he frowned from the memory.

Cedric was confused before speaking.

"Necro what? Who did you see?, and are you guys okay?"

"Uhhh… hard to say, she did save us but also threatened us as well… and...uh…" Emerald said while he tried to put words into what happened back than.

Maite then shoved Emerald out of the way, which made him comically call out,"My leg!", when he crashed before Maite spoke up while Izzy went to check on the downed private.

"Well this bitch's name is Lillum and she calls herself the Queen of the Necromorphs. Also she's gunning for Emerald since she wants him to be her King. I swear if she even lays a finger on him… I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR IN HER ASS, HER SHITS WILL BE THE SAME SIZE AS MY BOOT!" She yelled through her helmet.

Cedric and his group that heard it blinked a few times after hearing it.

Maite calmed down a bit before speaking.

"Sorry for that outburst, but she really gets under my skin. Anyway I hope you're strength is enough Sargent because Lillum can easily overpower any normal Necromorph. In fact she stopped a brute, that was hurt by two other Necromorphs, from hitting her. She even gave Emerald something that keeps that bitch from threatening us. Also we found out what really happened to the some of the women. Apparently the women get capture and… get raped by those things. We saw two of them with Lillum who had broken looks in their eyes. So you men better keep Azure and Kendra safe." Maite said while Azure paled from nearby when she heard that which caused her to equip her helmet to keep others from seeing her expression

Cedric was shocked after hearing everything before looking at Azure. You can't tell with the mask but he was now worried before he looked at Maite before speaking.

"What was the item that Emerald received?"

Emerald in the meantime got helped up by Izzy after he used a small med pack before he walked to the screen and pulled out the sliver which seemed to emit a small red glow through the gunk… no one saw but Kendra's eyes widen a little but she kept quiet when Emerald spoke up.

"She handed me this sir, she said if I was about to die, I was supposed to stab myself with it, and said that if I tossed it… well, she said all of the men except me would die in our group… and well… you get the rest and get why I didn't toss it yet." Emerald said when he held it closer to the screen for the others to see better.

Cedric, along with Zach and Rick were shocked at the news before Cedric spoke.

"Well… that's good that you didn't. Did you three learn anything when you met her?"

"Well… ironically enough, turns out I was right from earlier about the alien artifact causing this cause she said she was one of the first kidnapped and… willingly went along with what those creatures were doing… and Rick, please don't say anything alright?, I got so many things boiling under the lid right now that if someone messed with me now, rank be damned, I would shout right in their faces since I'm this Lillum women's target, she was supposed to be a chief science officer so she might have done something to this thing and those other Necromorphs since they looked even stronger than the ones we ran into so far." Emerald said to the group and giving Rick a half lidded look before he remembered the darker necromorph variants that Lillum had.

Rick wanted to say something before Cedric coincidentally spoke.

"Rick, you better keep those lips shut or I'm gonna sew your ass to your face." He warned.

Rick paled before keeping his lips closed.

"I will say this in his defense, do you actually have anything that can help us survive or actually go with this conversation Rick?, consider this a good moment to contribute to the group." Emerald said to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Rick took a moment to think before shaking his head.

"Well… alright, anyone else?" Emerald asked when he looked to the others and pockets the sliver.

Maite had nothing to say right now.

Zach was silent while Rick didn't want to speak.

Cedric then spoke up.

"Well there is a store in our current location next to Azure. If the three of you get there, you guys can replenish your ammo. Also Emerald, you and Maite can use those schematics I gave you."

"Nice… I really needed an upgrade badly since if Lillum didn't… help… we would have had to fight a Brute on our own and I doubt our weapons would have worked well on it…Izzy upgraded her plasma cutter on the way back… but..." Emerald said with some regret when he looked to his rifle with some regret.

Cedric sees this before speaking.

"No long faces Emerald. You, Maite and Izzy are still alive which all that matters."

"Yeah, but the place we were in only had the the path leading on the other end of that thing, we would have had to retreat if Lillum didn't send her Necromorphs after it and the Tram would have been blocked still." Emerald said with gritted teeth from feeling powerless right now.

"That is true." Cedric said while realizing he made the conversation awkward.

"Well… we'll get the board back to you guys, sit tight and the tram will be there before you know it." Emerald said before he got ready to close the vid window.

"Well then you better stick close to Izzy and Maite then." Cedric said before Maite spoke up.

"Don't worry. We'll stick to him like glue. Also Zach and Rick you better protect Kendra while Sarge here protects Azure." She said which made Cedric blinked behind his helmet.

Emerald then closed the vid window before he looked to the others.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to be here too long." Emerald said before he starts walking away with his rifle at the ready when he walks to the nearby elevator.

Maite then calls him out.

"Emerald?"

"Yeah?" Emerald said when he looked to her while he waits at the elevator before Izzy walked to the Elevator since this situation seemed… touchy.

"I'm… sorry for the whole shoving thing." She said with regret.

"Oh that, no worries, Izzy used a small med pack on me and my legs better." Emerald said before he turned his back to Maite which showed a full health bar to Maite.

Maite was relieved for a bit before speaking.

"But still, you got hurt because of me." She said.

"Look, compared to what my master did in training, that might as well been a love tap or something." Emerald unknowingly said while shaking his head while Izzy silently chuckles at what Emerald said.

Maite blushed a bit behind her helmet before she decides to walk to the elevator.

Emerald raised an eyebrow when she got silent before he just shrugged before he got on while Izzy did so as well, but Maite saw her having to calm down for a moment before she got next to Emerald when he pressed the button before the elevator starts to move.

Maite just stayed silent during the whole ride.

The Elevator opened behind them before they walked out and start walking, but when they were about to turn the corner, Maite got jumped from the side before she got pinned to the wall by a Necromorph.

"MAITE!" Izzy called out but before anyone could react, Emerald shot forward and grabbed the Necromorph's shoulder and forced it away from her before Emerald starts walking to it with a pissed off look on his face before he tossed his rifle to Izzy before cracking his knuckles before he spoke up with venom lacing his voice.

**"Keep those damn stingers off of her or I'll make you suffer!"**  Emerald growled out with such hostility that even the Necromorph took an instinctual step back when some fear went through its body.

Maite, who was able to regain consciousness, was shocked when she saw Emerald talk like that. Along with him tossing his weapon towards Izzy.

The Necromorph than got angry when it got a good look at Emerald and saw how weak he looked before it roared and charged him with it's stingers at the ready before Emerald got into a fighting stance and stepped forward when the Necromorph sent both of it's stingers at him before he sent a punch right into the Necromorphs face which sent it flying onto its back before Emerald approached with a wild look in his eye when his rage seemed to overpower his reasoning.

**"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart with my own two hands you fucker… no one harms my friends or allies while I'm around… NO ONE!"**  Emerald said before he charged the Necromorph who for an actual moment showed fear on its face before Emerald jumped and slammed a foot into its torso which completely destroyed its ribs before Emerald reached down and gripped the Necromorphs arms when it was still alive before he ripped the Necromorph in two separate halves with a rage induced roar when the flesh in the Necromorph was weakened… seems Cedric's not the only one with anger issues here.

Maite was shocked after seeing that before getting up.

_'Who was Emerald's master?'_  She thought before Emerald turned to Maite and quickly went to her with a worried look that just as fast went on his face like a switch or something.

"Are you alright Maite!?" Emerald said with worry when he pats her body to check her for injuries with a worried look on his face.

Instead of saying anything, Maite's helmet fell off before she surprised Emerald by hugging him.

Emerald froze in shock before he just said one thing with a blush on his face when Maite's breasts pressed into his chest… felt surprisingly big under the restricting Military RIG armor.

"Uhhh…" Emerald said while his face looked like a stoplight right now.

Maite continues to hug Emerald before she surprised him even more by kissing his cheek.

Izzy blushed a bit at that while Emerald froze in shock and fell silent when he couldn't even speak while Izzy decided to go on ahead a bit to give them some privacy.

Maite pulled back a bit before looking at Emerald to see if he's okay.

Emerald looked like he was stunned with a blushing face and a funny look on his face… and it could have been Maite's imagination, but Emerald seemed to emit steam from the collar of his neck for a moment.

Maite sweatdrops a bit, speaking.

"Uh… Emerald?"

Emerald just shook his head to get himself back under control before he spoke up with a lesser blush on his face.

"Uh… w-why… did you…k-k-k-kiss my cheek?" Emerald asked while he blushed more.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"Sorry. It's just that… you're the first person to ever save me from something."

"R-Really?, I mean you maybe strong but your a woman and my master said that no matter what they think, defend any women…. Though he also mentioned other things but like I said… he's a freaking perv so you can get where he was going with that right?" Emerald said before getting a half lidded look on his face from his Masters antics.

Maite sweatdrops again before nodding her head at Emerald who took a moment to sigh before he spoke up.

"Still, even if he didn't tell me that, I still would have helped you, this is the longest I've been a… friend with a woman and I haven't annoyed you yet and believe it or not, that means a lot to me." Emerald said with a slight blush on his face again while he looked away from Maite.

Maite raised her eyebrow a bit before speaking.

"Emerald, you can never annoy me for any reason at all. You're a great guy and one hell of a fighter. Honestly, if you and Sargent were in a fight, I would definitely root for you."

Emerald blushed a bit before he spoke up with a nervous tone.

"Well maybe if things were normal and he was having a bad day, if he got angry… I think one hit KO for me." Emerald said while sweatdropping when he remembered the size of the hole that Cedric made in his angered state.

Maite sweatdrops as she remembered the hole before speaking.

"I'll still cheer you on either way."

Emerald blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"T-Thanks, same if you got into a fight with Azure, though I really hope we don't fight one another." Emerald said when he felt like allies shouldn't fight one another.

"Same here." Maite said.

"A-Anyway, I-I think the others are waiting for us, so let's get going." Emerald said with a stutter when he starts to walk away from Maite.

Maite giggles a bit from Emerald's stuttering before following after him.

The duo then find Izzy in the tram room and saw that the tram after they heard about something about the guarantee lifting was here before she spoke up to the duo.

"The others are heading on ahead I just called the tram for them and we'll take the next one." Izzy said before Zack pulled up the vid window when the Tram starts going on ahead.

"Alright we're on board and heading to the Bridge. Good work you three."

"Strange… the quarantine just lifted…" Kendra said with a confused tone when she looked to something.

"Well whatever was in the flight lounge must've left. That's lucky for us. Isabelle, you, Maite and Emerald, get back to the Kellion and prep it for launch...We'll find out what we can from the Bridge and meet you three there."

"If we live that long… you're out of your league Hammond, this is suicide!, We're going to die out there with someone leading some of the Necromorphs now." Kendra said when she mentioned Lillum and the controlled Necromorphs.

"Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted Ms. Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I'm going to do… With or without you… Do we understand each other?" Zach asked.

"Just get us out of here alive…" Kendra said with a tired expression before the vid window vanished.

Then Maite spoke.

"Looks like it's back to the Kellion then."

"Yep… more leg work now… don't know about you but I'm going to ask for a vacation from this for about a month with what I'm recording..." Emerald said while he considers going on vacation already.

Maite giggled a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Mind if I joined along?"

Emerald blushed at the question while Izzy chuckles before Emerald spoke up.

"L-L-L-Lets see if we, c-c-can get out and…. M-maybe." Emerald stuttered while Izzy blinked a few times before she sent Maite a thumbs up.

Maite smiled a bit before speaking.

"Then it's a date."

Emerald then tripped over his feet and fell to the floor while Izzy facepalmed before she gave Maite a thumbs down for bringing that onto Emerald when he was already at a highly nervous level.

Maite sweatdrops before she went to help Emerald up before speaking.

"Sorry Emerald, didn't mean to spook you like that. Hope that doesn't change your mind."

"N-No w-worries... " Emerald stuttered out while he looked like a stop light again before he managed to steady himself next to Maite before he got ready to walk back to the Kellion.

Maite then looked at Izzy who gave her a thumbs up at the recover before she followed Emerald after she passed Maite.

Maite sighs a bit with relief before following the duo.

The trio followed the path back when Izzy led the way with her locator before they found themselves at the elevator that led back to the flight lounge, nothing happened on the way to the Elevator but when they got to the top, everyone got on guard when the door opened after they heard a growl like noise but nothing happened before they walked down the path with weapons at the ready.

When they turned the corner, with Emerald leading this time, the trio saw a Necromorph ahead when it seemed to miss them and walked down the path.

Emerald gave chase before he aimed down the path the Necromorph went to before it roars and went into a vent while Emerald tried to hit it with some bullets, but it got away which made him stomp his foot in frustration.

"Damn…" Emerald said before he slowly continues while keeping an eye on the vent while Izzy and Maite gave chase a moment later and carefully passed the vent.

However a Necromorph attacked from behind with Maite at the end while another attacked from the front before Emerald charged the one in front of him to engage it in a fight.

Maite was able to dodge that attack before she starts shooting the Necromorph's limbs.

Izzy in turn helped Maite when she focused on the legs which caused it to fall to the ground before she turned to help Emerald to only see in shock that the Necromorph was dead and Emerald rushed passed her to help Maite.

Maite was surprised to see that Emerald was able to beat his guy quickly before turning around to see Emerald pulling back his right leg when the Necromorph before he kicked the Necromorph on the ground with all of his leg strength which sent the Necromorph flying with a pained roar before Emerald starts to shoot each of its limbs before he had to reload when the Necromorph had only its right arm left.

Maite blinked a few times before looking at Emerald with a surprised look.

Izzy than aided Emerald by using the alt fire to change the angle of her Plasma cutter before she aimed and fired before the limb was severed before the Necromorph fell to the ground dead.

Maite then spoke.

"Okay I'm really getting tired of these things. If I ever met the person that said it was okay to dig up alien artifacts, I will personally cut the man or a woman's dick off."

"I'll hold the guy or gal down for you but I'm sure the person is a Necromorph long ago." Emerald said before he walked passed Maite to continue down the path with Izzy in tow and they walked over the dead Necromorph.

"Yeah well don't matter, still gonna die anyway. But thanks for assisting Emerald."

"No worries, I'm just hoping the Kellion is still here right now." Emerald said when he got to the door to the flight lounge.

"Well it's not like those things can actually fly a ship." Maite said before Emerald shudders before he spoke up.

"Please don't jinx us… I really don't want to have to worry about flying Necromorphs." Emerald said with a depressed tone to his voice while he looked down.

Maite sweatdrops before speaking.

"Sorry Emerald. Mums the word."

"Yeah well, at least things are looking up right?, maybe we could take a few to relax in the Kellion." Emerald said before he enters the flight lounge with Maite and Izzy in tow before Zach's voice came up over the communicator.

"Isabelle, Emerald, Maite, we made it to the Bridge. It's a nightmare. No survivors. We're going to try and get to the Command computer. Wish us luck." He said before the communicator switched off.

Everyone else worried for the others before they carefully went to the door that led out to the Kellion before they saw the messed up ship in the distance before Emerald shook his head.

"Unless Rick and you can fix this… I really doubt it can fly…" Emerald said when he starts to walk forward towards the wrecked ship before Izzy spoke up.

"I'll have to see the interior to be sure, who knows, the damage might not be as bad as we think." Izzy said when she followed after Emerald.

Maite followed after while keep her guard up.

Unfortunately for the trio, another dog like Necromorph appeared with its long blade like tail, thankfully it didn't focus on the ladies of the group before Emerald raised his weapon and fires before he unloaded about 8 to 10 bullets into the Necromorph which killed it before it could attack before he looked around with his guard up to be sure that the area was clear.

"Izzy, run in and check the ship, look both ways to make sure the inside is clear, Maite and I will wait out here just in case." Emerald said when he lowered his weapon for a moment when nothing else popped up before he reloads his rifle.

Maite made sure that she had enough ammo before getting ready.

Izzy nods before she walked into the ship before she looked around and when it looked clear she went to the front of the ship and booted up the monitor.

However, the moment she did… another dog like Necromorph appears before the computer talked about hostile lifeforms… but before she could make out the rest… the monitor bursts into flames before she took a few steps back when an alarm while the rest of the ship starts to burst into flames.

And as she ran, when she crossed the exit of the Kellion, she got thrown onto her front when the ship explodes and Emerald and Maite got thrown into the railing before they had to cover their faces when the ship continues to explodes and falls before the Kellion was completely wrecked… right before Necromorphs appear which caused Emerald to grit his teeth in rising anger before he roars and starts to fire at them when he saw that Izzy and Maite were still recovering from the explosion.

Emerald managed to take a couple out when they got close before his rifle ran out of ammo before he grit his teeth and tossed his rifle down before he got into a guarded stance when more charged him.

Maite was able to recover in time to see more Necromorphs coming before she grabbed her gun starts firing at their limbs.

Izzy did the same as well when her vision clears before a Dog like jumper Necromorph charged Emerald with a leaping attack before he side steps the creature and during its flight, gripped the tail and roars before he pulled the tail which caused the Necromorph's eyes to widen before it got pulled back and slammed onto the ground with a bone shattering crunch before it fell near dead

Before Emerald stepped on the Necromorph and pulled which ripped the tail from the Creature before he used the spiked end of the tail to stab the creature to the ground before he pulled its arms off before he saw that the rest of the Necromorphs are dead thanks to Maite and Izzy before he pants for breath while a vid window show Zach, Kendra, Cedric, Azure, and Rick in a new room.

"What the Hell is happening down there?!... What happened to the shuttle?"

However before Kendra could speak up, Emerald got pissed off at Hammond before he roars with anger at the higher ranked man.

**"THE SHUTTLE FUCKING BLEW UP IN FRONT OF US AND WE HAD TO FIGHT NECROMORPHS RIGHT AFTER THAT, SO INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING TO US, YOU DO SOMETHING YOURSELVES DAMMIT BECAUSE AS FAR AS I KNOW, IZZY, MAITE, AND I ARE DOING ALL OF THE DAMN WORK… and Hammond… if something happens to Maite or Izzy and it was because of your suggestion… you won't just have the necromorphs to deal with since I'll rip you apart with my own damn hands."**  Emerald said with so much venom at the bald headed man while his voice got deadly near the end when it came to protecting Maite and Izzy.

Maite was shocked when she heard Emerald talk like that before blushing a bit after hearing the protected part.

Cedric, Rick and Zach were shocked at Emerald's choice of words as well.

Kendra was just stunned silent from the outburst before she blinked a few times when an awkward silents was in both areas.

Then Zach spoke.

"Okay Private, considering what you three went through… I apologize."

Cedric frowned when he heard Zach's *apology* before Emerald spoke up on his end after he scarily chuckles.

"Oh really, then why don't we go through a list of what just happened to all three of us, and you guys as well at the start… we got split up from an attack, the pilots were killed, Maite, Izzy, and I had to go get the tram fixed and a data board for it… now that might have been simple, but because of a FUCKING GORILLA LIKE NECROMORPH… we were about to either die from the surprise ambush or run for now, but whether we like it or not, LILLUM, A FUCKING MONSTER OF A WOMEN WHO EASILY OVERPOWERED THE THING… now has her eyes on me for some reason for some King thing that I don't get, and IZZY WAS USED AS A DAMN HOSTAGE TO KEEP MAITE AND I FROM MOVING… she left after giving me this thing and forced a kiss onto me but funny enough, let us go… so no offense to the others…. But I TRUST HER MORE THAN YOU SINCE YOU GOT US INTO THIS!, and since the Kellion FUCKING EXPLODED RIGHT IN OUR FACES, WERE STUCK HERE AND I HAVE A SUPER POWERED STALKER!... so believe me when I say that unless you talk these plans through with the others… you might as well go fucking do the work yourself cause I'm not following anymore of your orders Hammond, screw rank, screw protocol, I'm protecting Maite and Izzy only so if you have a problem with that, then come here and say it to my face… but know you won't live after that… the only one who I'll listen to is Cedric since he hasn't tried to put my comrades in danger!" Emerald said with such hostility to Hammond that he looked like rage incarnate right now which even stunned Azure on the other end who was normally the most collected of the group.

Maite was just shocked after seeing Emerald shoot off like that.

Cedric was shocked as well before feeling a bit of pride after hearing that last one.

Zach had no idea what to say after hearing that speech

Rick however chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Wow Private, you sure know how to tell people off." He said while chuckling.

Emeralds eye twitched before he spoke up.

"Please tell me that was not a joke from him… I am in no god damn mood for this shit and I'm looking for a punching bag right now!" Emerald said when he really hoped Rick was not making fun of him.

Rick now paled a bit before Cedric spoke.

"Go stand in the corner Rick." He said with a little anger in his voice that caused Rick to shudder before going to said corner.

Emerald than spoke up before anyone else could speak.

"Unless you need something from this end that is fully needed, please try and work it out on your end while we work our way to you… I am really not in the damn mood for a scavenger hunt right now but I am at least reasonable if it's on the way." Emerald said which showed that while he was still willing to help, he wasn't in the mood for a freaking questline of item gathering.

Finally Zach spoke.

"... Let me just think for a moment." He said and after thinking, he looks to Kendra before speaking.

"Kendra, can you access the Command computer?"

Kendra in turn jolts for a moment when she got over the shock before typing on her end for a bit before she spoke up.

"It's no good, there's an executive lockdown of all primary systems, without the Captain's authorization, I can't access them." Kendra said before Emerald facepalms.

"Oh... of... freaking course…" Emerald said when he felt like he was in a damn nightmarish hell.

"Where's the Captain?" Zach asked before Kendra took a moment to look before she got a bit worried.

"Here he is… Captain Benjamin Mathius… Location… Medlabs… status… Deceased." Kendra said while Emerald shook his head when he knew where this was going already.

"What... how?" Zach asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I can't access that information, find the captain and you'll find his RIG, with his authorizations codes, I can crack this computer wide open." Kendra said with an irritated tone.

"Oh just send the damn tram here and we'll take care of this, only a freaking week and I'm put through this shit." Emerald said before he walked away from the screen while Maite and Izzy were still seen in the screen.

That's when Zach spoke.

"If you need more assistance, I'll send Azure or Cedric to meet you there."

"Uh.. if their able to, Emerald ran out of ammo and he lost his rifle in the confusion, he tossed it to fight Necromorphs hand to hand and I can't find it anywhere." Izzy said when Maite only had hers and when she looked around, she couldn't see it so it must have fallen down into the lower area in when the fight happened.

Cedric, Zach, Azure, and Rick were surprised to hear that before Cedric spoke.

"Emerald, I know you're not in the mood but you still need a weapon till you get to the nearest store."

Emerald's head popped back in before he held up the knife end of the tail he ripped off before he spoke up.

"I'll make do with this for now and any other Necromorph parts I find... not really finding any ranged weapons right now, unless you guys left the pulse rifle on the way to the Tram area, I'll have Maite and Izzy cover me with their weapons so I can focus." Emerald said when he ripped off some of the longer flesh to make it easier to grip with one hand.

Cedric was amazed before speaking.

"I knew there was more to you than meets the eye, Emerald."

"Well I did say I was tossed into a dangerous jungle right?, you either work with what you have or your dead, gotta thank my Master for that since the wildlife there was tame compared to these fuckers." Emerald said with slightly narrowed eyes while it seemed this place was messing with his head more than anyone thought.

Cedric sighs a bit before speaking.

"Wish I was in your shoes instead of being taught how to only kill like an animal."

Emerald raised an eyebrow before he spoke up.

"Yeah… there were cannibals there as well in case I didn't mention it so it's not like your the only one with blood on your hands." Emerald said when he hadn't heard of Azure's story yet.

Cedric chuckled a bit before speaking.

"You got me there. Guess it means we have a special connection of sorts."

Emerald gave Cedric a half lidded look before he spoke up.

"Seems like a fucked up bond to me if that's the special part of the bond." Emerald said with a half lidded look before he looks around for something else he could use as a weapon.

Cedric sweatdrops before speaking.

"Well considering the situation and who we're following then yeah, it is."

"*Sigh*, honestly, I'm going to see if I can get a goddamn month off if we live through this and hell… I'll even ask Maite here out since I feel like I'm aging even as we speak and she wanted to do the same thing after this." Emerald said with no embarrassment right now while Izzy blinked a few times before she nudged Maite with her elbow and sent her a teasing grin.

Maite blinked a few times as well before blushing big after hearing this.

Cedric was shocked to hear that before speaking.

"Wow, really?"

"Well considering we've been through hell and and most likely going deeper into hell… and it's only been about 30 minutes or so… why not!, I mean we'll be stuck with one another more so there are plenty of bonding moments for us." Emerald said when he looked at the time and 30 to 40 minutes passed when they first landed on the Ishimura.

Maite was still blushing while feeling happy after hearing that.

Cedric chuckled a bit before speaking.

"You know Private, you almost remind of me when it comes to bonds, I missed that."

"Uhhhh… unless we can come to an understanding… I got a super powered stalker who practically willing to do anything to get to me so this easy bond thing seems to backfire sometimes." Emerald said while giving Cedric a half lidded look.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Okay… I was just trying to give you a compliment of sorts, but I guess that was a wrong move."

"Well if you and Azure somehow get romantic than I might as well I say bravo, now if you'll excuse us, we really need to get to the med area and get that Captain's id thing." Emerald said before he bent down and ripped a Stinger from a dead Necromorph before using some ripped flesh, Emerald made an attachment for his right arm and punched a few times to see if its sticks and thankfully it did while Azure raised an eyebrow before she looked to Cedric with her armored head.

Cedric blinked a few times before blushing a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Okay I don't know where you get that idea but…" he said before Rick did his usual thing.

"Oh don't try to deny it Sargent you secretly give a few glances at Azure and I heard you say how beautiful her name was."

Instead of getting angry with Rick, Emerald just grins when he agrees with Rick for once while Azure continues to look at Cedric with an unreadable look since her helmet covered her face.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment before giving Rick a death stare before speaking.

"Okay that's it! Your ass! My foot!" He said before he actually starts running after Rick whom said assistant was running away while Azure in the meantime watched Cedric for a few reasons when he tried to kick the assistant… and with her helmet, it was hard to guess what she was thinking.

However, before anyone could do anything, a noise happened on Cedric's end which caused everyone to stop moving to get on guard with weapons drawn while Kendra and Zach spoke to one another.

"What was that!?" Kendra said when some noises came into focus… Necromorph noises.

That's when Zach saw something before speaking.

"Holy shit! Come on let's get out of here!" He said before pulling Kendra away right before another dog like Necromorph went to attack before the vid ended.

Emerald, Maite, and Izzy looked to where the screen was with shock before Emerald grit his teeth from rising anger.

**"Damn Necromorphs… I'll kill any that crosses my path!"**  Emerald growled out with anger before he starts walking down the path with a royally pissed off look on his face while Izzy looked worried.

"Emerald… slow down!" Izzy called when she ran to catch up with the pissed off man.

Maite finally got up and went after the duo before the scene shifts to Lillum's nest right when they got back to the base.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's nest/ many Necromorphs, many women**

The group got back shortly after they left Emerald, Maite, and Izzy before Lillum stretched when they entered the nest and the grunts went to find a woman or two to satisfy their urges while the enhanced brute stood next to Lillum.

"Oh wow, hadn't done that in awhile, I'll get a drink and something to eat first than meet you in my bedroom, and bring the ladies your carrying after they do so as well… I feel like playing with them as well tonight and they will need the energy." Lillum said while she sent a teasing grin to the broken women in the Brute's arms.

The two broken women giggled before giving Lillum lust filled looks before the Brute nods to Lillum before bringing the two broken ladies to the Queen's room to get them something to eat.

Lillum chuckles a few times before she walked a bit to a surprisingly clean kitchen before she went deeper into it and went to a freezer before she opened it and went in for a moment before she got out some raw meat and took it to a special microwave to cook it while she went to get some tea, just because she had a Necromorph body, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy other things.

It took her about 10 minutes to eat and drink things after she got her food cooked before she washed her hands and went to her room to see if the three started without her or not while she removed her clothing and placed her shirt and pants on her arm and when she enters the room, tossed the clothing onto a chair before looking to her custom made bed which was a large soft mattress which was covered with the flesh like corruption that went through the ship which made it even wider.

* * *

**Semi- Light lemon (Monster Tag, Futa, Yuri, very small amount of Gore)**

Lillum sees the Brute grunting a bit as she saw the two broken women licking and sucking both of the Brute's dicks before hearing some moan like sounds.

Lillum chuckles at the sight before she spoke up.

"Hope you have room for one more, I did promise a reward after all." Lillum said to get the three's attention when she approached the group.

The Brute grins a bit in excitement when it saw Lillum approaching.

The two broken women stopped their actions before they looked at Lillum and move to give their Queen some space while giving Lillum lust filled looks.

Lillum chuckles before she knelt between the two women and she took a look at the dicks for a moment to see how well the women worked the dicks.

The Brute's dicks were both erect and now twitching a bit in excitement.

Lillum then smiles a bit before she took both, pressed them together and slipped them between her breasts before she squished them together around both dicks and they were both in front of her face before she spoke up.

"Hope you like what's about to happen… and you two." Lillum said with a teasing grin while moving her breasts a little around the dicks and licks the underside of the bottom one before her stingers moved to go behind the women's ass's and prods and teases their folds for a moment to see how wet they were while showing what she was about to do to them.

The Brute grunts and shudders a bit after feeling its Queen's breasts and tongue on its dicks while the two broken women shudders as well from Lillum's stingers.

However Lillum got her answer after feeling both women's folds getting soaked with excitement.

Lillum then quickly but carefully inserts her stingers into their folds before she carefully starts to have her stingers enter and exit their pussies while she continues to pleasure the Brute when she starts to lift and lower her breasts more on the duel dicks before she adjusts her body before she opened her mouth and took the head of the lower dick into her mouth before lightly bobbing her head and her tongue dances around it's dick like an expert.

The Brute let out a low groan before shuddering from the pleasure it was receiving while the two broken women starts to moan from having their pussies penetrated.

Lillum chuckles from the reactions before she continues her actions while her ass was exposed to the broken women while the stingers continue thrusting.

The broken woman at Lillum's right, decides to lean down before using her hands to open Lillum's ass before the broken woman took her tongue out and start eating out Lillum's asshole.

Lillum shudders from the surprising tongue action on her ass before she pulled her Stinger out of the woman's folds before she returns the favor by carefully but quickly inserting the juice covered stinger into the woman's ass before she starts thrusting it in and out of the woman's ass while the other stinger moved even faster into the other woman's pussy and she moved her breasts even more around the Brutes dicks and pulled her mouth away from the Brutes lower dick to breath and moan for a bit.

The first broken woman was at first surprised at the action before she moans in Lillum's ass before continuing to eat the Queen's ass out with gusto while the second broken woman starts to moan a bit loud from the pleasure she's getting before bringing her hand down to Lillum's folds before putting a finger or two in there before she starts moving her fingers in and out.

The brute's groans got a bit loud as well as it was really enjoying its reward.

Lillum moans from the two women who played with her holes before speaking up.

"God damnit, keep this up and I'll take the one eating my ass out for myself while the one playing with my pussy goes to this guy, hope you got the stamina big guy cause you might have three women to satisfy right now." Lillum teased when she starts to lick the lower dick again while she moved her breasts in alternate ways now.

Both broken women felt excited after hearing that before the first broken woman ate out Lillum's ass even harder now before the second woman thrusts her fingers a bit faster now leaning her head down a bit before she kissed Lillum's neck.

The Brute let out a grunt a of approval after hearing that before groaning a bit more.

Lillum chuckles after groaning before she opened her mouth wide before two lines appeared on her cheeks before her jaw cracked and her mouth opened with the flesh on her cheek stretching with red flesh to more than twice what a normal women could do and she took both of the Brute's dicks into her mouth before a long tongue went around the dicks before Lillum starts to Bob her head up and down with her breasts doing the same.

The Brute was shocked at that action before it gave out a slight roar from the pleasure.

The two broken women giggled at the Brute's reaction as they continue to please their Queen even harder.

For a bit, the four continues their actions before Lillum felt the Brutes dicks twitching before she pulled away and after her face went back to normal, spoke up.

"Get ready ladies, he's about to blow his loads… last chances to drink it for now." Lillum teased with a grin before she moved her breasts with more vigor to get the brute to pop.

The two broken women stop their actions after hearing that before they moved to Brute's sides before licking their lips as they want to tastes the Brute's semen.

Lillum in turn grins a bit with sadistic Glee when she saw that before she used the stingers on the back of the women's heads to push them so that they each took the head of a dick into their mouths and touch the top of Lillum's breasts before she held them there to have them drink the Brute's load.

The Brute shudders for a bit before it gave out a loud roar before climaxing hard in the broken women's mouths.

Said broken women were shocked at the amount that was coming out before their cheeks puffed big before some of the Brute's cum escaped and leaked down on top of Lillum's breasts.

Lillum chuckles when she saw that before she used the stingers to under their chins and moved their heads to pop off of the ejaculating dicks before Lillum went to kiss both women at the same time while semen bathed all threes necks and chest with semen.

The Brute enjoyed that display before it finally stopped cumming before panting for a bit.

After that happened, Lillum pulled away before she looked to the trio.

"So… think you have more in the tank big boy?, and you ladies ready for more?" Lillum teased while she used her stingers to wipe the semen from her neck and licks it off like a lollipop.

The Brute pants for a couple of times before it and the two broken women nods to Lillum meaning they want more.

Lillum then grins before she lifts her torso and while looking to the two women, spoke up.

"Tell me your names slaves… I want to know who you are before we break you two in more." Lillum said while her gaze went to the one who went to eat her ass out.

The broken woman on the right giggled a bit before speaking with a slightly broken english which showed how broken she was.

**"A-A...Audrey."**

"Then Audrey, get ready to see why I'm the Queen here… in fact if you and… who are you?" Lillum said before she stopped to look at the other broken women with a grin on her face.

The second broken woman chuckled before speaking with a slightly broken english as well.

**"C-C...Cynthia."**

Lillum smirked at the duo before she spoke up.

"Well you two, before I say what I want to say, strip down and let's see your bodies." Lillum ordered with a lick of her lips a moment later when the two seemed have well developed figures under the rags they wore.

The two broken women grin as well before they surprised Lillum and the Brute by just ripping their clothes off completely so the duo can see their nude bodies.

Audrey's body had somewhat of hourglass figure, but since she was normally taken by Necromorphs daily, she had a somewhat thin look from a lack of food sometimes, she was still fed but she was pretty popular so it made it hard for her to get around without a Necromorph having its was with her.

Her breasts however were actually perfect, and not broken or anything. They were at least B to C size.

Cynthia's body was a bit different.

Her body was a bit on the slim side while having some good curves.

Also like Audrey, Cynthia's breasts were also perfect but they were at least C to D size.

Lillum licks her lips at the sight of the duos bodies when they seemed perfect for what she had in mind before she spoke up.

"Tell me… what do you two think of becoming something like me?" Lillum asked with a grin on her face while she showed off her shapely partly armored body to the duo.

She had wide thick hips but not to wide, big gravity defying breasts and the flesh like armor seemed to make her figure better when it acted like lingerie so to speak which showed off her pussy and ass while the stingers moved a bit to show how she moved them a little and used her hands to pinch and lick her semen covered breasts while her eyes gave off a red-yellow glow.

Audrey and Cynthia stared at Lillum's body with AWE.

The Brute grins a bit as it liked the sight of the Queen's nude body.

Lillum chuckles at the looks before she spoke up.

"Well let's just say that I can turn you two into a lesser version of myself if I wanted, Queens like me but lesser variants so you two won't be as strong… number twos in a sense… So… want to know how I can do that?" Lillum asked with a lust filled look on her face.

Audrey and Cynthia finally looked at Lillum after hearing everything before nodding their heads at her.

Lillum chuckles before she let her breasts go before she used her right hand to play with her folds before she lets out a loud groan before a massive 12 inch dick appeared on her with many ridges and barbs on it while the dick head looked like it had a cross shaped clit on it before she pants for breath.

The Brute was surprised after witnessing that.

Audrey and Cynthia's eyes widen a bit after seeing the size of this monster before the two starts licking their lips.

"Hehe… well I have normal semen for sure which can just let me have some normal fun… but I can infect another women with a similar strain of my infection in my body… I will tell you though, it won't be pleasant at first but I can assure you it's worth it when you can control your own Necromorphs if you can tame them… so how about it Audrey… want to really get wild before joining me?, you won't be human anymore…" Lillum said while she looked to Audrey which showed who was going first to Lillum.

Audrey was surprised to hear about that offer.

She won't be human no more but she can almost be like Lillum and will get to control her own Necromorphs.

So after taking much consideration, she gave Lillum her answer.

**"L-Let's...Do... I-It."**

Lillum chuckles before she looked to Cynthia before she spoke up.

"So… think you want to join as well?" Lillum asked the other women near her while her dick twitched a bit.

Cynthia, however didn't need much thinking before speaking up.

**"Y-Yes."**

"Hehehe… well then Cynthia, have your fun with the Brute here, because when I'm done with Audrey here, your going to take her place while Audrey the Lesser Queen goes to the Brute to break her new form in if I don't take it." Lillum said with a grin on her face to the other human.

Both broken women's eyes widen with a excitement before Audrey sauntered towards Lillum while Cynthia gives the Brute a seductive grin before walking over and grabbed the Brute's dicks before she starts stroking them to get them nice and hard.

The Brute groans from that action before it starts to enjoy it.

Lillum saw Audrey approaching her before her two stingers went behind her and after angling to act like a chair of sorts, Lillum pushed Audrey to have her sit on them before the Stingers brought Audrey close and Lillum actually stood up effortlessly while she pressed the head of her dick at Audrey's folds after she moved Audreys legs apart before she spoke up.

"So… ready what's about to happen?, then hold those legs open slave." Lillum ordered with a lust filled grin on her face when she got ready to thrust into Audreys pussy.

Audrey was at first caught off guard before sending Lillum a lust filled grin while making sure her legs are open after grabbing them for the main event.

Lillum chuckles for a moment before she placed her hands on her ass while the stingers slowly forced Audrey towards her which caused Lillum's dick penetrated Audrey slowly and Audrey felt each barb and ridge on Lillum's dick when the Queen's dick went deeper into her.

Audrey's eyes widen before she let out a yell but had somewhat of a roar in the mix after getting her pussy penetrated.

Lillum however lets out a pleased moan when she felt how tight Audrey was before she stopped when she felt Audrey's cervix when she bumped into it before Lillum giggles a bit before she placed her hands on Audrey's ass before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of Audrey while making sure to slowly use more power with each thrust.

Audrey grits her teeth a bit for a few moments before she starts moaning at the pleasure.

Lillum took a moment to enjoy the feeling since it has been awhile before she took a moment to see how Cynthia was doing with the Brute.

Cynthia continues to stroke the Brute's dicks.

However the Brute grunts with a slightly bored tone before it decided to take things to another level.

It used one large arm to reach forward and grabbed Cynthia around her waist before she was turned and dropped onto her hands and knees in front of the Brute who approached her with a hungry look in its eyes when it saw her soaked pussy and her juicy looking ass which caused it's dicks to twitch.

Cynthia was at first shocked at the sudden action before she looked back with a grin before she tries to entice the Brute by shaking her rear.

The Brute made a pleased noise when it saw that before it's body was over Cynthia's before it placed it's dicks at both of her holes before it got ready to thrust into the soon to be lesser Queen's holes.

Cynthia braced herself for what's about to happen.

A moment later, the Brute gripped her a bit tighter before it pulled her back and the dicks enter her holes before the Brute grunts when it slowly pulled Cynthia back without letting her adjust before it stops when it felt itself hit her cervix.

Unlike Audrey, Cynthia's reaction was different.

**"Y-YES!"**  She moans after feeling both of her holes get filled which in turn caused the Brute to grunt before it starts to thrust it's hips in time with it's push and pulls of Cynthia before the Brute let out a roar when it used its strength to slam her all the way onto it's dicks which caused most of the duel dicks to enter Cynthia when it broke through Cynthia's cervix before it starts to push and pull her more to somehow get more in while it pants with pleasured breaths.

Cynthia's eyes widen a bit before she starts to moan like crazy from the extreme pleasure.

Lillum smirks at that before she looked back to Audrey when her hips keep thrusting into Audrey while she watched the Brute fuck Cynthia before she spoke up.

"So tell me slave, have you ever had dicks like these, makes most human men and even human women tame in comparison." Lillum said when she starts to thrust even harder which threatened to break past Audrey's cervix while Lillum felt her dick twitching already since it's been awhile for her.

Audrey continues to moan for a moment before speaking.

**"NO!..."**  She moans which made Lillum chuckle before she spoke up.

"Well then… LET'S SEE HOW BIG YOUR COCK IS THEN!" Lillum said before she roars when she used her strength to break into Audrey's womb effortlessly before the cross shaped slit opened on her dick before multiple small tentacles with needles appeared before they stabbed the inside of Audrey's womb before Lillum unloads both semen and her infected juices into Audrey's womb with a loud groan when it was like having two orgasms at once for her.

Audrey's eyes widen before she screamed in ecstasy after feeling her womb get filled before her body filled with pain as well when her body starts to transform in front of Lillum.  **(A/N: Reason for Semi tag and slight gore tag.)**

A moment later, flesh like armor starts to force it's way out of Audrey's body after ripping through her skin and looked slightly different to Lillum's, mainly a couple flesh like parts held her breasts while her nipples showed, her figure starts to fill out which caused the flesh like armor to shift to match the grow in size with her breasts growing to D to E size, possibly F in size while her figure went to look like a lower size of Lillums and stingers erupt from her back after ripping through the skin before Audrey's eyes start to glow with a red-yellow light.

But most importantly, her mind starts to piece itself back together to help her process the new Necromorph like instincts she was getting which slowly put her back to what mentality she had before she became like this… but with some changes to keep her from trying to harm Lillum or the Brute.

Finally… a large 10 to 11 inch dick shot from her clit and it looked similar to Lillum's but had more barbs and less ridges.

All in all, Audrey now looked like Lillum, but an immature version of Lillum… the transformation was agonizing… but the power and pleasure felt made it bearable.

Audrey shudders a bit before she starts screaming as she feels the sudden change in her body.

Lillum felt sympathy in turn when her own transformation was painful as well before she used her hands to stroke Audrey's dick to help her get some pleasure from the transformation while she felt Audrey's pussy tightening greatly when her body got stronger.

"There there, just power through the pain and you'll feel a pleasure like no other soon." Lillum said in a comforting way while she continues to stroke the screaming Audrey's dick.

Audrey's pain did die down a bit as she starts to shudder after feeling her new dick getting stroked.

A few minutes pass when Audrey's body's transformation finally stops before her pleasure skyrocket for her dick when it showed that the pain was holding the ejaculation back and she was a virgin with her dick so she had no control whatsoever.

Lillum noticed before she comfortingly spoke up while she sped up her stroking.

"Come on, Cum for mama… just let it all out..." Lillum comfortingly said to Audrey when she continues to stroke the pulsing dick.

It only took a few moments before Audrey yells when she felt her dick spurt out some sperm like a geyser before some lands on Lillum.

"Shhhhhh….Shhhhh… just let it go on… no worries right now, just enjoy the feeling." Lillum said while she comfortingly rubs Audrey's head while her other hand continues to stroke Audrey's ejaculating dick before she kissed Audrey on the lips.

Audrey was surprised for a second before she melts into the kiss before Audrey wrapped her arms around Lillum before sliding her tongue in the Queen's mouth before she finally tapped off.

Lillum just lets her do that before she pulled away a minute later before she spoke up.

"So… how do you feel now Princess?... makes sense for now to call you that right since your not a true Queen yet right?" Lillum asked when the transformation was complete for Audrey and her new Necromorph form.

Audrey pants for few moments before she spoke up.

**"I-It… fe** els...Good." She said with her voice almost sounding normal.

Lillum smiles proudly at her before she spoke up.

"Well then… why not go another round… this time, we see if you can used this new dick well on me..." Lillum teased while she slowly strokes Audrey's dick and licked her lips from the size.

Audrey moans a bit before she nods her head at Lillum in agreement.

Lillum chuckles before she used her stingers to set the newly born Princess onto the bed before she stood over Audrey, licked her lips again and used her fingers to open her folds over Audrey's dick before she bent down and when the dick touched her folds, Lillum slowly went down to take Audrey's virgin dick into her pussy which comfortingly squeezed it on the way in while she groans from getting filled by Audrey.

Audrey shudders a bit after feeling her dick inside Lillum's pussy before speaking.

"S-So...warm." She commented which made Lillum smile before she lowered herself before she felt Audrey hit her cervix, but she didn't stopped when she forced herself to lower herself more which had Audrey's dick pop in before she sat on Audrey's lap with her Stingers supporting her body while a bulge was seen on Lillum's body before Lillum let out a sigh from her body shuddering in pleasure before she looked down to see how Audrey was doing so far.

Said newly born Queen in training, shudders as well while enjoying how warm and snuggly Lillum's pussy was.

"Now then, let's break in this tasty dick shall we?" Lillum said before she starts to raise and lower her body at a slow steady pace to help Audrey get used to the dick while her Stingers helped support her when she played with Audrey's newly enhanced breasts.

Audrey grunts and groans for a moment before she begins to enjoy the sensation before she brought her hands on Lillum's hips before the two continue to enjoy one another.

Meanwhile with the Brute and Cynthia right when Audrey screamed and her transformation starts.

The Brute had a large hand on Cynthia's back which forced her to lay on the bed while it jackhammers itself into her ass and pussy before it heard Audrey screaming which made it look to Lillum and Audrey when it used both hands to support its body before it's eyes widen a bit when it saw Audrey's form changing before it starts to thrust harder into Cynthia when it wanted to be one of the first Necromorphs to have its way with the newly born Queen.

Cynthia didn't know what was going on before she turns her head and was shocked to see Audrey's new look.

However when she noticed the Brute looking at Audrey, she was feeling… jealous?

Cynthia somehow managed to thrust her hips back to meet up the Brute's to get its attention.

The Brute in turn, noticed Cynthia's actions which caused it to look to her with some confusion before seeing the slightly irritated look on her face before the Brute grunts before it starts to slow it's thrusts but made each thrust stronger which caused Cynthia to bounce on the bed a little when it looked like the Brute was bouncing a bit to try and get it's dicks deeper into Cynthia's holes.

Cynthia groans a bit before speaking up.

"R-Rougher." She demanded which in turn caused the Brute to somehow let out an amused tone when it stopped, gripped Cynthia's waist with it's right oversize hand before it lifts her a little before it starts to use more of its strength to pull and push Cynthia onto it's dicks before it actually got all 14 inches into both of her holes and starts to go even harder and faster when it felt Cynthia's ass hitting the base of it's dicks.

Cynthia grits her teeth before speaking.

**"F-F...FUCK...Yes."**  She moans with ecstasy in her voice before the Brute continues to use Cynthia like a toy before it feels its dick twitching violently but it didn't stop when it wanted to give Cynthia the load of a lifetime.

Cynthia can feel the Brute's dicks twitching violently before speaking.

**"D-Don't...St...op."**

The Brute didn't need to be told twice when it continues to fuck the woman under it before it roars out and shoots out a massive load into Cynthia when it slammed her onto it's two dicks before Cynthia's womb and stomach starts to bloat from the amount it lets out.

Cynthia's eyes widen after feeling the Brute's cum filling her holes up before she screamed in ecstasy again follow by some delight.

And with Audrey and Lillum, Lillum felt Audrey's dick twitching already before she spoke up when she saw the Brute finishing for now with Cynthia when the Brute lets go and Cynthia flew off of the dicks from how much semen shot into her which forced her off before they flew out like stream when Cynthia landed on the bed with her face on the bed and a fucked up look on her face.

"Seems those two are done for now, why don't we finish here before I change Cynthia and you can have some fun with the Brute there." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she raised and lowered her body on Audrey's dick with more speed to finish her off for now.

Audrey groans and moans from the speed Lillum is giving off for a couple of minutes before Audrey grunts and yells out.

"C-C-CUMMING!" She yells before her dick spurt out another geyser of cum in Lillum's pussy before it went straight to her womb.

Lillum groans from that action before she felt her womb bloat a bit before she waits for Audrey to tap off while semen flowed from around Audrey's dick and starts to make a mess on Audrey's hips and the bed under her.

After about a minute or so, Audrey grunts before she taps off before trying to catch her breath.

Lillum chuckles before she bent down to lovingly kiss Audrey before she pulled away to speak up.

"Good girl, now rest up for now, when you recover, you'll be very horny and you'll have the Brute or other Necromorphs to help you with that… for now… I'll give Cynthia a surprise." Lillum said before she stood up which caused semen to flow from her pussy and down her legs before she walked towards Cynthia with her dick equipped before she looked to the Brute and spoke up.

"Let her rest for a moment and you can have your turn with her if shes still here, she's still getting used to her new body right now." Lillum said with a slight glint in her eyes to give the Brute a warning to not get carried away right now.

The Brute shivered a bit with fear after see that look before it gave Lillum an apologetic grunt.

Lillum nods before she looked to Cynthia after she summoned her dick and spoke up to see if she was awake.

"You still with us Cynthia?" Lillum asked when she walked to the downed woman and gripped her ass cheeks and played with her ass to get a reaction from her while her dick grinds against Cynthia's ass.

Cynthia shudders from the afterglow before her body jolts after feel something poking her ass before she weakly turns her head to see Lillum behind her.

Lillum smirks while her dick continues to grind on Cynthia's ass to show her what is about to happen to her.

Cynthia shudders again before speaking up.

**"St...ick…i-it…in...m-me."**

Lillum grins more before she spoke up when she pulled her hips back and pressed the head of her dick at the semen filled pussy hole of Cynthia.

"As you wish!" Lillum said before she thrusts her hips all the way in when the semen and the Brute's dick made Cynthia loose enough to take Lillum's dick with no issue and still feel great pleasure before Lillum starts to thrust her hips while her stingers support her body when she leaned forward a bit to grip Cynthia's breasts and fondles them.

Cynthia's eyes widen before speaking.

**"O-Oh...YES!"**  She moans which made Lillum grin at the pleased woman under her before one Stinger was moved behind her which caused her to lean back and let go of Cynthia to give her room to move her other Stinger and have it press against Cynthia's asshole before it pushed in easily before it and Lillum resumed thrusting into the woman's holes.

Cynthia groans and moans as she enjoys the intense pleasure while hoping that Lillum doesn't stop.

Thankfully for her, Lillum continues to fuck her for a few minutes when Lillum got the hang of her dick again before she felt it slowly twitching which caused her to speak up.

"G-Get ready… you… are… about to… get more pain… and pleasure than you ever had…. In your… entire life." Lillum warned when she was about to blow in Cynthia.

The Brute watch the two go at it before it felt its dicks get hard as it enjoys watching the Queen own Cynthia.

Audrey, finally got her energy back, before she sat herself up a bit before her eyes widen after looking at Lillum and Cynthia before getting a bit turned on at the scene.

Audrey's body than got filled with more lust than she would ever have before while Lillum continues to pound Cynthia before she grit her teeth and yelled with a pleased look on her face before her dick unloads her semen into Cynthia and the spiked tentacles shot the infection from Lillum into Cynthia after they stab into her womb.

Cynthia widen her eyes after feeling that before she starts screaming greatly from the pain when her body starts to transform.  **(Semi warning ahead.)**

Like earlier, the flesh like armor appeared which was slightly different than Lillum's or Audrey's, a couple flesh like parts went to her ass and held her cheeks apart like it was beckoning anyone to just fuck her ass anywhere, her figure filled out greatly to nearly match Lillums and was more filled out than Audrey's.

Her breasts enlarge to a surprising E to F size or even G like Lillums before a couple more flesh like objects went to hold her breasts to support them.

Finally her eyes start to glow with a reddish-yellow like light before she sprouts a 9 inch dick that was 3 inches in width, an inch shorter than Audrey's but a thick larger as a result while pain radiates through Cynthia's body when the transformation continues a bit to put her mind back together in the same way it did to Audrey.

Cynthia grits her teeth while trying to numb the pain as tears starts to leak out of her eyes.

Lillum like last time tried to comfort Cynthia by bending down and using her right hand to rub her head and face in a loving way while her right went to Cynthia's dick and starts stroking it to help bring some pleasure to her.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon, just focus on my hand rubbing your dick, don't worry… just like Audrey, you turned very beautiful and you have a nice thick dick, you can use it to please other women now if you wanted to." Lillum said while she strokes Cynthia's dick gently.

And just like Audrey, Cynthia's pain starts to die down for a moment before she starts to moan a bit after having her new dick stroke off.

A bit later, Lillum felt the dick pulse before the pain starts to go away from Cynthia and she felt that Cynthia was about to ejaculate big time.

After about a few moments, Cynthia grunts before her dick squirt out a big load of her cum that sprayed on the bed.

Lillum just made shushing sounds when Cynthia made barely audible groans and moans before she spoke up.

"Shhhh… don't worry, Mama's got you... keep going… just focus on the pleasure." Lillum whispered when she felt the puddle of semen reaching her knees but ignored it to help Cynthia through her first ejaculation.

Cynthia moans a bit from her first climax for at least a minute before finally tapping off.

Lillum giggles when she let go of Cynthia's cock and pulls herself free from her pussy and her stinger free of Cynthia's ass which caused more semen to flow to the bed before Lillum stood up and looked to see how Audrey was holding right now.

Said newly born Queen in training, who was surprised after seeing Cynthia's transformation before hoping that she's okay, and she was very much turned on after watching Lillum climax in Cynthia's pussy since the proof was Audrey's erect dick.

Lillum smiles at Audrey when Lillum's dick vanished back into her body before she points to Audrey and then to Cynthia to show that they were to partner up while she points to herself before she points a thumb at the Brute who was watching to show she still remembered its reward for it.

The Brute grins a bit as it looked at the newly born Queen in trainings before feeling both of its dicks twitch in excitement.

Audrey and Cynthia, who recovered enough to look to Lillum, did like that before Audrey spoke.

"B-But, how can we if we both have dicks?"

"Oh don't you know?, you still have your pussies under there, I mean I fucked Cynthia and you while stroking you two off as well after all, I just had mine vanish since I wanted this big guy here to not worry about it, besides… I got a request for it and I doubt that it will listen much after hearing it, so you two have fun with each other." Lillum said before she looked to the Brute with a grin on her face when she approached it with a swing of her hips.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised to hear that before they shrug and got up before they walked to the grinning Brute after their dicks vanished.

Lillum noticed the two following but shrugged before she looked to the Brute and spoke up.

"Well big guy, seems you're very lucky right now… I'm so damn horny that I will ask you something that I would only ask my King so try to not get a big ego from this, but I want you to really use that strength and those dicks on me like you would any woman n here… I want you to try and break me, treat me like your toy understand?, hell even shove both of those dicks right into my ass and make me bleed if needed." Lillum said with a lust filled grin on her face.

The Brute was surprised for a bit from the request before it grins again and gave Lillum a firm nod who chuckles before she turned to Cynthia and Audrey.

"Good, now for you two, head on out and look for some grunts, Lurkers, brutes, the other Broken Women, anything in the hive and go nuts, hell bring on a full blown orgy in there, you two need the experience badly before you become full fledged queens… Hmmm… what do you think of this for a title for your state… instead of Queens in training, call yourselves Princesses's, think it works big guy?" Lillum said before looking back to see the Brute's opinion.

The Brute looks at Audrey and Cynthia for a moment before saying one word.

**"Y-Yes…"**

Lillum chuckles before she looked back to see what the two princesses would respond.

Audrey and Cynthia giggled a bit since they seemed to like that title for now.

"Well what are you waiting for, consider this an order, get the best fuck of your life here and then some to get better, if you can satisfy everyone here like I had than I might consider you two full fledged Queens in the sex department." Lillum said with a grin while she points to the door.

Audrey and Cynthia nods to Lillum with a look of determination before they head to the door.

"Hehehe, good girls… now… where were we?" Lillum said when she looked to the brute when they were alone.

The Brute grins a bit before it walked up to Lillum while Lillum grins in turn before she waits to see what the Brute would do, but she did turn a bit to show her ass to the Brute and wiggles it a little to temp it.

The Brute was indeed tempted before it used its strong arm to grab Lillum before taking her to the bed.

Lillum smirks when she got lifted before she kept silent to see what the Brute would do next.

The Brute then put Lillum on the bed by making her lay on her back before getting on top of the bed before it aim both of its dicks at Lillum's folds.

Lillum grins more when she saw that before she held them together with her Stingers to help both Dicks when they go into her pussy and she held her legs out to show how willing and wet she was right now.

The Brute got the message before it jammed both of its dicks in Lillum's pussy without mercy.

"OHHH FUCK YEAH!, TREAT ME LIKE YOUR BITCH!" Lillum roared out when her strengthened body didn't feel pain, just pure pleasure when she felt the Brute penetrate her pussy out of the blue.

The Brute grunts before it starts to thrusts its dicks in and out of the Queen's pussy.

"AAAAAHHHH!, OOOHH FUCK!" Lillum roars when she felt that when the Brute's barbed dicks stretched her greatly and hits all of her sweet spots at once.

As the Brute continues to thrust and buck its hips, it then starts to imagine Lillum as someone else.

It starts to think about Maite being in Lillum's position causing the Brute to thrust harder.

"OH FUCK!, DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO YOU OR IF YOUR THINKING OF SOMEONE ELSE BUT DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!, USE THAT TO REALLY LET LOOSE!" Lillum roars before she called out to the brute again when she felt it going even deeper as well.

"THINK OF WHOEVER YOU WANT AND HOW I CAN TURN THEM!, THINK OF THAT PERSON AS YOUR DAMN FUCKING QUEEN!" Lillum called out when she didn't care if the Brute was thinking about another when she was getting the dicking of her life so far.

The Brute didn't need to be told twice as the thought of Maite being its Queen was the only thing on its mind.

It continues to thrust as hard as it could without stopping before the Brute opened its mouth before its long tongue stuck out before going to Lillum's breasts.

"OH FUCK!" Lillum called out when she felt the tongue while the Brute's imagination starts to go wild.

In the Brute's mind with Maite in Lillum's place, Maite was screaming in pleasure before she (Lillum) called out to the brute.

"MORE DAMMIT!, GIVE ME MORE!, USE ME!, TRY AND GET ME PREGNANT!, DAMMIT DON'T STOP!" Maite (Lillum) Called out to the brute when she felt it's dicks twitching a bit later.

Hearing that made the Brute to really go crazy on its thrusting before it moves its tongue to Maite (Lillum's) mouth.

Lillum was really turned on by the move before she moans and groans with the tongue in her mouth before she felt the Brute getting closer and closer until…

The Brute, who still had its tongue in the Queen's mouth, grunts a bit before it let out a loud roar before its dicks climaxed hard in Lillum's pussy.

Lillum in turn let's out a groan before she came hard around the dicks to milk them for what they had while her womb bloats greatly from the Brute's massive loads before it flows from her pussy and coats the bed under the duo.

The Brute continues to climax for like a minute or so before it grunts and finally taps off.

Lillum than pants for breath when she felt that before she had one more thing to do before she finished things with the Brute by pulling herself free of it's dicks and after a moment of moving while the Brute recovers, got on all fours and looked back to it while her stingers support her body while her hands held her ass cheeks apart before she spoke up, and since the Brute was still imaging things… Maite was the one it saw when it looked to her.

"Oh Mr. Brute… please tell me you have one more round in you, I'm still so horny that I may go to Emerald if you can't continue." Maite (Lillum) said when she knew it would get a reaction from the Brute.

Hearing that caused the Brute to say this.

**"N-N…NOOOOOOO!"**  It roared in anger before it got behind Maite (Lillum) before it rammed its still erect dicks in Maite (Lillum's) ass before it starts thrusting hard.

Lillum in turn lets out a pleased yell like moan before she looked to the Brute with a lust filled look in her eyes.

"OH GOD YES!, BREAK MY ASS!, MAKE IT UNABLE TO TAKE ANOTHER'S DICK!, DO IT IF YOU CAN!" Lillum called back while the Brute imagined Maite saying it while she felt the Brute actually reshaping her asshole.

The Brute didn't need to be told twice as it continues to thrust hard in Maite's (Lillum's) ass with such force that it caused the bed to actually make creaking noises when it felt like it was about to break and Lillum actually felt pain but it seemed to make her hornier when she yelled out while a little blood flowed from her ass.

"FUUUUCCCCK!, THAT'S IT!, KEEP GOING!, MAKE ME FUCKING PUKE YOUR SEMEN!, MAKE ME TASTE IT!" Lillum yelled with an ecstasy filled look on her face when she felt the Brute's dicks twitching greatly in her ass while the Brute continues to imagine Maite in her place.

The Brute continues to thrust in Maite's (Lillum's) ass for a 5 minutes or so before it grunts and let out a loud roar before its dicks unleashed a major dose of its cum in Maite's (Lillum's) ass.

Lillum in turn let out a scream of pleasure before it turned to shock when she felt the Brute unloading more than usual and her cheeks puffed out before she actually starts to cough up semen…. And Lillum enjoyed every second if the look in her eyes was any indication while she lets out gagging noises and the such while she orgasms harshly on the Brute's dicks.

It was only a minute and 10 seconds later before the Brute finally taps off.

Lillum in turn after a bit more than that, managed to cough up the bits of semen blocking her airway a few times before speaking while her torso fell to the semen covered bed.

"O-Ohhh… good… God… if… you were… a fucking King… damn… we… wouldn't leave… this room…" Lillum said between coughs to the Brute while she had a fucked up look in her eyes and her ass spasms on the Brutes dicks.

The Brute groans a bit before it pulled its dicks out of Lillum's ass before panting a bit.

Lillum turned onto her back while ignoring the semen on the bed before she spoke up.

"G-Go get… a few Broken women and grunts… to clean this… and if you're … still horny… help… the Princesses… with gaining experience…" Lillum ordered the Brute while she chuckles a bit while she looked to the ceiling.

The Brute gave a grunt before it walked to the door.

Once it left the room and went to go get the required servants, there was only one name the Brute said as it continues to walk.

**"M-Maite…"**

Lillum in turn heard that when the Brute didn't hide the thought before she chuckles before thinking.

_"Hmmm… maybe after turning her, I'll let the Brute have his way with her before letting her go back to Emerald to convince him to stay, can't say Emerald won't try and kill the Brute later if he really is the King and the Brute challenges him…. but it should be a good sight to see at least before one of them dies…. Hehehe."_  Lillum darkly thought before the scene fades to black.

* * *

**Right when the scene fades back in, the camera shows Atomsk, Monica, and Heather running out of the room before the door closed when TME charged the brute before the two start their battle.**

**TME charged his fists and when the brute sent a punch before the two connect and the two got blown away from one another before TME skids on the ground and crashed into the wall before he glared at the Brute who managed to keep from hitting the wall and starts to charge TME who was near the door.**

**"Alright you fucking juggernaut…" TME said when he had a orb of green energy appear in his hand before he charged forward with it and aimed it at the Brute.**

**"JUST DIE!" TME roars out before a large ball of energy appears and blasts into the Brute which blew it's limbs off and one of them hits the door TME came from and greatly dented it which made it inoperable while the Brute roars in pain while it dies before it crashed into a plated wall before it burst through it, but that seemed like a bad idea when it shows the vacuum of space which caused TME to grit his teeth when he used the DS2 Suits jets to keep him away from the hole and when he looked to the door he came from, he sat the wrecked door and let out an annoyed grunt before he looks for another way out while his O2 gauge counts down when things stop flowing out of the room and TME float in the air.**

**Thankfully for TME, there was another door on the other end before he flew to it and lands at the door before he opened it and exits the ruined room before the door closed and his suit replenished it's oxygen when he got close to an O2 station a bit ahead of him before he sighs and looks to the readers while he floats to O2 stations near him to keep his O2 gauge up while he looked for a way .**

**"Welp, seems I fucked up with that Brute and got myself separated from the others, hope I can find a way to them and not suffocate… freaking Marker and screwing with my abilities…" TME said while he shook his head with an annoyed tone.**

**"Anyway, Izzy's secret for Nicole was exposed, Rick is about to get his ass kicked if he pushes his luck more and Azure's backstory here was… wow…. Not very pleasant which complicates things with Cedric and Azure here, though it was funny when Emerald ripped into Hammond after all he and the others went through with Lillum's group and the multiple scavenger hunts… and the Kellion… Oi… I'm surprised that Isaac in the canon storyline didn't suffer PTSD, though I guess the Marker made sure to use something worse…" TME said while sighing at the end before he continues when he stopped at another O2 recharger.**

**"And it looks like Lillum, the Brute, and two of the Broken women, Cynthia and Audrey, had a fun time back in the nest and Cynthia and Audrey are now Queens in training or Princess Necromorphs now thanks to Lillum… that can only mean either bad or fun times for Emerald and Cedric later. " TME said between O2 replenishments before he continues.**

**"And the Brutes imagination with Maite… I can only tell that things are going to get complicated with Emerald and Maite and Lillum seems to be enjoying things all the way through… still the power she used with the wild Brute in the tunnel… seems she'll have more fun and no one can stop her anytime soon." TME said while he took a moment to think after he got to another O2 station.**

**"Well hopefully things will look up for the others if they get a chance to rest, and hopefully I'll find a freaking room so I can walk, don't mind the no gravity bit but it makes it hard to defend from Necromorphs… anyway, hopefully things will get better for the group… but since this is Dead Space… welp, better get ready for more nightmare fuel since things are most likely gonna get worse… now wish me luck and see you next time." TME said with a two finger salute before he floats to another door while the scene fades to black.**


	3. Bathroom breaks and plotting Princesses

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk and the others during the end of the previous Intro before an explosion shook the area followed by the door that TME entered bent out harshly and gave the orange locked glow.**

**"Guess that means TME took care of that Brute." Atomsk said before Emerald noticed something.**

**"Uhhh, is that door suppose to look like that though?" Emerald asked when he looked at the door for the first time for him past the crates and saw that it was royally bent out and it had an orange like glow on it.**

**Everyone else looked at said door before Atomsk spoke up.**

**"I'm not sure. Was that the only door?"**

**"You do realize it is the door you three ran out of right?, and the one that TME entered right?" The Spirit said to Atomsk, Monica, and Heather, with a frown at Atomsk's forgetfulness right now.**

**Atomsk facepalm before speaking.**

**"Right. I forgot since since TME and I were dealing with those Necromorphs while trying to find Heather and Monica."**

**Heather gave Atomsk an appreciative nod before Monica gave Atomsk another kiss on the cheek.**

**The Spirit shrugged a bit before speaking up.**

**"Why not see what he is doing right now, you should be able to use the vid window in a moment… but for color…" The Spirit said before it waved it's hand before a large portal like window opened… before everyone saw TME wizzing in a corner while he floats near an O2 station and he didn't seem to notice everyone while he whistles before Emerald covered his eyes.**

**"MY EYES!" Emerald comically called out when he accidentally saw what TME was packing.**

**Atomsk covered his eyes as he wished he didn't see that.**

**Monica blushed a bit before she put her face on Atomsk's chest armor.**

**Heather however blushed brightly when she saw how big TME's… weapon was.**

**Though not as big as one would think before the Spirit spoke up to Atomsk.**

**"Might as well call him right?" The Spirit said before TME spoke up.**

**"Ah, don't know what's so good about wizzing in Zero-g but it's very refreshing, good thing no one can see this." TME said before he shook himself for a moment before he zipped himself back up.**

**That's when Atomsk tries to call him the communicator.**

**"Yo, TME."**

**TME's vid window popped up but it was mainly blurry to him.**

**"Atomsk?, That you?, Your blurry on my end, but I can hear you clearly though, guess my suit got messed up in that fight." TME said while the others saw him bringing up his RIG menu to check things out.**

**"Yeah it did. How you doing? Was the Brute taken care of?" Atomsk asked.**

**"Yeah but one of my attacks caused it to break the door and depressurize the room I was in, thankfully there are plenty of O2 stations near me, and if it's not my suit, I think I damaged the communication relay here or something, my bad." TME said while rubbing the back of his helmeted head before he recharged his O2 meter.**

**"No worries. At least you're okay." Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah well, considering we saw you wizzing and everyone saw what you were packing… or the lack of, and we'll…" The Spirit said which made Emerald pacepalm while TME was oddly silent and the helmet made it hard to read TME's expression.**

**Monica and Heather were shocked when the Spirit said that.**

**Atomsk looked at the Spirit with a half lidded look before speaking.**

**"You just had to say that didn't you?"**

**"Well someone had too, this story is already dark enough as is and a comical moment was needed." The Spirit said while TME was still silent.**

**Atomsk facepalms again before speaking to TME.**

**"Sorry TME. Wasn't exactly my idea. We didn't want to look. Though I can't say the same for Heather here."**

**Heather blinked a few time before blushing in embarrassment.**

**She tries to say something but somehow couldn't.**

**"Let's just get this intro over with… can you handle the rest Atomsk, I see another room nearby and I hope it's filled with oxygen." TME said when he looked to a nearby room near him.**

**"Yeah sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of DS:ML 1. I'm your co-host. With me is my girlfriend Monica, Heather, the Spirit and Emerald. If you remember from last chapter, Azure went with Cedric to keep him company. Also TME, your host, is with us. Though not really, but he can hear you. Say hello man." Atosmk said.**

**"Hey everyone, sorry but the Marker is messing with my abilities so seeing you all is a bit fuzzy but I can still tell your there, anyway, before I leave I want to say that this chapter has more than one lemon, but it's more of a Lime so that one will be short, now before my O2 gauge empties, I need to refill my tanks and head to the door so I'll leave the rest to the others." TME said when he stopped at a O2 Station before he starts to float to the door before the window like portal starts to turn to static in front of the others.**

**"And there he goes." Atomsk said.**

**Heather then punch Atomsk on the arm before speaking up.**

**"Why'd you tell TME what happened?" She asked before she and Monica half lidded looks.**

**"I'm sorry Heather but it was better if I said it before the Spirit made some joke about it." Atomsk said.**

**"Eh, it's not like I didn't do something like this before, besides I can see he'll bounce back soon." The Spirit said with an amused grin on its face.**

**Everyone sweatdrops before Atomsk looked at the readers.**

**"Well folks sorry if we're cutting this intro short, but after reading what happened I say you know why. So hope you enjoy this chapter and we'll see you in the outro. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene changes to Cedric's group when they ran from the command room.**

* * *

**Ishimura/ Command room hall/ Cedric, Azure, Rick, Zach, Kendra**

Azure was one of the first who ran from the room and turned back with her bow and fired some arrows at a few Necromorphs who chased the others which sent them flying back a bit before Azure blew a couple more Necromorphs legs off before she had to reload when the others got close to her before she starts to fire again.

Cedric, Zach and Rick reading their guns before firing at the downed Necromorphs while Kendra ran past them with a worried look on her face when she was unarmed.

Azure took a moment to fire a few more times while three Necromorphs came her way and one was taken down before she shifts her weapon into rapier form and got ready when she starts to fight the Necromorphs in front of her who tried to stab her with their stinger arms or even tried to grab her while one licked its lips which caused Azure to pale and jump back a few times while her Rapier visibly shakes even though she tries to keep calm when they slowly circle her.

Cedric sees this and felt very angry before he stops shooting and drops his gun before he starts running towards one of the Necromorphs before he pulls his fist back and just when he's close enough, he threw his fist at the unsuspecting Necromorph on the face as hard as he could.

The Necromorph's last thought before it was killed was how Azure looked before it's body blew up like a water balloon which made the other Necromorph look to Cedric with shock for a moment before it idiotically charged the enraged berserker with a stinger drawn back and roars at Cedric.

Cedric smirks behind his mask before he surprisingly let out a roar of his own before he charged at the charging Necromorph.

A moment later, the Necromorph sent the stinger at Cedric's helmet covered face when they got close.

However, Cedric surprised the Necromorph by dodging the attack before he grabbed the Necromorph's Stinger before using his strength to rip the Stinger off before shoving it in the Necromorph's head.

The Necromorph stumbles back with a gurgle like sound before it starts to stumble around to Cedric while wildly swinging its remaining Stinger around.

Cedric managages to grab the other Stinger before he lifts the Necromorph up before he slams it down on the floor before repeating the action.

For every slam, the Necromorph lost its remaining limp before it went limp in Cedric's hands when it dies before the body starts to cave when Cedric keeps slamming the body into the ground before Azure called to him to snap out of it when she saw that he seemed out of control somewhat.

"CEDRIC, YOU CAN STOP!, ITS DEAD!" Azure said while she fires her arrows at some Necromorphs who tried to get close to her or Cedric.

Cedric, after hearing Azure's voice, finally stops before seeing that he was only holding the dead Necromorph's Stinger in his hand before looking at Azure.

Azure looked to Cedric, even if she had an expression on her face, it wasn't seen when her helmet was equipped, though she did aim her bow at him for some reason.

Zach, Rick and Kendra were shocked at Azure's action.

Cedric looked at Azure before he unequipped his helmet to show Azure that his eyes were normal.

However she still had her bow aimed at him and fires the arrow which went right next to his head before something right behind him was hit which made a thud a moment later.

Cedric and everyone else looked back before their eyes widen at what they saw.

They saw a new type of Necromorph that looked like some kind of Manta ray with a stinger like tentacle coming from its mouth and multiple claws on the said of its body that looked perfect for latching onto a body... if Azure hadn't fired, Cedric would have been jumped from behind and the stinger would have had a perfect shot to his unarmored head.

Cedric paled a bit at the thought before looking at Azure before speaking.

"Thank you Azure."

Azure's helmet collapsed which showed a calmer look on her face before she spoke up.

"Consider us even for helping me… sorry for… slowing down like that." Azure said with narrowed eyes before she kicked one of the Necromorph limbs away from her.

Cedric then walked up to Azure before he cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder in a calming way before speaking.

"You don't have to be sorry Azure. This is something we weren't trained or prepared for. And if I had lost you… I wouldn't forgive myself for this."

Azure blinked a few times from that before she rubbed the back of her head.

"Guess your not all bad, but try and keep that temper in check unless it's just one Necromorph, I don't want to have to save your ass on a daily basis here, I doubt I would have enough ammo for that." Azure said with a very small smile on her face.

Cedric was surprised a bit on the inside before he smiled back at her before speaking.

"Well considering what Maite said, if any more Necromorphs come after you, they'll have to go through me." He said with a voice that said he would protect Azure.

Azure however chuckles once before she held her bow in front of her when she spoke.

"Not if I keep them off of you, seems you get a bit too much of a tunnel vision when it comes to your targets, maybe if you get more control and don't need me to watch your ass, maybe I can relax when you go into that state." Azure said with a grin on her face when it seemed funny that Cedric would try to protect her when he needed just as much help as she did.

Cedric for some reason blushed a bit after hearing the part of Azure watching his ass.

That's when Rick starts laughing up a bit before speaking.

"Why don't you two get a room now?"

Azure however just shrugs before she spoke up while she walked away from the two men.

"A bit early for that since I did tell him my story after all, maybe later if we're still here and I get to know him better, but at least Cedric here would get any action, seems to me you would have better luck with a female Necromorph here or Kendra, but knowing her personality as well right now… doubtful and Izzy is with Maite and Emerald and going for Nicole so..." Azure said while she walked away from the two with a slight swing in her hips which she didn't notice thanks to her having to hold her bow at the ready.

Rick stops laughing after hearing Azure before his eyes widen after hearing about her and Cedric before frowning at the insult.

Cedric was shocked before blushing after hearing Azure would like to know him and among other things before blushing again after seeing her hips swing.

Kendra and Zack nearby heard the conversation before Kendra rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Ugh… Men... please tell me that you're at least not looking at her ass as well." Kendra said when she saw Cedric's eyes looking at Azure's ass before she glanced at Zach.

Zach, who was surprised at the conversation, before looking at Kendra.

"Well… it be hard not to. But by the looks things, it seems that the young Sargent already has his eyes set on her. So better if I back off since I already had the Private curse me out moments ago."

"Well you have to admit the *Apology* you gave was a bit lackluster, I mean we did experience a lot after the crash and splitting up and aside from a few… Necromorphs if I heard right… ambushing us, we didn't exactly get it as bad as those three so far… I mean who expected a single woman in control of these things, or at least a group of them from what I heard." Kendra said with crossed arms.

"That's true. I'm starting to believe that this mission was a bust from the beginning. I think there's something that our bosses didn't tell us." Zach said.

"You think… I mean granted they gave us 4 military personnel but that seemed a bit odd in itself, and the people here, Cedric and that strength, Emerald the rookie who can go toe to toe with these Necromorphs and has the eye of a Necromorph *Queen*, Azure and her issues, the only one who's the odd one in a sense is Maite, who as far as her dossier shows, has no real issue except for getting cheated on and Rick, but Rick here is just an assistant engineer and hasn't caused any issues in the past or even attracted much attention, I mean unless someone purposely picked them for this mission knowing what was happening here, than it could mean that things are much worse than we think, especially with that Marker thing… who gave you or the bosses the mission anyway?" Kendra asked when things really didn't add up about the 4 military personnel they had for just a repair mission that went horribly bad.

Zach took a moment to think before speaking.

"Someone new in personal. I think his name was Aggro."

"Aggro?, seems like a pleasant person, what did he look like?" Kendra asked when she wanted to know what this Aggro looked like.

"Larger than a normal man. He's nearly twice the height of an average man. Has pure muscles, long wild brown hair and wore a jumpsuit with a brown coat on it." Zach said which made Kendra's eyes widen in shock when she had trouble picturing such a man.

"Uhhh… think he was a robot or something because I really doubt that any human can get that big normally… than again we got a walking chemical induced berserker here, aliens who are out to kill us, and probably more coming our way, so what do I know of reality now." Kendra said while she pinched the bridge of her nose in rising frustration.

Zach chuckled a bit before speaking.

"I never bothered to ask. I was only told of the mission."

"Geez… hope the others are having better luck now…. And…. I just jinxed them didn't I?" Kendra said before she facepalms before Azure approached them.

"So where to now?, this place is compromised and there are too many places for these Necromorphs to get in, I suggest a different location if possible." Azure asked before she looked around the area again to keep an eye out.

Cedric and Rick also kept their guards before approaching the others before Zach spoke.

"The only thing we can do is move forward since staying here for too long is not an option. We should also contact Isabelle, Maite and Emerald to know their current location. Cedric, it would be best if you handle the conversation with Emerald due to… obvious reasons."

Cedric mentally chuckled before speaking.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Let's move out and cover each other's sixes. Cedric, make sure you covered Azure's well enough." He said with a smirk.

"Yes sir-" Cedric said before stopping as he just realized what Zach just did there.

Rick starts to snicker after hearing that.

Azure though decided to shut everyone up by saying this.

"So let me get this straight, your ordering Cedric to cover my ass right?, maybe I should take him to a nearby bathroom or something and just get it out of the way and it should shut you all up right?" Azure said with a raised eyebrow to Zach.

Zach sweatdrops a bit since his joke backfired at him and didn't feel like talking more after hearing Azure.

Kendra just chuckles before she stopped to calm down before she starts to grab anything she could find like med packs and ammo for the others.

Rick was liking this situation since it's not about him.

Cedric's eyes widen for a moment before blushing a bit after hearing that part before Azure spoke up.

"Though considering that the only options I have for a decent lay are you, a guy who I have issues with, Rick, whom I am not fond of for obvious reasons, Kendra since I'm not picky, or Cedric here, and since were most likely gonna die if we're not careful, I may actually take him to a bathroom to do that since I want to have one last hurrah, granted you may have heard my story, but I want to try and get one good memory before I die right?" Azure said with a half lidded look on her face before her helmet equipped itself before she starts to walk out of the room while Kendra had to blush a bit when she was mentioned.

Rick rubbed the back of his head as he was mentioned as well.

Zach sweatdrops after hearing the part of Azure having issues with him.

Cedric blushed a bit brightly before he regained his composure and went to get Azure to calm her down.

Azure noticed Cedric approaching her before she stops to wait for him.

Cedric stops running before speaking.

"Look Azure, normally it may not be wise to defend someone but what Zach said before was a simple joke to me. I'll still watch your back. Not in a perverted way."

"Maybe, but I was partly serious, you seems to be a decent guy, a bit too honest since that rage things seems to give you away easily, so let's just say that if we find a place to rest, I'll be taking you to somewhere private so I can get some stress relief, and probably get some for you as well since that rage thing has you wound up tighter than even Emerald when he laid into Hammond, besides, after what happened a couple years ago, I'm hoping to get some good memory to get over that trama before I die." Azure said with no embarrassment whatsoever.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Well I can't seem to argue with that. I would also like to make good memory. Especially with…This might sound mushy but when I saw your face, I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful you looked."

Azure blinked a few times under her helmet before she chuckles and speaks up.

"Laying the romance on already romeo?, fine... if we get out of here, I'll give you a date to see how well mannered you are, but until then, you'll be my personal sex toy till we leave, seems to be a fair trade since this place isn't exactly romantic." Azure said with a humored tone.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before giving a Azure a kind smile before speaking.

"I have no problem with that. Also when we do escape, I hope the date goes well because I honestly want to keep seeing you after said date."

"Better hope we live then, now before Rick can be a smart ass if he gets in an earshot, we should get to… where are we going again?" Azure starts to say before she got a bit confused when she didn't hear where they were going yet.

Cedric blinked a few times before speaking.

"I don't know. I just went after you hoping you were okay and not bothered by Zach's joke."

"Well better ask than." Azure said before she went back to ask Hammond about the directions while the scene went back to Emerald's group when they start to leave the Kellion with a pissed off Emerald walking away with a Necromorph stinger tied to his right arm and a leaper spike in his left like a combat knife while Izzy and Maite gave chase.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Flight deck lounge/ Emerald, Izzy, Maite**

Emerald was walking to the area where he, Izzy, and Maite got split up from the others before he waits for them to get close while he looked around the room to make sure it was safe.

When he saw it was clear for now, he walked to the door the others went into before he was about to pass a door that looked like a restroom before Izzy spoke up with a slight hesitancy to her voice.

"U-Um Emerald…" Izzy said which caused Emerald to blink before he turned to her before he spoke up.

"Yeah?" Emerald asked before Izzy spoke up.

"Uhhh… sorry but I… need to use the restroom." Izzy said while she points to the door which made Emerald blink a few times before he calmed down with a sigh.

"Guess we can use a bathroom break, hey Maite, do you need to go?, sorry if it seems rude but I doubt we'll stop for breaks much so we might as well take a break before we lose it, besides I'm hoping you can watch Izzy's back in case any Necromorphs are in there.." Emerald said with a slight blush on his face while he looked away a bit.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well what about you? I'm not sure it's safe for you to be alone. Why not just come with us?"

Emerald blushed a bit at the request before he spoke up.

"Uh… maybe, mind if I go first since I just have to… well wiz?, guys are normally quick so I'll be in and out in about 20 seconds or so and I can guard the door here on the inside." Emerald suggests to the two ladies.

"I… don't mind personally, Maite, what do you think?" Izzy said after a moment of thought.

"Alright with me." Maite said with a shrug.

Emerald nods with some relief since its been awhile since he last went before he walked to the door.

"Just to be safe, let's check the place out first and block vents, don't want a Necromorph popping out on us with our pants down." Emerald said while unintentionally causing a bad mental image to pop into their heads even if he meant well which made Izzy shudder at the thought.

Maite however frowns before thinking of a certain, slutty, Necromorph Queen having eyes on Emerald and probably planned to pounce him from nowhere.

Emerald than opened the door with his weapons drawn before he went to the left for the men's room while Izzy took the right with her Plasma cutter at the ready.

Maite also went to the right to cover Izzy with her Pulse Rifle ready.

The room was empty on Maite and Izzy's side before Emerald appeared a moment later when he lowered his weapons.

"Well the other side is clear, I even placed a proximity mine in the hall to the mens room so if a Necromorph pops out of there, we'll know." Emerald said before he looked to the bathroom stalls and after his helmet collapsed, blushed a bit when he points a couple fingers to one.

"So… I'll just… yeah." Emerald said before he quickly went into the stall, locked it, and after making sure the stall was clear from top to bottom of Necromorphs, the two women start to hear a water like noise which told that Emerald was doing his business.

Maite blushed a bit before she was getting on guard while pretending not to hear anything.

Like Emerald said, nearly 20 seconds pass before he exits the restroom after it flushed and went to wash his hands after he found out that the water still worked thankfully.

"Seems even if we don't like it, Lillum at least made sure needed things still work like water... " Emerald said before he starts to wipe his hands before he starts to walk to the door to guard it before the two women saw his back when he stopped to watch the door and the mine at a safe distance.

Maite then looked to Izzy before speaking.

"Better get started then." She said before going to one of the stalls and lock the door.

Izzy nods before she went to one next to Maite before entering and locking the door.

* * *

**Lime alert/ Light type (Monster tag, Futa, Yuri)**

When Izzy enters the bathroom, she took a moment to turn to the door and starts to lower the pants part of her suit a bit to give her access to use the toilet, however her dick that she got to use with Nicole was quickly getting erect which made Izzy grit her teeth in frustration when she remembered the broken women and one of them pawing at her covered dick before she sighs and decided to get this over with when it seemed impossible her dick would go down by itself.

 _"And I wanted Nicole to help... damn women messing with me here... setting me off..."_  Izzy sadly thought before she sighs and sat on the toilet before she gripped her dick and starts to stroke it… but the pleasure that she felt made her jolt and groan at a low tone, thankfully Emerald didn't hear because Maite and Izzy took the stalls near the wall… but Maite was next to her which would easily allow sound to get to the other soldier.

Maite was relaxed when she was doing her business before she heard something next to her stall that sounded like Izzy before speaking.

"You okay Izzy?"

Izzy jolts a bit when she realized she nearly blew her cover before she spoke up, but her hand continues to stroke her dick when the pleasure felt to good.

"G-Good… J-Just having a hard….T-Time here w-with… my e-extra a-attachment… hard to aim." Izzy said between breaths and held back moans.

Maite felt bad for a bit before speaking.

"Are you sitting down?"

"O-Oh yeah… but well, you know… long time since I last went… and those women…" Izzy unintentionally said to Maite when the pleasure caused her mind to slip a little.

Maite was confused for a moment before speaking.

"What about them?"

"U-Uh… just… oh Maite… can you just come in here for a moment?, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you right now." Izzy said when her lust starts to overpower her reasoning and she unlocked it for Maite.

Maite, who heard that, was now more confused. But that didn't stop her from wanting to help her friend before she got up and put parts of her suit on before exiting out and washed her hands before going to Izzy's stall.

However, when she opened the stall, her eyes widen before her face blushed bright at what she saw.

It looked like Izzy had a 8 to 9 inch dick and it was around 2 to 3 inches in width at full power.

She saw Izzy rapidly stroking her dick which seems to have a mind of its own when it wouldn't calm down before Izzy spoke up with a low tone.

"I-I'm s-sorry b-but I c-couldn't hold it anymore… but I j-just can't cum… p-please help!" Izzy said with a pleading look before she bit her lower lip when her dick pulses but she didn't cum yet.

Maite was completely caught off guard after hearing that request.

She would say no, but she didn't want to leave Izzy hanging so to speak.

Plus, her and Emerald need her help.

Maite sighs before got on her knees and moved Izzy's hand away before grasping Izzy's dick with one hand before she starts stroking it.

Izzy in turn lets out a low gasp when she felt that before she looked down to see the hand stroking her.

"Oh… yes…" Izzy pants out in a low tone when she could already feel her dick twitching in Maites hand, seemed Izzy really warmed herself up earlier.

Maite was surprised for a bit after feeling that before she strokes it a bit fast to help Izzy climax.

Izzy, after a few pumps, threw her head back, and to Maite's horror, actually yelled with a lust filled look on her face which caused Emerald to practically jump out of his skin before he looked to where the noise came from… and saw Maite's legs out of the stall.

"C-CUMMING!" Izzy yelled before her semen shot out with great force which quickly paints Maite's face, her armored chest, and more when Izzy didn't seem to stop cumming which showed how backed up she was before Emerald starts to rush over to the duo.

Maite was shocked after seeing all that cum before thinking.

_'Good grief that's a lot of cum. Does Izzy even masterbate on a daily basis? She can basically impregnate Nicole or any woman with that amount.'_

While Maite thought that, Emerald rushed over before he spoke up.

"Ok, what is goooooook… I'll just leave you two be." Emerald said with a serious look that turned into a greatly shocked one when he did a full on 180 and starts to walk away with wide eyes and a face that could have others mistake him for a tomato.

Maite was shocked that Emerald saw that before speaking.

"Emerald, wait!"

Emerald did stop before he looked back, but blushed brightly from what Maite had on her before he glanced away, he didn't move so that was a good thing right?

"It's not what it looks like. Izzy just needed help relieving herself." Maite explained.

"Uh… more like a full on release… I… think your armor is ruined." Emerald said while he looked to Maite than away from her again while a bulge was seen in his pants, it wasn't as big as Izzy's but it wasn't small either.

Maite blushed a bit when she saw that before speaking up.

"Um...Emerald?" She called before pointing at his crotch.

Emerald was confused for a moment before he looked down, blushed even brighter if that was possible before he turned away again.

"S-Sorry, I'll… just take care of it later." Emerald said before Izzy spoke up after she recovered somewhat but still seemed horny if her erect dick was any indication.

"W-Why not… let Maite… help… we could all have fun…" Izzy said with a slur which caused Emerald to practically turn pure red with his blushing face.

Maite's eyes widen in shock when she looked at Izzy who just had a lust fueled look in her eyes while she continues to recover.

"Come on Maite, I mean we all need relief after what we went through, why not go for it?" Izzy said to Maite with lust fueling her brain right now before she leaned down and when Emerald turned to the duo... His eyes widen in shock when he saw Izzy kissing Maite while his own erection grew a bit bigger at the surprisingly hot sight.

Maite was beyond shock at the sudden action while her face turn red like Mars.

Izzy pulled away a moment later before she spoke up.

"Come on, I mean look at how strained his suit it… think it would be fair that we get some relief and he doesn't?" Izzy teased when she points a finger at Emerald.

Maite didn't know what to think at first. But Izzy, in her lust state, did have a point before she finally made a choice before looking at Emerald before speaking.

"Emerald? Take off your armor."

Emerald's eyes went bugged eyed at the request before he spoke up.

"A-Are you sure, I can just walk away if you want." Emerald said while he blushed like a tomato still.

Maite shook her head before speaking.

"No this should help us out. Besides I don't know if we'll make it out. So before we leave, I would like to make a good memory with you and Izzy." She said while blushing.

Emerald blushed brightly at that before Izzy spoke up.

"Then why not remove your armor as well… why not show him the goods and really get him into this, I'll even join in, extra attachment aside… I'm still a woman after all…" Izzy teased while her hand went under her dick to show fully functioning folds to Maite and Emerald which caused him to blush brightly at the sight of Izzy's womanhood.

Maite blushed brightly as well before she got up and give a little space before she starts removing her armor.

Emerald blushed brightly when he saw that while Izzy decided to join Maite when she starts to undress as well.

What the trio didn't know was that a few Necromorphs were nearby, but instead of attacking or doing anything in general, one had a camera or something taped to its head while the feed went to another area.

* * *

**?/?/?**

Ironically, it seemed Lillum was keeping tabs on Emerald's group while she watched from a monitor in her room with the Brute being tied up with some tentacles when it looked royally pissed off while Aurdrey and Cynthia were next to Lillum after they got done with playing around with a few Necromorphs outside.

"Hmhm… seems we get an interesting show you three… though to one here…" Lillum said when she saw Maite's and Izzy's figures before she sweatdrops for a moment when she looked back at the Brute, anger can get rid of reasoning and Brutes… they were normally set off easily.

The Brute grinds its teeth or what's left as it was feeling anger at Emerald for being next to its prey, or mate.

Lillum chuckles a bit when the tentacles managed to hold it easily before she looked to Audrey and Cynthia before speaking up.

"So tell me, what do you think of those two?, seems Maite is very fit it seems and looks like Izzy is packing something impressive for being just a human woman, must have paid quite a bit for it." Lillum said when she looked to the screen which got the other three to look to see Maite and Izzy's naked forms.

Izzy, while not overweight, had no visible muscles except for some on her arms for having to lift machinery on a daily basis, she had a juicy ass, shapely hips and a thin waist, her dick was on display right now when she looked at Maite on the screen.

Maite was different.

She had some very well tone muscles over her body. She might be able to lift up a heavy object or two.

Her armor must've constrict her breasts, because when Maite took off her suit, her breasts were at least E size.

Her body had an hourglass figure, but with some fat due to her muscles.

Finally her ass was so round and perfect, it be like using them as pillows.

Audrey and Cynthia looked at Maite and Izzy's bodies before Audrey spoke first.

"Hmmm… I say not bad for that Izzy person. Especially with what she's packing. Would love to give her a ride first." She said before licking her lips.

Then Cynthia spoke up.

"I agree. But that Maite girl has it going on. Would like to get to know her first as well." She said with a smirk.

The Brute however didn't say nothing as it couldn't take its eyes off of Maite's nude body. The proof was on his two dicks as they both got hard and twitching with excitement.

Lillum chuckles at the sight before she looked to the two Princesses next to her and spoke up.

"So any questions?, I might turn Maite into a Princess since it seems she would take well to it, good thing I can spy on them with a few working cameras." Lillum teased when she could imagine Maite screaming her name before she turns.

Both Audrey and Cynthia giggled at the idea before Cynthia spoke.

"I don't mind. It be nice to have another princess in the group. Though I do wonder about the other group."

"Oh don't worry, I had a spy watch them and I recorded things, a couple surprising things really." Lillum said while she pulled up another monitor which showed the ambush on Cedric's group, Azure's accuracy with her bow, and Cedric's berserker like strength and the jokes Azure made to shut Rick and Hammond up and the fact that she would take Cedric somewhere private later for some stress relief.

Audrey, Cynthia and the Brute were a bit surprised when they saw the video.

The Brute grunts a bit saying it can show Cedric who's stronger.

Audrey and Cynthia had different reactions before Audrey spoke up.

"Hmmm that Azure can make a decent shot, plus she's daring among other things." She said with a smirk.

"Indeed, but how about that Cedric guy? Did you see the way he took down those Necromorph's with just his hands? Plus, when he took his helmet off, who knew he was that handsome. I wonder what else he's hiding under that armor of his. Perhaps with my Queen's permission, he can be my King." Cynthia said before she licked her lips.

Lillum took a moment to think about that before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Maybe, but with your current power, it will be impossible since he seems to be trained well, however… with the right planning and the right bait…you could have him as a king… you need 3 things though, and Audrey, if you have no eye out for anyone yet, I'll be more than happy to share Emerald if he really is King material… want to hear the three requirements to create a possible king?" Lillum said while she walked to a corner of the room to stop in front of a painting that was somehow untouched by the corruption in the rest of the room.

Audrey took a moment to think before speaking.

"Actually my Queen, and no offense, but I would like to test both of them out before I make a decision. But I still want to hear the plan."

"Fair enough, first off and most important, you need one of these." Lillum said before she moved the painting aside to show a safe with a handprint scanner before she opened it after a few seconds before a red glow appeared while Lillum reached in and pulled out a tiny object before she brought it to the two women to show them.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised to see the item that Lillum brought it out.

It looked like a larger sliver like the one she gave Emerald before she spoke up.

"After a bit of experimenting with the Marker, I found out a way to be selective with transformations in a sense, for example, I used one of these on the Brute there when it was human and it gained that form as a result, as you can see, it's not perfect since the target in question needs to have a high affinity with this fragment, and those who don't get enhanced Necromorph forms but the Necromorph is not even close to a King... a sliver of this fragment is all that's needed to be exact." Lillum said before she used a nail and used it to chip off two similar slivers to the one Emerald had before she hands them to Audrey and Cynthia before she walked to the safe and placed the fragment inside before she closed it and puts the painting back in place.

Audrey and Cynthia were shocked when they both received a fragment before they made sure to keep the first part of the plan in their minds.

"Second, and with the fragment, you need to find a person of interest, it doesn't matter if it's male or female, if male, the person will turn into a king… or female… a Queen like I was turned into from the get go so I'm living proof that the Fragment here is not just a simple experiment, I just wanted to test some things to help locate a King candidate… and when a sliver you have gets close to a male or female, it will start to glow with a red light, the brighter the glow, the higher the affinity, so it's like a locator of sorts." Lillum said when she lifts her left breast to show a tiny scar which showed where her fragment was stabbed into.

Audrey and Cynthia blushed a bit before they nod their heads at Lillum.

"Finally, and this part is a bit optional since it's mainly for the bait… but take a good look at Emerald and Cedric and tell me… who are the people in their groups who would make good bait for them?" Lillum said with a grin on her face when she looked back to Emerald's group when Izzy and Maite looked to Emerald to wait for him to undress.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Restroom/ Emerald, Maite, Izzy / Light lemon in progress**

Emerald in the meantime looked at the two with a brightly blushing face when he drank in the duos figures.

Maite blushed brightly when she sees Emerald staring before speaking up.

"Are you gonna get out of that armor Emerald?"

Emerald blinked a few times when he registered the question before he spoke up.

"Oh… um… yeah… just… one thing first." Emerald slowly said before he oddly picked up Maite's rifle, took something out of his inventory, pulled a bit of Necromorph flesh off of the bit that tied the stinger to his right arm, and with a moment of tinkering, had the rifle attached to the side of the wall which starts to swerve and move like an automated turret when the rifle was on the stand.

"M-My Master gave me a few of these, so I figure I should use one and get some extra security, it'll lock on to any living Necromorph and fire at them." Emerald said before he starts undressing a moment later by removing the gauntlets he wore while his RIG unlocks when he starts undressing.

Maite and Izzy were impressed after seeing Emerald doing that trick with the rifle before the two gulped a bit when they saw a bit of Emerald's body.

First was the torso area, he had strong looking but thinish arms, his torso itself oddly enough looked like it has a tiny bit of muscle, most likely from his training, but his stomach still seemed to have a slight gut, he did say that he only trained for a year and that 1/3rd of it was mainly survival.

He than removed his boots before he pulls his pants off to reveal some stretchy skin tight underwear that ended at the middle of his hips which, for a normal human showed a slightly above average bulge, but that could have been from the tightness of the underwear.

Emerald then got ready to remove his underwear before Izzy stopped him by speaking up.

"Hold on… why not let Maite open the present here?, make it more interesting…" Izzy said while she sent Maite a teasing grin while Emerald himself blushed brightly when he registered the request.

Maite blinked a few times before blushing brightly after hearing that before looking at Izzy.

Izzy just sent her a grin of sorts before she placed a hand on Maite's shoulder before she lightly pushed her to Emerald which forced her to take a few steps toward the lower ranked soldier.

Maite stumbled a bit before she looks at Emerald who in turned blushed brightly when he didn't know to either remove his own underwear or let Maite do it before Izzy leaned a bit to whisper into Maite's ear.

"Besides… don't you want to get an up and close look to see what he's packing?, I could do it if your to nervous, or just let him do it." Izzy said with a smile on her face before it looked like she would walk past Maite.

Maite looked at Emerald again before speaking.

"Mind if I...open my  _present_  Emerald?" She asked while trying to talk dirty.

Emerald blushed brightly when he heard that while Izzy smiles somewhat before she stopped moving when Emerald spoke up.

"S-Sure… go ahead." Emerald nervously said to Maite while he stood still.

Maite blushed a bit brightly before she got down on her knees before she brought her hands to the hem of Emerald's underwear.

Maite gulped a bit before she carefully slide Emerald's underwear down before blushing big when she saw what the young Private was packing.

Unlike Izzy, Emerald seemed to be around 5 to 6 inches long, possibly 7 inches long when it got erect in front of Maite's face, with a couple inches in width while the dick seemed to pulse with blood and a few veins were seen on it while Emerald kept quiet for some reason.

Maite gulped a bit as she continues to look at Emerald's dick before thinking.

_'So big.'_

Emerald noticed Maite's silence before he spoke up.

"U-Um… is something wrong?, am… I a bit on the small side?" Emerald said when he worried since he wasn't as well equipped at Izzy nearby.

Maite blinked a bit before she looked up before speaking.

"No, nothing's wrong. It looks perfect." She said which made Emerald blush before he scratched his nose before he spoke up.

"I-I see, hope I can satisfy you than, never done this before if I hadn't mentioned it yet, not really a people person." Emerald said which made Izzy grin before she spoke up.

"Oh how cute, seems Maite gets your V-Card than." Izzy said to tease Maite while she looked down at said pink haired soldier to see her reaction while Emerald brightly blushed at the tease.

Maite blushed a bit brightly before speaking.

"Actually… this will shock you guys… but I'm a virgin too."

Izzy and Emerald looked to Maite with some shock before Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?, I mean you say you have been cheated on right?, but why didn't they try anything with you if they were planning that?" Izzy said when it didn't seemed to add up to her.

Maite looked a bit sad before speaking.

"The reason none of them wanted to go all the way with me was because they were only interested in getting back together with their old girlfriends. So in a sense they were cheating on me because I catch them kissing and stuff. Which is why I made sure to beat those guys up and also I might've made a few of them into Sopranos."

Emerald would have shuddered at the end bit but the anger he felt did hold him back while Izzy chuckles.

"Well then, why not see what you have been missing… you have two willing lovers here and you can see if your bi or not as well." Izzy said while she opened the folds of her pussy under her dick to show how wet she was right now which made Emerald blush from the mental image of Maite eating Izzy out which made his dick iron hard right now.

Maite noticed that before blushing brightly after looking at Emerald's dick before she surprised him and Izzy by carefully grabbing Emerald's dick with one hand before she gently and slowly strokes it.

Emerald shudders at the action before he looked down to Maite with slightly wide eyes when she did that before his breathing went a bit rough before he lets out a slight groan from the pleasure he felt while Izzy grins before she walked next to Maite before she spoke up.

"Mind using your other hand for this?" Izzy said when she tapped her erect dick a couple times.

Maite, who continues to stroke Emerald's dick, used her other hand to grab Izzy's dick before she starts stroking it as well.

Izzy grit her teeth from that action before she starts to play with her breasts before she spoke up.

"Oh yeah… that's right, make sure to really feel these dicks with your hands, and when you get comfortable, try using your mouth, these dicks are about to pop your cherries soon, hope you don't mind if I get your ass." Izzy said when she secretly looked at Maites ass a few times in the past and when she saw it now, it really enticed her.

Maite blushed a bit brightly after hearing that while at the same time feeling Izzy staring right at her ass.

It was only a minute or two til Maite took a deep breath before she opened her mouth and swallowed the head of Emerald's dick first before she starts bobbing her head.

Emerald lets out a hiss before he grit his teeth when he felt that before he spoke up.

"O-Oh wow… don't know if its you… but your mouth… is so soft… and warm…." Emerald said before he placed a hand on Maite's head to rub it while she worked on sucking his dick.

Maite blushed a bit brightly at the compliment before blushing more after feeling Emerald's hand on her head before she used her tongue to lick the head a few times before going to lick the tip.

Emerald in turn shudders a bit before a small amout of pre-cum appeared before it got lapped up by Maite's tongue while Izzy just enjoyed Maites hand in silence for now while she pinched her nipples to heighten her pleasure.

Maite shudders a bit after tasting the precum before thinking.

 _'A little salty… but nice.'_  She thought before she bobs her head a bit fast before stroking Izzy's dick a bit faster as well.

The duo shudder and made low moans of pleasure while the scene shifts back to Lillum's room.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's nest/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Audrey, Cynthia, Brute (Enhanced)/ Light lemon**

Seems the sight of the threeway starting caused a bit of a reaction with the four in the room.

It now looked like the Brute was forcefully leaned back while Audrey and Cynthing were pleasuring the Brute to try and calm it down by licking and sucking one dick each while their strengthened bodies allowed them to actually take one of the oversized dicks into their mouths, whether from its anger or from how its dicks looked, no one could really know since the Brute could barely speak while Lillum sat on the edge of the bed to watch for a bit.

The Brute grunts and groans a bit by these actions, which helped bringing its anger down a few before the door to her room opened to show the Regenerator entering which got the groups attention.

"Oh hello, how was the rumor spreading?" Lillum asked before the Regenerator silently moved an arm behind it and tossed the head of the lesser Brute in front of Lillum which showed that it followed Lillum's orders to the letter which made her smile.

"Thanks, you always do so well with these orders, did you find anything of interest when you were out there?" Lillum asked the Regenerator before it pulled out something small that made it hard for Audrey, Cynthia, and the Brute to see while Lillum actually looked shocked surprisingly when she got a good look at the item.

Audrey, Cynthia, the Brute were wondering what the Regenerator brought that caused Lillum to look surprised.

"Where is she?" Lillum asked with a surprisingly worried tone before the Regenerator took a moment to think before it exits the room, and a moment later, a woman with ebony skin, Midnight black hair, and surprisingly enough, yellow eyes that seemed to shimmer a bit when light hits it... She had a few scratches here and there, she wore a RIG that showed that she looked like some kind of Military women and it looked like she was tied up in some gunk while she struggles in it.

"Alright you fucker!, why the hell did you bring me here?, planning to rape me like those others did to those women!?, I'd rather die!" The women said to the Regenerator with a growl who continues to stay silent before Lillum surprised everyone by dropping the item on the bed when she got up before she spoke up.

"L-Leonel?" Lillum asked before the woman in turn looked in Lillum's direction before she looked shocked as well before she spoke up.

"L-Lillum!?, W-What happened to you!?" The Woman, now known as Leonel said when she looked at Lillum's form with a slight blush on her face… who was this woman anyway?

Audrey stopped licking the Brute's lower dick before she brought her hand up to grab it before she starts stroking the Brute's dick before speaking.

"Who is she my Queen?"

Leonel looked to Audrey with a shocked look on her face which turned into a slight blush on her face when she saw the Brute's dicks getting stroked before Lillum spoke up.

"Before this happened, Leo and I were dating… in fact if this infection thing didn't happen, we would have gotten married after the Ishimura was decommissioned, we were still trying to decide who would get a dick so we would have our own kid, Personally I was suggesting for Leo to get it since she can be like her nickname, a real animal in bed." Lillum said while she gave a relaxed grin to Leonel who blinked a few times while blushing a bit and she shyly looked away when that bit was told.

Audrey and Cynthia, who stopped sucking on the Brute's dick before she starts stroking it before speaking.

"Really? Well since she's here, are you gonna make her a Queen like you?"

However, to the others surprise, Lillum looked to Cynthia with a slight glare on her face before she spoke up.

 **"Don't get full of yourself just because your a lesser version of me right now, I'm not forcing Leo here into anything, no offence, but instincts for a King aside, I truly love Leonel, so its her call."**  Lillum said with some hostile intent when she felt insulted that Cynthia would suggest she would force Leonel through that painful transformation.

Cynthia shivered a bit from from fear before speaking.

"F-Forgive me my Queen. I didn't mean to upset you in anyway."

Lillum took a moment to calm down before she smiles at Cynthia.

"No worries, considering Leo here is safe except for a few scratches here and there, I'm in a good mood." Lillum said before Leonel spoke up.

"Uh… are you kidding me!, what is even going on here?, and why do you have that form!?" Leonel said with a confused tone to Lillum.

Lillum however just smiles at her before she looked to the regenerator.

"Let her go and treat her as you would treat me." Lillum surprisingly said to the Regenerator which nods before it used its arms to grip the flesh like binds before it ripped them off while Leonel moved her arms to stretch them a bit before Lillum walked up to her and with a surprising amount of love in Lillum's eyes, kissed Leonel on the lips when she was distracted which in turn caused Leonel's eyes to widen a bit before she just went with the kiss for now since even if her question wasn't answered, Lillum seemed to have her humanity intact… she could get the questions answered later.

Audrey and Cynthia eyes widen from that.

They knew how Lillum feels for her, but deep down, there was a tinge of jealousy in their eyes.

Lillum pulled away from Leonel's lips before she spoke up with a slight grin.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll answer anything you want… but first, want to get reacquainted right now?, after the infection happened, I haven't seen you in a long time so I actually worried you died, but thanks to this guy here finding you, well…" Lillum said with a slight blush on her face with Leonel doing the same before she sighs.

"Do I really have a choice with these creatures here?" Leonel said which made Lillum frown before she spoke up.

"W-Well, we don't have to…" Lillum said with a slightly sad tone before Leonel got a bit worried.

"I-It's not…. I mean…*Sigh* oh fuck it!" Leonel said before she surprised the others by kissing Lillum again and roughly grabbed Lillum's breasts with her hands which in turn made Lillum groan in surprise which soon turned into a lust filled one when she reached around to grip Leonel's ass with her hands.

Audrey and Cynthia were now feeling more jealous before they grind their teeth for a moment.

Now they know how the Brute felt with the whole Emerald and Maite thing before Leonel surprised them again by pushing Lillum onto the bed before Leonel spoke up.

"I'll get my questions answered later, for now I need to get a good fuck since I had to hide from these creatures for weeks, hope you got some surprises for me because I'm feeling extra frisky." Leonel said before she starts stripping while Lillum licked her lips while the Regenerator decides to get the Lesser Brutes head on the ground and walked out to dispose of it and make sure the rest of the nest was in order.

Leonel, when she was fully nude, had a well balanced, well muscled figure, she had B to C cup breasts, a thin waist, well toned hips, a tight looking ass, and toned arms and legs, seems she trained well while she had a patch of black hair above her pussy.

The Brute, that watched what was going on with Leonel and Lillum, was surprised at Leonel's actions, before it gave a low grunt at seeing how good Leonel's body was.

Both Audrey and Cynthia mentally scoffed before Audrey lean in a bit to Cynthia's ear before whispering.

"Our bodies are so much better than her's."

"Definitely." Cynthia whispered back while Lillum spoke up when she looked to Leonel's body while she felt herself get wet.

"Oh you have no idea… but for now, let's see if you haven't lost your touch." Lillum said while she opened her legs while Leonel lets out a chuckle before she spoke up with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Get ready to scream my name for that one." Leonel said before she bent down and starts to eat out Lillum at the edge of the bed who in turn lets out a groan of sorts before she layed back on the bed to enjoy the feel of Leonel's tongue for now while she gropes her breasts.

Seeing this made Audrey and Cynthia feel a bit turned on from the scene while the Brute was just enjoying the show.

A moment later, Leonel got up from the floor before she spoke up.

"Not really fair that I'll be doing the work, hope your tongue still works Lil." Leonel teased while Lillum blushed a bit at the nickname before she grins.

"Bring that sweet ass up here than, I'll show you that I got a lot of practice while you were away." Lillum said before Leonel gave Lillum a fanged grin before Lillum scoots back a bit before Leonel got onto the bed before she got over Lillum's head, knelt down to rest her folds on Lillum's face before Leonel groans when Lillum starts to lick and suck at Leonel's folds before Leonel took a moment to enjoy the feeling before she quickly bent down and did the same to Lillum which put the duo into the 69 position to eat each other out.

The Brute was a bit surprised after seeing that while Audrey and Cynthia felt more jealous before they felt their folds getting wet.

The Brute in turn felt that the two Princesses were slowing down before it saw them focusing on Leonel and Lillum, granted the scene was hot, but it decided to surprised the two princesses by gripping them around their waists when its arms got free before it lifts them into the air and pressed them together to be face to face before it turned them so that its duel dicks touched their pussies.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised at that sudden action before realizing how the two forgot the Brute was there before Cynthia spoke.

"Looks like you were being left out huh? Well then, start fucking us silly." She said with a grin.

The Brute didn't need to be told twice before it pulled the two women which in turn caused the dicks to enter their pussies before it starts to go even deeper into them before the Brute rammed into their cervixes and stopped for a moment before it starts to lift and lower them with the Brute panting and grunting when it felt the two pussies tightly gripping its dicks.

Audrey and Cynthia gasped for a moment or so before they start to moan from how good the Brute's dicks felt.

Meanwhile with Emerald, Maite, and Izzy…

* * *

**Ishimura/ Restroom/ Women's section/ Emerald, Maite, Izzy/ Light lemon (Straight, Futa, Yuri)**

It seemed that a few minutes passed with Maite alternating with licking and sucking Izzy and Emerald's dicks while Maite was between the duo before Emeralds dick starts twitching in Maites hand.

"O-Oh God… M-Maite…." Emerald tried to warn her from what was about to happen.

Maite had a feeling what Emerald was about to say which made her bob her head faster now.

Emerald in turn grit his teeth before he lets out a loud groan before he yelled out when he starts to unload in Maite's mouth.

"OH MAITE!" Emerald yelled while he used a hand to hold Maite's head still before he pulled his dick partly outside of Maites mouth which caused the tip of his pulsing dick to be inside of Maite's mouth before he starts to fill her mouth with his semen.

Maite was surprised at the amount that was filling her mouth before she tried to swallow some.

It also made her stroke Izzy's dick a bit faster which made Izzy groan out at the action while her dick slowly twitched in Maites hand but she didn't cum yet before Emerald tapped off a moment later before he pants for breath while he looked down to Maite.

"S-Sorry… m-mouth… felt… t-to good." Emerald stuttered out while he recovered from his ejaculation.

Maite mentally giggled before she took her mouth off and showed Emerald how much cum was in there before she swallowed all of it.

After a couple of gulps, Maite opened her mouth again to show Emerald that it was gone.

Emerald blushed brightly at the sight before Izzy chuckles when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Wow, you sure your a virgin?, seems like you have a talent for sex if you did something like that… why don't we change positions." Izzy said before she walked to her tossed armor before she bent down to equip something to her arm before she turned to show the kinesis module was equipped before she walked back to the duo.

Maite was a bit confused before speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making things interesting, hope you like floating." Izzy said before she aimed the Kinesis module at Maite before she activates it which caused the energy to hit Maite before she starts to float in the air between the duo.

"So… mind if I lay on the ground and you ride my cock?, still need to warm you up first though... you could use those breasts of yours to please Emerald here before you two get to the main event." Izzy said before she walked up to Maite when she floats a bit higher and Izzy licked her lips before she starts to eat Maite out with an expert tongue, guess she and Nicole had a lot of practice in the past.

Maite, who was shocked after being lifted, was shocked again at Izzy's sudden action before she starts to grunt a couple of times before she starts moan at the feeling.

Izzy than pulled her head away before she looked to Emerald with a grin.

"Come here, she's not half bad… want a taste?" Izzy said with a teasing grin while Emerald blushed before he gulped when he approached Maite and he got a close up look at Maite's folds while Izzy stepped back for a moment.

Maite's folds were definitely soaked after Izzy was done getting herself a treat.

Emerald then licked his lips before he starts to lightly lick Maite's folds when he wanted to see how Maite tastes… and when he did like what he tastes, he starts to lick her folds even harder after he gripped her ass while Izzy smiles before she walked behind Maite, and after licking her index and middle finger, used them to lightly tease Maite's asshole to let her know what she's about to do.

Maite pants for a few before she starts to moan from the pleasure before shuddering a bit at Izzy's action.

Izzy than slowly and carefully pushed her fingers into Maite's ass while wiggling her fingers before Emerald used his hands to open Maite's folds carefully before he starts to lick the pink petals she had before he went to her vagina which caused his tongue to slip into her hole before he starts to eat her out.

"Gah!" Maite gasped a but before she moans a bit loud before the scene went back to Lillum's nest.

With Lillum, Leonel, Cynthia, Audrey, and the Brute…

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's nest/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Cynthia, Audrey, Leonel, Brute/ Light lemon (Monster Tag, Straight, Yuri)**

Lillum had a pleased look on her face and moans when Leonel and her change positions and they were now grinding against one another, or more like Leonel holding one of Lillum's legs and aggressively rubbing her folds on Lillums while Lillum just enjoys the feeling when she lets Leonel do the work.

Audrey and Cynthia continues to moan loudly in unison as the Brute kept pounding their pussies.

For a minute, the two groups continue their actions in the room before Leonel lets out a groan before her body spasms when she came hard on Lillum's pussy which made Lillum chuckle a few times when she saw that before she waits for Leonel to finish, seems she really needed the release.

The Brute in the meantime continues to lift and lower the two princesses before it lets out a roar when it came hard in the duo which caused semen to blast out of their pussies for a moment before it slowed to a slow flow.

"AAAAHHH!" Audrey and Cynthia moans in unison before they climaxed hard on the Brute's dicks.

Lillum looked to the trio when that happened before she chuckles before she looked to Leonel and spoke up.

"So Leo, want to continue when you recover?, we got a live show right now that's being recorded if you want to hold off on questions." Lillum asked while Leonel took a few breaths to recover somewhat before she spoke up.

"S-Sure… oh wow…" Leonel said while her body shuddered a bit before Lillum chuckles before she points to the monitor.

"Take a look." Lillum said before she and Leonel looked back to the screen while Leonel blushed a bit at the sight.

Back with the trio in the restroom….

After a minute to two of eating Maite out and Izzy using her fingers on Maite's ass, Izzy pulled her hand away when she felt Maite relaxing more before she spoke up.

"So… want to ride my dick with your ass and you giving Emerald a titfuck, or do you want both of us to fill your holes?" Izzy asked which made Emerald pull away for a moment in surprise at the options before he looked to Maite to see what she would say.

Maite pants a bit for a moment before speaking up.

"You can...fuck my ass Izzy, while Emerald...gets my pussy." She said while blushing.

Izzy chuckles before she looked to Emerald before she spoke up.

"Guess we get to double stuff her Emerald, hope your ready." Izzy said before she used her kinesis module to lower Maite til her feet barely touched the floor before Izzy gripped Maite's ass to lift her a bit before Emerald blushed when he gripped her legs and opened them somewhat before the duo pressed the heads of their dicks to her holes and got ready to enter while Emerald looked right at Maite's face to see if she was ready.

Maite took a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck before wrapping her legs around his waist.

She took another deep breath before she nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald nods back before he surprised Maite by kissing her on the lips and gripping her ass before he starts to press his dick into her pussy which slowly went in thanks to how tight she before he bumped into and pressed through something while Izzy followed suit by pushing her dick in after she spat on her hand to slick it up which lubricated it somewhat before she felt how tight Maite's ass was before groaning when she gripped Maite's breasts for leverage.

Maite's eyes widen from her first double penetration before tears start to leak out of her eyes since Emerald tore through her hymen which made her hold the Private a bit tightly before kissing back.

She even slide her tongue in to interact with Emerald's so the pain can go away.

Izzy in the meantime lets out a groan when she fully hilts Maites ass before she used her right hand to go down to Maite's bud before she starts to rub it while she kissed and licked at Maite's neck.

Emerald in turn felt the tight hole squeeze his dick tightly before he waits when he saw Maite's tears and felt her tongue entering his mouth before he waits for her to adjust, in a sense, he was glad Maite had to adjust since he could barely hold himself back from cumming sense he was a virgin just now.

About a minute and a half later, Maite finally adjusted to Emerald's dick but she still had a good hold on him while having her lips stay on Emerald's.

Emerald in turn returns the kiss for a bit before he starts to slowly thrust into Maite's pussy when he felt like he wouldn't cum at that speed.

Izzy decided to follow suit as well when she starts to match Emerald's thrusting with her own while she continues to play with Maite's bud.

Maite moans in Emerald's mouth after feeling that before she pulled her lips back before resting her chin on Emerald's shoulder.

For a few moments, nothing happened while Izzy keeps going with the current speed to let Maite get used to what was happening and let Emerald get used to what he was feeling.

"So Maite… how does it feel?" Izzy asked after she took a shaking breath when Maite's ass tightens a bit when Izzy hit a certain spot.

Maite moans a bit before speaking.

"I-It feels… AMAZING!" She moans which made Izzy chuckle before she spoke up.

"Hehe, hear that Emerald?, Seems Maite loves this, think you can pick up the pace?" Izzy asked which made Emerald think for a moment before he nods.

A moment later, the duo start to lift and Lower Maite with more speed while Emerald bent a bit to one of her bouncing breasts and when he got the chance, took a nipple into his mouth before he licked and sucked at it while Izzy helped him by angling the breast to his mouth.

Maite moans from that action before she wrapped her arms around Emerald's head before speaking.

"Keep going Emerald. Everything on my body is yours." She said which made Emerald blush, he would have said something but his mouth was busy, so the best he could do was suck harder and thrust harder into Maite while Izzy sped up to match him.

Maite continues to moan loud from the pleasure she's receiving while still holding Emerald's head closer until…

Emerald lets out a groan to let Maite know he was about to blow before he got ready to pull free of Maite's pussy while Izzy just continues to moan and groan before she grunts and yells before she starts to fill Maites ass with semen which didn't seem to drop much in volume.

Feeling all that cum in her ass caused the inside of Maite's pussy to act like a vice as it gripped on Emerald's dick

Emerald surprised Maite by pulling away and biting his lip for a moment before he drew blood to calm himself for a few seconds before he barely spoke up.

"A..bout… to…" Emerald tried to say to Maite while he fought as hard as he could to hold back.

Maite lean her face close to Emerald's before speaking.

"You don't need to hold back. It's a safe day." She said before bringing her lips to Emerald's.

And that was it for Emerald whos eyes roll back into his head before his body shudders when he starts unloading right into Maite's pussy and he lets outs small moans with each shot when the pleasure starts to overload his mind.

Maite's body shudders as well before she moans in Emerald's mouth after feeling all of the Private's cum in her pussy before she climaxed on Emerald's dick.

Izzy chuckles at the sight before she carefully pulled free from Maite's ass while she continues to use the Kinesis module to help keep Maite aloft before she watched the two kissing while semen flowed from her ass.

It was about a minute or so before Maite taps off but still continues to kiss Emerald.

Emerald did so as well while Izzy rolled her eyes at the sight before she clears her throat to get the duos attention which made Emerald jolt before his eyes went to Izzy.

Maite jolts as well before she opened her eyes to look at Izzy.

"Don't forget I'm here, you two didn't know it but you two were kissing for a couple minutes already." Izzy said to the duo, it was a slight exaggeration on her part, but they did both keep kissing a bit longer than she could wait which made Emerald blush a bit when he didn't realize that.

Maite blushed as well before she finally pulled back so she and Emerald can breathe before Maite spoke while panting.

"W-Wow...Emerald. Even though… Izzy was great, you… were amazing." She said before kissing Emerald's cheek.

Izzy sweatdropped before she spoke up.

"Well if he's that good than I might as well leave, seems you don't need me anymore." Izzy said with a slightly offended tone when she was technically told that a virgin outbested her.

Maite felt bad now before speaking up.

"Wait Izzy don't go. We can still continue."

"Hooo… alright, but only if we can do a position I want, don't forget I'm still a woman after all, if you ignore the attachment." Izzy said while Emerald got a bit confused from the request.

Maite, who was still holding the Private, looked to Izzy before speaking.

"What position do you have in mind?"

Izzy just smiles before the scene went back to Lillum's room with the others.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's nest/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Leonel, Audrey, Cynthia, Brute (Enhanced)/ Light Lemon (Monster, Futa, Yuri)**

Honestly the sight of the three going at it had various reactions from everyone in the room.

Lillum grins when she saw that and had an idea for later while Leonel blushed brightly at the scene.

Audrey and Cynthia blushed at what Emerald's group was doing before they started having personal ideas as well.

The Brute however had a different reaction.

Even though it enjoyed the sight of Maite's body, it was still jealous after seeing Emerald claim her virginity.

Lillum looked to the Brute for a moment before she took a moment to think before shaking her head no before she spoke up to Leonel.

"Say Leo, want to have some more fun now?, I can show you one of my surprises." Lillum said while hugging Leonel from behind with a loving embrace.

Audrey and Cynthia were once again jealous at how close Lillum is with Leonel.

Leonel blushed at Lillum's actions before she spoke up.

"What surprise?" Leonel said before she felt something shift between her and Lillum's body which made her jump out of Lillum's arms with a shocked look on her face which turned into a blush when she saw Lillum's dick while Lillum giggles at the shocked look that Leonel had.

Audrey and Cynthia mentally giggled at Leonel's reaction before feeling jealous again when they know that Leonel's gonna have a taste of their Queen's dick.

Leonel, after a few seconds, grinned before she spoke up.

"Ok, This is a pleasant surprise… thought I would be the one to get the dick, but I can work with this monster." Leonel said when she saw how big it was before Lillum smirks.

"Well then Leo, get to work than." Lillum said with a beckoning finger before Leonel crawls to her with a surprisingly cat like motion.

Audrey and Cynthia were a bit surprised after seeing that.

A moment later, Leonel than used her right hand to touch and starts stroking Lillum's dick which made Lillum hum with a pleasured look on her face before she noticed something on the monitor.

"Hehe… seems we got the three there doing a surprising position now." Lillum said which made everyone look to the screen before they saw Maite on her hands and knees before Leonel just chuckles before she looked back to Lillum and spoke up.

"Forget them for now, I want to get a taste of this monster here, the others can watch." Leonel said before she starts licking the bottom of Lillum's dick which made Lillum moan for a moment in pleasure before Leonel repeats her actions for a bit.

Audrey and Cynthia blushed a bit while wishing it was either one of them or both wanting to lick Lillum's dick.

That's when Cynthia looked at Audrey before speaking.

"We can still have our own fun." She said before she turned her head to looking at the Brute before speaking.

"Hey big guy, there's still another hole or two you haven't fucked yet." She said while pointing at both Audrey's and her ass.

The Brute grunts for moment with a pleased tone to the suggestion before its dicks twitched when it saw Cynthia and Audrey's ass's.

Audrey and Cynthia giggled at that before Audrey looked at Lillum before speaking up.

"My Queen, forgive me for interrupting your moment, but can you untie the Brute please?"

Lillum was enjoying seeing Leonel please her dick before she heard the question before she took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Hard to say… hey you... think you'll not lose your temper?, I would hate to have to subdue you myself after all." Lillum said while she glanced to the Brute with a slight glint in her eye.

The Brute shudder a bit from that glint before it grunts at Lillum letting her know it will not lose it.

Lillum nods before the tentacles holding the Brute let it go but stayed nearby just in case.

"Don't try and push me now alright?, I'm in a very good mood since I got reunited with Leo here and I would hate to stop now." Lillum said before she looked back to Leonel who continues to lick Lillum's dick before she surprised Lillum by moving her body for a better angle before she took the head of the dick into her mouth before she starts to lightly bob her head on the dick which made Lillum moan with pleasure.

The Brute really didn't want to make Lillum mad before it approached Audrey and Cynthia.

Said duo smiled at the Brute before Cynthia got on Audrey again before getting into position.

The Brute then stopped for a moment to aim it's dicks at the two princesses shapely asses before it pressed against their assholes before it thrusts it hips which caused the dicks to enter the two women's asses before it starts thrusting with no mercy, it might not be able to do anything to Emerald right now, but it can use it's anger to power it's thrusts.

Audrey and Cynthia gasps for a couple of moments before they start to moan greatly at the intense pleasure.

The Brute than thrusts harder to go even deeper before the scene went back to the restroom when Izzy had Maitre getting on her hands and knees after she used her suit as a cushion.

With the trio…

* * *

**Ishimura/ Restroom/ Women's section/ Emerald, Maite, Izzy/ Light lemon (Straight, Futa, Yuri)**

"Good, now you ready Maite?" Izzy asked while Emerald looks confused, though he blushed brightly at the sight of Maite's ass when Izzy didn't go into many details for some reason.

Maite blushed a bit brightly at the position she's in before she nods her head at Izzy.

Izzy than got behind Maite's ass before she pressed the head of her dick at Maite's folds before she thrusts inside when Emerald's semen acts as a lube for her before she stopped when she hits Maite's cervix.

"Gah!" Maite yelped from that action before she starts moaning.

Izzy than looked to Emerald while she wiggles her ass at him before she spoke up.

"Now Emerald… I want you to fuck me while I fuck Maite here… pick the hole you want." Izzy said before she used a hand to open her folds to show she was soaked right now.

Maite was surprised at Izzy's request as she continues to groan and moan.

Emerald blush brightly at the sight before he looked to Maite to see if it was alright with her.

"Maite?, This OK with you?" Emerald asked when he had no clue on what to do right now.

Maite moans and groans a few times before speaking.

"Y-Yeah. Totally fine with it." She said before Emerald nods before he strokes himself a few times while he walked to get behind Izzy and pressed the head of his dick at Izzy's folds before he thrusts his dick into the female engineer which made Izzy groan and had her thrust a bit deeper into Maite from Emerald's action.

Maite moans loudly from that action before speaking.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" She moans before Izzy starts to thrust her hips while Emerald in turn does the same which results in Izzy bouncing between Emerald and Maite at a steady pace while Emerald grit his teeth when he felt Izzy tighten up somewhat.

Maite moans a few more before her folds tightly wrap around Izzy's dick.

Izzy pants and moans from the pleasure she was feeling before she groans when Emerald grips her breasts a moment later before the trio keep up their actions for a few minutes.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's nest/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Leonel, Audrey, Cynthia, Brute (Enhanced)/ Light Lemon (Monster, Futa, Yuri)**

Leonel had to pull her head away from Lillum's dick to catch her breath before Lillum spoke up.

"So… ready for the main event?" Lillum asked which made Leonel smile a moment later before she spoke up.

"You kidding, I'm hoping to get this monster of yours in me." Leonel said which made Lillum smile before she used her hands to grip the sides of Leonels head before pulling her up for a kiss which made Leonel blush a bit in surprise before she returns the kiss while Lillum's dick was pressed against her stomach.

Audrey and Cynthia didn't pay attention to that as they were too busy enjoying having their asses getting pounded.

A moment later, Leonel was on her back on the bed before Lillum knelt down and pressed the head of her dick at Leonels folds before she looked to Leonel who just nods before Lillum gripped Leonel's hips and thrusts her hips forward a little which caused the head of her dick to enter Leonel's pussy which in turn made Leonel gasp before Lillum slowly starts to press into Leonel which made her go deeper into her lovers tunnel and after a couple moments, managed to bump into Leonel's cervix before Lillum waits for Leonel to adjust while Leonel's eyes widen when she felt how full she was.

Audrey and Cynthia continues to moan before Cynthia surprised Audrey by grabbing her breasts and squeezing them which caused Audrey to moan louder.

The Brute looked like it enjoyed the sight before it used its tongue to slither down and between their legs and avoids its own dicks before it starts to lick their folds by starting with Audrey before switching to Cynthia before it alternates while it continues to thrust into their asses.

Audrey and Cynthia shudders as they both felt the Brute's tongue licking their folds which caused them to moan a bit loud with ecstasy.

After a few thrusts, the Brute surprised the duo by actually leaning back before it fell back onto the bed with a thud which caused Cynthia and Audrey to be the ones on top of it while the dicks were still in the duo's asses which in turn caused them to sink deeper which made it take its tongue away from their folds… seems it wanted a position change since it does a lot of the work so far.

Audrey and Cynthia, who were surprised at the Brute's action, gasped after feeling the Brute's dicks going further before the duo took a moment or two adjust.

The Brute than used its arms to grip them around the waist before it lifts them a little before it set them on their feet with the heads of its dicks still in their asses before it lowered them till they took more than half of the dicks into their asses but let go and did nothing else when it saw their feet on the bed which showed that the Brute wanted them to ride it.

The girls were again surprised at the request before they shrugged and got to bouncing.

The Brute enjoys the sight and feeling of their asses when they ride its dicks before the trio heard Leonel gasping when Lillum gripped her hips and starts thrusting her hips before Lillum kissed her lips the entire time when Lillum got a good rhythm going.

Having seen that action, gave Cynthia an idea before she used one hand to grab hold of Audrey's chin before she force Audrey to look at her before Cynthia surprised Audrey by kissing her lips while bouncing.

Audrey was completely caught off guard by that action before she melts into the kiss before sliding her tongue in Cynthia's mouth.

The Brute saw that before it seemed to lose it when it gripped their hips and to everyone's surprise, moved their legs till the slightly point to the side which hovered over the bed before it starts to raise and lower them rapidly when its dicks start twitching.

Audrey and Cynthia were beyond surprised from that action before they groan and moan in unison from the intense pleasure.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Ishimura/ Restroom/ Women's section/ Emerald, Maite, Izzy/ Light lemon (Straight, Futa, Yuri)**

It seems the trio in the bathroom had one hell of a rhythm going while they were in Izzy's position before Izzy's dick starts to twitch slowly before it slowly sped up.

Emerald's dick was doing the same before Izzy spoke up.

"M-Maite… can… I cum inside!, seems fair… to ask!" Izzy asked while she continues to plow Maite.

Maite groans and moans before speaking.

"S-Sure… Go… r-right… a head!"

Emerald in the meantime had to grit his teeth when he could barely hold back his orgasm before he spoke up.

"N-Need to… pull out." Emerald said before Izzy surprised him by saying this.

"D-Don't you dare!... let it out inside!" Izzy surprisingly said to the private which caused him to barely control himself before his thrusts got erratic which made Izzy in turn thrust faster into Maite's pussy.

Maite, was surprised at the way Izzy spoke before she was moaning loud for a few moments before she felt her climax approaching.

A few thrusts later, Emerald grit his teeth and yelled when he pushed all the way into Izzy while Izzy pulled Maite all the way onto her dick before Emerald starts unloading into Izzy while Izzy starts to unload a surprisingly large load into Maite with a loud yell while her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Maite's eyes widen after feeling Izzy's cum in her pussy before she gasped and came hard on Izzy's dick.

The Brute on Lillum's bed pants a few times before it roars when it starts to unload in Audrey and Cynthia asses after it slammed them all the way onto their dicks.

"AAAAHHH!" Audrey and Cynthia screamed in ecstasy before they climaxed hard on the Brute's dicks.

For the Brute in turn, it didn't seem to stop cumming which results in semen going through Audrey and Cynthia before it shot out of their mouths.

Audrey and Cynthia were shocked by that action before they start to cough a bit while the Brute's cum continues to exit out of their mouths.

Lillum continues to thrust her dick deeper and deeper into Leonel before she used one last thrust to break into her womb through her cervix before she starts to unload right in Leonel's womb but thanks to the kissing, Lillum and Leonel's screams were greatly muffled and thanks to the kiss, they were pressed together which causes semen to spray out of Leonel's pussy and onto the bed.

The three groups continue to cum before each one tapped off about 20 seconds later, starting with Lillum who groans when she tapped off but didn't pull free and just loving hugs Leonel who in turn when she recovered somewhat, hugged her back with a smile on her face… and she wasn't transforming which showed that Lillum was serious with loving Leonel.

The Brute followed suit while the semen flowing from Audrey and Cynthia's mouths stopped, but their stomachs were extended greatly while the Brute let's go of their legs and just layed there when it felt exhausted and its dicks stayed in Audrey and Cynthia's asses.

Said duo pants a few times before Audrey thought.

 _'Oh. My. God.'_  She thought before Cynthia thought as well.

_'Oh man… that was amazing."_

The Brute then took a moment to grip the Princesses by their stingers, and since Audrey and Cynthia was facing one another, it grabbed the left stinger of Audrey's form, and the right of Cynthia's before it pulled them carefully which pulled them to its side before the princesses found themselves resting next to the Brute while semen flows from their asses and onto the bed.

Audrey and Cynthia shudders a bit before they wrapped their arms around the Brute's sides before snuggling their heads on its chest while the Brute just lays there.

Back in the restroom...

* * *

**Ishimura/ Restroom/ Women's section/ Emerald, Maite, Izzy/ Light lemon (Straight, Futa, Yuri)**

Emerald pants for a bit when he tapped off before he pulled himself free of Izzy's pussy before a bit of semen flowed out of it before Izzy did the same with Maite and stood up after Emerald took a few steps back.

Maite groans after feeling Izzy pulling her dick out before her body shudders before Maite felt Izzy's cum leaking out of Maite's pussy.

Izzy and Emerald pant for breath before Izzy speaks up.

"So… Emerald, think you have one more shot?" Izzy asked while Emerald looked to Izzy with some surprise before he glanced to Maite to see how Maite was doing.

Said pink haired soldier pants a few times before she turns her head to look at Emerald.

Emerald then took another moment to think before he looked to Izzy with a slight smile.

"I think I do." Emerald said after he saw his dick was still erect which made Izzy grin when her own was erect as well before she looked to Maite.

"So Maite, got a position in mind or mind if I suggest another?" Izzy suggests while she slowly strokes her semen covered dick.

Maite blushed a bit brightly before she took a moment to think before speaking.

"You pick Izzy."

"Well than… Emerald, for one idea... why not give Maite a cum shower." Izzy said with a grin while Emerald blinked a few times when his mind registered the question before he blushed brightly when the image of Maite covered in semen popped into his mind.

Maite was surprised when she heard that before blushing big at the idea.

"Or we could do this as an alternative and save the unused idea for later, how about Emerald lays on the ground, and you Maite ride Emerald's dick when its in your ass and I fuck your tits, seems to be a crime to not give them a good coat of cum." Izzy said while she looked at Maite's breasts and licked her lips a bit.

Maite blushed brightly after hearing that before she looks at Emerald to see what he thinks.

Emerald blushed brightly when he heard the second option before he spoke up.

"T-The… second option if Maite's ok with it." Emerald said before he looked to Maite to see if she was ok with it, though he did take a moment to look at Maite's shapely ass while his erect dick twitched a few times.

Maite was surprised again before blushing big when she noticed Emerald staring at her rear along with his dick twitching before thinking.

 _'I guess Emerald enjoys the sight of my ass.'_  She thought before speaking.

"I don't mind at all." She said while blushing which made Izzy grin before she looked to Emerald.

"Emerald, Get ready for a surprise... and Maite, get ready to dance on Emerald's dick." Izzy said with a grin on her face which made Emerald gulp before Izzy chuckles and surprised the duo by using kinesis on Emerald before he was made to float on his back and was a few inches above the ground to his surprise when he didn't see that move.

Maite was also surprised at Izzy's move before she got up and walk towards Emerald.

Emerald blushed when he saw that before he waits for Maite while Izzy whispered into her ear before she waits for Maite to do what she would do.

Maite took a deep breath while blushing a bit before she got on top of Emerald and turned around before her ass was facing Emerald's face.

Emerald blushed at the sight of the ass while his dick twitched more when he wonders how tight Maite's ass would be.

Izzy in turn grins when she had some kind of idea to go with this before she lift her hand with the kinesis module and Emerald was lift into the air and his body shot up and he bumped into Maite while his dick slid between her asscheeks which caused Emerald to groan at the impact and feeling while Maite's legs were forced apart and she sat on Emerald's lap in the air.

Maite was surprised as well from the sudden move before she shudders after feeling Emerald's dick between her asscheeks.

Izzy than chuckles again when she saw that before she spoke up.

"What's wrong Maite?... you were a bit to slow for my tastes, I mean, no offense, but with a body like yours, I thought you would be the aggressive one here, so I decided to lend a hand so to speak." Izzy said when she starts to make Emerald rise and lower in the air a little to his surprise while Maite was forced to grind a little on his dick when she bounced a bit from Izzy using his body like that.

Maite frowns a bit before speaking.

"You want aggressive?, I'll show you aggressive." She said before she lifts her ass up after clinching her legs to balance on the floating Emerald before using her hands to spread her asscheeks before she brought her asshole to Emerald's dick before swallowing a lump in her throat when she had a moment of nervousness.

However, instead of taking it easy, Maite just went to bounce her ass up and down on Emerald's dick before she starts moaning.

"OH SHIT!" Emerald loudly groans out when he felt that while Izzy got surprised as well before she spoke up with a worried, but blushing, look on her face.

"Whoa, sorry Maite but take it easy, wasn't that your second time with anal or did you use toys?, I may have taunted you but I don't want you to get hurt." Izzy said while she watched Maite bouncing on Emerald's dick.

Maite slowed her thrusting a bit after hearing that before speaking up.

"W-We'll… I did use some toys to help relieve me some stress after seeing my ex-boyfriends cheat on me and when I teach them a lesson." She said before blushing a bit.

Izzy in turn grins before she looks to Emerald and spoke up.

"Guess you don't need to hold back Emerald, seems her ass is experienced enough for a real pounding, guess it would also explain how good her ass was, felt like she would never let go of my dick." Izzy said while she strokes her dick a bit from the memory while Emerald had to agree with her, his face looked like it had to concentrate to keep from blowing his load already.

Maite turned her head a bit to look at Emerald before speaking.

"Did I hurt you Emerald?" She asked with a concern tone while her bouncing slows down.

"J-Just surprised… d-don't stop!" Emerald said with a slight groan before he used his hands to grip Maite's ass when it jiggles with each bounce and he starts to thrust back into Maite's ass with surprising speed.

"Gah!" Maite yelped with a surprise look before she gives Emerald what he wants before she resumes bouncing her ass up and down again.

Izzy in turn found a metal box nearby and set it in front of Maite before she steps on it and without letting the duo know, she strokes herself for a moment before she used her free hand to grip Maite's left breast before squeezing it to get Maite's attention while her dick was in front of her chest.

Maite groans a bit before she looks up to Izzy.

"Sorry but I can't use my left hand right now… mind lending yours?, Emerald seems to be working enough for you right?" Izzy asked while she fondles Maite's left breast while her other raised and lowered to help Emerald thrust harder into Maite.

Maite playfully rolled her eyes before she grabbed Izzy's dick with one hand while still bouncing on Emerald's dick with her ass before she starts stroking Izzy's dick.k

Izzy let's out a slight groan before she let's Meet continue to stroke her dick before she spoke up.

"Oh come on Maite, let's see how soft your breasts are, don't get me wrong, your hand feels nice but I believe your breasts and my cock have a date, doubt we can do this again so I want to make it count." Izzy said while she had a slight blush on her face.

Maite blushed as well before speaking.

"Well… unless the 3 of us get another break or something. But you're right. Let's make this more memorable." She said before she grabbed her breasts before putting them around Izzy's dick before she starts moving her breasts back and forth.

Izzy in turn groans at the feeling of how soft Maite's breasts were before she lightly thrusts her hips when Maite brought her breasts down and Emerald, who watched on at the sight blushed some before he tried something when he gripped Maites ass with surprising finger strength and starts to rail into her ass while he grit his teeth and lets out some growls and groans from the effort which caused loud smacking sounds to be heard when Emerald's hips hit Maite's ass.

Maite was surprised at this action before she spoke.

"Oh God... YES! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS EMERALD! MAKE IT REMEMBER YOUR COCK!" She moans before she took her tongue out and starts licking the head of Izzy's dick whenever it pops out.

Izzy in turn groans at the feeling before she starts to thrust harder between Maite's breasts while Emerald in turn got a bit to much into things and used his right hand to smack Maite's right ass cheek and gripped the slightly red cheek to massage it.

Maite gasps and moans from that action before she opened her mouth and swallowed a bit of Izzy's dick before Maite starts bobbing her head while she continues to move her breasts.

Emerald in turn didn't stop spanking Maite's ass, instead he starts alternating by spanking her left ass cheek, grabbing and massaging it before he switched to the other while Izzy grit her teeth and placed her right hand on Maite's head before she starts to thrust her hips between Maite's breasts and deeper into Maite's mouth somewhat before her dick slowly twitches, she even helped Emerald by using her left hand to force Emerald to thrust even harder into Maite which caused Maite to bounce even harder on Emerald's dick.

Maite groans and moans as she was loving this sensation before she had her ass wrap tightly around Emerald's dick before she used her tongue to lick the tip of Izzy's dick as she bobs her head.

"OH FUCK!" Emerald called out when his dick starts twitching and his thrusts start to get erratic.

"Maite!" Izzy moaned out before her own hips start to get erratic which told Maite what was about to happen with the duo.

Maite acknowledges before she continues to lick Izzy's dick before using her ass to wrap around Emerald's dick again.

Emerald and Izzy than yelled out before Emerald used both hands to smack Maite's ass cheeks and he bent forward when he starts unloading a surprising amount of semen into Maite's ass and Izzy pulled Maite's hair which made Maite take a bit more of Izzy's dick into her mouth before Izzy pulled herself away and held her hair when she starts to unload on Maite's breasts and face.

Maite moans loud with ecstasy before she climaxed after feeling Emerald's cum in her ass.

A few seconds pass before the duo tapped off before they pant for breath before Izzy set Maite and Emerald onto the ground.

However, before Maite could recover and when Izzy took a second to step off of the box, Emerald surprised the duo when he pushed Maite forward and she ended up on all fours with her hands on the box to support her.

Izzy in turn was surprised with Emerald's actions before she grinned when it seemed that all of this sex flipped a switch in Emerald when she saw that he was still somehow erect.

Maite was indeed shocked before turning her head a bit to look at Emerald.

Emerald had a hungry look in his eyes when he looked Maite up and down before he spoke up.

"Don't know about Izzy… but I can still go on, hopefully I can make you forget about those fuckers when I fuck your brains out Maite!" Emerald said before he gave a lust fueled grin to Maite before he surprised her by gripping her ass cheeks and after a second of prodding, shoved his dick back into her ass and starts thrusting with more power in his actions.

Maite's eyes widen after hearing Emerald say that while blushing before she starts moaning very loud before speaking up.

"Then by all means...DO IT! KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

And just like that, time starts to pass for the duo while Izzy watches and strokes herself at the sight.

5 minutes passed before Emerald unloads into her ass, but he than surprised Maite by switching holes during his ejaculation and keeps on thrusting, considering there might actually be no tomorrow for them, he took her words seriously.

8 minutes past and this time Izzy used the kinesis module to have Maite float in the air again while Emerald turned her onto her back and keeps fucking her folds while Izzy had Maite's head angled back before she gripped Maite's head to fuck her mouth before they came.

6 minutes pass this time and this time showed that Maite was back where she was in the first place when she was held in the air and the duo fucks her holes this time, this time Emerald and Izzy switched places, with Emerald in her ass, and Izzy in her pussy before the duo came hard.

And Maite during all this time…

Was on cloud 9 or beyond from the pleasure she's been getting.

She wasn't able to speak due to all the moaning but was still able to think.

 _'Oh...GOD!, I had no idea sex can be this good. It's so much better than my toys. I know Izzy has Nicole, but I wouldn't mind if the two want a threesome. But Emerald is like a natural. Definitely want to have some alone time with him again later. Plus there was that feeling I had before when Emerald said he would make me forget those exes of mine. And the way he protected me makes my heart flutter.'_  She thought while moaning loud with ecstasy.

Emerald and Izzy a moment later came hard in Maite's holes before time passed one more time to find Maite on her feet while she was crouched down and she was stroking and sucking both Izzy and Emerald while they stood there with gritted teeth on opposite sides when it seemed like Maite was doing a good job with both of them when she alternates with them.

Maite hums with delight as she sucked and stroked Izzy's dick before doing the same thing to Emerald's dick.

Emerald and Izzy were enjoying the feeling of Maite's mouth while their dicks slowly pulse in Maite's hands when a minute went by to show they were close.

Maite then decides to bring Emerald and Izzy's dicks a little closer before she stuck out her tongue and lick both heads at the same time while stroking the duo's dicks.

Izzy and Emerald's breathing quicken before they both grunt and start cumming on Maite's face and tongue and their dicks pulse in Maite's hands with each shot while Izzy played with her breasts to heighten her pleasure.

Maite moans with delight as she enjoys the tastes of her lovers's cum as she strokes Emerald and Izzy's dicks to make them come more.

The duo did come a bit more as a result for a few seconds before they tapped off and pant for breath to look down at Maite to see what she would do next when her face and breasts were covered in semen.

Maite pants as well before she swallowed whatever amount of cum that entered her mouth while her hands still had a nice hold of Emerald and Izzy's dicks.

Emerald and Izzy continue to pant for breath before Izzy spoke up when she recovered faster than the others.

"S-So… think we did well for your first threesome?" Izzy asked with a slight stutter when her body just enjoys the afterglow and the hold Maite had on her dick.

Maite nods to Izzy with a smile before looking at Emerald.

Emerald continues to pant for a bit, but he did seem to say a good job to Maite when he rubs the top of her head when semen wasn't there.

Maite blushed a bit from the pat while she smiles at Emerald before Maite surprised him by kissing his dick a little.

Emerald blushed a bit at the sight while Izzy chuckles before she spoke up.

"Why don't we take 5 or something after cleaning up and rest for 10 minutes or so, I think we need it after that workout right?" Izzy said with a grin to the duo while Emerald nods.

"Y-Yeah… used more energy than I thought." Emerald said with a tired look on his face, compared to Maite who had a stronger body, the only thing they had in common was their virginities so Emerald had a slower recovery time than Maite or the more experienced Izzy.

Maite then spoke.

"Yeah we should definitely rest. We still have to get to the morg and stuff. But I will say this, you two gave me the best fuck ever. Especially you Emerald." She said before she let go of Emerald and Izzy's dicks before she tries to get up a bit before finally able to stand.

Izzy chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well ignoring the fact that a just former virgin seemed to beat me and this is your first real fucking, I might as well say get a real room you two, seems you have a fondness for the Rookie here huh Maite?" Izzy said with a teasing grin while Emerald blushed brightly at Izzy and Maite.

Maite blushed brightly as well before putting her hands behind her back, she didn't object or anything which made Emerald blush a bit more while Izzy chuckles again before she looked to Emerald.

"Mind getting a few rags and wetting them, I want to speak with Maite anyway and it deals with some girl talk anyway so it might bore you." Izzy said before Emerald quickly nods and runs off without grabbing his clothes so it was a bit funny to see him running like that, but he did stop to turn off the proxy mines when he passed them but left the turret on so the two would be guarded before Izzy chuckles and walks over to one of the sinks to clean herself up, she saw there was soap as well and a couple drains in the room so it was a no brainer for actually using the sinks here to clean their bodies.

Maite sees this before she walk towards the sink before getting some soap and starts cleaning her body a bit.

After a moment of cleaning and Izzy cleaning her dick and pussy of semen and juices, Izzy looked to Maite to see how she was faring so far to see if she should speak up right now or not.

Said pink haired soldier continues to clean herself while humming softly.

Izzy in turn smiles before she spoke up when things seemed good.

"So… you seem to favor the Rookie or Emerald quite a bit, gotta admit, I may have him beat in size, but he sure has stamina, wonder if you feel something for him already… bit quick for something like that… but he did rescue a few times like a princess and her knight right?" Izzy said while she continues to clean her body.

Maite blushed brightly at the thought before speaking.

"Well it is a bit too soon, but fuck it. I can feel my heart flutter when he saved me and stuff. Plus he is cute."

Izzy giggles before she decided to tease Maite somewhat.

"Well when you two get married, mind inviting Nicole and I for the honeymoon?, we can really make it spicy since Nicole and I were trying for a child before she had to leave… we normally had to invite some men who were well equipped or even women who had attachments like mine but it's been hard since they normally tap out after a shot or two, well… mainly for Nicole… the doctor told me I can't have kids thanks to some issues with my womb, I can still screw around but I'll have to use in vitro or something if I want to have a kid… main reason I got this attachment was so Nicole and I could have a kid with Nicole being the mother." Izzy said while feeling bummed out a bit near the end.

Maite was surprised after hearing before feeling a little sad before speaking up.

"Well of course. I would love to help you two out. But I would first have to convince Emerald first. Although, I'm not sure if he feels the same way for me." She said feeling a little bummed out as well.

Izzy chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry, he may be shy but I can tell, sex breaks here and there aside, it seems he's really warming up to you… you may have to push strong though if you want a good reaction from him, but not too strong so he doesn't trip over himself, maybe try using more hugs or something at first and ease him into it… beside, with the what he acts when protecting you, I doubt any Necromorph here will get near you with him at the front, and I'll back you as well… and hopefully have another change at that ass of yours in private if we're able too." Izzy said while looking at Maite's ass and licked her lips a few times.

Maite blushed brightly at the stare before speaking.

"T-Thanks Izzy. Wonder what's Emerald's thinking now after everything?" She asked.

"Well… If I had to guess, maybe about having sex with two women like us, most guys or gals would have a very happy thought about that." Izzy said while the camera panned to show Emerald while he listened in on the duo's conversation… but instead of having a happy look… he had a serious one on his face before he shook his head before he walked to the ladies with a blushing look on his face while he carried three rags and towels.

"Hey, found some towels as well, and found some rags, hope they work." Emerald said while he placed his towel and rag on his shoulders and held the others out to Maite and Izzy.

Izzy smiles a bit when she took a rag and towel before she continues to clean her body with the rag helping her scrub her body.

Maite smiles as well before grabbing a rag and towel as well before speaking.

"Thanks Emerald." She said while still smiling at him.

Emerald in turn blushed more before he quickly starts to use the sink, the soap, and rags to clean his body when he stood at the sink next to Maite's.

It took at least 10 minutes before Maite came out squeaky clean.

The same could be said for Emerald and Izzy before the trio took a minute to dry off and get their clothing back on, though a funny moment did happen when he held up a pair of panties by accident and they looked pink.

"Gah!" Emerald said with shock and a blush on his face before he dropped them near Maite while Izzy got hers equipped and giggles at the sight.

Maite giggles as well before she bends to pick them up while wondering if Emerald saw her ass before putting her panties on before going to the rest of her clothes.

No other incident happened before the trio was fully dressed before Emerald spoke up.

"I suggest we get some sleep in the dry mens area, I'll take watch for now, I'll wake Maite in 20 or so, gotta make sure the mines work and turret works properly on the other side since they were active for all of this time anyway." Emerald said while he rubbed his head before he walked to the turret to check on it and the mines to turn them off for the moment.

Maite, who's finally dressed in her armor, walks to the men's room while waiting for Izzy.

Izzy followed a moment later before she spoke up.

"So… want to cuddle or something for warmth?" Izzy said while she rubbed the back of her head when Emerald passed her and set up the rifle turret on the wall before it starts to slowly scan the room.

Maite blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Sure."

Emerald in turn blushed a bit when he saw the two women pull out more towel and rags and used them as a faux bed before he saw the two climb in and snuggle together with Izzy placing an arm on Maite's side, Emerald in turn looked away to think before he went to one of the stalls to sit in for now which gave him the perfect view of the room.

Maite wrapped an arm around Izzy before falling asleep.

Emerald waits for about 10 minutes or so before he looked over to see if the two are asleep.

Izzy looked like she was out cold and Maite…

Maite was in a peaceful slumber until she said this.

"Hmmm… oh Emerald… I love you so much." She said before a light snore came in.

Emerald's eyes widen in shock when he heard that, he was so shocked that he nearly dropped his knife on his foot which made him quietly panic before he caught it before it could hit the ground before he blushed brightly and had this thought… but for some reason it was silent.

"..." Emerald silently thought before he decided to go with his plan which caused him to silently walk back to the women's section after he disarmed and rearmed the men's proxy mine and unarmed the women's before he walked over to a certain part of the wall and after a moment shot his arm into a hole in the wall that seemed to have been pried off and gripped something round and pulled before a shocked Necromorph with a camera attached was dragged through somewhat until it's head popped in before Emerald spoke up while he had a tight grip.

"Knew I saw something shining in a hole in the wall earlier, guess it was the camera here… guess your Lillum's goon huh?" Emerald said when he gave the Necromorph grunt a glare.

The Necromancer grunts as it tries to break free of Emerald's hold.

Emerald in turn surprised it by speaking up to it.

"Stop struggling… I have a message for Lillum and if she's watching this, or planning to watch this later if its a recording, then let me know now… otherwise your friends here will have to drag your corpse to her…Understand?" Emerald said while using some killing intent at the end.

The Necromorph stops struggling after hearing that before it nods its head to Emerald before glaring at him.

Emerald rolled his eyes at the glare then lets the Necromorph's head go before he spoke up.

"Lillum… I have a favor to ask… have a strong guy of yours guard Maite and Izzy while they sleep and I'll owe you one… I'll wait for 10 to 20 minutes at the entrance but no longer for a reply, have one lightly knock on the restroom door and I'll exit, but if they get harmed…" Emerald said before he got the most enraged face he ever had in his life before he spoke up with a quiet growl but it was filled with so much killing intent that it would make others wonder if Emerald was even human while his pocket with the sliver glows with a red light.

 **"Then consider yours and your Necromorphs lives forfeit… cause I will hunt you all down if these two are harmed!"**  Emerald said before he took a moment to calm down.

The Necromorph's eyes widen before it shivered a bit with fear before it nods its head at Emerald.

Emerald in turn nods back before he starts to walk away while the glow in his pocket fades when the Necromorph saw it… but the glow was stronger than before… did that mean his chances of being a king rose?

The Necromorph was still shocked at the glow before it quickly left the women's room to go deliver Lillum's message.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's nest/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Leonel, Audrey, Cynthia, Brute (Enhanced)/ Light Lemon (Monster, Futa, Yuri)**

Lillum had to chuckle while Leonel was resting next to her on her left side when she heard Emerald's favor and the threat and was impressed with the glow of the fragment before she spoke up.

"Hey Brute… you get that, seems you and the Regenerator have a mission, you two go to the restroom Emerald is in and help him for now, I'll be making due with him returning the favor later." Lillum said when she and Leonel, who had a tired look on her face, looked to the Brute to see its reaction.

The Brute's eyes widen at this before speaking.

**"W-Why… help… him?"**

Lillum chuckles at the question right before a stinger was at its throat before she spoke up with slightly redder eyes.

 **"Three reasons…. One… I own you remember?... I am your Queen and no matter how strong you are, your no King… second... you and the regenerator have the highest success rate out of all the others… and third… well…"**  Lillum said when she pulled her stinger away before she spoke up with a much calmer tone.

"You might get to protect Maite after all, it could be like the beauty and the beast, the beautiful women would fall in love with the beast like monster and live happily ever after all… and even if that situation does not happen… Emerald is a King candidate… and since he has chances grown by the glow of his sliver… well… I'm not going to allow him to get his life taken on a solo suicide mission… **get it?"**  Lillum said with a cold tone near the end.

The Brute shudders a bit in fear before its eyes widen in shock after hearing the part about protecting Maite before speaking up.

**"Y-Yes… m-my Queen."**

Lillum chuckles at that before she spoke up with a humored tone.

"Well, think like this… if you protect Maite, that's good for you, but if the regenerator does the job, good as well… but consider this… if you protect Emerald personally… well… I have a... plan to turn Maite into a future Queen down the line that would have to take advantage if a wild one has their way with her and I'll even let you handle her when her lust overpowers her like it did for the two princesses laying next to you… I mean you saw how horny the two were when they took on the entire nest, they even took you for a ride in that state when they dragged you into it…" Lillum said when she remembered that she had to help the Brute a bit with a chuckle before she continues.

"...And since Maite is more fit than those two before they turned… well… you could be drained dry if you think of how strong she will get… anyway do this and if I manage to find a way to turn Maite, than you'll be the first to know and the first to break in her new form after I do, I mean you know how I turn women right?" Lillum explained with a teasing grin on her face while she snuggles a bit with a Leonel who blushed back when she hugged Lillum back after sighing.

The Brute nods quickly before it felt a bit horny at the thought of Maite being its Queen and being very horny.

Lillum chuckles when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Well maybe you might get lucky… after all… if you rescue Emerald in full view of Maite, than she might owe you one if you get what I mean, maybe not a blowjob but maybe just a handjob or something… but anyway, get ready to go by getting the regenerator, I'll get a RIG for you or the Regenerator to hold so I can personally talk with Emerald or Maite." Lillum said to get the Brute to feel better about guarding Emerald, after all, a happy soldier was a well mannered soldier after all.

The Brute took a moment to think before speaking.

**"G-Give… me… R-RIG."**

Lillum took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Very well, but have some of the women here equip it… you don't exactly have the best of control with delicate things… I'll have them do the same with the regenerator by just slapping it on and it will make it apart of its body, you two might split up after all." Lillum said when she remembered some of the more… destructive accidents that the Brute had in the past.

The Brute nods to Lillum as it remembers those accidents.

"Now than, Audrey, Cynthia, wake up, let the Brute leave, you two can snuggle together or with Leo and I if you want." Lillum said to help the Brute a bit while Leonel blushed a bit when she might have to snuggle with other women.

Audrey and Cynthia woke up after hearing that.

They didn't like the idea of snuggling with Leonel, but they wanted to be with their Queen.

So they got up from the bed to allow the Brute to get off as well.

Lillum grinned at that before she saw the Brute getting up from the bed and leaving to get the regenerator and the RIG's before she spoke up to the others.

"So, anyone want to see the recording of the other group or go live to see how they are doing right now?" Lillum suggests when her stinger like arm went to a nearby remote and carefully nudges it to her before she picked it up with her hand.

Audrey and Cynthia both looked at each other before they spoke up.

"Live please." They said in unison before Leonel spoke up.

"Yeah, I want to see who the others in that group as well." Leonel said to Lillum with a unmannered tone which made Lillum, instead of getting mad, just giggles before she spoke up.

"Live it is than." Lillum said before she clicked a few buttons before the cameras start to switch to find the others and it took a bit.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised at Leonel's behavior before they both frown at how Lillum didn't scold her before Audrey think of something.

 _'Who does that slut think she is? Cynthia and I should teach her who's really Lillum's favorite.'_  She thought before Cynthia thought.

_'I wonder what my future King is doing.'_

A moment later, the camera finally found the group when they were walking down the hall to a large hanger that seemed mainly intact before Leonel surprised the trio when she sat up and saw a man with blue hair.

"Cedric!?" Leonel said with a shocked tone and blinked a few times when she wondered why he was here.

Audrey and Cynthia, mainly Cynthia, were surprised after hearing Leonel call his name before Cynthia spoke.

"How do you know him?" She asked while feeling a little anger on the inside.

"Well he helped me a few times on missions and in a few fight clubs when I got into a jam, saved my life in fact… not only that but I tried to invite him once to join Lillum and I so we could try and have a kid when she and I invited a man every now and then to our place, but he was hung up on this Kyra person so I never pushed the matter." Leonel explained while Lillum took a moment to think before she remembered something.

"Oh yeah… I remember now, that must have been what that off putting feeling was a bit ago, well, I have Emerald in my eyes but think you want to try and go for Cedy here as well?" Lillum asked while Leonel blinked a few times at the question.

Cynthia's eyes widen with shock after hearing that before thinking.

 _'That bitch tried to do what?! Who is this Kyra person?... Doesn't matter. If that slut tries to get to my King, then I'm going to need Audrey's help with what I have in store for her.'_  She thought.

"Well no, I'm good if you already picked a guy, I asked who this Kyra is and he said it was a dead wife of his. Died in an accident and the kid died as well… honestly I had to get him a drink for that when he looked depressed as hell, but after having a cab take him back home, he normally bounced back, hope he finds a good lady to fill the void or something." Leonel said which made Lillum grin when she spoke up.

"Well… the one named Azure is there in that group might be able to do that… in fact if they find a place to rest in, she might get Cedric alone and bump uglies with her… I have some Necromorphs with Cameras watching for just in case." Lillum said when she points to the ebony skinned women who looked similar to Leonel somewhat, but Azure had black midnight hair and a red and green eye while she aimed her bow around the hall.

Cynthia was surprised to hear about what happened to Cedric's wife. She felt bad for him before thinking.

 _'Awww, my poor King. I'll make sure to bring you happiness and along with a child. Although that Azure would be a problem. However, since he likes her I can probably capture her to convince Cedric to be mine. Plus I don't mind if Azure joins in and wants to share. Also since Leo doesn't want Cedric, she's okay… for now.'_  She thought before Audrey spoke.

"You mentioned a fight club Leonel?"

"Hmm… oh yeah, it was mainly for practice and stress relief when a superior officer gave me a hard time, just saying it right now but I'm not following any orders to senselessly kill, pissed off a few battle hungry guys in the top and I got either demoted a few times or straight up suspended for awhile while Lillum had to pick up the slack… god damn bastards… wish I could put the barrel of my fucking gun up their asses and blow their brains out, or have them shit bullets, either works for me." Leonel said with slight anger near the end while Lillum placed a comforting hand on her side.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised to hear that before Cynthia spoke.

"And you mentioned he saved you few times?"

"Hmmm… oh yeah, one of them was embarrassing and humiliating, got caught by some thugs and stripped down to near nothing in one mission when I went to get rid of some drug lord, nearly got raped too but Cedric helped at the last minute… long story short, I never saw him that angry before, thought I say his eyes turn a different color as well but I was more focused on covering myself… thankfully he handed me a dress he found in a storage box when the place was a clothing area… but god the other one…doubt you would believe it, but compared to the… Necromorphs having their way with the women here… let's just say that at least their full grown women… I was more than happy to kill that fucker on that other mission when I found him but Cedric stopped me when I looked like a bloody mess from breaking his body and forcing meds on him… guy was barely alive and I was about to end him but Cedric managed to snap me out of it before I crossed the line I nearly would have regretted… not the killing of the fucker but doing it out of… enjoyment when I wanted the guy to suffer." Leonel explained while she looked ashamed near the end from how she herself acted.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised after hearing that before Cynthia chuckled a bit before speaking.

"It seems that my future King never ceased to amaze me."

"King?, I may have heard it but what is this King thing exactly?" Leonel asked while Lillum, who to the trio's not looking her way, missed the glint she got in her eyes from Leonel's jarring missions and made a promise to… visit these battle hungry higher ups when she got the chance before she spoke up after calming down.

"Well… even as strong as I am and how Audrey and Cynthia here will once they fully mature… none of us are match for a fully mature kings power… in fact I heard from a few civil wild ones who were old enough long ago when they first got to the planet under us, a King could practically beat a fully trained Queen easily if their not careful and have their way with her… so that's why I'm taking the initiative and scouting out possible kings who actually care for their Queens… but personally I wouldn't mind if Emerald forced himself on me human or otherwise, I mean anger is a good drive for sex sometimes right Leo?, I mean you really surprised me when you came home from a bad day at work a few times and practically ripped my pants off of me and had your way with me in the room I was in." Lillum explained before she sent a blushing Leonel a teasing grin at the end.

Audrey and Cynthia giggled a bit before Cynthia spoke.

_"Same goes for to me when I have Cedy in my clutches."_

Lillum gave her a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"You might want to get on Azy's good side then cause I think Cedric would fight first and ask questions later after hearing what most of my Necromorphs do here." Lillum said when the group fell silent before they heard moaning and groaning outside of Lillum's room which made her look to Cynthia with a raised eyebrow, Lillum may be considered insane by most but she does have a high intellect and the moans and groans showed where her mind went and what the outsiders would most likely think if a transformed Cynthia just popped in front of them.

Cynthia rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"That is true. I'll just have to be persuasive."

"Well, depends on the approach but I think you can *persuade* him if he ends up alone." Lillum said with a teasing grin while Leonel blushed when she got where Lillum was going with this.

Cynthia did knew where Lillum was going with it before speaking.

"That would be good. Plus I can also persuade that Azure to join us. Probably make her a pet, but for Cedy's sake maybe a princess."

"Well you would have to mature fully first, and try and be delicate if you try for Azy first, you heard the video about her getting raped right?, doubt she would just go with it if you force yourself on her." Lillum said when Azure's past could cause Cynthia issues.

Cynthia did remember that before speaking.

"That's true. I'll just have to be friendly to her."

"Really friendly, honestly hard to tell if you can take her now if a fight breaks out, but good luck on impressing her, in the meantime, I'll be giving Leo a tour of the place so have the bed for yourselves if needed." LIllum said before she got up from the bed, followed by Leonel who was about to get her clothing before Lillum spoke up.

"No need for clothing here Leo, I mean no one will attack you with me around, may ask since your good looking but attacking you… well… let's just say I'm not Queen around here for looks." Lillum said before she placed a hand on Leonel's hip and starts to lead her away while the duo was in the nude while Leonel blushed a bit when she was only able to grab her RIG and equipped it which left her mainly in the nude as well but she followed anyway which accidently make her ass wiggle in Audrey and Cynthia's view before Lillum and Leonel exit the room and the door closed for the two princesses.

Audrey and Cynthia blushed a bit brightly after seeing that before Audrey looked Cynthia before speaking.

"We need to do something about her."

"Who?" Cynthia asked.

"Uh Leonel. Who else?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

Cynthia raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"I hope you don't mean by killing her right?"

"No. I'm not an idiot. I'm just saying we should let that slut knows her place." Audrey said.

"But how?" Cynthia asked which made Audrey grin before she surprised Cynthia by sprouting a dick from her clit.

"What else… this place is known for breaking women after all… and there are plenty of grunts to blame." Audrey said while she strokes her dick a few times.

Cynthia was surprised after hearing that before grinning at the idea.

"I like it." She said before Audrey sent Cynthia a grin before she spoke up when she placed a hand on Cynthia's hip.

"And you did hear our Queen right?... might as well get some practice in to using these big thick dicks and really give it to her later when we can last…" Audrey said before she leaned forward and kissed Cynthia on the lips.

Cynthia moans into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around Audrey before she lays on her back while dragging Audrey down with her before she slides her tongue in Audrey's mouth.

A moment later, a few Broken women and Necromorphs of various species stopped to listen at the door when they heard moaning, groaning, and the sound of thuds and bangs coming from the room before they start to get horny and got into various groups while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**The scene opens up with Atomsk, Monica, Heather, Emerald and the Spirit talking to one another before Atomsk looked to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, welcome back. Boy this chapter is full of surprises. Cedric was able to use his strength. Plus he's gonna get some alone time with Azure. Pretty soon it's gonna get serious. Though that Cynthia might cause some problems. Also there's that Leonel person. Don't know if she'll be friend or foe to our heroes. Though she better watch her back. But how about that lemon scene with Emerald, Maite and Izzy? I mean what did you guys think?"**

**"Er… I think you should look at Emerald for that one." The Spirit said with an amused tone when it points to Emerald.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather looked to Emerald to see what was wrong.**

**Funny enough, Emerald had words over his head and a blank look on his face that read..**

**" is rebooting, please wait." The sign read which made the spirit chuckle and speak up.**

**"Seems two of his women going at it like that with a different version of him, Maite, and Izzy going at it kind of fried his brain, the Brute part was interesting though when the Brute was tied up, good thing Audrey and Cynthina were there to calm it down… but with Lillum ordering the Brute and Regenerator to help the DS Emerald, I think some funny things might happen between Emerald and the Brute, and if the Brute helps Emerald in Maite's view…. And Cynthia and Audrey here plotting to… to do you know what with Leonel… I actually shudder to think of what a pissed off Lillum would look like if she found out… either straight up gore or a very, very, dark lemon is approaching for them." The Spirit said before trailing off when the message was clear.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather shudders when they realized what the Spirit said before Heather spoke up.**

**"If I were them, I would personally not do anything that this story's Lillum would do if she finds out. Plus Izzy and Maite are not gonna like what they're about to hear after reading the deal that Emerald made."**

**"Oh yeah… I'm sure Maite's first to do when she wakes it give Emerald the mother of all punches... And considering the muscle she has… I think he might either take it for deserving it or use the Brute or regenerator as a shield." The Spirit said with an amused grin on its face.**

**Atomsk chuckled at the idea before Monica spoke.**

**"Well I thought the lemon scene between Emerald, Maite and Izzy was excellent, especially with the part about Maite and Emerald being virgins and Maite's feelings for Emerald. Plus I do admit that the lemon scene with Lillum's group was great since I like the part with Lillum being reunited with her true love."**

**"Indeed, but if she figures things out with Cynthia and Audrey, we might be losing two DS OC's or Lillum straight up torturing them personally in multiple ways, either sexual or not… shows she really cares for Leonel, but shows how far she would go to get revenge, anyway, it looks like Leonel might ask Lillum some questions on her tour, and the other groups working their way into the Ishimura, so I say wish the good guys and neutral party luck, cause blood might be spilt next chapter." The Spirit said with a rare serious look on its face.**

**Atomsk, Monica and Heather shudders a bit before Atomsk spoke.**

**"Think we can contact TME to check how's he doing?"**

**"Hmmm, he's a little busy at the moment but we can at least watch." The Spirit said when it opened a portal and the group, minus a stunned Emerald, saw TME fighting a Tripod, a long legged and long body type Necromorph while it swipes at him while TME took a few times to jump back when he was thinking of a plan.**

**Atomsk and Monica were surprised when they saw that while Heather was just worried for TME before speaking.**

**"Is there a way we can get to him?" Heather asked.**

**The Spirit took a moment to think before it spoke up.**

**"Well… maybe, someone smack Emerald or something to snap him out of it, I can't since…" The Spirit said while it used a hand to go through Heather's head for a second and waved it around which caused its arm to phase through her harmlessly.**

**Heather shudders a bit before she regained her composure before she walked towards Emerald before she surprised everyone by actually smacking Emerald in the face.**

**Emerald in turn stumbles a bit before he starts looking around with confusion on his face.**

**"WHOWHATWHENWERE… OW!" Emerald quickly said before he held a stinging cheek which made the Spirit chuckle.**

**"Nice arm, seems you can even harm Emerald if you want." The Spirit said before looking back to Emerald while green energy went to his cheek before the redness that formed slowly went away.**

**Heather smirks a bit from her handiwork.**

**Atomsk and Monica were surprised at Heather's action before they snicker a bit at Emerald's reaction.**

**Emerald than looked to the duo before he narrowed his eyes comically before he spoke up.**

**"Ok, who was the wise guy or gal who smacked me." Emerald said while the Spirit points to Heather which made Emerald look her way before he spoke up.**

**"I get that I needed to be snapped out of it, but did you really have to hit me?" Emerald said while he rubs his cheek, just because he can regenerate doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.**

**"Sorry Emerald, but The Spirit said it was the only way to wake you. But anyway, we need to get to TME." Heather said when she points at the special window.**

**Emerald looked to the window before he spoke up.**

**"Well I can use Chaos control but only for one person and myself since this… Marker things is screwing with some of my abilities, not only that, ever since I got here, I've been seeing things." Emerald said while he rubbed his eyes a few times.**

**Then Heather spoke up.**

**"Take me with you."**

**Emerald raised an eyebrow at that request before Emerald looked to Atomsk to see if that was a good idea since he never saw Heather fight before.**

**Atomsk looks to Heather before speaking.**

**"Look Heather, I understand what you're feeling, but I should go and help TME since he and I have special powers."**

**Heather looked at Atomsk before sighing in defeat before speaking.**

**"I guess you're right. Just make sure you come back alive with him."**

**Atomsk was about to say something before Monica cupped his face before bringing her lips to Atomsk's.**

**Heather blushed a bit after seeing that.**

**Emerald took a moment to wait for the kiss to finish… but it went on for longer than he thought before he cleared his throat to get the duo's attention.**

**Monica pulls back while her face blushes before speaking.**

**"Just wishing you good luck."**

**Atomsk, who blushed like a tomato, smiles at Monica before he walk towards Emerald.**

**Emerald placed a hand on Atomsk's shoulder before he spoke up.**

**"Chaos Control!" Emerald said before he and Atomsk vanished with a flash of light with Cedric and Azure walking back… the duo looked exhausted but satisfied.**

**"Hey guys… what's up?" Cedric asked with a happy look.**

**"Well… not you anymore after Azure got through with you, Emerald just took Atomsk to TME for backup, I mean look at the screen and you'll see." The Spirit said which made Azure blush brightly when she looked to the screen to help change the subject.**

**Cedric blushed as well before looking at the screen as well.**

**TME in the meantime jumped away from the Tripod Necromorph and got ready to counter before he and the Necromorph got confused when a flash of light was seen in the air between them and Emerald appeared before he crashed onto the ground onto his back… right before Atomsk appeared… and to Emerald's horror… Atomsk was standing and when he landed… his left foot crashed full force right where the sun doesn't shine which caused Emerald to scream at a tone that was much higher than a soprano.**

**Monica, Heather, Azure and Cedric cringed after seeing that before Cedric covered his groin as if he was thinking that it was gonna happen to him.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before he quickly got off of Emerald before speaking.**

**"Sorry man."**

**Emerald barely looked to him before he barely spoke up with a high sounding tone.**

**"You… son of a…" Emerald tried to say before his eyes rolled back into his head before he stopped moving while his leg twitches and green energy was seen in Emerald's groin area which showed he was regenerating right now… but it seemed the pain knocked him out.**

**TME sweatdropped before he spoke up to Atomsk.**

**"Nice uh… entrance." TME said while he and the Necromorph, who was actually too stunned to attack, were greatly confused at the sight.**

**Atomsk rubbed the back of his head before speaking.**

**"Well we did come to your rescue."**

**"Who's rescue exactly?" TME said with a half lidded look under his helmet when he points to a knocked out Emerald, went from three to two instantly.**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

**"Well in my defense we didn't expect to land like this. Also you should thank Heather since she wanted to make sure you're safe. She was even willing to go to you herself."**

**TME took a moment to be silent, thankfully no one could see his face under it before he spoke up.**

**"Good thing you talked her out of it or you would have been in Emerald's place when we got back…" TME said while his body emits a slight dark mist.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking.**

**"Good thing too. But you have to admit, it was sweet of Heather to think of your safety and stuff."**

**TME was silent for a bit more before he spoke up.**

**"Yeah it is, hopefully she can find a guy who deserves a woman like her." TME said before he turned back to the Necromorph.**

**Atomsk facepalms before thinking.**

**_'You damn fool.'_  He thought before he went to help TME against the Necromorph.**

**Cedric, Heather and Monica were shocked when TME said that before Cedric spoke.**

**"I can't believe he said that. I get he has a bad past, but he should see how much Heather cares for him."**

**"Me thinks the light wounds he got runs deep, maybe he's either in denial… or maybe he's afraid since he can't trust others romantically." The Spirit said before glancing at Heather for a moment.**

**Heather looks at the special window before speaking.**

**"I'll just have to keep proving to TME."**

**"Well if that doesn't work, I can always invite you to come to Angel City, there's plenty of men or women there to pick after all." The Spirit teased with a grin on it's face while Azure blushed when she heard that since in TDS and DDS, lots of people hook up there.**

**Cedric was feeling the same thing.**

**Heather took a moment to think before speaking.**

**"Well… maybe. But I want TME."**

**"OOHHHHhhh if he only heard you say that, use that energy to and mimic Amy and break him down, chase him to the ends of multiple Dimensions and really give it to him good!" The Spirit comically said while pointing a couple fingers at Heather.**

**Everyone else sweatdrop before Heather spoke.**

**"Well I don't know about that, but I'm not going to stop till I prove to TME that I can be there for him." She said with a little fire in her eyes.**

**"Use that inner fire!, when they get back, I'll have Emerald tie TME up and you drag him into a room, really destroy TME's Virginity!... TME really needs it to lighten up so you have full permission to really claw him to hell or even go as dominating as you want!" The Spirit said with a wide grin on it's face which showed it was amused at the fire in Heather's eyes while its head took on a similar fire like shape like Heathers eyes did.**

**Cedric, Monica, and Azure sweatdrops when from the display before wondering if the Spirit was serious.**

**Then Heather said.**

**"I will!" She said with determination before her eyes widen before realizing what just happened.**

**"Wait… what did I just say?"**

**The Spirit however raised a hand with a thumbs up before it spoke up.**

**"Great!, I'll get Amy here to stop by and have her teach you everything she knows about stalking Sonic and you can use it for TME to wear him down." The Spirit said which made multiple Amies in multiple Dimensions sneeze before rubbing their noses when they wondered what just happened before the Spirit vanished while the Portal window stays open.**

**Heather was now confused about just happen before Cedric spoke.**

**"Okay I don't know what's happening but who's leading this outro?"**

**"Hmmm… why not you Cedy, you got more experience here than anyone else, or maybe you two?, I think you two had some experience as well right?, and saw what happened in this chapter... I'll chip in after I read this chapter and you three decide who leads this." Azure said when she showed the trio the current chapter right now with a small drawing on the cover which showed the Spirit on it who was give a peace sign in a cute way.**

**Cedric, Monica and Heather took a moment think before Monica spoke.**

**"I'll handle this." She said before looking at the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, Monica speaking and with me is my sister Heather along with Cedric and his girlfriend Azure. Atomy is kinda busy helping out TME while Emerald is out cold. Also the Spirit went to get Heather a teacher for something." Monica said before passing the spotlight to Heather, Cedric and Azure.**

**Heather and Cedric waved hello to the readers.**

**Azure looked up from the chapter in her hand before she nods to the readers before she went back to read the chapter.**

**"Now like Atomy said, I bet you all were surprised at how things turn out in this chapter. I mean there are now possible romances between Cedric x Azure along with Maite x Emerald. Wonder if Lillum's girlfriend will be a friend or foe to Cedric when they cross paths. What are your thoughts Heather?" Monica asked.**

**"Well, maybe a friend if things go well for Lillum and her plan, but if something bad happens to Lillum, most likely a foe… though Cynthia and Audrey's plan for Leonel will be a real game changer." Heather said after a moment of thinking.**

**"Yeah that is true. What do you think of the lemon scenes in the story?" Monica asked.**

**"Hmm… seemed a bit… random but since Lillum has her eyes on the groups, then a lemon or two with Lillum's group might pop up in the middle without anyone else even knowing if their going at it, so in a sense… not as random as one would think." Heather said when she tried to speak her words carefully.**

**"You got that right. Well since we got nothing else to do or say, we might as well watch Atomy and TME deal with that Necromorph." Monica said.**

**The Camera than went to the portal window before the scene now showed TME and Atomsk looking to the Necromorph and got ready to fight while Emerald covered his recovering boys in a corner when TME actually kicked him out of the way while the scene fades to black when the Necromorph roars at the duo.**


	4. Good and Bad Team ups and New Necromorphs

**The scene opens to show that TME, Atomsk, and a stunned Emerald in a corner were in the room with the tripod necromorph when it attacks when it charged the duo while TME jumped back and summoned energy to his hands and shot them at the Tripod which used it's nimble looking body to dodge the attack and shoots towards Atomsk.**

**Atomsk sees this before he dodges the Tripod before using his stasis mod to freeze the charging Tripod.**

**TME saw that and with some energy going to his hands, he shot forward, and before the stasis could fade, he made a chopping motion with his hand and he severed one of the Tripods legs and used another in a punch this time to slug the Tripod which sent it flying right when the Stasis wore off and it crashed into a nearby wall.**

**Atomsk then took out his Pulse Rifle before he starts shooting at one of the Tripod's limbs.**

**It roars in pain when that happens and tried to get away by using it's long tongue to shoot to a nearby hole and starts flying away which caused Atomsk some trouble in aiming with his weapon.**

**"Damn! Hey Emerald?! You good to help?!" Atomsk asked.**

**The question was answered when a flash of light was seen in front of a retreating Tripod when Emerald appeared and with a green missed mist covered leg before he kicked the Tripod right in the kisser before it got launched away and it's tongue snapped before it got sent flying while Emerald lands on his feet, but he did stumble a little and covered his nuts which showed he was still damaged.**

**Atomsk cringes a bit since he had no idea that Emerald was still… hurt. Before check from a safe distance to see if the Tripod was dead.**

**TME made sure it was dead when he ripped the damaged limb that Atomsk shot off before he went to the final leg and after gripping the limb of the struggling Necromorph starts to pull while it screams before it stopped screaming when TME pulled the leg off and it seemed to fall dead.**

**Atomsk sighs with relief before speaking.**

**"Hoof… glad that's over."**

**However the supposedly dead Tripod made one last struggle for a moment which shocked the trio before it officially fell dead while TME shook his head.**

**"What is this?, Dead Space 2?" TME said while he kicked the Tripod corpse away from the trio.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking.**

**"Well ironically, you do go back to the ship in one of the levels."**

**"Well it's only been around an hour or so for us and I'm already sick of this place… no wonder Issac has PTSD and other things in two." TME said while shaking his head when he could relate somewhat to Issac in the dead space series.**

**"Hehe… yeah… and sadly, we'll probably get that too." Atomsk said while rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Great… and this seal will help me keep this nightmare and the memory of Atomsk destroying one of my balls… regeneration or not, it still hurts like hell when one has to be put back together." Emerald said when he approached the duo and he did look better… paler but better.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking.**

**"Yeah… sorry for that."**

**"Yeah… I'll just let the matter drop cause it's not the first time I had my nuts blown off… *Shudder*... glad I never became impotent." Emerald said while shuddering again.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops again before looking at TME before speaking.**

**"So what do we do now TME?"**

**"Well… considering teleporting is risky as Emerald here can attest to… we might as well work our way back to the group the old fashion way, Emerald, we'll go on ahead so mind leading us into the story?" TME said while Emerald looked to him with a surprised look in his eyes before looking to Atomsk to make sure he didn't mishear things.**

**Atomsk gave Emerald a firm nod which shows that TME said it right.**

**Emerald in turn sweatdrops before he looks to the readers and spoke up.**

**"Uhhh… hello… I guess this is my first time officially speaking with you all… hope I don't blow it, anyway, if my memory hasn't been scrambled by Atomsk destroying one of my nuts, I think last time had the DS version of Lillum, and Leonel hit it off and Audrey and Cynthia are plotting… to have their way with Leonel and blame it on a grunt or something else if that bit of their plan has issues, and my DS self and DS Maite lost their virginities to one another and Izzy in the restroom of the Ishimura and Emerald is trying to make a deal with Lillum to keep the sleeping duo safe and he's going to try and solo the med area alone… did I miss anything you guys?" Emerald said when he looked back to the author duo.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

**"Well there's also the part of Cedric in his berserk state, along with the moment between him x Azure. And also someone from Cedric's past being here in the Ishimura."**

**Emerald rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.**

**"Like I said, my memory was probably scrambled when a nut of mine was smashed… I'm surprised I remembered all I did after that." Emerald said while giving Atomsk a half lidded look.**

**"Hey, you asked if you missed anything. And also it was an accident. Didn't know we were gonna land like that." Atomsk said**

**"Not saying it wasn't an accident, just saying it happened nonetheless and I'm glad I still remember something… anyway, unless you guys have something to add, I suggest we get going." Emerald said while he gestured to an open door that was past the Tripod corpse.**

**Atomsk nods before looking at TME to see if he has anything else left.**

**TME took a moment to think before he looked to the readers.**

**"Well if you guys and gals will excuse us, were heading out in a moment, and just one word of warning, things will get dark soon, very dark soon so if you see a pure Dark Tag, you have been warned, this one involves some dark moments when Cynthia and Audrey go over their plan and start it after ironing out some things and go for Leonel… you have been warned in advanced so unless Atomsk has anything to say here after hearing that, I'll be heading on ahead… again… you have been warned so no flames about no warnings here… the summery has told there was non-con right?" TME said when he starts to walk away from the group.**

**"Oh yeah." Atomsk replies before he starts following TME.**

**A moment later, Emerald followed while the scene shifts to DS Emerald while he waits for Lillum's necromorphs inside of the bathroom.**

* * *

**Ishimura/ Restroom/ Emerald, Maite (sleeping), Izzy (sleeping)**

Emerald, after making sure that the proxy mines were primed, and that the rifle turret was fully reloaded and set up to guard Maite and Izzy while he was careful about waking them before he was now leaning against the wall of the restroom in front of the door while he waits for Lillum's goons and about 15 minutes passed after he let the Necromorph go… 5 minutes to go before he goes alone.

"Hope Lillum doesn't try anything with them… I'm serious about protecting them after all and even as strong as she is… I can already tell that she won't risk pissing me off… at least for now." Emerald thought before he stretched a bit while he continues to wait before the scene went to the Brute and the regenerator while they were nearing the restroom that a lone grunt was leading them to, the same camera grunt that Emerald threatened.

The Brute didn't like the idea of helping out Emerald but… it didn't want to get killed by the Queen and also, it wanted to get good points to impress Maite.

The Regenerator however didn't have much to say… some wondered if the guy even had thoughts for himself, people knew that the regenerator was male when Lillum had it every now and than for herself when it had surprising stamina and the spongy body it had made it have an interesting body to use for both battle and for the bedroom, however it did follow orders from Lillum to the letter so it gained a lot of trust from a lot of lower ranked Necromorphs.

Right now it was just walking alongside the Brute with it's gaze on the Camera grunt while it led them to a door in a hall before the Necromorph grunt points to it to show that this was the place.

The Brute grunts a bit to the Necromorph before it and the Regenerator head to the bathroom.

The regenerator than tapped on the door a few times to get Emerald's attention if he was there, if not than they would have some issues later with Lillum if they somehow missed the time Emerald said he would wait.

Thankfully, the door opened to show Emerald to the duo, but unlike last time, Emerald had no rifle, but the bladed tail end of a Lurker in his left hand and a stinger piece from a grunt wrapped onto his right hand before he looked to the duo while an awkward silence was seen between the three and the Camera grunt who hid behind the regenerator.

A moment later, the Regenerator than clicked something on the RIG that was mushed into it's body before a screen appeared with Lillum's grinning Face on it appears.

_"Oh goody, seems you haven't left yet, hope my boys here didn't keep you waiting dear."_  Lillum said with a teasing tone while Emerald looked uncomfortable from the tease for a moment before he spoke up.

"Yeah well… I needed someone to guard Maite and Izzy inside and since you seem so keen on keeping me alive, I figured I could use you like you are using me… seems fair since I get the feeling you have something planned for me later…" Emerald said to Lillum on screen which made her chuckle before she spoke up.

_"Hehe… smart thinking like that, hope you'll honor your end of the deal for that… favor after you get done with what you need to do… but in the meantime, I'll let you pick who to take with you and who to stay behind so I can talk with them… I recommend the Regenerator cause I think Maite and Izzy will attack first than just wonder why this guy is here… I would have suggested the Brute… but they are easy to anger so I doubt that he would have just let her fire at him without some kind of Punishment…"_  Lillum said while Emerald looked to the Regenerator and Brute… the Regenerator seemed to not mind Emerald… in fact it looked practically robotic… but the Brute…

The Brute frowns a bit at Emerald since it knows what Emerald did with Maite and plus it didn't like Emerald.

"Honestly this Brute guy is giving me the evil eye right now… but for Maite and Izzy's safety… I'll take him along only for the fact that I don't want either of them hurt in case this guy snaps… " Emerald said while the sliver in his pocket glows a bit brighter without him noticing… but to the trio…

The Regenerator actually looked to Emerald a bit while Lillum just had a grin on her face when the Sliver was bonding more to Emerald… a bit higher and something to push Emerald over the edge…

The Brute notices and even though that it hates Emerald greatly, it doesn't want to be the one to push said soldier.

Lillum in the meantime chuckles before she spoke up.

_"Well… don't worry, The Brute here… has a soft spot for Maite, and it knows what I will do to it if it harmed either of you… so even if it lost its temper… it knows that death awaits it if it does anything that could harm them… but I don't want to risk it so Brute, go with Emerald and protect him, do that and you'll get your reward when the time comes."_  Lillum said while sending the Brute a cryptic grin which caused Emerald to get confused for multiple reasons… however to the Brute who already heard about what it could do later if Maite was turned…

The Brute nods to Lillum before grunting a bit with a slight grin on its face while feeling excited.

Emerald, though confused just rubbed his head with his hand before he spoke up.

"Alright… well I need to get to the med area and go to the Morgue with the dead body of the captain there… I got a nav system here in my helmet so if Izzy isn't pointing the way I can do the same, I just don't so I can focus on guarding her… anyway… I guess you and I are… teaming up… as… odd as that sounds…" Emerald said while he glanced to the Brute to show he wasn't thrilled about it while Lillum hid a giggling face from the two… she was enjoying this sense comical situations were a rarity here.

The Brute felt the same thing Emerald felt before speaking.

**"Y-Yes…"**

Emerald in turn shook his head for a moment before his eyes widen when he looked to the Brute before he spoke up.

"Did you just talk!?" Emerald said with a shocked look on his face when he looked to the Brute.

The Brute was a bit surprised before speaking.

**"Y-You… h-h-hear?..."**

Lillum however giggles more which got their attention before she spoke up.

_"Oh wow... seems you bonding more with that sliver is giving you some kind of effect to understand what Necromorphs say… interesting… and you haven't become a king yet… maybe you have a higher chance of being a king than these two here."_ Lillum said with a grin on her face while Emerald, though still shocked greatly did look to his pocket to see that it was glowing a bit now where he put the sliver.

The Brute was a bit surprised, but all it cared now was wanting to impress Maite and making sure to get Emerald in and out safely before speaking.

**"L-Let's… g-go… now…"**

Emerald glanced to the Brute with a lesser shocked look before nodding when he gripped the faux knife in his hand before his helmet formed around his head and the visor got the green look it had, but it changed to a different color, a white color, when he looked to his right before he spoke up.

"We'll have to get on the elevator first, hope it's not a tight fit." Emerald said when he starts to walk to it with the Brute in tow before Lillum spoke up.

_"Good luck you two… play nice…"_  Lillum teased with a grin on her face while she waved to the screen before the screen cut off and the Regenerator walked away from the restroom door to stand near the wall opposite of it and waits for when Maite and Izzy come out.

It was a moment or two before Maite starts to wake up before speaking up.

"Hmmm… talk about a great nap." She said before she got up and stretched.

Izzy turned a bit in her sleep while hugging Maite around the waist before muttering this.

"N-Nicole… no… M-Maite… isn't that flexable… yet…" Izzy muttered while it seemed she had morning wood so to speak to show what she was dreaming of right now.

Maite was surprised after hearing that before blushing.

She didn't know what Izzy was dreaming or what she meant before Maite tries to wake her up.

"Uhhh… Izzy?" She calls before nudging her.

Izzy groans before she said this in her sleep.

"Mmmmm… Emerald… wait your turn… Maite… is tough… she can take all three of us... " Izzy muttered while she hugged Maite a bit tighter.

Maite was shocked again before thinking.

_'Okay… definitely need to wake her now.'_

"Wake up Izzy!" She screams.

Izzy jolts from her sleep with a slight scream before she quickly gripped her plasma cutter and quickly aimed it around the place with a panicked look on her face.

"What is it!?, we getting attacked!?" Izzy said while she got the wrong idea about what was going on.

Maite sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"No… but you were talking in your sleep and you were dreaming something that involves you, me, Emerald and Nicole. But mostly me."

Izzy took a moment to think on that when her mind caught up with her before she blushed a bit which turned into a grin before she spoke up.

"Well how could I not when you, Emerald, and I already had our own fun a bit ago… thought we could do it again when we find Nicole later if you don't mind… she did have a longer tongue than most believe it or not." Izzy teased while she lowered her weapon and stood there with a relaxed look on her face now.

Maite blushed a bit bright but had a surprised look after hearing that before speaking.

"W-Well… I don't mind and hopefully Emerald agrees too."

"Hehe… well nice to know we have a good shot… speaking of Emerald… where is he?... thought he was supposed to be on lookout." Izzy said when she looked around the room and didn't see Emerald at all… maybe he was on the other side of the bathroom or something doing his own business, the rifle and proxy mine was still active.

Maite was confused as well before calling out.

"Emerald?"

However instead of him calling back… it was quiet… to quiet which worried Izzy who looked to Maite.

"You… don't think he went on ahead alone do you?, he left the gear here to protect us…" Izzy said while she got a worried look on her face.

Maite was worried before speaking up.

"He wouldn't do that... we're a team."

"Really?, cause from what I can see, he most likely cares for you… and to some extent me when he rescued us a few times and you saw how angry he gets when it comes to Necromorphs harming you… but we could be over thinking things and Emerald could be just outside to stretch his legs or something, can you get the proxy mines?, I'll get the rifle for you and we can look to be sure." Izzy said when she walked to Maite's rifle which was jerry rigged as a turret before she got to work on getting the gun off of the wall.

Maite blushes a bit after hearing that before she went to get the mines.

A moment later, the duo got the mines and the rifle and when they saw that Emerald wasn't in the bathroom, they walked out to find Emerald… but instead… they saw a very Familiar creature in front of them… the Regenerator which had a RIG that seemed to had melded with it's body.

"WHAT THE?!" Maite screams before she readied her weapon.

The Regenerator however didn't even move for a moment to not get the duo to fire on it in reflex while Izzy did the same as Maite with having her weapon raised… but it still didn't move even having weapons pointed at it.

All it did was look at them with a blob like head on it's blob like body.

Maite, who still had her weapon, was confused before talking to Izzy.

"Why isn't it moving or attacking?"

Izzy had a thought when she saw the RIG on it before she spoke up.

"Wait… remember the Brute that attacked us… isn't this one of Lillum's goons?, the RIG is new but this is the one who attacked it first before that other Brute joined in?" Izzy said when this guy looked familiar to her.

Maite took a moment to remember before her eyes widen in realization before speaking.

"Yeah you're right." She said before looking at the Regenerator before speaking.

"Hey you. Why are you here?, and where's Emerald?"

A moment later, The Regenerator raised a hand to the Rig it had equipped before it clicked something, and a moment later, a screen popped up in front of it with Lillum, and another woman in the nude was next to her with a slight blush on her face and looked similar to Azure, it was hard to tell when the blue of the screen made it hard to tell differences before Lillum smiles at Izzy and Maite before waving to them.

_"Oh hello you two, glad to see your still alright, guess the Regenerator here did it's job and Emerald now owes me one after we made that deal, and say hello to Leonel or as I call her Leo!"_  Lillum said while loving hugging a blushing Leonel who seemed to have trouble being nude in front of the Camera.

Maite and Izzy blushed when they saw Leonel before Maite's eyes widen when she heard what Lillum said before speaking.

"What deal?"

_"Oh just if I had this guy or the Brute you saw on my side last time protect you while Emerald and the Brute going on ahead to the Morgue while you two slept, then Emerald would… owe me one… simple as that, you two were asleep for about…"_  Lillum said before she looked to a clock on the wall before looking back to the duo and spoke up with a smile on her face.

"About an hour and 30 minutes, give or take a few minutes if this clock is slow here." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Izzy and Maite were shocked after hearing that before Izzy spoke.

"Why would Emerald agree?, and why is this Leonel person with you?" She asked with a bit of confusion.

_"Hehe… well… I'll explain who Leo is in a moment… but who said I was the one who asked in the first place?"_ Lillum said while she hugged Leonel lovingly before kissing her on the cheek which in turn make Leonel blush a bit from that before Lillum looked back to the duo to see their reactions.

Maite and Izzy were shocked at the display Lillum showed before Maite thought.

_'What the Hell is going on here?'_

_"Still I guess showing is better than telling, hey Regenerator, show the clip that Camera grunt had."_  Lillum said before the regenerator clicked a few things on the RIG before Maite's and Izzy's RIG's lit up before they saw the images of Emerald exiting the bathroom and speaking with her and surprisingly the Brute and hearing about how the Sliver is bonding more with Emerald already which now allows him to speak with Necromorphs before the two saw Emerald and the Brute walking away to get to the Morgue while the Regenerator walked to the wall… they even saw Lillum teasing Emerald a lot but that was a lesser fact for some before the video cut off to show the real time Lillum grinning while she waits for the duo's reactions or responses.

Maite and Izzy were shocked after watching the footage, though Maite didn't with the way Lillum flirted with Emerald before thinking.

_'No one flirts with my Emerald!'_

Leonel however spoke up to the duo to get their attention, though it was mainly focused on Lillum.

_"Really?, your not even going to tell them about the recording you have of the three in the bathroom and the two losing their virginities?, or the fact that I knew Cedric before all of this even started?"_  Leonel said which made Lillum giggle from that.

Maite and Izzy's eyes widen with shocked before speaking in unison.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" They screamed before Maite spoke.

"You we're watching us?!" She asked before Izzy looked to Leonel before speaking.

"And how do you know Cedric?"

_"Well first off, before Leo and I were even here, we were lovers… kind of like you Izzy with Nicole… we were even trying to decide on who gets the cock in the family for now so we could have our own child, but before that we were trying to get a child the normal way so Leo and I invited a few men every now and then, Cedy there was one of them but he refused… Leo said she had to help Cedy by getting him a drink and a cab when Cedy was depressed about his wife and kid dying if you hadn't heard yet, but if you did, then that saves me some time… he even helped Leo a couple times as well…"_  Lillum said before she spoke about Leonel's story about Cedric helping her a few times in the past before she fell silent to see the duos reactions.

Maite and Izzy turned to one another with surprised looks before Maite spoke with whisper.

"We have to tell the Sargent about this."

Izzy nods in agreement.

Though Lillum didn't hear them, she did say this that coincidentally went along with what they were talking about.

_"If your thinking of telling Cedy about Leo, I would suggest you hold off first to catch up with Emerald and my Brute, the longer you two stand there, the less time you have to help, I'll even lend my Regenerator for now and he can head on back after he gets you to Emerald and the Brute… just a heads up my dear pink hair, the Brute saw you on the recording and practically fell for you so don't be surprised if he gets touchy feely, but he won't force you under my orders… not very fond of Emerald though but he won't harm him since I would kill the Brute in ways that would make a soldier like yourself vomit… so… just saying in advance that the clock is ticking while the duo get farther and farther… tick tock tick tock…"_  Lillum said before falling silent.

Maite and Izzy was shocked at the info though Maite paled a bit after hearing the Brute's feelings for her before thinking.

_'Oh God.'_  She thought before she looked to Izzy before whispering.

"What do we do Izzy?"

Izzy looked to Maite for a moment before looking to an amused Lillum before she spoke up.

"Is this Brute going to harm Emerald if it loses it?... after seeing what we did I mean?" Izzy said which made Lillum chuckle before she spoke up.

_"Well I did have to restrain him while two others who are... like myself… calmed him down by having some serious sex while I had some loving fun with Leo here."_  Lillum teased while she hugged Leonel a bit which in turn made Leonel blush a bit before Lillum spoke up.

"Still… it knows how important Emerald is to me…  **so unless it wants a very slow, agonizing death… it won't fuck this mission up."**  Lillum said while her features looked more feral for a moment before she calmed down a moment later.

Maite and Izzy flinched a bit before feeling a bit relieved that Emerald will be okay.

_"Still, I suggest you two get going, don't know how long I can keep Lillum calm, got agitated when she heard of a lot of Necromorphs heading to the Duo's location… took awhile to calm her down… god my ass is sore."_ Leonel said… though she muttered the last part absentmindedly while the others heard… wait… unless Lillum used her stingers… how did Lillum do that?

Maite and Izzy were surprised when they heard that before Maite finally spoke.

"Let's go help Emerald."

Lillum however said one last thing to the duo before they left.

_"Try to not hurt Emerald too bad ladies, med packs can only do so much after all, caio."_  Lillum teased before the screen turned off on the Regenerator's RIG before it looks to them without saying anything.

Maite frowns after hearing what Lillum said before speaking.

"I won't hurt Emerald. But he will get an earful from what I have to say."

"Well let's go… don't know about this guy though… hadn't done a single thing after he called Lillum... " Izzy said when she glanced at the still Regenerator.

Maite also looked at the Regenerator before speaking.

"You will take us to Emerald and… your friend right?"

Thankfully for the duo, it seemed when Lillum gave it the order to protect them earlier, it seemed guiding them safely was one part of that order before it turned to the elevator and starts to walk towards it with a slight jiggle with it's spongy body.

Maite and Izzy felt a bit disgust before Maite spoke.

"Let's get going then. Hopefully Cedric and the others are doing better than us." She said before she and Izzy starts following the Regenerator and find a store after they went to where the Regenerator gestured for them to go which starts their hunt for Emerald and the Brute.

**Meanwhile with said second group right when Emerald and the Brute head towards the med bay...**

Said group was together after getting away from the Necromorphs last time and they were heading down a long corridor with Azure in the middle to keep an eye out for enemies while Cedric brought up the rear and Zach led them down the corridor, Kendra and Rick was between Azure and Zach while the weaponed people were on guard when things were too quiet for some reason.

Rick, who was looking around, took a moment to think before speaking up to try and break the tension.

"It's quiet… too quiet… think those guys back there were the worse things could get here for now?" Rick asked while he swallowed for a moment… he really wished he had a weapon right now.

Everyone else got a bit annoyed at what Rick said.

Cedric, who's face was still shown, was deep in thought of something.

Azure, after taking a moment to look back got somewhat confused from his thoughtful look before she spoke up.

"Something wrong Cedric?, getting lost in thought could get you killed here… these things can pop up out of anywhere after all." Azure said while the others looked to him after slowing a bit while Zach kept his eyes forward.

Cedric's train of thought was interrupted after hearing Azure spoke before speaking.

"Sorry Azure, it's just… when Emerald and Maite mentioned that Lillum… person or whatever, I felt like I might've heard that name before. Though it could be a coincidence. Again sorry for that."

"No worries, I mean there are who knows how many colonized planets that we got here and there, for all you know, it could be a coincidence, I mean what are the chances that this Lillum woman is the same person." Rick said with a moment of intelligence backing his words.

Cedric took a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Well… that's true."

"Yeah… well… moment of Ricks intelligence aside, you shouldn't have to worry for now, I mean she's got her eye on Emerald and I doubt she or any of her own Necromorphs would harm him, Izzy, or Maite, I mean why help them in the first place?" Azure said with a eye out on passing vents.

"Don't know Azure. Maybe it was to show them how powerful she can be and plus according to Maite, Lillum did picked Emerald as her king by giving him that sliver from the Marker. Which I have bad feeling about that. Plus there's also the part of what those Necromorphs do to the women here. I know Emerald is making sure that Izzy and Maite are safe. And Azure, I know you're tough as well, but I'm still not letting of those things near you." Cedric said.

Azure, though had her helmet equipped, blushed a small amount before she said this.

"Thanks, hopefully those… wild Necromorphs… won't get close… saw a couple of them having… certain looks on their faces so I guess its a normal thing here to assault women… might as well try and dress Rick up like one and see how they react huh?" Azure said while shuddering at the start before laughing a little near the end.

Cedric also laughed at the joke or possible suggestion.

Rick however was not amused before speaking.

"Oh great. I'm getting picked on by Romeo and Juliet here."

"Would you rather Kendra or I get caught?, besides you do joke a lot so I thought you would be somewhat amused, maybe we could use Hammond instead… I mean he does have it coming from those missions he keeps sending Emerald's group into… and like he said 30 minute and already in a death trap.." Azure said while looking to Rick while Zach, though sweatdropping when he heard Kendra laughing a little, ignored them to continue keeping an eye out while the group comes up to a three way fork in the road so to speak before hearing Rick speaking up.

"No no, I can take a joke. Besides we need Kendra and like the Sargent said, he wouldn't let nothing get to you." Rick said.

"Maybe… and maybe I should give the Sargent here something to get him to really focus on later when we get a good place to rest… he did help after all and I don't like owing favors." Azure said while teasing Cedric a bit with a slight grin under her helmet.

Said soldier quickly covered his face with his helmet so no one can see him blush before he remains focus on guarding the rear.

A few moment later, when the group got into the middle of the four way fork in the road, the one they were on was one of them, the group heard a loud roar from behind them followed by a loud crunch of metal when something broke through the wall near them and some dust covered what caused the hole from sight for a moment.

When the dust clears… they saw a humanoid looking Necromorph looking down the hall from where they came from and it looked like it wore black colored armor from head to toe and looked Dragon like with a pair of flesh like wings on its back and dangerous looking claws on its hands and it's body was bulky as hell from head to toe and looked 8 feet tall… and to the horror of the men and woman, it was missing the codpiece of the armor and saw a long dangling dick that looked like it could match it's bulk in size which caused Azure and Kendra, the woman of the group to step back, while Rick, the only unarmed man to step back a step with Zack raising his weapon before whispering.

"It looks like it didn't notice us… everyone, follow me down one of the to the left or right and get out of sight." Zach whispered to the group before they start to slowly walk backwards.

Then Cedric had this thought.

' _What type of fucking Necromorph is that? God wish it still had its codpiece."_

A moment later, the group froze when they heard a clinking sound near them… and looked to Rick for a moment when he accidently bumped into some loose metal while most looked to him with a glare… though Rick just shakily points back down the hall which made the group look back and to their horror, the Necromorph was looking right at them which caused Zach to shout this.

"Oh fuck… RUN!" Zach said when he shoots his rifle at the creature who only stood there for a moment when the bolts bounced off of the creatures body which to the groups shock… caused it to chuckle when it slowly starts to walk to them.

Cedric and the others decide to run since bullets were uneffective to the Necromorph.

However, when Zach and Rick were running down the path, Kendra running past the left, and Cedric and Azure to the right, the Necromorph raised it's hands and after a moment of thought, seemed to fire something from the palms of its hands or more exact it's wrists when some flesh like parts opened in a clone like shape and they fire into the corners of the walls past the group… a couple long lance like spikes that seemed to glow for a bit and starts to blink faster and faster like they were counting down while time seemed to slow…

Zach and Rick managed to get past them, but because of various angles, Kendra got spooked into jumping away to the left path while Azure and Cedric got forced onto the right…

Depending on if others were looking, it would be a good thing at the start when the glowing lance's fully glow before exploding which caused the three groups to fall onto their backs when the explosions happened.

And when each one finally recovers… they saw that because of the explosion, Zach and Rick were hidden from view by slag and twisted metal falling on their path and part of the wall broke off on Azure and Cedric's path… not enough to keep them hidden when the creature appeared, but enough to see that the Creature walked in view before looking at the three paths… and set it's sights on Azure for a moment… but then it just somehow shockingly grins at them with deadly looking teeth before it turned to Kendra who was still stunned from the blast and starts to approach her while she recovers.

That's when Cedric, who manages to recover, took out his blades before splitting them in two before he charges at the Necromorph.

However when he tried to get close, he had to try and get past the metal blocking his path, and while he did managed to cut through slimmier metal like butter, a large slab that was the main blocker got in his way when his sword could barely cut into it while the Necromorph reached down and nearly grabbed Kendra.

But for some odd reason… it froze before it starts to sniff the air a bit while looking around with a somewhat bewildered expression on its face before it just looks to each visible person and with a look that said that they got lucky, used its wings to glide down the Path Kendra took before busting through a wall close to her before all fell silent when Kendra finally sat up when her vision stops spinning.

"Ohhh…. My head…" Kendra muttered while she held her aching head.

Cedric, who watched what just happened, was very confused at the scenario before speaking in a low tone.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked before turning back to look at Azure before speaking.

"You alright Azure?, Are you hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Ugh… maybe… that guy dead or did I miss the last few minutes?" Azure asked when she got up from the ground and her helmet fell away to show that she had a slight bruise on her head, if she wasn't wearing a helmet… she could have a worse injury…

Cedric sees this and immediately went to Azure to make she was okay before he brought his hand to where the bruise is but made sure to not touch it.

Azure hissed a little from feeling that, even if he didn't touch the bruse, it still stung… and she had a headache as well before she used a med pack to relieve some of the issue when the bruise fades a bit but was still there while her health meter raised to 3/4th full.

Cedric was a bit relieved before he looks directly at Azure's eyes before speaking.

"Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

Azure, though touched a little from how Cedric was being around her but got a bit serious when she looked to him before she spoke up.

"I will be in a bit with another pack, can you check on Zach and Rick?, I doubt they can see anyone on their end with the amount of junk blocking their way… and where the hell did Kendra go?" Azure said before she looked down the path Kendra was at… to not see her at all.

Cedric was confused before he looks back to see no sign of Kendra before he looks at Azure again before speaking.

"I don't know, I'll check with Zach and Rick. Meanwhile, try to take a moment to rest." He said before he surprises Azure… and a bit of himself by bringing his hand to Azure's cheek before Cedric gently rubs it before going back to check on the others.

Azure blushed a bit when she didn't see that coming while she sat there to recover while she watched Cedric calling Zach and Rick.

Said blue haired soldier blushed a bit when he had no idea why before thinking.

_'I don't know why I did that. However… it felt… nice.'_  He thought before he got close enough to call out Zach and Rick.

"Zack. Rick. You guys okay?!" He calls out.

A moment later, his RIG lights up before he and from a slight angle, Azure see Zach and… Rick while said assistant engineer was pulling his head out from under some rubble before Zach spoke up when he helped the engineer.

_"Well, aside from Rick getting his head stuck under some rubble and I have to dig him out, you tell me soldier, because there is mountain of debris blocking us from seeing what happened to you, Azure, and Kendra… and there was an explosion or tearing metal a moment later but I don't hear anything on your end… are you three alright?.. Where is Kendra?"_  Zach said while he looked back and forth between helping digging out Rick and looking back to the duo to only see Cedric and Azure on screen.

Cedric sighs a bit before speaking.

"Azure and I are fine. A couple of bruising, but still okay. But I don't know where Kendra went. She was fine after that Necromorph surprisingly left and after I went to check on Azure, she was gone."

_"It just left!?, well I'm not complaining if that Necromorph left but did it take Kendra when you weren't looking!?, I mean where could Kendra go without weapons?, if your end is blocked and our end is blocked then there's only one way Kendra would go, but why not say anything?"_  Zach said while he managed to get Rick's head out of the debris when enough was pulled away which showed a stunned engineer.

"I really don't know. That Necromorph had Kendra in its sights. But it just up and left. Do you think this could be Lillum's doing?" Cedric asked while trying to connect the dots.

_"No clue, but were not going to find out by standing here, I'll take Rick with me down this path because it would take way too long to dig through here, do the same if you can't get through your own blockage, but be careful, we went from being in a group to only in twos in no time flat and Kendra is alone on a ship filled with rape fueled monsters, God I do not know why I even accepted this mission from that Aggro character… "_  Zach said when he got Rick to his feet, but had to wait since Rick was still unsteady a little.

Cedric however widen his eyes before speaking.

"Back up a minute… did you say Aggro?"

Zach was confused for a moment when he looked to Cedric before speaking up.

_"Yeah, large man with wild brown hair, looked like a freaking giant of a man who could rip anyone apart and said he was giving me the mission to the Ishimura from some higher ups, said he was new as well but seemed to know more than he let on, but with genetics and augmentations it's not the craziest thing in the world to see an massive looking man if you think about it, I mean we just got attacked by monsters here so it's not the freakiest thing."_  Zach said while he helped Rick again when he looked somewhat normal but still unsteady.

Cedric eyes widen again before speaking.

"That son of a… That guy you mentioned, I met him before. Though I didn't see his face, the size and muscles, I never forget." He said with anger in his voice.

_"Well, I'm sure a lot of people would love a good backstory right now, but can it wait till were in safe areas?, I mean is it really the time for that?"_  Zack asked Cedric while Rick shook his head and looks around before he saw the wall and spoke up.

_"Whoa… that thing… has an explosive personality…"_  Rick said before Zach just sighs and slapped him on the back of the head for that pun.

Cedric just shook his head before speaking.

"Try to take it easy Rick. And I guess me and Azure will try to find a way to get you guys. Hopefully one of us will find Kendra."

_"Hopefully... now come on Rick, or I may actually have you put on a dress and be used as bait for Necromorphs here while I fire at them while they chase you."_  Zach said before he turned away from the monitor with shut off after a moment which cut the feed to Cedric's side.

Cedric chuckles a bit before speaking to himself.

"After all this time… You better hope I don't make it out of here Aggro, because one thing for sure, I'm gonna make your death very painful." He said before he went back to check on Azure.

Azure had used another med pack in the meantime which brought her back to full health before she waits for a few minutes before Cedric walked to her.

"So… guess it's just you and me now, might as well head on into hell itself now and hope for the best." Azure said while pointing a thumb deeper down their own path.

"Yeah." Cedric said before he offered his hand to Azure.

Azure in turn blushed a bit before she chuckles and spoke up.

"Alright Romeo, you made a point already, no need to be the gentleman 24/7." Azure said when she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up before steadying herself.

Cedric blushed a bit before speaking.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, but I'll feel better when I can actually relax in a safe place, and hopefully get some stress relief when that happens." Azure slightly teased before she walked away from Cedric while keeping her guard up… and her ass shaked a little but it was hard to tell if it was from teasing Cedric or from her holding the bow right now.

Said soldier blushed a bit when he saw Azure's ass before he went to catch up with her before placing his sword, that became one again, on his back before Cedric walked next to Azure while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's hive/ Many Broken woman and Necromophs, Lillum (Queen), Cynthia (Princess), Audrey (Princess), Leonel (Human)**

The scene that shows Leonel and Lillum while they sat next to one another after the screen cut off on Maite and Izzy.

"Well that went well." Leonel said which made Lillum chuckle before she spoke up.

"Indeed, hopefully by doing this, I can ease them into the fact that my Necromorphs… while woman crazy are not so bad… I mean, you saw how well the Brute treated Cynthia and Audrey right?... maybe you want to take a spin with it when it gets back?... those duel dicks can really fill a woman up… and if not him then maybe other ones will work… Necromorphs come in all shapes and sizes after all… and got stamina to match." Lillum teased while using a stinger to tease Leonel's ass by rubbing the tip across her right ass cheek without harming Leonel.

Leonel blushed a bit brightly when she felt before snuggling closer to Lillum before.

"Well… it does seem like a nice idea. Just hoping my body can handle that."

"Oh don't worry, if anything, I could transform you like Cynthia and Audrey later if you want, but for now, I need to head out for a moment, seems a new species of Necromorph is seen and I want to be sure if their a threat or not… may have some fun with one before seeing if any want to join my hive… don't worry though, the others here know to not touch you unless you are willing, so have fun while I'm gone… but for now…" Lillum said before she kissed Leonel on the lips for a moment before she pulled away to speak up.

"See you later dear… hope you don't have too much fun while I'm gone, going to need at least one round in you so I can have my own fun later." Lillum said before she stood up and streched a bit before she starts to walk to the door with a swing of her hips.

Leonel blushed a bit as she saw that before speaking.

"Hope you come back soon my love."

Lillum grins when she looked back to Leonel before she spoke up.

"Oh I'll be coming soon, you can be sure of that… but for now, enjoy the place, and if you just want to relax, thankfully this place still has galactic cable so you can watch your favorite shows and dramas." Lillum said with a double meaning there before she exits the room and after getting a few broken woman and some Tripods, left the room while Cynthia and Audrey who were doing their own thing, either getting pleased here and there or just doing something else, noticed Lillum leaving the Hive and saw that Leonel wasn't with her.

Cynthia looks at Audrey before whispering.

"Just need to wait till the Queen has gone further and then… we strike."

Audrey, while licking her fingers clean after she had some fun with a Lurker, grins to Cynthia before she spoke up.

"Yeah… but we should use the chance and go over the plan one more time in private, follow me... it's out of the Hive so we don't need to worry about evesdroppers, and no worries, it's close by." Audrey said before she walked past Cynthia and starts to walk to the Hive entrance with a slight swing of her ass.

Cynthia licked her lips before she follows said Princess out of the Hive.

After some walking and either seducing and satisfying some wild Necromorphs or killing them, Audrey led the other Princess into a large room with a bed like table in the room, the place seemed like a medical area with a lit computer here.

"So… I have a thought that could make our plan more believable instead of letting a few grunts going out of control so to speak… we could blame some Wild Necromorphs after luring Leonel out of the Hive and towards this place… there were some very aggressive Necro's after all who… are well endowed after all so it's not to out there right?" Audrey said when she wanted to be sure that this was believable after all.

Cynthia took a moment to think this through before speaking.

"Yes, definitely makes sense."

"Yep… and while we can't kill her, we could have her broken like those other woman and practically do whatever we want… but we may need to get somewhat… physical ourselves… a bit of a risk to be sure since we could break a few bones… but you know how broken the women back in the hive are right?, both physically from their initial capture and mental after they get the full treatment from the Hive... they can barely form sentences and we were better off at the time before getting transformed by our Queen… thankfully you can see Med packs so we could… repeat things until we're sure she's broken mentally before tossing her into some random area for a Wild Necromorph to stumble onto and the rest works itself out." Audrey said with a grin on her face after licking her lips.

"Brilliant." Cynthia said with a grin as well before Audrey spoke up.

"Granted it's not fool-proof, but aside from that… got any questions?... cause I have a plan for you to get Leonel's attention while I… bring her to the entrance to hear what you will do." Audrey said with a grin on her face.

Cynthia took a moment to think before speaking.

"What do I have to do?"

Audrey grins before the scene shifts to a bit later, with a confused Leonel walking alongside Audrey when they got close to the entrance of the hive, more than a few Necromorphs wanted to have a turn with both Leonel and Audrey, but they declined for now, Audrey said when she got back she would be more than happy while Leonel said something about maybe later with Lillum or something… ticked Audrey off a bit but she kept a good poker face while the duo stops at the door before Audrey spoke up.

"Sorry for the trouble of you coming with me for this, but I think I found something that you can use to impress our Queen later… seems you're not the only lady here into woman… and this one had toys…" Audrey teased while looking to Leonel to see how she would respond.

Leonel blushed a bit before speaking.

"That sounds like fun. Would like to meet her then."

"Actually it seemed they were abandoned and Cynthia went ahead to… test them out… were hoping you could join us since we should bond since we're going to be like sisters here so to speak… maybe convince you to join us as a princess here as well." Audrey said while grinning at Leonel, but on the inside she hoped that she would look good like a broken mess.

Leonel, who's oblivious to the Princess's plan, smiles at Audrey before speaking.

"Really? To me I felt like being an outsider, but I'm hoping to get to know you and Cynthia better so we can be like sisters."

"Well at first I was a bit hesitant about you but after thinking about things, I talked with Cynthia and we decided to invite you to this… word of warning… things are going to get messy in a good way… our Queen isn't the only one with a large thick dick after all." Audrey said while she gripped Leonel's ass while mentally, she was chuckling about how Leonel would scream in agony when she mercilessly fucked her ass soon.

Leonel jolts from that action while blushing a bit before speaking.

"Well I'll make sure to pleasure you both greatly, since we're sisters now." She said before gripping Audrey's ass as well.

Audrey jolts abit in turn before she lightly spanked Leonel's ass before she spoke up when she opened the door.

"Well then, follow me, it's a bit away from here but it will be worth it for the privacy… and no worries about any wild Necromorphs… I'll take care of them… but if you want to join in… be my guest." Audrey said while she licks her lips before she exits the room.

Leonel did felt a bit excited for what's about to happen before she follows Audrey.

After a few minutes of walking, and with Audrey dealing with Necromorphs when they were more happy to have some time with the soon to be Queen while Leonel was told to watch for now to see what Audrey could do right now and satisfying them fully to keep them away from Leonel with her stronger body before the duo found themselves in front of the med lab door.

"Just enter and get ready for your surprise…" Audrey cryptically said with a grin on her face.

But before anything, Leonel surprises Audrey by leaning forward and kissed Audrey's lips for a moment before she pulls away before speaking.

"I'm very happy to have met you and Cynthia." She said before she went to the door and opens it before going inside.

A moment later, the scene went to Leonel's POV for a moment to show an empty med room… but before she could ask anything… something hits the back of her head and the last thing Leonel heard was this.

"Hehe… sorry for this… we just can't help ourselves." Audrey said before the camera shifts when Leonel fell unconscious to show that Cynthia was the one to knock her out with the side of a stinger before the two grinning woman sent some lust filled grins to her before the scene shifts to later when Leonel was coming to.

* * *

**Pure Dark Lemon/ Futa, Yuri, Non-con/ you have been warned**

When she starts to come too, things were blurry for a moment before her vision clears to show that she was floating over a table thanks to kinesis while she was in a lit med lab before she spoke up.

"What is going on!?, why am I on this thing!?... Audrey!?, where are you?, are you ok?" Leonel said when she starts to look around the room.

That's when Leonel heard chuckling before hearing Audrey's voice.

"Oh I'm okay. But you however… won't be."

Leonel was confused for a moment before she saw Audrey and Cynthia… before she got a nervous feeling about this before she spoke up… she really hoped she was wrong about where this was going.

"H-Hey, I don't know if this is some kind of kinky play thing you two have, but I'm not very comfortable right now, and Lillum might come back soon with some new kind of Necromorph, shouldn't that be more interesting than having me lay here?" Leonel said while she tried to get out of the binds… but failed after a minute of struggling, and the two princesses saw her muscles bulge a bit a bit which showed she really was trying.

Cynthia then chuckles before speaking.

"You can try all you want, but that won't work."

After another minute of struggling, Leonel had to stop a bit to pant for breath before she spoke up.

"L-Like I… asked earlier… if this… is some kind of… kink… why not wait… for Lillum to come back… she might have… a new Necromorph… that you two can go to… instead of me…" Leonel said while she tries to reason with the duo.

That's when Audrey grinned evilly before speaking.

"Oh we're not interested in any Necromorph right now. Also once our Queen comes back, it'll already be too late."

Leonel's eyes widen in shock before she starts to struggle more before she shouts out.

"HELP!, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?, EVEN A GOD DAMNED WILD NECROMORPH WOULD BE WELCOME RIGHT NOW!" Leonel called out while struggling more in the kinesis's grip, sure trying to call anyone, especially a Necromorph would be a bad idea right now, but if it worked than the best scenario she could do if freed if it wasn't killed and tried to take her was give it a blowjob or something and when it was distracted with the afterglow, she would run like hell back to the hive.

Audrey laughs a bit evilly before screaming.

"Scream all you want no one can hear you. Though you will be in the presence of some Necromorphs. Wild Necromorphs to be exact. But that's after we have are way with you and you become a broken woman. And the best part is… Lillum won't even know that it was us that done it."

Leonel struggles a bit more before she looked to the two woman with hate in her eyes.

**"Than… you two better do a damn good job… cause if I get back to normal somehow… I'll make you regret it!"** Leonel growled out a bit to the duo.

Audrey and Cynthia grinned evilly before they start moving towards Leonel.

It wasn't long before the duo were in front of Leonel before Audrey looked at Cynthia before speaking.

"Ready to get started?" She asked before her dick popped out and pulsed with blood while Leonel's eyes widen in shock from the sight with Cynthia licking her lips when she spoke up while her own dick popped out to full power which made Leonel shudder for a moment from the inhuman size of the dicks, granted Lillum's was similar but she had a grace with it… these two planed to do far worse to her.

"Oh yeah… so do I get the mouth, pussy, or ass?" Cynthia said while she stroked herself a few times and Leonel's eyes widen from what Audrey could say next.

"Which ever you want." Audrey said while grinning as well.

"Hehe… mind if I take that tight ass of hers and destroy it?" Cynthia said while she walked over to Leonel and roughly gripped her ass while making sure her clawed fingers pierced the asscheek but didn't claw her while Leonel grit her teeth when she barely held back a scream.

"Hehe… Guess that means I get that pussy of hers." Audrey said before getting on top of Leonel and she used her fingers to spread Leonel's folds before Audrey aims her dick at Leonel's pussy before speaking.

"Any last words?"

Leonel just glared at the duo before growling this.

**"Better enjoy this now bitches… cause it might be the first and last time you fucked up here if Lillum finds out somehow."**  Leonel growled out while she braced herself, she definitely doesn't like this but she won't give them the satisfaction of begging while Cynthia just got an angered look on her face before she slipped under Leonel and pressed the head of her dick as her asshole before looking for Audrey's signal.

Said Princess, who was also angered by Leonel's tone before she mercilessly jams her dick in Leonel's pussy before the duo starts thrusting hard in both of Leonel's hole without mercy.

Leonel in turn, who was practically dry at the moment, threw her head back when she could practically feel the duo ripping her insides apart and with a surprising will that was stronger than the duo thought possible, didn't scream, but she did groan through gritted teeth while tears pour down her face while she could feel blood flowing out of her holes and down the on the duo's dicks… and the pain she felt was immense…

Audrey and Cynthia frowns a bit from the lack of screaming but Audrey did smirk before speaking up while thrusting.

"How do you like this huh?!" She said before before she grabbed Leonel's breast before squeezing them hard while thrusting.

Leonel lets out another groan through her teeth before she growled this through the pain.

**"F-Fuck… Y-You... I-I hope you… c-choke on a cock… you… b-bitch!"**  Leonel growled out while she continues to leak tears which dripped down her face before she grit her teeth to groan again through them with an iron will.

Audrey was angered by that before speaking.

"Alright that's it. Time to go even rougher Cynthia!" She said before she went very rough on her thrusting before Audrey grabbed hold of Leonel's nipples before she pinch and twists them.

Cynthia acknowledges it before she thrusts hard in Leonel's ass before she starts spanking it.

Leonel in turn groans even louder when she felt that while she keeps groaning when she could feel her ass's pain augmenting along with her pussy getting wetter… but to her horror… starts to feel pleasure to her horror while blood slowed dripping from her a little.

That's when Audrey spoke up.

"I bet you like that huh? This is punishment for what you did."

Leonel, even though her body was in pain and gradually turning to pleasure, she got confused when she looked Audrey in the eye.

"W-What the hell… a-are you… t-talking about!?" Leonel barely managed to get out before she felt her stomach tighten… she really wasn't getting off on this was she?

Audrey continues to thrust hard before looking to Leonel with an angered look on her face before speaking.

"Y-You think… y-you're so special… j-just because you're… o-our Queen's girlfriend. Me and Cynthia will show who's really number 1!" She said while going rougher on her thrusting.

Leonel lets out a more audible groan from that before she had to close one eye when the pain and pleasure spiked while she tried to keep from cumming before speaking to Audrey and Cynthia.

"S-So you t-two… are r-raping… me because you two … jealous!?, H-How the… F-Fuck did you think that when y-you two were the ones w-who were broken first… k-kind of… a dick move… if you… a-ask me!" Leonel growled out while trying to not give these two the pleasure of seeing her body betray her somewhat by actually liking this a little.

Audrey and Cynthia were angered by that comment before Audrey spoke.

**"SHUT UP!"**  She yells before she really went rough on Leonel's pussy.

"OH FUCK!" Leonel yelled out when the pain spiked again, this time she wasn't able to hold back the shout but she did hold back her screams still somehow.

Cynthia continues to go rough on Leonel's ass, while Audrey resumes messing with Leonel's breasts with one hand before bringing the other to the bud on Leonel's pussy before squeezing it a bit.

Leonel's body shudders from what she was feeling with the pain and pleasure which caused her to think this.

_"Oh hell no… I…. am not actually getting off on this am I!?, did I somehow go insane already or something!?"_ Leonel thought while her holes got even tighter on the duos dicks which showed that even if she tried her best, her body was betraying her now.

Audrey and Cynthia felt Leonel's holes tighten on their dicks before Audrey leans down a little before she spoke up while thrusting.

"That's right slut. Your body betrays you. Better if you just give up."

Leonel did have this comeback in mind… she might be able to fight back right now, but she was a damn soldier dammit and she would show how stubborn she was.

"E-Either that… o-or you're r… not very g-good at this b-breaking thing… y-you're right a-about enjoying this… m-maybe Lillium is b-better than y-you two at p-pleasing a l-lady… b-but it… s-seems e-even a Grunt b-beats you here when it c-comes t-to the b-breaking d-department." Leonel said while shocking the duo with a slightly wild grin on her face.

"A-And I'm g-guessing… g-getting b-broken r-really c-caused you to l-lose your touch… c-cause L-Lillum is a m-much b-better lover than y-you two…" Leonel teased with the wild grin on her face… if anyone could give her a reward right now… it would be from stubborness.

**"YOU BITCH!"**  Audrey and Cynthia yelled in frustration before they now completely went to onslaught Leonel's holes.

Leonel threw her head back and nearly screamed from the speed and power they were going before she practically headbutts Audrey when she looked her right in the eye with rage.

**"YEAH I'M A BITCH!, LILLUM'S BITCH AND NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU GO TO HER FOR A GOOD FUCK, SHE'LL ALWAYS LOVE ME, EVEN IF YOUR PLAN WORKS IT WON'T CHANGE THAT GOD DAMN FACT, SO BRING IT ON!, TRY AND FUCKING BREAK ME CAUSE AS LONG AS I HAVE THAT THOUGHT!... YOU TWO MIGHT AS WELL BE NOTHING!"**  Leone roars out while she surprised the duo by tightening her torn up holes for a counter attack, she may go down, but not without fighting back as hard as she could.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised when they heard that before Audrey spoke up with some rage in her voice.

**"YOU ASKED FOR IT! MAKE SURE HER ASS SUFFERS CYNTHIA!"**

**"YOU GOT IT!"**  Cynthia yells before the two Princesses went berserk on Leonel's holes without stopping.

Leonel in turn tossed her head back while tears stream down her eyes from the spoking pain and pleasure before she had this thought.

_"Even if I do lose… I'll win in the end since Lillum only sees you as fuck buddies… "_  Leonel thought while the two Princesses continue their assault on her holes which slowly and surprisingly starts to stop bleeding, guess a med pack in Leonel's RIG was set up to be used to keep her from dying.

Audrey and Cynthia continues to torture Leonel for about 10 minutes with her holes being torn and healed with med packs multiple times before the duo felt their climax approaching before Cynthia spoke.

"A-Audrey! I'm gonna…" She said before stopping.

Audrey looks at Cynthia before speaking.

"I-I know…. Me too."She said before looking at Leonel before speaking.

"Prepare to get your insides painted."

About a few moments later, Audrey and Cynthia both roared out before their dicks squirt out big doses of their cum in Leonel's holes.

Leonel, right before it happened, had a strained look on her face when she fought as hard as she could to keep from cumming while she felt the damage to her holes from being torn apart and being forced to heal when more medpacks were used.

But when the duo came in her holes, she couldn't hold it anymore and screamed when she came hard on their dicks while the pain skyrockets when they came when her holes were torn at the moment… it was like she was in a pleasurable hell.

About a minute or so Audrey and Cynthia grunts before they finally tapped out.

Leonel pants for breath when the med pack in her RIG kicked in and her holes not only healed, but tightens around the duos dicks from Leonel's wounds pulling back together… she didn't know how many was put in but this was insane, either they found a way to make the RIG's inventory size bigger or make it so that the items could stack like in games… and she really hoped right not it was just the bigger size… having 99 med packs per slot for this situation… would be a nightmare.

Audrey pants a lot before she leans down a bit to look at Leonel in the eyes before speaking.

"H-Hoped you… e-enjoyed those… c-cream pies. T-Then… again, y-your body… t-tells all."

Leonel, though she didn't want to admit it… and really hated to admit it.. But she did enjoy it… but it did give her an idea…

"Y-Yeah… I did… enjoy it some… but if… you… two… teaming up… and… t-this is… all…. You can… do while L-Lillum… can take me… a-alone… I may just…. Forget this…. If you let me go…. Right now…" Leonel said with a still stubborn look on her face.

This time Audrey and Cynthia chuckled evilly before Audrey surprises Leonel by actually kissing her lips for a moment before pulling away before speaking.

"Oh my dear...we're just getting started."

Leonel's eyes widen a bit from that surprise kiss and from what Audrey said before she spoke up.

"A-And… w-what the hell… can you two do to me… that you already… h-hadn't done?... I'm stuck on this… f-fucking table so un-unless you want me.. t-to t a-and kick your asses, I-I don't think you…. h-have many options other than letting me go." Leonel reasoned since she was practically locked onto the table right now.

Audrey chuckled again before looking at Cynthia before speaking.

"Hey Cynthia? I think it's time we give her mouth a go."

Cynthia grins at the idea before she and Audrey pulled their dicks out of Leonel's holes before blood and semen flowed from it quickly.

Leonel's eyes widen in shock from what Audrey said before hoping they would run out of stamina soon, Necromorph like or not they were originally human and they just got their forms… so Stamina should be an issue for them right?

However, that question was proven wrong when Leonel sees both Audrey and Cynthia's dicks already erect and ready for more.

_"Oh… Fucking hell…"_  Leonel thought while she braced herself for what could happen next.

That's when Audrey went to this little console before she pressed a random button to lower her a bit before Audrey presses another button to have Leonel look directly at the Princess's dicks.

Leonel's eyes widen in shock when she was practically facedown on the table somewhat and looking right at to monster sized dicks… she was glad her pussy and ass were spared for now, but she was hoping a little that they would go back there since the size of these dicks could break her jaw if they tried to have her take them all into her mouth… a silver lining was that her mouth, even stretched could only take one so no doubles for Leonel.

Audrey and Cynthia stroked their dicks bit before Audrey spoke.

"Time for you to use that mouth of yours slut. If you do a good job, we won't jam them in at once."

Leonel shudders a bit when she saw it wasn't a threat… it seemed more like a promise… so when Leonel stuck out her tongue and starts to lick the tip of Audrey's dick… she had this thought.

_"Better enjoy this while you can you bitches… if I survive this and Lillum finds out… I'll have her have you choke on her Stingers… or if I have to get turned… than I'll have you choke on mine or the cock I get you fucking bitches..."_  Leonel surprisingly thought while her tongue continues to lick the head of Audrey's dick while she sent a glare to the two Princesses… keyword slight when some actual lust was seen in her eyes…. Seems the two were breaking her but not in the way they would expect later.

Audrey and Cynthia smirks at Leonel before Cynthia spoke.

"Don't forget mine you slut."

Leonel in turn, turns her head before she starts to lick Cynthia's dick and while Audrey's was bearable with the juices and semen getting rid of some of the blood… hers was in her ass so unlike Audrey's, Cynthia's was practically covered with blood which gave her a slight grimace of sorts..

Said Princess shudders a bit before speaking.

"Hmmm… that hits the spot."

Leonel in turn continues to lick the head of Cynthia's dick but right now, that's the best she could do with her body held and locked in the air like that.

About a moment or two, Cynthia grins before speaking.

"This feels nice. Now time to get serious." She said before she grabbed hold of Leonels head before she forced her dick in Leonel's mouth.

Leonel's eyes widen in surprise from the action while she felt Cynthia's dick going into her mouth and it practically hitting the back of her throat and her jaw was stretched to the limit while she lets out a surprised groan which was muffled by Cynthia's dick... And there was more to take when only about 1/4th of the dick was in her mouth.

Cynthia groans as well before speaking up.

"Oh yeah. A snug fit." She said before she starts moving her dick back and forth while holding Leonel's head in place.

Leonel starts to gag or groan when she felt that and when Cynthia starts to go a little deeper into her mouth… what was Audrey going to do with Cynthia occupying Leonel's mouth.

Audrey grins evilly at the sight while she slowly strokes her dick before speaking up.

"Oh don't worry. You're gonna have a taste of my dick real soon."

Leonel, though still gagging a little, sent Audrey a slight glare while her tongue rubs the underside of Cynthia's dick to help get this done faster.

Said Princess shudders and groans at that action before speaking up.

"N-Nice use of that tongue of yours. Keep doing it." She said as she continues to face fuck Leonel.

Leonel really hoped she was about to come soon… something was off with her jaw when Cynthia got a bit deeper and it was hard for her to breath while her tongue dances on the dick.

It was about 5 minutes or so before Cynthia felt her dick twitching violently in Leonel's mouth before speaking.

"O-Oh boy. H-Hope you're… th-thirsty. Y-You're about get… a nice… PROTEIN SHAKE!" She growls before cumming hard in Leonel's mouth while pulling her head more.

What the duo, mainly Audrey who had a clear head, didn't expect was to hear a crack sound and Leonel's jaw opening more before Cynthia was able to hilt herself in Leonel's mouth, and if Leonel could scream, she would have since her jaw was just dislocated, and she felt light headed when she was unable to breath when Cynthia's ejaculating dick fires it load into her stomach.

It was a few moments or so before Cynthia grunts a bit before she finally taps off.

She pants a few times before she pulls her dick out of Leonel's mouth.

Leonel's head fell forward while semen flowed from her mouth while she coughs a few times but she was unable to speak when her jaw wouldn't close or even move on her command, at least not properly.

Audrey grins before she steps forward and grabs Leonel's chin before Audrey lifts Leonel's head up to make her look at Audrey before said Princess spoke.

"Did you enjoy your drink?"

All Leonel could do was send her a glare… but it seemed less… defiant and had some more lust in them, she couldn't speak cause her jaw was messed up right now.

Audrey can tell before speaking up.

"Can't talk huh? Don't worry, I fix that for you. After you get a taste of this!" She said before grabbing Leonel's head and shoved her dick in Leonel's mouth.

Leonel lets out a surprised groan which was again muffled by the dick in her mouth, thankfully it didn't have much blood compared to Cynthia's and it was stroked off but because of her dislocated jaw, Audrey was able to go as deep as she wanted while the med pack healed Leonel's injuries, but reconnecting a jaw to a skull was a different matter so all it did was just lighten her teeth on the cock in her mouth a little before her jaw was forced to stretch open with her eyes getting tears when she felt pain again.

Audrey grins evilly before she just thrusts her dick in Leonel's mouth as hard as she could.

Leonel in turn lets out a groan or two every few thrusts while she used her tongue to try and get Audrey off quicker so that she could get this to end soon… she was feeling light headed from her airway being restricted and the pain from her jaw got her seeing stars in her vision while things start to get blurry.

Audrey continues to mercilessly face fucks Leonel for like a few minutes before speaking up.

"Hey bitch! If you can hear me, use that fancy tongue of yours, you slut!"

Leonel in turn sped up her tongues actions while thinking this.

**_"God dammit… just wait… just wait… I'll make you pay for this if I don't kill you later!"_  **Leonel darkly thought while the thoughts of what she would do to these two just built up inside of her while she continues to lick and please Audrey's dick.

Said Princess shudders a bit before speaking.

"That's more like it!" She said before she speeds up her thrusts.

Leonel groans through the pain and continues to lick Audrey's dick until she felt it starting to pulse, but her vision was getting even more hazy when she could barely get any breaths in and it shows with her slowly unfocusing eyes.

About a few minutes later, Audrey couldn't hold it in no more before speaking up.

**"TAKE IT ALL YOU BITCH!"**  She growls before cumming hard in Leonel's mouth.

Leonel's eyes widen from the amount while she was forced to swallow the semen while her eyes start to roll back in her head before she had this thought.

_"Am… I going… to die… choking on a… monster dick?_ " Leonel though while her vision got even blurrier and blurrier, and to the two Princesses, it looked like she was actually choking and about to pass out right now.

It was about 30 or so seconds before Audrey finally taps off.

Like Cynthia, Audrey took a moment to breathe before she pulls her dick out.

And like last time, Leonel quickly coughs a few times while some semen flowed out of her mouth and she could breathe again which slowly clears her vision, she may have a dislocated jaw but she was actually glad to breath again… but she also wished she was elsewhere right now.

Audrey grins a bit while breathing before speaking.

"N-Not… bad. N-Now as promised." She said before she helped reconnects Leonel's jaw.

Leonel's eyes widen in shock from that before she lets out a groan of pain when she felt her jaw getting reconnected like that… it worked to let her move her mouth again but it hurts like hell now.

"Feeling better?" Audrey asked with a grin even though she knows that Leonel was hurt.

Leonel sent said Princess a glare of sorts to show what she thought since she didn't want to speak right now… but she did have a plan in mind now since they seem to have some mercy… she might not be able to get away… but what if she went along and pretended to break to the duo… would give her some energy to use later if they thought she was broken beyond repair… but it would have to be after a few rounds though to make the act look good.

Audrey looks to Leonel before speaking.

"Don't try to rest now. The night is still young." She said before looking at Cynthia before speaking.

"Want to take her pussy Cynthia?"

Cynthia took a moment to think before she gave Audrey a twisted grin.

"Actually… want to share?... tag team her pussy…or ass... at the same time?... the med packs will pull her together… so no worries about her dying or getting too loose for later." Cynthia said while Leonel's eyes widen in horror from that suggestion.

Audrey grins madly before speaking.

"Ooh, nice one. Which hole should we try first?"

"Well… I would say her pussy first, but we would have to have her stand… think you can have the Kinesis holding her make her stand upright, we have these so no worry about balancing." Cynthia said while she used her stingers to press into the ground for support or on the sides of the table to latch onto it.

"Or… we could use our Stingers on her ass to make sure her ass doesn't feel left out… would help see if her ass can take both of our cocks... " Cynthia said while she used a Stinger to tease Leonel's ass while she shudders at the touch.

Audrey did like the sound of that before speaking.

"Oh definitely the Stingers."

"Well then… get her standing while I make sure she's at full health… can't have her die on us here right?, have to drop her off somewhere where some Necromorphs would be interested in her and not a cold dead body." Cynthia said while she walks toward Leonel.

"That's true." Audrey said before she presses a button to make Leonel stand on her feet.

Leonel got a bit surprised when she was lift into the air before Cynthia walked behind her and looked at her RIG before grinning.

"She's pretty good right now, those med packs really help, might as well restock first to be sure... mind lubricating her pussy?, not that I'm trying to give her pleasure but two of us in her might rip her weaker body apart with our massive cocks… might as well show her how that beautiful tongue of yours dances… and show how long it can get as well… I may join you after I finish here." Cynthia said when she walked over to another console and starts the process of making more med packs for Leonel.

Audrey grins before speaking up.

"With pleasure." She said before she walks in front of Leonel before speaking.

"Hope you enjoy this." She said before she kneels down and brought her face to Leonel's fold before Audrey takes out her tongue and starts eating out Leonel's pussy.

"Gah!" Leonel groans out when she was surprised from how long Audrey's tongue was before her mouth shut when her face rippled with pain while she could practically feel Audrey's tongue heading towards her cervix and bumped into it which caused her legs to shudder, if it weren't for the Kinesis, she would have fell from feeling weak in the knees.

Audrey mentally smirks as she uses her tongue to roughly move around inside Leonel's pussy.

Leonel's body shudders more from that while she would hate herself right now… compared to earlier she was really enjoying this which was shown when her folds got wet for the Princess before Cynthia spoke up.

"Alright, I figured out how to make it continue to make medpacks on auto for now… how is she coming Audrey?" Cynthia asked when she walked back to the duo to see a strained look on Leonel's face.

Audrey pulls her mouth away to breathe for a moment before speaking.

"Well… judging from how wet this bitch's cunt is… I say she's enjoying it."

"Oh really?... mind if I go ahead and give her what she wants while you continue to eat her out?, you can even have your own fun with me down here with that sexy tongue of yours while I fuck this sluts pussy… really get her ready for the main event." Cynthia said while her cock pulsed with blood when she saw the state Leonel was in right now.

Audrey licks her lips a bit before speaking up.

"Go right ahead." She said before scoot back a bit to give Cynthia some room.

Cynthia in turn giggles before leaning down to kiss Audrey on the lips before she spoke up.

"Maybe after we break this bitch in, you and I could have some more one on one time when we get back to the hive… and show you that I got a few tricks of my own." Cynthia said before she turned to Leonel and walked to her after she stood up.

Audrey felt excited after hearing that before speaking up.

"Sound like a plan."

Cynthia grins when she heard that and got in front of Leonel and after pressing the head of her dick to her folds, she spoke up.

"Well then bitch… hope you like this since your wetter than last time." Cynthina said before she pressed the head of her dick in and much to Leonel's regret, she let out a slight groan while biting her lip to hold back more which made Cynthia grin when she saw that Leonel was regretting feeling good right now before Cynthia slowly pressed herself deeper into Leonel who had to bite her lip harder while her toes curl a little when Cynthia's dick hits all of her sweet spot constantly before Cynthia bumps into Leonel's cervix and said princess looked back to Audrey to wait for her to join in with her tongue.

Audrey acknowledges it before she got under Leonel before she took out her tongue and slides it inside Leonel's pussy.

Leonel lets out a slightly louder groan while her lip starts to bleed which made Cynthia chuckle before she spoke up.

"Ahhh… poor little kitty, might as well give you what you want since you're practically begging for it with your body and how wet you are now…" Cynthia said before she surprised Leonel when she smashed her lips onto Leonel's and slid her tongue in by force while Leonel's blood from her lip slowly coats Cynthia's lips like some kind of lipstick and Cynthia could taste the blood and with a sadistic glee of sorts, starts to thrust her dick in and out of Leonel's pussy while she could feel Audrey's tongue rubbing the bottom of her dick.

Said Princess mentally chuckles before she starts using her long tongue to move around before she had it wrap around Cynthia's dick before Audrey uses it to lick the tip.

Cynthia and Leonel lets out some groans from feeling that, Cynthia from how good it felt, Leonel, from how good but how strange it was while her pussy was already pulsing and twitching which caused Cynthia to chuckle a bit but didn't say anything when she just keeps thrusting for a few minutes while slowly down a few times to keep Leonel from cumming.

Audrey also lessens on her tongue technique since she didn't want this to end so soon.

However after about 7 minutes or so, Cynthia felt her dick pulsing more and more before she pulled away from kissing Leonel before she spoke up.

"A-Audrey… g-going to cum… do… w-whatever to… r-really set me off with… y-your tongue!" Cynthia said while she slowly sped back up her thrusts while her dick pulses faster and faster.

Audrey mentally giggles before she sped up her tongue technique by really licking the tip of Cynthia's dick.

"OH SHIT!" Cynthia yelled out before she slammed herself as deep as she could go which buts into Leonel's womb before she starts to unload a monster sized load of cum right into her womb.

And this time Leonel couldn't hold back anymore before tossing her head back and screaming while she came hard on Cynthia's dick and Audrey's tongue before Cynthia's semen quickly made her womb bloat and it starts to quickly overfill her pussy which Audrey tastes when she tasted the mixed fluids.

Said Princess hums with delight as she tasted those fluids before she used her tongue to lick the tip of Cynthia's dick again to make her cum more.

Cynthia did cum a bit more before she grunts when she tapped off before panting for breath while she pulled her dick out to let the semen in Leonel fall out to make more room while Leonel's pussy was a bit loose which gave her a slight gap which made Cynthia chuckle after a minute of breathing before she looked to Audrey.

"Ready Audrey… seems she's ready for us…" Cynthia said while she placed her still erect dick back inside of Leonel which made her groan but Cynthia didn't move this time.

Audrey chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Oh, I'm more than ready." She said with a fully erect dick from licking the duo for so long before she moves around a bit before she was able to insert her dick inside Leonel's pussy after she stepped behind said soldier.

Which in turn, caused Leonel's eyes to widen in shock before she finally broke somewhat when she lets out a scream when her pussy was stretched more than ever from the two dicks inside of her, thankfully a few med packs were used right when she was stretched out which caused her wounds to heal as they were made so she didn't bleed much… but she was now feeling pleasure like no other right now which caused her face to get shocked while her mouth opens and she lets out a groan while her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Cynthia chuckles when she saw that look before speaking.

"Looks like she's really enjoying the double penetration. Might as well get started then." She said before Audrey nods to Cynthia before the duo starts thrusting their dicks in and out.

Leonel couldn't hold back anymore and just groans and moans while her face looked like it was fucked up now, her eyes were crossed, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, and her pussy was surprisingly getting even wetter and wetter as time went on.

Audrey and Cynthia grins after feeling that which caused them to double their efforts.

A few minutes pass with the duo continuing to screw Leonel's pussy before she starts to show signs of cumming again before she tossed her head back a bit before yelling out while tears went down her face.

"C-CUMMING!" Leonel yelled out before she squirts on the duos dicks while her pussy tightens back up a little around the two dicks.

Cynthia and Audrey groans a bit at how tight Leonel's pussy was before the duo growls in unison before they came hard inside Leonel's cunt

And thanks to the fact that there were many ways for the semen to get out, it quickly filled her womb somewhat thanks to the mixed semen while most of it just blasts out of Leonel's pussy while her tongue hangs out of her mouth and she lets out another scream from cumming again.

It was about a minute or so before Audrey and Cynthia finally taps off.

The trio had to pant for breath when they tapped off before Leonel muttered this.

"M-...re…" Leonel muttered to the confusion of the duo.

Audrey looks to Cynthia before Cynthia spoke up.

"What was that?"

Leonel had one eye closed when she looked to Cynthia but it was completely full of lust when she spoke up.

"M-More… g-give me…. More…." Leonel said like she was broken already, they were at it for awhile so it might make sense that Leonel had that reaction.

Audrey and Cynthia were surprised a bit before they grinned their success before Cynthia.

"Don't worry… you'll get a lot more." She said before she leans in to kiss Leonel's lips.

Leonel returned the kiss before time seemed to pass multiple times.

One time showed the duo had let Leonel off the table and Leonel was now sucking Cynthia off and using her hands to stroke what she couldn't get normally into her mouth while Audrey was fucking her ass while Leonel moans at the feeling.

"Yeah that's it! Keep sucking on my cock!" Cynthia said before moaning while Audrey was enjoying Leonel's ass.

The duo then came hard in Leonel before time passed again, this time showing Cynthia was on her back while Leonel rode her with her ass, but the twist was that Audrey was doing the same with her Stingers supporting her body while med packs were used to repair her damaged ass after it got stretched out greatly.

Cynthia and Audrey moans and groans at the intense fuck for a few moments before they climaxed hard in Leonel's ass.

Time passed again to show that Leonel was knelt between the duo and she was licking and sucking their dicks with her mouth, alternating every few times while her hands constantly stroke them off.

Audrey and Cynthia groans and moans as they were loving the treatment they were receiving.

And when they came, Leonel had their dickheads touch and angling them to fire in her own mouth before time skipped again and again to who knows how long until…

Leonel was laying on the ground while she twitched and groaned with a unfocused look on her eyes while semen covered and filled her body while the Princesses in the meantime…

Audrey and Cynthia were both groaning a bit as they were stroking their dicks while making sure they were pointed at the downed Leonel.

A few moments later, the duo came hard on the downed Leonel before they tapped off a bit later.

Leonel had semen on her legs, her hips, her pussy and ass, her stomach, breasts, and even her face while narrowly missing her eyes while she continues to pant for breath.

Audrey and Cynthia pants for moment to catch their breaths before Cynthia spoke.

"W-Wow… that felt… g-good."

"Y-Yeah… shame we can't have her come back with us… even if we do, Our Queen might rip everyone apart if we don't dump her somewhere, pick her up and follow me, I know a good spot that Necromorphs travel so it's only a matter of time before someone picks her up… but first to make sure she can't walk." Audrey said before she walked forward and after carefully picking up Leonel's right leg, before she placed a foot on Leonel's hip and quickly pulled before Cynthia heard a pop like crack sound, Leonel groans from the pain, but she was so out of it, she didn't notice that her leg was popped right out of it's joint before Audrey let her leg go and it fell to the ground limp.

Cynthia in turn cringed a bit from the sound before she helped pick up Leonel.

A moment later, the trio exits the room and then with Audrey leading them while Cynthia carries Leonel, before they got very far from the hive and the med bay before Audrey looked around after taking a moment to sniff the air for a second before she looked to Cynthia and spoke up.

"Place her here, this place has a scent that shows that Necromorphs normally come through here, and with that leg of her, she won't get far, even if she does have some shred of her intelligence intact, she won't get far with her leg like that." Audrey said while pointing to the floor in front of them.

Cynthia nods before placing Leonel down on her back while her RIG supports her back a bit.

A moment later, Audrey looked down to Leonel when Leonel groans from the cold ground before she chuckled darkly before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry… just wait here and you'll get to get some more fun… and just to make sure you don't die yet, we gave you plenty of med packs… now then..." Audrey explained before she looked to Cynthia and spoke up.

"We should get out of here now, maybe help point a few Necromorphs Leo's way after we… get some fun for our pussies… and than… we can get some fun back in the hive all to ourselves." Audrey said while she walked back to Cynthia and slapped her ass before she giggles and starts to run back to the hive before Cynthia could react.

Said Princess jolts a bit from that action before grinning before she starts chasing after Audrey.

A few minutes after the duo leave, Leonel shudders for a moment before she looked down the path with a somewhat twisted look on her face which looked like a mix of lust and rage before she spoke up with a shockingly clear tone… did she actually manage to keep her sanity intact… or was this something else entirely.

"Y-You… b-bitches… w-will get i-it when… I get back…j-just you… wait." Leonel muttered while she placed her head back on the ground before she heard footsteps near her and to her horror, saw a few wild grunt like Necromorphs with a couple lurkers who had their eyes on Leonel while she laid there naked.

The wild Necromorphs grins at the opportunity that's laying in front of them, literally, before their dicks became erect as they start to circle around Leonel.

A moment passed with Leonel getting a worried look on her face… while she felt her folds getting wet against her will… but before the group of Necromorphs could get too close, they heard loud thuds from behind them while some squishing footsteps were heard with it which made them look back to see a Regenerator and a Brute walking together… the Brute looked oddly happy for some reason and the duo didn't seem to notice them yet, but when they got close, they looked to the wild Necromorphs for a moment and looked past them to see what got them so excited before the Brute's eyes widen in shock when it saw a semen covered Leonel on the ground… and for the first time in its life and a first to the Brute… the Regenerator spoke up.

**"D-Did… y-you do this… to the… Q-Queens' L-Lover!?"**  The Regenerator asked with some venom in its tone.

The wild Necromorphs were shocked when they realized that Leonel was Lillum's lover.

They immediately shook their head before one of them spoke.

**"N-No… w-we found her… l-like… this."**

**"L-Leave… o-or die… t-then."**  The Regenerator said while it approached them with a few arms at the ready to attack, it could tell that they were telling the truth from the way their bodies moved.

The wild Necromorphs quickly left the area since they didn't want to die.

A moment later, the Regenerator fell silent when it approached Leonel and after seeing her leg, looked to the brute before speaking up.

" **H-Hold… her… s-steady…** " The Regenerator said when it points to Leonel's dislocated leg to get why it asked the Brute to hold Leonel steady while she just relaxed when she finally could relax since she got help right now from Lillum's top two Necromorphs.

The Brute sees this and nods to the Regenerator before grabbing Leonel before holding her.

A moment later, the Regenerator gripped Leonel's hip and after an agonizing second of aiming it, the Regenerator used its strength to quickly push the hip back in place while Leonel let out a roar of pain and thrashed a bit under the Brutes hands before falling still to show that she passed out.

The Brute then looks at the Regenerator before speaking.

**"N-Need to… t-tell… Queen."**

The Regenerator only nods before using it's spongy arms to pick up Leonel before it starts to jog back to the Hive with the Brute in tow… and speaking of said Queen.

* * *

**Ishimura/ ?/ Lillum, various grunts and broken woman**

Lillum in the meantime, while Audrey and Cynthia were busy with Leonel, she managed to find the area where the new type of Necromorphs are with smaller ones as well which showed that the new types were the head honchos here, a large hanger to walk wound and saw multiple women laying here and there to show that the Necromorphs here had a similar mentality to Lillum's hive and walked into the room without any fear while she told her group to wait outside when she saw three Necromorphs that were similar to the one that jumped Cedric's group… but unlike the one that jumped them, these guys were slightly smaller, about 6 to 7 feet instead of 8 feet tall.

"Hello boys… I see that your the new type I've been hearing about." Lillum said to get the trios attention.

The slightly short Necromorphs looked at Lillum before they grunt a bit which meant yes.

Lillum giggles at the trio for a moment before speaking up with crossed arms.

"Well I can tell you guys can be serious when not… having your own fun… so I have an offer for you all… you three and the other Necromorphs and women you have here come and join my hive and become subservient to me… and I'll make it worth your while… I have my eye on a possible King candidate but until then… I'm a free woman… so how about it boys?... want to have some fun with little ol me if you agree?" Lillum teased while grabbing her large breasts and fondling them to tease them into agreeing.

The slightly short Necromorphs only to a few seconds to look to one another before they quickly nod their heads in agreement before they approached Lillum.

* * *

**Light Lemon/ Straight, Monster, Yuri**

Lillum grins a bit from that before she spoke up.

"So boys… how do you want to take me?, I'm up for a lot of things… and who knows, I got some lesser woman like me, Princesses who are maturing into Queens like myself, who are growing… so maybe the you two smaller ones can head to them to act as their guards while you big guy… stick with me until I get my King… maybe you can protect Leonel my lover and… satisfy her if she considers joining me as a Queen… though just calling you new types would be misleading if more pop up… so maybe I can call Necromorphs like you Dragoons, I doubt you would get it but their like knights who protect their kingdom and the royal family and fight dragons… but you guys are like a Dragon and a knight combined so it seemed obvious." Lillum teased while she looked to the two smaller new type Necromorphs when she mentioned the two Princesses and looked to the largest with a grin on her face.

The two smaller types felt very excited after hearing about them being with two Princesses, while the larger one returns the grin as well.

A moment later, Lillum grins again as well before she spoke up.

"So… want a one on one moment?, or do I take all three of you?" Lillum said while she walked towards the three with a slight swing of her hips while she looked each Dragoon up and down one by one like she was eyeing them like pieces of meat.

The three Dragoons looked to one another before the trio decided to take Lillum on.

Lillum grins from seeing that right before the scene shifts to show one of the Dragoon's, the largest one on their back while Lillum rides its dick which greatly spreads her pussy while another was holding her waist as it fucks her ass and the final one was being sucked off by Lillum and to it's surprise when she had her cheeks split before her jaw cracked which allowed her to take the dick into her mouth easily while her tongue danced around the third Dragoon's dick like it was the most tasty thing in the world to her…. All in all, the broken woman and the other Necromorphs in the room saw Lillum take the three massive dicks easily and still seemed to be able to keep her figure.

The Necromorphs that were watching what's happening, were very turned on, while the broken women had the same feeling but felt jealous of the Queen's figure.

The three Dragoons were having the time of their life while they had their way with Lillum before Lillum pulled her head away before she spoke up while using both of her hands to stroke the one that was in her mouth.

"Oh come on you three, did I come to recruit strong knights or simple grunts?… give me all you got, I maybe smaller than you, but I bet I'm much tougher than you all." Lillum teased before went back to licking and sucking the Dragoon in front of her off while her stingers gripped the side of the Dragoon under her without harming it which allowed her to ride the two fucking her ass and pussy with more speed.

The three Dragoons felt like they were either challenged or insulted.

Either way, we're gonna show Lillum a thing or two before they went hard on their thrusting.

Lillum groans from that while her danced on the Dragoon's dick in her mouth like a master to hit all the sweet spots on it and she tightened her pussy and asshole in a rhythm like pattern, when the two in her ass and pussy pulled out, she tightens to try and suck them back in while she loosens up so they could really get deep inter her.

The Dragoon trio were surprised at their Queen's action which caused them to thrust even harder than before.

_"Good God… Audrey and Cynthia are going to enjoy these guys… and the bigger one… good god Leonel might actually enjoy this if I can work her to be able to take this guy…"_  Lillum thought before she could feel their dicks pulsing a few minutes later before thinking this.

_"Hehe… hope they can put out a massive amount... "_  Lillum happily thought while she went even faster with riding and sucking the trio off with a happy look in her eyes.

After 10 minutes or so, the three Dragoons growls out before they came hard inside Lillum who in turns groans loudly when she felt semen practically burst inside of her before she starts to drink the semen from the dick in her mouth while she waits for the Dragoon trio to tap off.

About a minute or so, said trio finally taps off before they tried to catch their breath.

Lillum in the meantime took a moment to lick the dick in her mouth clean before she pulled her head away and after her face and jaw went back to normal, she spoke up.

"Hehe, God you three are perfect for what I have in mind... Damn virile... strong as hell and not bad looking compared to other Necromorphs to boot with that armor of yours giving you a sexy as hell look... Cynthia and Audrey are going to love you two and you big guy… get ready to meet my lovely girlfriend soon… and to really please her as well if you have a long tongue as well… hope you two have that as well but that would be to much to ask right?... but I hope you guys aren't tapped out… cause I have some ideas for some one on one moments…" Lillum teased while she rubs her cheek on the side of the Dragoon's dick in front of her face with a happy look on her face… and the fact that she wasn't exhausted must have been a plus for the Dragoons who normally have to hold back to not kill any ladies they meet.

The two smaller Dragoons were happy when they learned of the Princesses names while large one felt excited to meet Leonel and among other stuff as well.

"Now then… who wants to feel what my breasts can do… I'm going for one on one here now for a bit so you might as well decide who's first." Lillum said when she stood up from the two Dragoon's in her pussy and ass before semen flowed from her holes while she stepped to the ground to stretch for a moment.

The Dragoons looked to one another before the larger one grunts out first.

"Hehe, well than big guy, want to stay on the ground and let me work my magic or do you want me to lay on a table or something while you work yours?, I mean you could have fun with my breasts in anyway you want and I want to see if you can surprise me." Lillum teased while she lifts and lowers her breasts a few times to tease the larger one into acting.

The larger one took a moment to think before it grunts a bit which meant it wants Lillum to lay on the ground.

Lillum smirks when she did so while her Stingers moved to support her body which had her body rest at a slight angle before she spoke up.

"This good big guy?, or do you want to move me yourself for the perfect angle?" Lillum teased with a sultry grin on her face while she pressed her breasts together a few times to tease the Dragoon.

The larger Dragoon grunts a bit letting Lillum know that it's perfect before it walks towards her.

Lillum licked her lips when the Larger Dragoon approached her before she held her breasts steady when the Dragoon knelt down to place it's dick between her large breasts before Lillum sandwiched the dick and spoke up when she felt it twitching from how hard it was.

"Ohhh… not bad, I can feel the heat and how badly you want this… guess the other ladies here can't really go all out with your body huh?... well… don't worry about me, I'll be fine so go ahead… really relieve your stress." Lillum teased before her tongue came out of her mouth and licks the tip of the Dragoon's dick and focusing on the hole at the tip.

The larger Dragoon shudders at that action before it starts moving it's dick in and out of Lillum's breasts before making sure to go rough.

Lillum moans a bit when she felt that before she took a moment to glance to the other Dragoons to see how they were doing and since there are multiple women, they shouldn't feel left out right now, but to seem a bit narcissistic of boastful, Lillum did see that the women here looked a bit more malnourished than her Hive which gave her a thought to have them fed well before they even did anything.

The larger Dragoon continues to thrust and buck it's hips before its tongue came out starts going for Lillum's right nipple.

Lillum audibly moans from that while her hand on Lillum's left breast went to her left nipple to twerk it while her left forearm held her breast steady before she starts to move her breasts to pull them when the Dragoon pulls it's hips back and when it thrusts its hips forward, her breasts went to slap into its hips before Lillum repeats the action to help the Dragoon feel better before she spoke up with dirty talk to help egg the Dragoon on.

"How's that feel big boy, enjoy my massive creamy titties?...I bet you do... everyone else does and they can't stop staring at my body with either lust or jealousy in their eyes… you should feel honored to be fucking me right now cause you'll be doing that daily until my king arrives and when that happens you'll be sent to another to protect, maybe Leonel if I'm willing to share, or maybe a new Queen when she goes to make her own Hive, who knows… but for now, really make a mess on my breasts… really paint me with your cum, make me breath in your scent!" Lillum teased when her breasts start to go faster on the Dragoon's cock before she leaned forward and after her cheeks split and her jaw cracks, she took the head of the dick into her mouth to suck on it like it was her favorite treat in the world while lust filled eyes look right to the Dragoon's.

The larger Dragoon groans from that feeling.

It understood what Lillum said before it resumes thrusting its dick as hard as it can so the Dragoon can enjoy its Queen's body until otherwise.

Lillum smirks a bet mentally before she sucks harder and harder and moves her breasts faster and faster until…

About a few moments later, the larger Dragoon grunts a bit before it lets out a loud growl before cumming hard in Lillum's mouth.

Lillum's cheeks puff out a bit from the amount before she quickly starts to drink it down like a tasty beverage while some spilled onto her chin and breasts while she waits for the Dragoon to ride out the orgasm.

It took about 30 seconds before the larger Dragoon finally taps off.

Lillum in turn when she noticed that and took a moment to lick and suck the dick clean before she pulled her head away with a pop sound before her mouth returns to norma before she spoke up to the Dragoon on her with a grin on her face.

"Wow… seems you really liked that, but I believe its time for another of your friends turn, if you want some healthier looking women to have fun with until your turn again, I brought some friends who are waiting outside… mind letting me up so I can bring them in?" Lillum teased before her tongue licks the tip of the Dragoon's dick when some semen was on the tip.

The larger Dragoon shudders a bit before it pulls its dick off of Lillum's breasts before the Dragoon took a few steps back to give Lillum some room.

Lillum smiles at that before she got up easily with her Stingers helping and used them to lift herself from the ground and placed a hand on the Dragoon's cheek and with a smile, she said this.

"Good boy, now for your reward, when we get back, I'll give you your own personal harem to have fun with out of 5 women from my Hive… and I think you may like the options I have right now... " Lillum said before she surprised the Dragoon by kissing it's right cheek and after lowering to the ground, starts to walk to the door to get her own grunts and Broken women in.

The larger Dragoon was surprised at its Queen's action before it brought its clawed hand to actually touch the cheek where Lillum kissed it before thinking.

_**'Sh-Sh-She… kissed… me. I-It… f-felt… n-nice. T-Though... the h-harem… e-e-excites me… g-greatly.'** _

When Lillum got to the door to where she left her group, she opened the door to see the group standing or sitting around before she cleared her throat to get their attention before speaking up.

"Everyone, I have some good news, and for a couple here if your interested, get to be apart of this new type's harem… and don't worry to the two I'm about to call, this guy is well endowed from personally testing them so no worries about feeling like I just tossed you to a small sized Necromorph." Lillum said with a grin on her face before she waits for any questions first.

That's when one of the broken females spoke.

**"H-How… big… i-is this...o-one?"**

"Hehe, well I would say for dick size… enough for me to make me use that move to make my mouth wider that you all sometimes see to take in massive dicks… and height… about 7 feet tall and with pure muscle with the other two being a bit smaller all around, 6 feet tall each but still big dick wise… all in all I think you ladies will be impressed, but let's say the ladies here seem to have food troubles, so after we finish things here, were mixing this lesser Hive with ours and were getting them food above all else… and no to those who are having dirty minds right now, semen is not a good source of food no matter how tasty it is." Lillum said while giving some of the Necromorphs a half lidded look when she saw some of their dicks getting erect.

Said Necromorphs chuckled nervously after hearing that while a couple or so gave off some innocent looks on their faces.

Though considering that they had monster like faces, it made Lillum sweatdrop before she spoke up.

"A-Anyway, long story short, you guys and gals are coming in here to have fun and what not before we take everyone here to the Hive, as for those who might agree to the Harem… Frost… Rose, please step forward, you two after taking a good look at the guy, will decide if you want to stay with him or not." Lillum said while scanning the woman for said duo.

Said Broken women step forwards with slight grins on their faces when they wanted to see the larger Dragoon in the room.

The two in question reminded Lillum of herself and Leonel somewhat when the one with the dark ebony skin, Rose, had large breasts that were a cup size smaller than her own and had wide hips to help her figure, she wasn't a Queen but some Necromorphs treated her like one and she really enjoyed the attention.

The other one, Frost, oddly enough had the same cup and waists size and had a similar mindset to Rose, but she had snow white skin, and while some Necromorphs enjoyed going to her, Frost had a habit of going to well endowed lovers.

Sometimes they tag team together, so much so that Lillum wondered if they were lovers themselves.

"So you two, when we enter, I'll take you two to the larger new type, which I have called a Dragoon, as for the rest of you, go nuts but not too nuts, but leave the Dragoon I go to alone since I did make a deal for some one on one time with each of them after I had a foursome with them, and I just got done having my breasts fucked by the larger one so two to go for me." Lillum said with a teasing grin while she used a finger to get some semen off of her breasts and licked her finger clean in front of everyone.

Frost and Rose giggles a bit while feeling excited about meeting the larger Dragoon before the duo nod their heads at Lillum.

"Welp, since I got that out of the way, follow me you two, and everyone else, you can enter but try and be careful since this is a new hive so if you try and force a woman into sex or force another Necromorph to get out of your way, we may have issues, so try and at least have some manners here, personally I don't care if you all start a full on orgy but at least be classy about it since you all are normally brutes when it comes to sex, don't get me wrong, surprise sex to me is a good thing… but…" Lillum said while looking to the rest with a raised eyebrow when a few memories come to mind that were less than tactful.

The Grunts and broken women turn their heads away since they remembered the last time that things went south.

"So now that I got that out of the way… LET'S PARTY!" Lillum said with a fist raised to get her group excited for what's about to happen before she entered the room with Frost and Rose in tow.

The Grunts and broken women did felt excited after hearing that before they follow Frost and Rose.

A moment later, Frost, Rose, and the Group saw the three Dragoons and the hive itself, all in all, Lillum's group had these reactions, starting from Frost, to Rose, and to the group of Necromorphs and Broken women who could actually think somewhat.

Frost and Rose looked to the three Dragoons before their eyes met the larger Dragoon.

They looked at the Dragoon up and down before Frost thought of something.

_**'O-Oooh… nice.'**_  She thought with a smirk while Rose thought of this.

_**'Hmmm… w-wonder… h-how this… o-one's cock… f-feels.'**  _She thought before licking her lips.

The Grunts and broken women were feeling a little excited and… horny when they saw the other broken women and Necromorphs in the hive.

Lillum in turn chuckles from the looks on their faces before she spoke up to both groups of Necromorphs.

"Well everyone, hope you all play well with another, cause we'll be continuing this when we get to my personal Hive and get you ladies here a good bite to eat to fatten you up a little, some Necromorphs like a little cushion for the pushing after all… and you three… hope you like the ladies in my group, I try to take care of them well… and big guy, here are Frost and Rose, some here would say that they're like less experienced versions of Leonel and myself and I consider that a compliment, and you two boys, take your pick out of the ladies of my group, cause when I'm through with… how about you for now… they will take my place so you won't feel left out… just try to not force them to blow you or anything, they don't have collapsable jaws like mine…" Lillum said while pointing to one of the smaller Dragoon's before she got a serious look on her face while some kind of pressure was felt when she gave the Dragoons a grin of sorts.

**"I don't want to… have to punish anyone for harming someone from my hive… but I will if I have to to prove that I won't tolerate those who harm any of my own, think of it what you will but do you want to harm anyone here?"**  Lillum said while she got a bit serious.

The Dragoons shivered a bit from the look before they nod their heads to Lillum before larger Dragoon spoke.

**"W-We… promise."**

Lillum got a happy smile on her face while she clapped her hands together before she spoke up.

"Good boys… now then… Frost, Rose, please go to big boy here and give him a taste of what you two can do together, and ladies, pick a guy and if anyone wants to try a Dragoon, you can go to the other smaller Dragoon here and a few braver one can go to the larger Dragoon here… as for you boys… play nice with the Necromorphs here, you'll be family soon so it won't make sense to fight right?" Lillum said before she walks towards the smaller Dragoon she pointed out with a seductive swing of her hips.

Said Dragoon felt turned on from that before its dick became erect.

Frost and Rose giggled a bit before they walk towards the larger Dragoon before they seductively swing their hips too before they were at the Dragoon's sides.

The Necromorphs in turn grin or chuckle a little for those who had more personality compared to some and turn to walk to the woman around them to start the fun while some broken woman joined them, while 4 Broken women went to Frost and Rose while 5 went to the other smaller Dragoon.

The larger Dragoon grins at the opportunity before it put its clawed hands on Frost and Rose's ass but made sure to not hurt them.

Frost and Rose shudder from the feeling before grinning up to the Larger Dragoon before the trio saw the other four join with smiles or happy looks on their faced before they looked to the Dragoon's dick to see how it was right now.

Said Dragoon, who continues to fondle Frost and Rose's ass, felt its dick getting fully erect as it eyed at the women in front of it.

The Broken women smile a bit more when they saw how big the dick was before two of them went to lick and suck on the tips or the sides of the dick while a couple, after seeing that the Dragoon had testicles, start to lick and fondle the large globes like it was the best thing in their broken eyes right now.

The larger Dragoon groans and shudders a bit before it took out its tongue and puts it Frost's mouth while it continues to fondle her and Rose's ass.

Frost groans from feeling the fondling which was muffled a bit from the tongue in her mouth while Rose grins before she leaned towards Frost and in a pseudo three way kiss of sorts, kissed Frost on the lips and the tongue in the Dragoons mouth while she fondles Frosts breasts which made Frost groan more when she felt that.

The broken women licking and sucking the Larger Dragoon's dick double their efforts to help slick the dick up while one of them went to the tip of the Dragoon's dick and starts to lick and suck the tip and tastes some of Lillum's fluids and the Dragoon's semen while the others did the same when they taste the same while the one focusing on its balls used their hands to go a bit rougher with the Dragoon since some Necromorphs like it when some women like to try and dominate them.

The larger Dragoon shudders at the feeling as it continues to kiss Frost before the Dragoon moved its tongue to Rose's mouth before it moved its clawed hands to the duo's folds before rubbing it gently.

Meanwhile while Frost and Rose moan from the feeling while Rose's moan was muffled and with the Smaller Dragoon with the broken woman that approached it.

It looked like the woman wasted no time in getting to licking and worshipping the Smaller Dragoon's dick while one woman climbed up to the smaller Dragoon's head and attempts to kiss it's dragon like mouth while rubbing her breasts on it's armored and well muscled chest.

The smaller Dragoon was enjoying the pleasure it's receiving before it slides its tongue in the broken woman's mouth.

The Broken Woman moans a bit from that while she held its head while the other woman, though feeling a bit jealous, used that jealousy to practically triple their efforts on the Dragoon's dick.

Said Dragoon groans and shudders a bit before it brought its clawed hand on top of the broken woman's head that was sucking its dick, before gently petting it.

The one who got petted blushed a little before she practically doubles her already tripled efforts to please the Dragoon while the other Smaller Dragoon and Lillum in the meantime...

Long story short, Lillum had her hands on some kind of metal debris that was near the smaller Dragoon and points her shapely ass towards the Dragoon and spoke up.

"Hope you don't mind, but since I'm already warmed up… mind giving me a good fuck?, just pick a hole and start fucking like this is your last fuck ever." Lillum teased while shaking her ass to tease the Dragoon greatly while her Stingers went to her ass and pulled the cheeks apart to show her asshole off to the Dragoon while her folds were soaked.

The smaller Dragoon felt very horny when it saw its Queen's holes which caused the Dragoon's dick to be fully erect.

It didn't know what to pick for a few moments before the Dragoon made up its mind and went straight towards Lillum's asshole.

When Lillum felt the Dragoon place its massive cock at her asshole, she grins before she spoke up.

"Nice choice, give it to me good and I may decide to reward you if you do a good job, I'll tell you what… if you do a good job… I'll do a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g you want before we leave… how's that for incentive." Lillum teased while she pushed back a bit to tease the Dragoon without actually having the dick enter her ass.

Hearing that gave the smaller Dragoon all the motivation it needed before it quickly shoves its dick inside Lillum's ass before the Dragoon starts to thrust its dick in and out with gusto.

"OH… FUCK YEAH!, TREAT THIS ASS LIKE IT WAS YOUR PERSONAL BITCHES ASS!, JUST TRY AND BREAK ME!" Lillum yelled out while a Stinger was used to support her body while her right foot went to the metal debris she was using and she turned her head and torso back to look at the Dragoon with lust filled eyes before she teased it more by gripping her right breasts and sucking on her own nipple to egg it on more while she moans greatly when the dick in her ass pistons in and out of her.

The smaller Dragoon didn't need to be told twice before it went very rough on its thrusting before the Dragoon brought its clawed hand to Lillum's ass cheek before it starts smacking while thrusting hard.

Lillum moans and groans with each thrust and smack while the Larger Dragoon in the meantime…

Was on its back while Rose was riding it's dick with her pussy while the other broken women were licking and sucking what Rose couldn't get while Frost was sitting on its face and the Dragoon's tongue was going in and out of her pussy with quite a bit of speed while her juices flowed into its mouth.

The larger Dragoon continues to lick Frost's pussy before it starts to think.

**'Hmmm… F-Frost's pussy… t-tastes… great. A-And… Rose f-feels good… b-but I w-want… to r-really… f-fuck her. N-Not to… m-mention the… 4 b-broken… woman h-here… a-as well. M-Must have… th-them in… m-my harem.'**

A moment later, Rose tries to take the dick in deeper with a groan when she managed to after a few seconds of struggling… and with each bounce, she managed to get more and more into her pussy while a bulge was seen which showed how large the Dragoon was before it felt Rose's cervix before Rose bounces more and more in the massive cock while gasping and moaning.

The larger Dragoon groans for a moment as it was now enjoying having its dick inside Rose's pussy before the Dragoon thrusts its dick up before it went rough on licking Frost's pussy.

Rose groans from that action before she grips her own breasts to fondle them while Frost moans from the tongue in her pussy while the other women went from licking and sucking the Dragoon's dick and all four went to work it's balls.

**Meanwhile with the smaller Dragoon with the Broken women...**

It seemed to hold one woman's legs carefully while it raised and lowered it's body while it's dick goes in and out of this womans pussy which felt really tight to it, the other Broken woman were either licking where the dick entered the womans pussy while a couple were licking and sucking the smaller Dragoon's nuts to really help work the Dragoon up as it fucked one woman upside down and the woman was moaning and groaning when she enjoyed the deep fucking and a bulge was seen which showed the Dragoon broke into her womb with each thrust now.

The smaller Dragoon was having the time of its life as it continues to plow the broken woman's pussy. But it had a desire to mate with the broken women in front of the Dragoon.

Said Broken Woman who was getting the dicking of her life had a fucked up look on her face, eyes rolled back in her head, tongue hanging out of her wide open mouth, all in all it seemed the Dragoon was really giving it to her good while the other woman were excited for their own turns.

It wasn't long after a few moments of thrusting that the smaller Dragoon growls out before cumming very hard in the broken woman's pussy.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The Broken woman called out while her pussy came hard around the Dragoon's dick while her womb starts to bloat from the amount, if this didn't get her pregnant than the others would doubt anything will.

It took about a minute or less before the smaller Dragoon grunts a bit before it finally taps off.

The Broken woman under the Smaller Dragoon did so as well before she pants for breath while some semen flowed from her pussy which the other Broken woman stopped what they were doing to lick and drink any that came out which made the Broken woman who was still dicked, groan and moan while they lick and suck the Dragoon's cock as well and even gave it a few kisses.

**Meanwhile with Lillum and the other Smaller Dragoon...**

It looked like the Dragoon in her ass was going into overdrive when it's hips just plowed without restraint while it held her right leg in its hand and its left continues to smack Lillum's ass while she groans and moans when she enjoyed the feeling of the Dragoon plowing her before Lillum spoke up.

"O-Oh yeah, Cynthia or A-Audrey will l-love you if you d-so half a-as well as your d-doing now!... don't… stop fucking my ass e-even when yo-you cre-creampie it!" Lillum said while begging that last part when she didn't want the fun to stop.

Hearing both of the Princess's names caused the Dragoon to really go rough in Lillum's ass before it placed its clawed hand on Lillum's folds before the Dragoon starts to rub it.

"OH YEAH!" Lillum yelled out a bit when she felt that and her ass tightens on the Dragoon's dick, all in all she was loving this right now and it showed with the lust filled look on her face while her breasts bounce with each thrust.

About 10 minutes later, the Dragoon growls loudly before it came hard inside Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans from feeling the Dragoon filling her while her tongue hangs out of her mouth when she squirts a little on the Dragoon's clawed fingers.

It took about 25 seconds before the Dragoon finally taps off.

Lillum in turn took a moment to pant for breath before she glanced back to the Dragoon to see how it was doing so far.

The smaller Dragoon pants for a bit, but it looks like it can still keep going.

Lillum in turn grins before she spoke up to the Dragoon.

"N-Not… bad… and considering you actually made me cum a bit, I'll let you pick the next position we do… no need to hold back." Lillum teased while her ass tightens on the Dragoon's dick.

The smaller Dragoon shudders a bit before speaking up.

**"O-On… your… b-back."**

Lillum grins from that request before she slowly pulled herself off of the Dragoon's cock, and after a moment of shuddering from the feeling of it exiting her ass and semen flowing down her legs, she turned to the smaller Dragoon, kissed it on the place where it's lips were and walked back to sit on the metal debris and lays on her back while she spreads her legs for the Dragoon and gave it a lust filled look when her Stingers held her legs open while her hands went to her folds and she just holds them open without saying anything to the Dragoon since he was leading this one now.

The smaller Dragoon's dick twitches with excitement before it walk towards Lillum before the Dragoon aimed its dick at the Queen's folds.

Lillum licks her lips before she spoke up.

"Come on you sexy knight, give it to me… try and knock me up… even if you can't it would be interesting to see you try." Lillum teased while she sent the Dragoon a teasing grin.

The smaller Dragoon was surprised for a bit before it took the challenge and immediately shoves its dick inside Lillum's pussy before the Dragoon starts thrusting as hard as it could.

Lillum got a greatly pleased look on her face with her having her teeth grit together while grinning and she groans and moans while her eyes roll back in her head while she just lets the Dragoon do its thing to really them both.

The small Dragoon groans with each thrusts before thinking.

**'T-The… Queen's… p-pussy feels… I-I-INCREDIBLE!'**

Meanwhile with the Larger Dragoon as the smaller Dragoon continues to fuck Lillum…

It had Frost on her front while the Larger Dragoon, after some work to loosen her up, was thrusting it's dick deep in her pussy in a pushup like position while Frost moaned and groaned when she ate Rose out while semen trickles out or Rose's pussy while the other broken woman finger themselves while they wait for their turn.

The larger Dragoon was enjoying the feel of Frost's pussy as it continues to thrust hard before the Dragoon took out its tongue and slides it in Rose's mouth.

Rose moans from that action while Frost continues to eat her out, and to the Dragoon's pleasant surprise, starts to twerk her ass a little to make it look like she was dancing a little on its dick even if she couldn't move much right now.

The larger Dragoon shudders a bit from that action which made the Dragoon thrusts even harder while kissing Rose.

For a few minutes, the trio continue their actions, until Frost felt the Dragoon's dick twitching in her pussy and speeds up her actions on eating out Rose and twerking her ass on the Dragoon's cock.

About 5 minutes or so, the larger Dragoon growls out before it came hard in Frost's pussy.

Frost in turn groans loudly when her pussy and womb was getting filled greatly, and since she was pressed onto the ground, the semen just shot out of her when it had no more room to go while Rose grit her teeth and yelled when she came hard in Frost's face.

It took about 25 seconds before the larger Dragoon finally taps off.

A bit later after the trio pants for breath, and the Dragoon had to pull its tongue back, Rose surprised the Dragoon like Lillum, who only kissed it on the cheek earlier, did by kissing the Dragoon on the lips so to speak while hugging it's head.

The larger Dragoon was a bit surprised by that action before it took out its tongue and slides it in Rose's mouth to kiss back before wrapping an arm around her while the other supports its body to prevent it from falling on Frost while the scene went back to Lillum.

Lillum was really feeling the Dragoon going deep into her pussy and with each thrust, was brought closer and closer to her own orgasm while the Dragoon in the meantime…

The smaller Dragoon was having a blast plowing Lillum's pussy before thinking.

" **F-Fuck… w-who knew… the Q-Queen's… p-pussy… would f-feel this… GOOD!** " It thought while thrusting very hard.

A bit later, Lillum threw her head back before yelling.

"C-CUMMING!" Lillum called out while she squirts quite a bit from her orgasm while her pussy tightened greatly on the Dragoon's dick.

The smaller Dragoon groans a bit from the tight grip before it growls out and cums very hard inside Lillum's pussy and her womb.

Lillum in turn groans more from getting filled while semen quickly overfilled her and then some which showed how backed up this guy was.

It took like 30 seconds before the smaller Dragoon finally taps off before it grunts and starts panting.

Lillum did the same as well for a few seconds before looking to the Dragoon with a grin on her face.

"W-Wow… guess you needed that huh?, How long's it been since you really went all out?" Lillum asked while semen continues to pour from her pussy.

The smaller Dragoon pants a bit before speaking.

**"T-Two… w-weeks."**

"Hehe… well than… better get all of that tension out… before I become off the market… " Lillum said to the Dragoon while placing her right hand on the Dragoon's cheek before she spoke up with a smile on her face.

"So don't hold back, this could be the last time your brothers and I get to know one another after all so unleash everything you have." Lillum gently said to the Dragoon with a kind tone.

The smaller Dragoon looks to Lillum before it surprisingly tries to smile a bit before speaking.

**"Y-Yes… my… Q-Queen."**  It said before the Dragoon gave Lillum's pussy another go.

Lillum groans and moans from that before time passed many times.

One of the times was the Smaller Dragoon lifting and lowering Lillum while it held her ass in a standing position while Lillum was hugging the Necromorph with her arms and stingers to support herself while she had a happy lust filled look on her face.

The smaller Dragoon also had a happy look on its face as it was making sure to give everything the Dragoon got to please Lillum.

**Meanwhile with the other smaller Dragoon and the 2 Broken Women.**

The Dragoon was sitting cross legged while it held another Broken woman by her ass as she faced away from it to rest on its chest while it fucked her ass while the other Broken woman did various things.

A couple wanted to see if the tail like part or the Wings of the Dragoon were sensitive to touches in a good way while one was eating out the Broken woman's pussy while her ass was getting the fucking of her life while one of the Broken women's hands, the one eating the other women out, was fondling the Dragoon's balls.

The final one was sitting on it's face so to speak while a long tongue was going in and out of her ass while she grinds her pussy on the scaly snout of the Dragoon's armor covered head.

The smaller Dragoon shudders and groans a bit from the pleasure which caused it to thrust faster in both broken woman's asses with it's dick and tongue.

**Meanwhile with the Larger Dragoon...**

It was standing with its hands on it's hips while every women it had was licking or sucking its dick and testicles with many tongues and hands.

The larger Dragoon grunts and groans from the sensation before speaking.

**"O-Oh… FUCK!... I-It… f-feels… amazing."**

Unfortunately for the Dragoon, it only came out as growls and groans for them but with the pleased expression on its face and it's twitching cock right in their faces, the woman double their efforts before time skips a bit to when the three Dragoon's cumming… starting with the Smaller Dragoon who was sitting on the ground while it lifts and lowers the woman on it's dick while it fucks her ass.

The first smaller Dragoon was thrusting as fast it could before it growls out and came very hard inside the broken woman's ass.

The Broken Woman's eyes widen in shock before she yells out when she came hard in return while her stomach bloats a bit before it grew more when the semen kept coming.

The Woman on the Dragoon shudders when she came hard on the Dragoon's tongue while her juices squirt on the Dragoon's face and some hits it's tongue while the other woman played with themselves until they came.

It was about 20 seconds before the first smaller Dragoon finally taps off before panting a bit to breathe.

Next was the larger Dragoon with Frost and Rose the other Broken woman while they were kneeling next to one another with open mouths as the larger Dragoon strokes itself off while the women looked to the Dragoon with lust filled eyes.

The larger Dragoon looked at the women with a lust filled smirk while stroking its dick off for a few minutes before the Dragoon growls out before cumming hard as its dick spray it's semen at the women.

Said women moans from the feeling of the semen coating them while they closed their eyes while waiting for the Dragoon to tap off while semen lands in their mouths.

Surprisingly, the larger Dragoon lasted for 35 seconds before it finally taps off before it tries to catch some breath.

The woman in the meantime had to wipe their eyes clean from the amount they got and when they looked to one another, they gave the Dragoon a surprising sight when they were starting to kiss and lick one another clean right in front of it with pants and moans of their own.

Finally with Lillum and the other Smaller Dragoon, she was riding the Dragoon while it lays on it's back while she was bent down with her feet on the ground and her Stingers gave her some support while she had her hands on the Dragoon's armored stomach and scraped her sharp claws on it lightly to tease the Dragoon before she spoke up.

"Come on baby… cum for momma… give me all of that sweet cum just packed away in those nuts… no need to hold back while I'm here." Lillum teased while she starts twerking her ass like a pro which caused her to dance on the dick a bit while her hands were on the Dragoon's stomach.

The smaller Dragoon grunts and groans at the intense pleasure.

About 5 minutes or so, the smaller Dragoon grunts a bit before it growls loudly before it gave what Lillum want by releasing a geyser of cum in the Queen's pussy.

Lillum moans from feeling her womb getting filled before she gripped her breasts and tweaks her nipples while she waits for the Dragoon to tap off.

About 25 seconds later, the smaller Dragoon grunts a bit before it finally taps off before the Dragoon pants a bit.

Lillum groans a bit from that before she looked to the Dragoon with a lust crazed look on her eyes while her pussy tightens around the Dragoon's dick before she spoke up while semen trickles to the ground.

"Hehe, I hope you don't think we're done… I meant what I said and I will drain these balls to the point that you won't get worked up no matter how much pussy you see when we get to my Hive for a few hours… get ready sexy… cause here I go!" Lillum said before she surprised the Dragoon by lifting and lowering her hips at a quick pace without giving the Dragoon time to recover.

The smaller Dragoon could only think of two words for this situation.

_**'O-Oh… boy.'** _

Time than passed again and again with the group of Necromorphs with the Broken Woman, Frost, Rose, and Lillum were draining the Dragoon's and other Necromorph's dry again and again.

The Smaller Dragoon with Lillum had to tap out when Lillum pretty much kept riding the Necromorph again and again each time it came with a lust filled grin on her face or quickly sucking the Dragoon off time and time again.

_**'D-Don't… know… h-how long… I-I can… k-keep… up.'**_  The smaller Dragoon thought as it can feel its dick getting sore.

A moment later, the Dragoon came hard one more time before panting when it couldn't move anymore right now while Lillum groans from feeling that before she waits for the Dragoon to tap off, and when she felt it going soft in her, she grins and stood up while some semen fell onto the Dragoon's flacid dick before she spoke up.

"Hehe, glad I could be of service… hope you enjoy the perks of working for me later." Lillum said before she walked off of the Dragoon and after kissing it's lips, bent back up and starts walking over to the other Smaller Dragoon with the broken Woman.

The first smaller Dragoon was sore and very tired before thinking.

**'I-I… m-might get… use to it.'**  The Dragoon thought before falling asleep while Lillum walks away.

Lillum then approached the other Smaller Dragoon while the distracted Dragoon was busy with having it's dick sucked by multiple women before Lillum grinned and tapped its shoulder to get the Dragoon's attention.

The second smaller Dragoon was a bit confused before it turns its head back to see Lillum.

Lillum in turn grins while pointing a thumb at the downed Dragoon before she spoke up.

"Hope you all got room for one more handsome and ladies, I drained that sexy guy dry and your up next." Lillum teased with a grin on her face which got the Broken Women's attention.

That's when one of the Broken women spoke up.

**"O-Of… course… m-m-my… Queen… T-There's… p-plenty of… r-room for… y-you."**  She said before the Broken women scoot back a bit to give Lillum room.

Lillum grins before time passed again the Smaller Dragoon cumming again and again with Lillum and the Broken Woman working together to really get the semen to build per shot.

Finally… the group was now really pleasing the Dragoon when Lillum had the Dragoon on it's back and she was using her ass to milk the Dragoon dry while the other broken women were using the rest of its body to orgasm again, two were using it's finger, two were using it's legs where some bumpy scales were and the final broken woman was getting eaten out with the Dragoon's tongue, and similar to the last one, this Dragoon was about to cum hard after Lillum denied it from cumming a couple times to really make the orgasm powerful and when she felt it getting close… she spoke up while she rapidly raised and lowered her ass to fully hilt its cock.

"Oh yeah!, really hope those balls of yours are finally ready to unload in my sweet ass, I can tell, this is the final time and your going to have one hell of a finish… so cum!, show me how hard you can cum!" Lillum growled out with a lusty tone when she tightens her ass so much that the Dragoon could practically feel Lillum crushing its dick in a very pleasant way while she continues to ride it like an animal.

The smaller Dragoon, that had the feeling of getting tortured and pleasured at the same time, finally found sweet relief when the Dragoon growls as loud as it can before cumming like a volcano in Lillum's ass with a slight roar.

Lillum groans greatly when she felt that, and if there was any woman looking at the Dragoon's testicles, they would see the Dragoon's nuts clinching harshly while Lillum was lift a bit from the force of the ejaculation alone with each pump of it's load while Lillum slowly went back down when the flow slows for the next pulse… all in all she was impressed with amount the Dragoon was letting out and just rode the waves so to speak while she waits for the Dragoon to finish ejaculating in her ass.

About 25 seconds later, the smaller Dragoon finally taps off before it starts panting a bit quickly to catch some breath while it's tongue supports the woman over it's face.

Lillum chuckles when she slowly slid back down when semen flowed out to make room before she spoke up.

"Not a bad load… ladies, why not leave the big guy here to rest and you all go have some fun with the others… I'll be heading to the larger guy now for some fun times." Lillum said when she slowly pulled herself off of the Dragoon cock and semen flowed out to hit it a moment later before the dick slowly shrinks to show the Dragoon's balls were finally empty, thankfully the ladies all had their fill before Lillum came by.

The smaller Dragoon finally closes its eyes to rest while the Broken ladies went to do their own activities.

Lillum chuckles a bit when she walked over to the Dragoon's head and bent down to kiss it on the lips before she spoke up.

"Sleep well my dear Knight, soon you'll have a soon to be Queen to satisfy next and I'm sure you'll like it." Lillum said before she stood up and turned to walk over to the Largest Dragoon in the room with a grin on her face when she saw that it already knocked out the other broken women with it except for Frost and Rose who were scissoring one another while the dick was being sandwiched between them while they grind on it and made a good choice to pair them with it… did her lust know no bounds?

The larger Dragoon groans from how good Frost and Rose's folds felt while it uses its clawed hands to grope and fondle one of their breasts with each hand.

A moment later, the trio heard footsteps and when they looked, they saw Lillum approaching and the two knocked out and relaxed Dragoons while Lillum grins at the trio before she spoke up.

"So Big boy… got room for one more?, I can wait if your close first and join in for some real fun." Lillum teased before she used her stingers on her ass and pussy after getting onto her knees before she plays with her breasts to watch the trio in front of her.

The larger Dragoon then grins before speaking.

**"I-I… don't… m-mind. I-If it's… o-okay with… F-Frost and… R-Rose."**

Frost, though panting, had no issue herself before she spoke up while her and Rose continue to grind on the Dragoon's dick.

**"W-Want to… m-make room… f-for our… Q-Queen?... or… g-give her… a-a… g-good show?"**  Frost said while she continues to grind on the Dragoon's dick while glancing a few times to see Lillum playing with herself.

Rose sees said Queen as well before looking at Frost before speaking.

**"L-Let's… make… s-some… room."**  She said with a grin.

Frost grins back before they look to Lillum who grins a bit when she heard that before she starts to walk to the trio with a swing in her hips while she removed her stingers from her holes and licked the one from her pussy clean before she spoke up.

"Thanks ladies, and I hope this guy is treating you well… I can see that he already took care of some of them, too bad his brothers couldn't take the heat so to speak, but they do have potential, hope I can train them to really please Audrey and Cynthia later… but for now, time to grind some pussies on a dick." Lillum said with a grin when she got in position and the trio rubs all three of their pussies on the monster cock of the larger Dragoon.

Said Dragoon grunts and groans a bit loud as it now starts to really enjoy the treatment.

The three women moan and groan from their actions while they felt the Dragoon's dick pulsing faster and faster until…

It was a few moments before the larger Dragoon growls out before its dick spurts out a really huge amount of cum in the air.

The semen after a few pulses, land on the women who groan while they held their mouths open to catch some semen while they continue to grind on the Dragoon's dick to help it cum more while they keep their mouths open for their treats.

It took about at least 35 seconds before the larger Dragoon finally taps off before it tries to catch its breath.

The womanly trio took a moment to let the Dragoon catch its breath before Lillum spoke up after the trio got up from the Dragoon's lap.

"W-Well, that was fun… got one more round in you big guy?, cause I have a finish that most men would kill for… but first… hey ladies… can we get a clean up here?" Lillum said before she looked to multiple Broken women who were not in their group while she points to Frost, Rose, and herself, to be more exact, the semen on their bodies for them to clean off.

The broken women sees this before they walked over to Lillum, Frost and Rose before they start cleaning the semen off of their bodies.

Lillum, Frost, and Rose, groan and moan when the Broken women licked and sucked the semen off of their bodies while the Dragoon in the meantime…

The Larger Dragoon continues to catch its breath for a moment while watching watch was happening.

The larger Dragoon then felt its dick twitching with excitement while the Broken women continue to clean the trio off before they finished a few minutes later with one of them making Lillum jolt when she took a moment to lick her ass and pussy on the way up.

"Oh naughty naughty, I'll be taking you with me later for some fun times… but for now go enjoy yourselves everyone, after Frost, Rose and I finish this guy off, and after they wake up, we'll be heading back to the hive so spread the word and I'll personally reward each of you later, I'm in a good mood right now and I'm feeling more frisky than normal." Lillum teased with a smile on her face while placing her hand on the naughty Broken woman's cheek and lightly kissed her on the lips and pulled away to look at the others.

The broken women, and the final one that got kissed by Lillum, were excited about that reward before they nod their heads at Lillum before the broken women went to do their own thing while a couple went to spread the word.

Lillum grins when she saw that before she looked to the Dragoon with a lusty look in her eyes before she spoke up.

"So big boy… ever get a triple titfuck by woman as busty as me, Frost, and Rose here?... for human's their breasts can already rival mine." Lillum teased while Frost and Roses eyes widen a bit before they looked to the Dragoon with similar looks on their faces while their own breasts bounce a bit when they turned for dramatic effect.

The larger Dragoon was indeed surprise after hearing that before it shook its head before it grunts a bit to let Lillum know that the larger Dragoon never done it before.

Lillum grins from seeing that before she spoke up.

"Well if this is the last round you have… get ready for a fantasy turned reality… ladies… get into position next to this big boy… I'll get between the legs and we can really show what our breasts can do." Lillum said with a lust filled grin which made the Broken duo look to her with grins on their faces.

A moment later, Frost, to the Dragoon's right, Rose, to the Dragoon's left, and Lillum, between the Dragoon's legs, were knelt next to the Dragoon before they leaned a bit and pressed their breasts together with the Dragoon's dick lovingly standing like a tower in the middle while it felt how soft their breasts were.

The larger Dragoon shudders and groans as it was enjoying feel 3 different breasts on its dick before thinking.

**_'O-Oh… fuck… T-They all… feel s-so… soft.'_ **

Lillum grins with Frost and Rose doing the same before the trio starts to lift and lower their breasts when Lillum gave that signal while she and the duo starts to lick and suck the upper part of the dick they missed.

The larger Dragoon groans got a bit loud while shuddering at the three women's tongues and mouths.

For a while, the trio continues their actions, while Lillum, who wanted to see how big of a load they could build, had Frost, and Rose, stop a few times when the Dragoon got close, and they kept it up before Lillum spoke up when the dick between the trio looked pained.

"I bet you want to cum do you?, You want to cum so bad right now that you'll beg us for it!, Come on, let's here it like the good boy you are!" Lillum teased the Dragoon before the trio slowed their pace again.

For while the larger Dragoon continues to grunts and groans from the pleaser while at the same feels a little agony that it's dick hadn't climaxed.

About 5 minutes later, the larger Dragoon couldn't take it before speaking up.

**"P-Please… my Q-Queen… Let m-me… c-c-cum!"**

Lillum grins when she heard that before looking to Frost and Rose before she spoke up.

"So Ladies… think we should show mercy and let him cum all over us?" Lillum asked with a teasing grin on her face.

Rose grins as well before speaking.

**"Hmmm… I-I say…. h-he's… suffered… e-enough. F-Frost?"**  She asked while looking at Frost.

Frost grins back before she spoke up.

**"I-Indeed… le-lets fin-finish him… o-off."**  Frost said right before Lillum grins and said this.

"Don't hold back then ladies… FINISH HIM!" Lillum orders before the trio starts going all out with rubbing their breasts on the Larger Dragoon's cock while their tongues dance on the upper part, Lillum even had her tongue wrap around the higher part and quickly strokes the pulsing dick while her Stingers went under the Dragoon's balls and plays with them with the sides of the stingers without harming the large strained globes.

The larger Dragoon groans while grinding its teeth at the intense pleasure for a couple of minutes before the Dragoon growls very loud before its dick spurts out another dose of its cum.

However it seems that the larger Dragoon's cumshot was much bigger than the last batch.

The trio held their mouths open while they closed their eyes and Lillum's tongue continues to stroke the ejaculating dick while the trio press their breasts harder on the dick to help the orgasm last as long as it can while they caught and drank semen like a tasty treat.

The orgasm lasted for about a 50 seconds before the larger Dragoon grunts before it finally taps of before the Dragoon tries to catch its breath.

The Trio of women moan a bit from feeling how warm the semen was and saw how messy the Dragoon's groin area got from it's own ejaculation while the ground around them had plenty of semen around them while they felt the cock turning flaccid.

Lillum grins when she saw that before she leaned down to kiss it with Frost and Rose doing the same a moment later before Lillum looking to the Dragoon before she spoke up with Frost and Rose kissing one another to taste the semen on them.

"So big guy… hope you're ready for more later, cause Leonel will be joining me along with Frost and Rose if she wants to… she might not have the same figures we have… but she has some of the tightest holes you will ever meet if you play your cards right… and good night, see you when you wake in a few hours…" Lillum teased with a lusty smile on her face.

The larger Dragoon weakly grunts a bit to let Lillum know it agrees before the Dragoon surprisingly sent the Queen a smile itself before the larger Dragoon closes its eyes to sleep.

Lillum giggles at that before she looked to Frost and Rose before speaking up.

"Well ladies, you two clean up your lover here, I'll be making sure that things are moved to the Hive that are important here, might leave some things to… aid Emeralds group if he happens upon this place… but I'll work that out later… now if you'll excuse me girls, I'll be getting things in order." Lillum said before she stood up and walked away while she gestures for a few broken woman to clean her up.

Said broken women giggled a bit before they approached Lillum before they start cleaning her up.

Frost just grins a bit when she heard that before she starts to clean the Dragoon's body of any semen that landed on it's body while Rose did the same before time advanced to when the Dragoon trio starts to come too.

* * *

**Lemon over/ Unknown time later...**

The Dragoon trio starts to come to while they felt more relaxed than they ever have before giggling was heard.

"Hope you boys enjoyed your nap…" a familiar flirtish voice said to the trio.

The Dragoon trio were confused for a moment before they looked around to find the source of the voice.

They saw Lillum sitting nearby on some metal debris, but the rest of the Hanger looked mostly empty, aside from some ruined vehicles and a pile of med kits and ammo and a few other things in a corner, the room looked like it was picked clean before Lillum spoke up.

"Hope you boys don't mind, but I took the liberty of having your Necromorph's and allies go on ahead with mine after picking the place clean, though do me a favor and leave that pile there, that King candidate I mentioned earlier is still human and needs some things for him and his allies and a little gift like that should help him see that I'm not a heartless bitch, he looks weak but looks can be deceiving and he's surprisingly strong, and his allies are not to be underestimated… anyway, long story short, if we happen to run into anyone and I tell you guys to leave them alone, please do follow that order… cause like I said… Looks can be deceiving if you think I'm just a fun loving woman." Lillum explained while that last bit was filled with some killing intent to get the point across that she wasn't just a pretty face.

The Dragoon trio shivers a bit before the lager Dragoon spoke up.

**"W-We… u-understand… m-my… Queen."**

Lillum looked happy for that before she spoke up.

"Good boy, now just let me make the finishing touch to this pile and we can leave, I stayed behind to make sure you didn't think you were tricked… but considering how fun you guys are, I doubt any future Queen or lovers of yours will really do that…hope you three feel better after the fun we had earlier and hope you three are satisfied with my ladies and I handywork." Lillum said when she got to her feet while sending the trio a teasing grin when she walked to the pile and after picking up a spray can from who knows where, starts to shake it which made her nudish body shake in front of the trio with each shake of the can.

The Dragoon trio couldn't help but look at Lillum's body with the way she shakes the can with her bouncing breasts.

She then aimed at the wall, and after making an arrow of paint writes this…

_"To Emerald or his allies if you find this stuff, consider this a gift to help you all survive, to his allies, don't forget to tell Emerald how generous I am and to Emerald… hope you don't forget that little favor you owe me… tehe… can't wait to have you repay that soon... Love Lillum."_  Lillum wrote before taking a moment to think before she had one last thing to write.

_"P.S. it seems there are new types of Necromorph's which I call Dragoon's, armored knight like Necromorphs that are around 6 to possibly 7 feet tall and really bulky… and for the ladies… they are very well endowed… only one dick but the size is around 13 inches in length for the biggest and about 4 inches in width I recruited for myself and 12 inches long and 3 inches or 4 inches in width for for the smaller Dragoon's I found and… recruited for my hive… anyway if there are more here on the Ishimura, than try and avoid them mainly for the fact that they have some very thick armor like flesh and regular weapons won't normally work on them, they are also very strong so melee attacks are a bad idea… anyway, I'll be heading back to my Hive with the three Dragoon's I have and hopefully have more fun with them, and to Maite herself since she seems to *like* me so much, hope you like the copy of the recording I made, I put it in the pile for you or for your friends to watch… hope I can get a personal visit from you as well with that strong sexy body of yours... caio."_  Lillum wrote with a smile on her face before she looked to the can, after after a moment of thinking, held onto it, she had a RIG brought to her so it was simple to store it for later before she looked back to the Dragoon trio.

Surprisingly enough, the Dragoon trio stood up and their dicks became fully erect.

Lillum grins from the sight and spoke up.

"Impressive… thought you would be down for the count, but as much as I want to break out into a foursome right now, I think we should leave and head back to the hive… but no worries, we can have a six way with Audrey and Cynthia when we get back so try and control yourselves for now… really impressive by the way with how big you three are, but I do have to ask a serious question, are there more of you and will I need to worry if he's fully wild or not?" Lillum asked since three Dragoon's here could mean there are more here or there.

The Dragoon trio looked to one another before the first smaller Dragoon spoke.

**"T-There used… to b-be… a f-fourth... a-a b-black... c-colored...b-body… b-but… n-no… longer w-with… us… b-because… he… v-very… a-aggressive… a-and… kill… a-any… women… a-after… mating… w-with… t-them if t-they… c-can't… l-last long… a-a few… did last… b-but n-not for long… i-it n-normally g-gets a g-group o-of women, c-claimed o-or not… and h-has it-its way with them… t-the three… o-of us… h-had to...d-drive it a-away w-when we c-couldn't t-take… h-how i-it t-treated them… a-after t-they w-worked hard… on h-him… r-right b-brothers?"**  Smaller Dragoon #1 said to the other two.

The larger Dragoon and second smaller Dragoon nods in agreement.

Lillum however frowns when she heard that before she took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Guess he was an enhanced variant of you three… think he will be an issue or do I need to… tame him… I made a deal with you three but that's because your civil… but if I showed him who was the real lead Necromorph here… well… I could get a pretty powerful minion on my side… not only that but I drained you three dry so it wouldn't be too hard to do that to him… hehe.." Lillum said before giving the trio a slightly fanged grin while her eyes glow a little to show she was serious if it was possible.

The Dragoon trio looked to one another again before they looked to Lillum before they nod their heads at her since they know how tough the Queen is.

"Well if we find him and I can have some one on one time to… get to know him that is, but if worse comes to worse… I'll have one less Dragoon to deal with after I'm through with him… anyway we should head back to the Hive, more spacious there than here, though I may have to alter some doorways for you to get through, but if you duck down a bit you should be good." Lillum seriously said while absentmindedly saying that last bit when she starts to walk away from the trio in though while her ass was on display.

The Dragoon trio felt their dicks twitch a bit in excitement before they immediately follow Lillum out of the room and the four, after some walking and dealing with a few wild Necromorphs, either by Lillum personally calming them down and the Dragoon's a few times from the sight, or with the Dragoon's dealing with the Necromorphs themselves, they were entering Lillum's hive.

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's Hive/ Many Necromorph's, many broken woman, Audrey, Cynthia**

When the four enter… instead of seeing an orgy here or there or with Necromorph's doing their own thing, while the Dragoon's group looked unusually nervous while Frost and Rose actually tried to not look to Lillum which for multiple reasons, got her greatly confused since she was normally welcome here for… many reasons…

The Dragoon trio were surprised at the many Necromorphs and Broken women in the Hive but were greatly confused at why they had trouble looking at Lillum.

That's when the group got intercepted by the Brute and the Regenerator and surprisingly… the Brute looked very nervous.

Lillum finally couldn't take it anymore before she spoke up.

"Alright, what is going on, normally its one massive orgy here or everyone is eating or doing their own thing, did something happen to Emerald or his group or something?" Lillum asked with a serious look on her face… but to the groups shock, the Regenerator just walked forward and gripped Lillum's stinger and gesture for her to follow while to Lillum's shock… it spoke up.

**"F-Follow... "**  The Regenerator said before it walked away to Lillum's room while looking back to a shocked Lillum who spoke up with some shock on her face.

"Y-You can talk?... and why my room?" Lillum said before she quickly followed the Regenerator to see what was so important that it actually made the normally silent Regenerator talk.

The Dragoon trio were about to follow before they stopped by the Brute before the larger Dragoon spoke.

**"L-Let… us… t-through."**  It said before frowning.

The Brute frowns back before speaking.

**"T-Trust… me… Y-You… d-don't… want t-to… be th-there… w-when the… Q-Queen gets… a-angry… f-for what… she's… a-about to… s-see."**

The Dragoon trio didn't understand what the Brute said before the Brute follows the Lillum and the Regenerator to Lillum's room.

The Dragoon Trio, though still not getting it, just shrug a bit before following the Brute, they might not go into Lillum's room but they should be at least be able to look inside.

A moment later, the group of Lillum, The Dragoon's, the Regenerator, and the Brute, stopped at Lillum's door before the Regenerator spoke up.

**"E-Enter, and she w-was cleaned a-and given m-med pa-packs but the m-mental d-damage was d-done… and some b-bruising w-was left on h-her body that needs to heal n-naturally when the m-med packs s-safety n-number l-limit was reached f-for now..."**  The Regenerator said while using a spongy arm to open the door to show a greatly bruised Leonel to Lillum who's eyes slowly widen in shock when she saw what the damage was even with med packs helping her.

She had some discoloration on her right hip, some claw like scarring on her ass cheeks, her pussy and ass seemed to have some scars running in them and her mouth looked slightly swollen.

The Dragoon trio were shocked when they saw Leonel and the condition she was in before the trio had just one thought.

**'W-Who… could've… d-done this… t-to… h-her?'**

A moment later, Lillum's head angles forward before her hair hid her eyes while she spoke up with a tone that was both deadly… but calm.

"Who… did this to her…" Lillum asked while a red glow was seen from her eyes past the hair which shadowed her eyes.

The Brute, Regenerator and the Dragoon tri shivered a bit before the Brute spoke up.

**"R-Regenerator… a-and… I-I… found… h-her… b-being… surrounded… b-by… s-some… W-Wild… N-Necromorphs… T-They… c-claim… they… d-do… nothing… b-but… w-we… believe… t-them… s-since… L-Leonel… w-was… like… t-that."**

A moment later, Lillum's hand shot to the Brute's face and gripped it with an iron grip that showed more strength than anyone would thing and practically dragged it in front of her before she spoke up.

**"You better hope they hadn't otherwise you would have let her rapists get away… but I'll ask Leonel when she wakes… You three… go guard the entrance and if anyone tries to leave, stop them by any means and if its a woman, just do whatever you want with them and bring them here so I can question them personally."**  Lillum growls to the Brute before she shocked all by tossing it away with ease before it crashed into the wall nearby which made a loud bang while a royally pissed off Lillum looked to the Dragoon's with one eye that showed she was far beyond pissed right now.

The Dragoon trio shivered with fear before they nod their heads at Lillum before they quickly left to guard the entrance while the Brute groans a bit from the pain.

The Regenerator than saw Lillum entering her room before it looked to the Brute and spoke up.

**"G-Go r-recover and g-get a few w-woman to help r-relax before you g-get angry… I-I'll f-fill in H-Her majesty… e-even s-she can't k-kill me… f-for long."**  The Regenerator simply said before it followed Lillum into the room.

The Brute groans a bit a again before it got up and went somewhere else in the Hive to recover after it took a few minutes to let the pain fade after getting tossed like a light weight paper weight.

**Meanwhile with Cynthia and Audrey...**

Said duo were in another section of the Hive while they were worried… they saw Leonel being carried in earlier by the Regenerator and had various thoughts.

'Oh man. This is bad. If Lillum finds out it was us, we'll be dead.' Audrey thought with gritted teeth when she saw that Leonel was back.

'I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I haven't had the chance to see Cedy. God… why did I had to follow Audrey's plan. This is her fault.' Cynthia thought while taking a moment to glace to Audrey before looking away before she could see that.

**Meanwhile with Lillum, The Regenerator, and the knocked out Leonel...**

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Regenerator, Leonel**

When the Regenerator enters, it saw that Lillum had got next to Leonel and was carefully hugging her with worry shown on her face.

The Regenerator looks to Lillum with sympathy before speaking.

**"I-I'm… s-sorry… my… Q-Queen… I-If I… o-or… t-the… B-Brute… k-knew… o-one… of… u-us… c-could've… s-stayed."**

Lillum just looks to the Regenerator before she spoke up with a slightly depressed tone.

"How long was it when you brought her back?" Lillum asked while she gently keeps her arm around Leonel.

**"I-It was… a-after… t-the… B-Brute and… I-I… w-were… coming… b-back… after… a-assisting… E-Emerald… and… h-his… a-allies… Y-You… want… t-to… s-see… the… r-recording?"**  The Regenerator asked before Lillum looks to it with a depressed look in her eyes before she spoke up.

"Sure, might as well pass time until Leonel wakes, might as well show what happened with you first, do you have the Brute's recording?" Lillum asked while she waits for the Regenerator's response.

The Regenerator nods to Lillum before it approaches the duo a bit before it clicked a few things on it's RIG before Lillum's TV took a moment to get the recordings before a full color image was picked up from the Regenerator's perspective while the camera went to the TV and the scene shifts.

* * *

**Recording/ Regenerator side/ Regenerator (Silent in this video), Maite, Izzy**

_After the trio got on the elevator and the Regenerator points to the down button, it stood still for the duo in the back of the elevator while it waits for one of them to press it._

_Maite understood what the Regenerator meant before she walks forward and presses the down button of the elevator._

_A moment later, the elevator moved for a short time before it stops and opened to reveal the Tram area that was seen with a shop right in front of the group which caused the Regenerator to step out of the Elevator before it waits for Izzy and Maite to follow._

_Said duo steps out of the elevator and walks a few feet out before Maite sees the store before looking at Izzy before speaking._

_"Say Izzy. Think we should get something from the store before heading to the tram?"_

_Izzy took a moment to think before she spoke up._

_"Yeah, might as well, I'll let you go first to get that new weapon, I'll look around here for anything I can use real quick." Izzy said when she went to look around the place and saw the hole in the wall._

_"Whoa… guess Cedric's strength was the real deal." Izzy said after she got past her shock and got Maite's and the Regenerator's attention._

_Maite was also shocked when she saw that hole before speaking._

_"No kidding. Wonder what would happen if we saw him use that strength against a Necromorph." She said before she took a moment to think before looking at the Regenerator before speaking._

_"Hey… big guy… do you by any chance have a recording of the Sergeant in some big fight?"_

_The Regenerator took a moment to think before it clicked a few things on it's RIG before an image of Cedric practically ripping apart a Necromorph and smashing its body on the ground a few times before Azure snapped him out of it and helped Cedric when he was distracted._

_Maite's jaw dropped after seeing that before speaking._

_"Yikes."_

_"No fooling… remind me to not piss him off, anyway, if you happen to have access to the Pulse rifle schematic, can you get me one?, I'll return the favor later when we get a break again… I can handle the rest with getting ammo and med packs." Izzy teased while she went around to break boxes and open crates for items._

_"Okay." Maite said before she looked at the boxes next to her._

_After opening it, she found some money and a little extra ammo before speaking._

_"No schematic here Izzy. Want to use the store anyway to get some ammo?"_

_"Sure, found some med packs so I'm good, may get a couple more, you use the store yet?" Izzy said when she walked to Maite with her plasma cutter at her side._

_"No, but you can go first." Maite offered._

_"K, sorry for the trouble." Izzy said when she walked by Maite and went to the store… after a few seconds of looking at the menu she spoke up._

_"Wow, guess I can get a pulse rifle right now, says here it's for 7000 credits, and this and this…" Izzy said when she used the credits she saved up and after a moment, she entered the store and after it closed and a light was seen, her old suit was replaced with a Standard Miner RIG, it looked better than her old worn out outfit and a Pulse rifle and some ammo for it popped out when she got before she walked to Maite after she put her plasma cutter up and held the Pulse rifle at the ready._

_"So… think I look badass or what you two?" Izzy said to Maite and the Regenerator while said Regenerator just tilts its head at the question._

_Maite chuckles a bit before speaking._

_"Definitely badass material."_

_Izzy giggles a bit when she heard that before she spoke up._

_"Well I hope you got something as well, I overheard you earlier about some kind of prank with some scientists… you said you still have it so is it something for the bedroom only?" Izzy teased with a grin on her armored face, but the tone told Maite everything._

_Maite blushed a bit before speaking._

_"Y-Yeah… Anyway, I'm gonna use the store." She said before accessing the store._

_Maite was able to get a little bit of ammo and a med pack. That's when she remembered the schematic that Cedric gave her before she tries using it._

_Luckily for the pink haired soldier, she had plenty of personal money on her before paying the machine._

_Izzy though chuckling at Maite stuttering, just saw the Regenerator leaning against the wall and looked back to see Maite finally getting her weapon after a moment, the Axe-sword that Maite saw on her schematic... it looked massive and needed two hands to hold it but it also looked like it could smash any regular Necromorph in two if it wanted to which made Izzy's eyes widen from the size of the weapon._

_Maite smiles a bit at the weapon before she surprises Izzy by actually picking up the weapon with one hand like it was nothing._

_"Whoa!" Izzy said when she saw Maite holding it like it was nothing before she spoke up._

_"Uhh… you have some kind of strength gene augmentation or something cause I saw personally that you don't have any cybernetics at all… and training or not… I doubt even a strongman can even lift that with one hand with ease… though I have some ideas for that strength of yours for our own fun time later… and you pinning Emerald if you want to get some payback on him doing this without talking to us without it." Izzy said while she grins under her helmet._

_Maite blushed a bit brightly before she brings her helmut up before speaking._

_"U-Uhhh… let's get going then." She said before she heads to the tram._

_Izzy chuckles a bit from that while the Tram was being called before they enter it when it reached them._

_The Regenerator was the last one to get on before the group was taken to the med area._

_While the group went road on the Tram, things got a bit awkward when the Regenerator stood between the duo while staying quiet… honestly the Regenerator was so quiet they forgot it was there a few times._

_That's when Maite finally broke the silent by talking to Izzy._

_"Say Izzy… Think something might happen between Cedric and Azure, if you catch my drift?" She asked with a smirk._

_Though before Izzy could say anything, the Regenerator clicked a few things on the RIG and the duo saw the images of Azure teasing Cedric with some possible one on one time while she messed with Zach and Rick._

_"Uhhh… I think that answers your question…" Izzy said when she saw the group walking back out of the room now that it wasn't safe anymore before the images cut off._

_"Yep." Maite said with a surprised look on her face before things got awkward again for a bit._

_"So… know if this Brute guy is friendly or not?" Izzy asked which caused the Regenerator to look to her for a moment before it just looked back forward… seems it didn't have anything to use to communicate with them even if it wanted to say something._

_"Hmmm… it's hard to say, but Lillium stated that the Brute is loyal to her and I feel like it doesn't want to die by making sure Emerald survives. Which I hope he does. Plus there's the part where Brute guy… likes me." Maite said though she felt like throwing up in her helmet._

_Izzy shudders a bit when she heard that before she spoke up._

_"Well… even so it seems like that guy is reasonable compared to… those wild ones if that's the proper term here… but for all we know it went with Emerald to get you to owe it one… hopefully I'm wrong." Izzy said while the Regenerator surprised the duo by looking to Izzy and pointing to where its nose would be if it had one… did Izzy guess right?... though yes and no questions could work for this guy if he could do things like that._

_Maite however gets the picture before speaking._

_"Oh… great! Another reason to feel sick. Surprisingly, I probably already know the favor… and I hope, dear God I hope I'm wrong about that."_

_The Regenerator however just gave the so-so gesture which could mean a lot of things before Izzy spoke up._

_"Uh… does that mean it can… bargain if Maite won't do what it really wants?" Izzy asked with a cringe look on her face while the Regenerator nods._

_Maite did cringes as well before speaking._

_"Just as long as I don't have… sex with the guy."_

_The Regenerator just shrugged before it just stopped moving when the tram stopped, it looked like it was about to use both hands to do something but it seemed it was more occupied with getting to the duo._

* * *

**_Ishimura/ Med deck/ Regenerator, Maite, Izzy_ **

_A moment later, the trio stood on the med tram stop and saw a few bodies here and there and one med officer's body on the ground with some bandages on her eyes, unmoving… dead._

_"Oh my God." Maite said with a surprise look before the Regenerator just walked by the bodies without flinching and towards an unlocked door down the hall after it turned right, it looked like large metal crates were forced aside, most likely from the Brute's strength or some other thing._

_"You can say that again… hope Nicole and Emerald are alright." Izzy said when she followed the Regenerator who looked back to Izzy with it's blob like face which made her chuckle nervously before she spoke up._

_"A-And the Brute as well… hehehe." Izzy said before the Regenerator looked back down the path and just continues onward with Izzy bringing up the rear after she got over her shock._

_Maite shudders a bit at the mere mention of the Brute before she follows Izzy with her Ax-Sword ready._

_Though before the three could get past the first crate… one of the body bags nearby starts to thrash and jerk around which caused the Regenerator to stop and look at it with Izzy jolting when she didn't expect that and looked to it as well._

_Maite had the same reaction before being on guard before speaking._

_"Please tell me it's a survivor in there."_

_The Regenerator than walked to it before it surprised Izzy and Maite by gripping the front of the thrashing body bag and with a surprising show of force, ripped the body bag open to show a shocking sight when the body practically morphed right in front of the trio when it was finally out of the restraining bag._

_Turns out in the bag, was a Necromorph but female looking._

_It had long red hair in shoulder length. Her breasts size were at least D size. And the figure had somewhat of an hourglass figure._

_But aside from that, it barely looked human from the arms and where its legs were, it had a long snake like tail were where it's legs were and it had deadly looking claw like hands, and had armor like scales on the tail except for a part that left the pussy uncovered and to the groups surprise… saw two 12 inch long and 3 inch wide dicks right above the Necromorphs pussy... all in all it looked like a twisted Lamia from some kind of dark fantasy story, but the scary part was that if no one noticed the lower bits, it could be mistaken for a Human._

_Maite was shocked when she saw this new type of Necromorph before it noticed Maite and Izzy before the female Necromorph starts slithering towards the duo after it got up._

_However before she could get far while Izzy and Maite got ready to attack, the Lamia froze when it felt like something behind her was emitting a large amount of killing intent… and when she looked back, she saw many sharp stingers right next to her arms and long tail and a spongy like claw right at her neck which showed that the Regenerator was the one who stopped her._

_Maite and Izzy were surprised and relieved while the female Necromorph shivers with fear as she looks at the Regenerator._

_Even though she was just reborn… she knew by instinct that this guy was one to NOT mess with and after a moment, just relaxed while the Regenerator was quiet when it lowered it's stingers and clawed hand before it walked to Izzy and Maite before the Lamia took a moment to look in bewilderment before she spoke up to the groups surprise… but considering her head and torso looked mostly human, the eyes looked more snake like, it made some sense for her to have a better intellect than most Necromorphs and for her to speak clearly._

_"Why… don't you try and have your way with those two?... though the scent I get from that… one in the grey looking clothing seems more… like me in a sense... " The Lamia said with a blank look on her face while looking to Izzy after gesturing to her own dicks while the Regenerator just looked to her silently while tilting its head while it tried to think of how to respond to that, it wondered if she could even understand since this Lamia seemed more human from the waist up._

_Maite and Izzy were shocked before Maite speaking up._

_"WHAT THE?!... You can talk?"_

_"Well considering my upper body is mostly not mutated, I guess I have a better brain and vocal cords than most, but aside from the basic stuff I kept like actually talking and some other things… like mating for one… I guess I'm like this to seduce both men and some women who are into this sort of thing, but aside from that, I don't have any memories of who I was before." The Lamia said while shrugging while sending Izzy a grin when she seemed a lot like her._

_Izzy sweat drops a bit before Maite spoke._

_"How come you were in the bag?"_

_The Lamia gave her a half lidded look before she spoke up._

_"You must not be very bright… I did say I DIDN'T have memories from before I got this form… maybe I died if I was in that bag, and from instinct, Necromorphs normally form when a person dies… and you… seem to be a soldier… guess you didn't get the position for brains." The Lamia said when she just said she didn't have memories of her past._

_Maite frowns a bit before speaking._

_"Well excuse me, I'm just getting over the shock of seeing a Necromorph that actually talks, besides Lillum of course."_

_"Who's Lillum?" The Lamia asked with a confused expression on her face while tilting her head._

_Maite and Izzy blinked a few times before Izzy spoke up._

_"She's the Queen of Necromorphs. She was like you but got more power now."_

_"I see… did she have memories of her past?" The Lamia asked with a blank look on her face a moment later._

_"Uhhh… yeah she was Chief Science Officer of the Ishimura, which we're all on. She also remembers her girlfriend and stuff. Even knows how everything went to hell when the Marker got on the ship before hell was unleashed." Maite said._

_"I see… guess I had brain damage when I died, would explain why I have no memories, but since I'm thinking clearly, I guess when I mutated my brain was fixed." The Lamia said before she starts to slither out of the room when she spoke up._

_"Welp, let's go…" The Lamia said with a blank look on her face when she got out of the room._

_Maite and Izzy looked to one another before Maite spoke up._

_"Uhhh… What does she mean go? And does she even know where we're going?"_

_"I can hear you, you know… I got memory loss not deaf ears… and since your traveling with this guy here, I figure you could use a translator if you want if this guy or others can talk, or at the very least, a new pair of eyes… I can see some kind of heat signatures through the walls and one looks similar to you two, but male and a lower temperature for a large gorilla like heat source with him… but I also see many other lover body temperatures heading towards them in an aggressive way, they look pretty far in…" The Lamia said when she looked to the med area with a blank look on her face._

_Maite and Izzy were surprised when they heard that before Maite spoke._

_"Better if she tags along." She said while Izzy nods in agreement._

_"Well if I'm helping, mind repaying me later, I was knocked out of just going with my instincts by this guy here but it's hard to fight it still, I may have control but unless I act on them, I may go berserk again." The Lamia said with a slight blush on her face while her dicks twitched a few times while they rests against her body._

_Maite and Izzy blushed a brightly when they saw that before Izzy spoke up._

_"Ummm… I guess we can work something out."_

_"Great, and know any good names for me?, I can't remember my name at all." The Lamia said while she had a blank look on her face._

_Maite and Izzy looked to one another before they actually try to think of a name before Maite spoke._

_"Ummm… how about… Lydia?"_

_"Works for me, well let's get going, the sooner we get to those two heat signatures the sooner I can cash in my favor, I'll ask about them on the way but if a Human and something like me is with him, than they must be apart of your group." Lydia said when she starts slithering down the hall._

_That's when Maite spoke to herself._

_"Hand on, Emerald. We're coming." She said before she, Izzy and the Regenerator follow Lydia._

_After a bit of walking, or in Lydia's case, slithering, she spoke up to the group, or Maite and Izzy to be exact._

_"So… you two lovers?, I can smell both of your scents on one another." Lydia said when a forked tongue flicks out of her mouth a few times._

_Maite and Izzy blushed brightly after hearing that before Izzy spoke._

_"Well… I have a wife here, whom, I'm trying to find and save. Me and Maite are friends. Though I do like her." Izzy said which caused Maite to blush a bit._

_"I see, might as well ask both of you for help later so neither of you two get left out, want to invite this guy and those other two?... for some reason, as we get closer… I'm… picking up both of your scents from one of them… the Human I'm guessing but I could be wrong." Lydia said when the group worked their way through a room with many Necromorph corpses, seems Emerald and the Brute really wrecked shit up in here._

_"Actually… the human you mentioned, is someone personal to me and Izzy." Maite said while blushing a bit at the last part._

_Izzy also blushed a bit as well which made the Lamia shrug before she spoke up._

_"Eh, I'm not judging if you three are in a four way relationship with this… Nicole person… but what about this guy and the other one?" Lydia asked while pointing a thumb at the Regenerator who just followed along quietly._

_Maite and Izzy were shocked before Izzy spoke._

_"Wait… how did you know my wife's name?"_

_Lydia was a bit confused from that while she took a moment to think before speaking up._

_"No clue… for some reason that scent and that name just popped into my head, and yours was mixed in, guess I knew her before I got mutated, either as a friend, lover, or something, but no real memories so to speak, guess it was a small bit I kept for some reason." Lydia said when she continues to slither through the room with the group in tow._

_Izzy was shocked after hearing that. Though she did worry about the lover thing._

_"Eh but I wouldn't worry, I mean you and I are going to be… friends with benefits soon so maybe I could be the same to that Nicole person… seem you two have an open relationship anyway since you got this strong looking woman next to you… though I don't think I got your names yet." Lydia said when she glanced back at the duo._

_Maite and Izzy blushed a bit before Maite spoke._

_"I'm Maite."_

_"And I'm Isabelle, but my friends and Nicole, call me Izzy." Izzy said._

_"Nice to know, guess I know what to call you two when I have my fun later, but for now, we should hurry, seems those heat signatures are getting closer." Lydia said before she double timed it with her slithering while the Regenerator starts to run with a slight wobble to its body._

_Maite and Izzy also run to catch up to them._

_A bit later after getting passed the well lit room, they found themselves in the lower level after getting down an elevator and entered another room, it looked like an office with another door at the end which the group went through and when they turned a corner, they saw a dead body who looked like it was pinned to the glass with some kind of thin stinger like object… but the corpse of a three tailed Necromorph was seen which was the cause when there was similar stingers on its body, looked like it was ripped apart._

_Maite shudders a bit while gripping her Ax-Sword before speaking._

_"Looks like we're getting closer if Emerald and the Brute guy came here."_

_"Yeah… let's go, the other heat signatures are almost on top of them, I say we got a few minutes left and I say we rush to them sense those two have already cleared a way, don't know about that Brute guy, guess it could be the Human or the Gorilla like one but either or, I wouldn't mind having some fun with either of them… I got a pussy after all." Lydia said seriously while grinning a bit at Maite and Izzy… while her gaze looked more to Izzy than Maite while Lydia's gaze went to Izzy's waist._

_Izzy was blushing brightly from that stare while Maite blushed as well but was feeling jealous when she heard that before thinking._

_'Oh no you don't bitch. You're nice and all, but Emerald is mine. I'm the one who get to ride him. And Izzy when the mood is good. If a favor needs to be paid I'll pay it to keep you away from him."_

_The Regenerator then walked between the trio to go further in and surprised the trio a little before Lydia took a moment to clear her throat before she went after the Regenerator._

_Maite and Izzy then starts running after them so the group can try and reach Emerald and the Brute._

_A bit later after passing a dead… body that looked like it was dumped in acid, the group found themselves in a barely lit room._

_It also looked like a stasis chamber was moved around a few times to get around the place and many dead Necromorphs were thrown around the room and were dead._

_"Huh… seems the duo really went wild here, guess I might have more fun than I think with either of them… maybe both if I'm feeling extra horny." Lydia said with a grin on her face while she slithers forward._

_Maite grits her teeth a bit at the mere thought of Lydia trying to get Emerald before speaking up._

_"Yeah listen Lydia, no offense, but Emerald is mine."_

_Lydia stops with a confused look on her face before she spoke up._

_"Really?, thought you were in an open kind of relationship, and can you really complain?, I mean you got this sexy lady next to you and who can give you what a guy can give as well so why can't I have my own fun?... or are you trying to hog all the good looking people for yourself?" Lydia said with a half lidded look on her face._

_Maite blinked a bit before speaking._

_"One, I like Emerald a lot and I already have a crazy Queen after him, which I'm making sure she won't get her hands on him, so sorry for that. And two, I don't mind being open since I did have a great moment with Izzy. But if you want to have fun… then I can give it to you."_

_Lydia blinked a few times before she grins at Maite._

_"So… does that mean if I want a shot at him, I have to go through you?, or does it mean if he himself joins willingly… I can have my own fun?... still, if neither I can't complain… you seem very tight and fit after all..." Lydia said while her dicks pulse a bit and her pussy got a bit wet while she looked Maite up and down._

_Maite blushed a bit from the stare before speaking._

_"How about this, whether he wants to join in or not, I'll make sure to pleasure you greatly. But if you're still not satisfied… then maybe I might convince him to join or have Izzy participate if she wants to."_

_Lydia blinked a few times before grinning while she looked to Izzy before speaking up._

_"Seems your girlfriend here is practically offering you and herself to me… what do you think… want to join later?" Lydia said while her tongue flicks in and out of her mouth a few times._

_Izzy blushed a bit brightly when she saw that before speaking._

_"W-Well… I don't want her to go through with it alone."_

_Lydia gave her a half lidded look before speaking up._

_"Wow… glad to see what you think of me so far, guess you think I would force anyone?, granted I might have at first but I'm in my right mind now so I'm not unreasonable." Lydia said with a half lidded look on her face._

_Izzy felt she might've insulted Lydia before speaking._

_"Wait I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Maybe, but considering that your girlfriend here is practically glaring holes through me, with her angered heat signature, which by the way heats the body up mainly in the face, I can tell she's jealous when I mentioned this Emerald guy, so I guess I'll admit to being irritable since as far as I know, I haven't done anything to anyone yet, I mean you all saw me getting mutated just recently right?, even if I am a monster so to speak, I haven't done a single thing wrong yet…. I may have memory loss but I am no idiot." Lydia asked with a shrug of her arms._

_Maite and Izzy looked to one another before they looked to Lydia before speaking in unison._

_"We're sorry."_

_"No worries, try and keep that in mind though that not all Necromorphs might not be as bad as you think, granted most are mindless, but the ones who do have their intelligence, even if ruled by instinct, can be reasoned with, mostly with your bodies of course, but it's a better alternative than getting changed or killed right?, lesser of multiple evils so to speak…. I mean I'm living proof that I can be talked to and reasoned with." Lydia said before she starts to slither forward and into the room while looking around._

_Maite looks to Izzy before speaking._

_"Sorry about that Izzy."_

_Izzy took a moment to shake her head before she spoke up._

_"No, I should be the one saying sorry, I should have helped keep things calm when I saw you getting a bit angry when Emerald was mentioned but I thought it was just her teasing us, anyway, we can talk more later, we should hurry and get to Emerald." Izzy said while she walked over and pats Maite on the back._

_Maite appreciates it before walking forward as well._

_However she felt like she still needed to apologize to Lydia before speaking up._

_"Um, Lydia?"_

_"Yeah?" Lydia said when she looked back to Maite while the Regenerator used some of its strength to move the long tube over when it seemed to connect to some kind of rollar, looked like it has a kinesis symbol on it._

_"I just want to say… I'm sorry about before. Perhaps there's a way I can make it up to you so that we're both okay." Maite said._

_Lydia grins before she spoke up._

_"Maybe later… we got to save your boyfriend first before he becomes Necromorph chow." Lydia said when she slithers past the Regenerator who held the object in its hands for a bit so it could move it for them to use when they get to the higher level._

_Maite, Izzy and Lydia then went the small elevator before Izzy presses the up button to take them up._

_Maite, Izzy and Lydia, after the Regenerator pushed the platform in place a few times, walked to a door that had a surprising sign above it, but it looked unlocked… though there was a note or something on the door._

_"Zero-G therapy area, authorized personnel only."_

_Lydia went to the note, grabbed it, and after a bit of reading spoke up._

_"Seems the blob guy and I will have to take a different route thanks to your boyfriends warning." Lydia said while passing the note to Maite and Izzy._

_Maite blushed a bit after hearing that before reading the note._

_"To any living person who reads this who doesn't know yet and they don't have a RIG of some kind, beware that the room on the other end is compromised and there is no oxygen, most of it looked like it was ripped away or crashed into something."_

_"Sincerely Emerald of the USG Kellion, Military Rank, Private."_

_Maite and Izzy were surprised when they read the note before Izzy spoke up._

_"Boy. That's something."_

_"Yeah, good thing that guy is here or you would have to explain things again." Lydia said when she points behind the duo._

_Maite and Izzy didn't know what Lydia meant before they turned their heads look back and got the shock of their lives when they saw the Regenerator right behind them while it looked over their shoulders… how did it sneak up on them like that!?_

_"How did he get here?" Izzy asked._

_"Well you two were preoccupied with the note… but anyway, seems we'll meet up later, good luck you two." Lydia said when she starts to slither off with the Regenerator in tow when it saw that it wouldn't be able to continue the normal way before the recording cuts off for a moment._

**_Regenerator recording part 1: End_ **

* * *

**Ishimura/ Lillum's room/ Lillum, Regenerator, Leonel (sleeping)**

After the recording stops, Lillum looked to the Regenerator with a slightly interested, but still depressed look on her face before she spoke up.

"I guess the Brute's recording is next huh?, did you see it as well or is this the first time you saw it as well… and what did you think of that Lydia at the time after she calmed down?" Lillum asked when she got interested in Lydia.

That's when the Regenerator spoke.

**"I-I… d-did not… s-see… the… r-recording… A-And… a-as for… L-Lydia… s-she… seems… o-okay."**

"I see… well mind getting some drinks and snacks for me?, I think this might take awhile and mind having Cynthia and Audrey bring bandages and ointments?, I'm sure they might be as worried for Leonel as I am." Lillum said while she looked to the resting Leonel.

The Regenerator nods before speaking.

**"W-We… will… f-find… and… b-bring the… ones… r-responsible… to… you for a-a… p-proper… p-punishment of y-your c-choosing."**  It said before it turns around and heads for the door before exiting.

Lillum for another moment, lets out a slight bit of killing intent from when she heard that and wished it could happen now, but Leonel groaning did break her away from her anger and she looked to see that her hands was touching a bruise before she quickly moved it away with a regretful look on her face while Leonel relaxed.

"Oh Leo…" Lillum said with a regretful look on her face before the scene faded to black.

* * *

**The scene now shows the Trio of Emerald, Atomsk, and TME walking through a hall that had a lack of oxygen, Atomsk and TME had their helmets up but Emerald had a green film like substance over his body and seemed to be fine here in the vacuum of space.**

**The trio walked before Atomsk said this.**

**"Space, the final frontier."**

**Emerald and TME sweatdrop from that before TME spoke up.**

**"Yeah… I don't think quoting Star Trek will help pass the time quicker… funny though, not really a Star Trek fan unfortunately, never really saw channels for it on TV years ago and I'm pretty sure I have to pay for computer vids online… anyway, how you feeling Emerald?" TME said before Emerald spoke up.**

**"It's quiet… too quiet…" Emerald said before TME facepalms before he spoke up.**

**"Is this really the time for quotes people, we got a freaking oxygen free section of the ship to pass through before getting to the oxygen rich section of the Ishimura and your both the quoting things from TV... " TME said before he looked to the readers while he stopped at an O2 station.**

**"Hey everyone, sorry about that but these two are using some obscure quotes from years ago and a few might not get them…. Anyway, what did you three think of the chapter." TME said before Emerald gave the two an angelic smile before he spoke up.**

**"Oh trust me, you two don't want to know what I think about what you two wrote about Leonel… a lover of mine I might add who Lillum likes greatly… I'll be keeping quiet so I can try and calm down for now." Emerald said while he looked away from the duo while he grumbles like yosemite Sam.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking to TME.**

**"Already we got someone that didn't like the dark lemon TME."**

**"Well you heard Emerald's reason for why… what did you think Atomsk?, like about the entire chapter, not just the Dark Lemon." TME asked while he left Emerald alone.**

**"Well first, I feel bad for what we put Leonel through. However I did like the light side of the lemon since it balance things out. We got to see some cute Cedric and Azure moments and we'll probably see more since they're alone now. Hopefully they'll reunite either with Zack and Rick or Emerald's group. But hopefully after the lemon between them first. I do wonder where Kendra went though." Atomsk said.**

**"Eh, well we do find out in the canon of Dead Space so maybe in that area again?, and don't forget the Dragoon's and Lydia the Lamia, Atomsk and I tried to be a bit original with some Necromorph forms and went with those two… hope you readers like them." TME said while he looked to the readers after talking about Kendra.**

**"Yeah same here. The Dragoons and Lydia will interesting characters for the story." Atomsk said in agreement.**

**"Well got anything to add Atomsk before we end the chapter?" TME asked while he rests against the wall next to the O2 station.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before looking to the readers.**

**"We hoped you enjoy chap 4 of DS:ML, also if anyone doesn't like the dark lemon and gives a bad review that might involve some cursing, be warned that it will be immediately removed or reported."**

**"Yeah, wish we could remove bad reviews that have no value, constructive Criticism or compliments are welcome... but the pure trollish ones might be used for a joke by yours truly, one was placed on The Deal Rewrite and I used it for some comedic value so be warned that the bad review might be used to turn the tables, we have a good rep here on FFN and I looked on the account and the guy, Kingkong101, only has two short stories, that's right I called the guys account name, just telling you King that I will use bad reviews to my advantage so you can't drag me down unless you have many popular stories, not saying your a bad writer, but don't dis stories without a good reason, not cool man, not cool… I even looked at the review and Atomsk gave three pretty good reviews to one of your stories." TME said before he gave a half lidded look to the screen.**

**"Yeah man. What's the deal?." Atomsk said with a frown.**

**"Anyway, before we get to into this, we should finish this since it's... 4:16 and I want to go ahead and get some editing done, want to lead this out Atomsk?" TME asked while he checked his phone.**

**"Sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers before speaking.**

**"We hope you've enjoyed Chapter 4. We'll see you next time for the Brute's recordings. So goodnight y'all. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
